


Dragons Heritage

by Doragonkage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Bloodplay, Bondage, Choking, Creature Fic, Drama, Family Drama, Fingering, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Sixsome, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 99,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doragonkage/pseuds/Doragonkage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is awakened by a change in his body at the dawn of his sixteenth birthday, he finds himself as a Dracken (a concept of dark creatures made by Starlight_Massacre that i am ruthessly using, but thanking him/her for the concept). </p>
<p>Note that as this starts there are 4 weeks until Harry will go spend time at the Weasleys, which (as it is now) equals a month of time there for the rest to take place in. Sorry for the confusion, I am editing this entire thing.)</p>
<p>Newest addition: The cover image I ordered for this fic has finally bene completed! and I have psoted it in the first chapter. Glory for it goes the fab Nekkyo-Inu in Deviant art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's sixteenth birthday dawns with new changes...and change always brings about new adventures to undertake. Follow Harry in his new journey to life.
> 
> The concept for the creature in this fic has been borrowed from AFF-writer Starlight_Massacre, and her approval for its use has been granted. Also some characters will be out of character as far as comparing them to the original masterpiece, and some changes will be explained later on in the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and i make no profit from writing this. I write primarily for my own entertainment as well as that of my readers. Harry potter belongs to the ever talented J.K Rowling and all credit belongs to her.
> 
> Beta-read and edited by Original-sin! thankies darling! <3

 

The 31st day in July had been a surprisingly uneventful day at Number Four, Privet Drive. Much like any other, the Dursley family had left in the morning and returned late in the afternoon from a shopping trip for their only son Dudley, a boy who had a distinct resemblance to that of a pig lifted on its hind legs and dressed in clothes one size too small to really show off those features, but one couldn't blame the boy for his looks considering his parents.

The woman, a tall and slim figure of one with a long face and an over-worked hair, and the man who was, at the very least, twice, if not thrice, the size of the woman, small pig-like eyes stuck somewhere in that puffy face of his that held a constant red hue at all times, and as one would have it at such a respected neighbourhood they were all dressed well in expensive clothing, they drove a fine vehicle and their house and yard was well kept, truly a jewel among its kind.

What very few, if anybody at all, did not know that most of the work was done by a young boy, no not the well fed one, but another, a boy with black hair, broken glasses and a slight figure and the brightest pair of emerald green eyes you could find on the earth. It was he who kept the yard in order, plucked out the weeds from the flowerbeds, cut the grass and gathered up the fallen leaves, and all of it was done by hand, of course the family wouldn't let a freak like him use the fancy tools from the shed to ease up the labor.

If there was no yard work to be done, or even if there was really, then the inside of the house was to be made spotless from ceiling to floor and in-between. While nobody would actually think that having to do all of that, and an assortment of random tasks day in and day out every single day, it was the fact that the family itself was gone for the majority of the day, leaving the raven-haired boy alone with his tasks, something he would be grateful for, if he didn't despise them so very deeply.

From sunrise to sunset he cleaned and organised, making sure everything was in order before they got home, and by the time they did the dark haired teen was holed up in his room, just to be on the safe side of not being handed anything else to do, or worse giving them an excuse to actually find something to punish him for, out of sight, out of mind as the saying went. It appeared to be an adage the Dursleys practiced with regularity.

He heard them bustling about downstairs, so far so good least they were well into ignoring his very existence, which worked for him just fine, he could stash away the few pieces of food he'd stolen from the kitchen, just in case they decided to check in on him, not that they would, they never did, and why would they? Hadn’t they already said or even implied that they be better off if he wasn't here spoiling their perfect little lives?

From those dark thoughts he was dragged away by the sound of someone coming up the stairs, someone heavy-built, and in this household it meant one of two, and the smaller one rarely bothered coming with the dark haired one, but these heavy steps kept approaching, slow and steady.

The slight sound of huffing could be heard from the being in question, and the closer they got the more the dark haired tried to melt into the makeshift bed he had, and as the steps stopped right behind his door, he held his breath, watching keenly at the door, waiting for it to open to new labours and terrors.

With his breath held the brunet watched, and listened as the doorknob was grabbed and turned, and in a moment that felt like an eternity the door opened up to reveal the puffy figure of Vernon Dursley clad in his designer suit, looking as puffy and red as ever, those beady eyes of his looking at the boy on the bed.

"You didn't break anything while we were gone, did you boy?” The man said in a tone that spoke volumes of how little he wanted to be there, talking, little alone looking at the freak of a boy. Shaking his head in a quick reply, only to swallow a lump in his throat at the huff that Vernon let out, seemingly unsatisfied with his reply, so he let out his breath and spoke.

"N-no sir...everything is there where it belongs, sir."The boy said, his voice hiding behind the tremors of fright that tried to bubble to the surface.

Without a word more Vernon shut the door and locked it with all six padlocks and went back downstairs, leaving the boy to sigh out and relax onto his bed, he hadn't been brought a meal now, not that it was anything new, but at the very least he had been left relatively alone so the brunet dug out his stash of stolen food, a piece of bread, a pair of cookies, an apple and a small carton of juice, he'd have to figure out how to dispose of the carton later, right now he just glanced at his window and sighed, the bars blocking his way out a cruel reminder of a freedom he couldn't have, not while he was forced to live here.

With another sigh, Harry looked down at his petty meal and somehow managed to tug a smile onto his face.

"Well Harry...tomorrow's your birthday, so happy early birthday, just two more to go and you can get out of here for good."He said softly to himself before he dug in, eating fast and with as little chewing as he could, just in-case the people downstairs had some new and oh so urgent task for him to do right then and there. Yes this was the everyday life of Harry Potter when Hogwarts was out for the summer.

With a bellyful and feeling somewhat content, seeing how nobody came up in the two hours after Vernon had made his check-up that he was still there, much to the pig mans growing agitation.

Harry had his arms crossed beneath his head, laying on the rickety bed, feeling the solid wood beneath his back through the thin futon he had been handed out, he simply looked at the ceiling and counted, for the twentieth time then, the branch-spots in the wooden ceiling, and that is how he fell asleep, still wearing the clothes from the day and his glasses, well it wouldn't be the first, nor the last time that happened.

It was far into the night that Harry woke up suddenly, his entire body was covered thinly in sweat, his heart was beating in his chest like a caged, frightened bird trying to break free of its confines and he instinctively brought up his left hand to press against the hammering organ, only to jolt as he felt a stabbing pain there.

Glancing down Harry noticed blood trickling and darkening his shirt around his fingertips and carefully pulling his hand free he let out a small, shocked gasp. Crowning his fingers were no longer nails, but inch and a half long claws that curved very lightly towards his palm, probably to ensure a good rending if ever swept along soft flesh.

The next surprise came in the form of a realization, one he was most glad of, his glasses had long since fallen from his face, yet he could see well, hell, even better than he ever had with those things on to begin with. Letting his eyes roam along his hand, taking int he detail with morbid fascination, only to gasp again as the skin on his fingers, the back of his hand and a little along the wrist flaked away to leave behind pristine, white scales, combined with the claws they looked like gloves really, if not for the tingling sensation all over.

With a sudden jolt of pain at his back Harry sat up and bit his lower lip to remain silent, he rather not have the Durleys bursting in here to witness the freak morphing into...something.

The pain at his back kept going, and he could swear that he felt something move beneath the skin there as it rubbed against the shirt he wore. Panting heavily and leaning forward, grabbing hold of the futon, or more so ripping at it with his claws Harry let out soft grunts and whines as he felt, and heard the skin at his back splitting as something pushed out of his back straining against the shirt, and whatever it was sure as hell was sensitive as it strained the fabric.

Groaning low Harry tugged his hands from the futon he was on and shook away the bits that clung to his claws in favour of gripping and ripping at his shirt to get it off. With a muffled cry of painful relief he felt the shirt rip away and off of him.

Eyes screwed shut tight, chest heaving with each heavy breath he drew the boy took his time to find his right mind again before he would inspect what had shot out from his back. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, and blinked a few times as they adjusted to the dimness of the room and as they did, what he saw blew the breath right out of him. Arching along the walls were a pair of wings covered in white scales along the arch of the wing and along to his back, which he was certain was also covered nicely in scales, but unlike the scales on his hands, the ones that were on his wings were far more prominent, individual in a way, even as they held the same unspoiled white of the ones on his hands.

With a lot of concentration and effort Harry managed to bend his wings enough to bring them closer to touch, a small shiver running through his body as he did, so sensitive, yet so sturdy by the looks of it. Letting his eyes roam about his figure he glanced at his feet, only to discover his toes held same kind of claws as his fingers did, only somewhat shorter, but sturdier, and the scales covered the top of his foot and toes and reached about halfway along his shin and calf, leaving only the bottoms of his feet bare of scales as far as he knew.

Looking at himself the best he could Harry wondered what had happened really, besides gaining all of these...attributes that is, why it happened and what was he. If it was an illness or not, not that he cared, he felt great, like he could take on ten Voldemort's at once and still not break a sweat, so invigorated and full of energy, it was a shame he was locked up in this...Box of a room really, he was itching to spread his wings out to their fullest as he soared on the night sky without destination.

The next sensation had Harry groaning out in pain again as a feeling pressure and discomfort radiated from his mouth, and since biting down onto his lip only made it worse, he brought his hands to cover his mouth to avoid crying out too loudly. His gums felt like they were on fire, they throbbed and itched in a way that had the brunet kicking his legs and flexing his wings a little, but eventually the pain faded away, leaving his mouth feeling awfully full and wet and with a quick spit on the floor he opened his jaws and let his tongue skid along his teeth.

Stopping at the first corner tooth, feeling it along, it seemed that to accompany his predatory claws, he had four fangs to match, long, curvy and sharp, an other thing to occupy himself in wonder for a while longer.

As the night went along and morning began to creep on him, Harry got up on his feet and stretched his back, groaning softly as his entire body protested any sort of movement, his joints feeling stiff and achy, but he had to get up and figure out how he could hide all of this, he couldn't do anything around the house like this, and if the Dursleys barged into the room and saw him like this, there would be hell to pay.

So the remains of the night he tried figuring out how, and the closer the eventual time of awakening came, the more panicked Harry became, pacing about his room with his wings folded tight against his back to save some space, gnawing on his lower lip in worry, cutting said lip several times on his new fangs, but he ignored it and tried to focus for the hundredth time that night to will away something, anything from his features.

Eyes screwed shut tight, brows knitting together in a concentrated frown he focused and gathered up his willpower to shove it aside.

When a tingling sensation came from his fingers and toes Harry opened his eyes again and looked, and to his everlasting joy, found that his hands and feet were back to normal without a trace of scale or claw left.

From then on it was slow going to get his fangs back and eventually his wings, the only thing he didn't get rid of, however, was his eyesight, he liked the ability to see without the aid of glasses, so he left that to show, just hoping that his eyes didn't look reptilian or something, but he'd see about that when the Dursleys woke up in the morning.

Feeling exhausted like never before, Harry slumped down onto his bed and sprawled out, groaning softly to himself.

"What a birthday gift..."He mused to himself quietly as he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, a smile set on his lips as he dozed off soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and i make no money for writing this, i write for my own enjoyement <3


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious tomes and information granted...another slow chapter to drag it along, but fear not....it'll speed along soon

The sound of locks opening woke him up a while later and a red faced, more so than normally, Vernon stood at the door, holding a large package in his right hand, glaring at the boy who was trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Been telling your freak friends our address, have you boy?!" He bellowed, anger lacing his voice as he all but tossed the package onto the floor where it landed with a heavy thud.

"W-what...?"Harry managed to speak-up as he set his hands down and blinked a couple of times, looking at the man, who looked much like he would be on him without a moment’s notice.

"I-I haven't...I swear!” Harry defended, scooting against the wall as the man stepped into the room, those big hands balled into fists.

"You better have not, or you'll be in for a world of hurt boy, I do not want any more of your junk in my house, am I clear?” Vernon bellowed out, looming over the boy, even with the distance still in between them.

Nodding his head shakily, hoping for the floor to open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to face the hurt he was certain to be getting. In the back of his mind, however, there was another voice that wished the opposite.

To lunge at the human and rip it to shreds, to dispose of the threat to his well-being, and try as he might Harry couldn't keep everything he had gained last night, from sprouting forth, but he was thankful it were only the claws on his fingers that pushed out, those he managed to hide into the futon, which he was gripping like his life depended on it, as he merely nodded his head vigorously, not trusting his voice at all.

Seemingly pleased with himself, and the reaction he had dug out from the brat, Vernon straightened himself up and huffed before turning his back on the boy and leaving, once more locking the door behind him, leaving the boy to his solitude for now. With Vernon gone Harry finally lowered his eyes down to the package on the floor and leaned towards it carefully to pull it over to his lap.

It was a heavy package, about a foot in length, half in width and a quarter in girth, wrapped in neat brown paper with neat writing on it that said.

Recipient:  
Harry James Potter   
4 Privet Drive  
Surrey   
Sender:  
Griphook  
Gringotts Bank  
London

With a small smile on his face Harry placed a hand on the writing, and while he knew that goblins never sent gifts to anyone, he considered this as one. Bringing the claw of his right index finger under the string that held the paper in place Harry made quick work of revealing what he had gotten.

Emerald eyes widened as they took in the item. Rich, pale blue dragon hide bindings with the text

Dracken Lore: Potter Line written in silver and in a clean cursive. Placing a hand on it to feel the hide and the text, he let out a gasp of surprise as the book snapped open with a small crack, the cover smacking against his knee to reveal the first page, onto which text was slowly forming in the same, neat cursive as the writing on the cover.

Watching, almost mesmerized, as the writing just appeared onto the page, reading it once it was through.

Greetings be to you, Heir of the house of Potter, the receiver of the heritage of the dragons. No doubt you have a lot to ask, and to all of your questions, you may find the answers on the pages of this old tome, but to unlock its secrets, written down by the first to carry the dragon’s blood, a drop of blood is required, to confirm your identity, and the right of your heritage.

Beneath the text a small runic circle formed, possibly to indicate where the drop was required.

"Well, isn't this a nostalgic scene...a self-writing book” Harry mused aloud to himself as he moved the book aside for now and went to his trunk to fetch what he presumed to need.

With a quill, some parchment and ink in hand Harry seated himself in front of the book again and rolled his bottom lip between his teeth as he held out his right hand, holding out the index finger as he held the quill in his left, bringing the sharp tip of it against his finger sharply, letting out a small hiss as the skin was breached and a small drop of blood instantly swelled up.

Holding his finger flat, as not to drop the blood just yet, Harry set the quill down and brought his left hand to grab the injured finger and guided it over to the little circle and squeezed, working his finger until the little crimson drop fell in the circle, which flashed briefly.

Bringing his finger to his mouth to suck on the blood and heal it, Harry watched as tendrils snaked out from the runic circle and slid down over the bottom edge of the paper, and just as he was about to flip the page, he blinked anew, dumbfounded as the book flipped the page itself, showing how the tendrils of ink snaked about and coiled here and three, it was like watching a plant grow while on fast-forward.

Here and there small circles of ink appeared and within each circle a name appeared and from between those names some others branched out, presumably children of the couple in question, but looking at the page he saw many a Potters here and there, but his father’s name eluded him, if this was truly a Potter family heirloom of sorts, then why wasn't there a mention of his father? It was worth looking into when he went to the Weasleys in a month.

But looking at the very top of the list of names like a family tree, Harry saw that his name appeared, in a similar circle as the others, with a date, just like the others, and seeing how it marked this day, Harry assumed that those were the dates when these others gained their heritages, but looking at his own name, and the one before it, there was a good two-hundred and fifty years in between.

Has this book been lost for that long? Or was it that there were no others to claim this as theirs? It would certainly explain why my parents aren't here at all. Harry thought to himself as he ran his left hand along along the long list of names that is until a single line of text appeared on the middle of the next page.

Looking over Harry tilted his head a little, this was quite the trip down memory lane as the book interacted with him, by asking him a question. The single line that had appeared on the page read .

"What colour are your wings, young heir?" Reaching his right hand over, and finally popping his finger from his mouth, Harry took his quill and dipped it in the pot of ink after opening it. Taking the quill down to the paper he wrote, quite simply, and crudely in comparison tot he text already there the color of his wings

"White." Not like he could forget the radiance of them, seemingly catching any, and all light and reflecting it back tenfold.

Unlike with the diary of Tom Riddle, the ink didn't get soaked into the page, instead the question and answer moved up to line up along the top of the page to make room for more to appear, and by the time the ink stopped snaking about, forming words and small depicting images, the whole page looked nearly black with the tiny scribble.

Picking the book up from his lap Harry scooted back on his bum so his back was against the wall and he got comfortable, only to loose all sense of comfort at the first phrase he read that had his brows knitting into a frown.

" The colorless state of our wings states that we are a submissive..." Was this book telling him that he was going to be someones bloody punching-bag and a way to vent their sexual frustrations on? If so, then people better be DAMN well on their toes, he'd bloody castrate them if they tried, he was NOT going to be a punching-bag for the rest of his life.

With a frown heavily set on his face Harry set to actually finishing what it said, even as he was determined to bin the whole thing if it kept making the rest of his life look like nothing more than a tool for someones liking, but as he picked up from where he left off, he quickly learnt why white winged ones were called submissives.

While in the days when this book was written, the position of a "wife" was not in as good of a condition as it was now-a-days, the submissive was the one who cared for the young, the house and feeding of their mate, or mates, another fact that had Harry put the book down again in favour of thought.

Did this mean that he would possibly have more than one Dominant, as the book had called the other caste of Dracken as, the men, the hunters and the providers as well as the guardians of the family, and how would he know who? There was so much to learn, so with his mind set Harry set out to read again.

Through-out the day, which he was thankful for once that he was left alone, ignored and forgotten, Harry learnt quite a few things, that usually a Dominant would make himself noticed by a submissive, show them their wings, bring them prey, even hunt the submissive in ways of chasing them down till they wore-out or the submissive did, either way, it was not a submissive’s job to find a mate, but a dominants duty to find a submissive and once the submissive had found the required amount of dominants to perfectly ground them, they would settle into a life of their own.

It wasn't till he finally closed the book, late in the evening, that Harry let out a small, content sigh pass his lips as he reclined fully against the wall, sliding down a bit as he hugged the book to his chest. The cause for the smile rested neatly on the pages, the one thing Harry had ever really wanted was a family.

People to love and who loved him, and while he was quite taken with the concept of possibly requiring more than one, or even two, mates it was another notion that had the brunette smiling even wider still, and that was the possibility to have children of his own, a fact that would weight heavily on his choosing of a mate, if he was to have more than one, then all of them would have to consider every single one of his children as their own, even if they were not by blood, he would not have any child of his loved more than another by any of his fathers.

Setting the book down on the floor, on top of the paper it had been wrapped in when it came here Harry got up and stretched himself, cracking his back and shoulders, letting out a soft groan of delight from the motion, he hadn't even noticed being quite that tense before he'd gotten up, ah well that's what you get for lounging in bed all day with a good book.

"Just four more weeks, then I can start really looking into all of this." Harry said to himself as he made his way to the barred window and looked out, just four more weeks of this and he'd have a resemblance of freedom, maybe he'd even get a chance to try out his wings.

The mere thought of said appendages had them forming, pressing against the skin of his back, and it was gratifying to notice that this time there wasn't pain, well not nearly as much as there had been last night, in fact Harry lift his hands up and looked at them, concentrating on his claws and to his joy they grew out, pushing out of his nailbed, consuming the regular nail there, effectively growing over it without removing it.

Next Harry willed his scales to the surface and then did the same for his feet, but this time he did one thing at a time on one foot at a time, it took a while but he still managed it.

With his feet and hands done and over with, he turned his attention behind himself, trying to work himself into gaining control over the wings that were still hidden beneath the skin, but try as he might he couldn't get them to come out neatly, they always just sprung out in a manner that spun a tale of pain and hurt.

Yet even as there were drops of blood involved, there was no pain, no agitated nerves or anything, just a brief pinprick along the length of his back and there they were, flexing and curving to avoid hitting the walls or the ceiling, a shame to confine them so, but there was nothing he could do about it, not yet.

Letting his attributes to show, walking around his room for a while, admiring, thinking and dreaming of things to come, deciding to tell Dumbledore, once the school year started again, to see if the headmaster could offer some assistance in this mate-business he'd have to undergo sooner, rather than later.

Once more willing away his Dracken attributes, Harry stretched one more time before slumping onto the bed, granting the book by him a glance before making himself comfortable, today had been a good day, he'd been left alone to his own devices, and since he'd made no noise or otherwise aggravated his “hosts”, he'd actually enjoyed his birthday here, in the Dursley residence, that'll be a first, and the last ever Harry thought to himself as he got comfortable and let sleep claim him, tomorrow would surely not be like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Harry got himself some new information to work with, some info i need to remember myself ;)
> 
> See you soon
> 
> Edited and Beta-read by Original-sin! such a lovely individual <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and i make no profit from writing this. I write primarily for my own entertainment as well as that of my readers. Harry potter belongs to the ever talented J.K Rowling and all credit belongs to her.
> 
> Sincerely ~Doragonkage


	3. Last Breath of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the "eternity" of captivation begins to near it's end and Summer can properly begin for our Hero <3
> 
> Some Characters still out of character..i KNOW....>_>

The four weeks after his birthday were uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary, he was ignored, neglected and unkempt as always, but unlike most summers his uncle Vernon stopped physically punishing him some two weeks before he was due to leave to the Weasley family.

While most of his days were filled with chores upon chores, Harry didn't complain, not that he did so usually anyway, but this time around he didn't even feel bad about because he had something to occupy himself on the evenings when he wasn't so exhausted as to just drop onto the makeshift bed and fall straight asleep until the chores began anew in the morning.

In the little amount of time he had been able to scour together for his little studies had revealed quite a lot of the history of the Potter family, and it's link with the elusive gene, he had also discovered that not all would look kindly upon someone who was a Dracken.

Some would outright want them gone, but who could blame them? What tales of Drackens who had either gone too long without a mate or had simply been too late to save their mate from a band of assailants, and gone feral when the deep-rooted instincts took over and sent them on a rampage for a cause only known to the individual themselves.

Closing the book for the night Harry got up from his bunk and set the book back in his trunk after wrapping it up in an old shirt which was more hole than fabric anymore, but it covered the book just nice to avoid damaging it by accident should anything hit his trunk hard enough to tip it over, it never hurt anyone to be extra careful.

Stretching his arms above his head Harry walked over tot he window and looked out again, mind still racing over the information he'd just gained, while it wasn't necessary to find a mate right away, although he could feel the urge slowly building beneath the surface, it'd be best if he did, but should he send an owl or wait till the start of term to approach? And if he would send an owl where to would he send one? He could only hope that whatever he decided, that the Weasleys would know where the headmaster was at, wouldn't hurt to hope.

Thinking about the Weasleys, and the time he would still manage to spend actually enjoying the summer days before the start of term had Harry smiling, no, grinning a little about thinking the pranks he'd get up with the twins, if they happened to be around, the many a matches of chess with Ron, chats with Ginny and Arthur and Molly.

If Hermione got around too it'd be even better still, but what he looked forward to the most were the friendly matches of quidditch they would get to play outside, how he longed to the feel of wind sweeping his face, the feel of a broom beneath, the speed, the thrill and the entertainment and teases of distraction.

While he, in no way imaginable, was lacking in the time spent out, it wasn't the kind of time any teen liked to spend, except for a few exceptions perhaps.

Yet Harry couldn't see many enjoying being on all fours for most of the day tending to the garden and lawn, the gutters and anything else there would be to do, it sent shivers down his spine just to think of all of it, but tomorrow...tomorrow he could be free, he'd send Hedwig on her way and then see about going to Diagon alley to visit the bank and see if they knew anything more about the book that had been sent to him, not because he didn't trust it, he just rather know as much of its origin before he really relied on it for more than to pass hours on end with.

With his mind on an orbit around the moon, or it sure felt like it, Harry got out of his clothes and dug out his pajamas, deciding to wear only the bottoms of it for the night before he crept onto the bed and laid down, arms beneath his head, legs crossed at the ankle, eyes partly closed, looking up at the ceiling.

/Wonder how many a mates I'll need...one?...\ Harry thought to himself, but the thought of only needing one had him feeling..agitated, as if in he would be grounded and balanced by one, there wasn't a dominant out there who could handle everything that he was.

Blinking open his eyes, staring at the ceiling with widened eyes, Harry let out a sharp breath and shook his head, only to yelp slightly as something pricked his scalp.

Moving his hands over he found the cause instantly, as it appeared that not only had something else thought with his mind, but that something had been in tune with his physical side as well as to force his claws out without him noticing even.

"Hope this doesn't happen while I sleep...would be quite the rude awakening." He said softly to himself before willing his claws back again and taking the same position he had been a moment ago.

"Need to keep an eye out then...can't loose it...or risk exposure." Harry sighed aloud, he could just see himself blowing a cap on some prick who got too friendly or downright just pushed him hard enough and tearing them to shreds before he even noticed it.

Breathing out the previous feeling and the tension it had left behind Harry let his eyes slide close as he breathed out heavily to even it all out.  
Letting his mind drift back to the previous matter of his mate candidates, yup Harry Potter would have himself a harem of able mates whom to love, and be loved by unconditionally, that much was clear.

Laying still Harry just did what he had done so many an evening before and thought just what kind of people he was attracted to even without any deep-rooted instincts there to almost force him down some way or another, and to those thoughts Harry found himself drifting asleep to, his mind resuming the thought to have the boy enjoy his last night in captivity.

As the morning finally came and he was woken up, by the courtesy of Aunt petunia shrieking at him through the door to get his backside out of bed and dressed, there were still a couple of chores to do before the designated time before the Weasleys would come and get him, after all they already knew where Harry lived, so there was very little point in deciding elsewhere to meet.

Groaning slightly Harry pushed himself up to sit on the bed and ran his hands through the messy mop of hair he had been blessed with at birth.  
Sighing out slightly Harry got up and trudged over to his trunk to pack away his pajamas and and slip on something, ending up wearing worn and torn jeans and a t-shirt three sizes too big.

Well at the very least he had that whole pants hanging so low people can see the back of your knee and baggy t-shirt to cover it all up-style going on, although that image was ruined by him getting the only, worn belt he had about to get the pants to stay up with the shirt neatly tucked in at least a little, just enough for it to hang over the waistline to appear shorter than it actually was.

Tugging on his socks Harry made his way downstairs to get to work, looking at the eating family wistfully for a mere second before taking the post-it note from the kitchen counter, careful not to touch the counter with his skin as he did so and went off to do the tasks listed.

After he had scrubbed both bathrooms, cleaned up the garage and took care of the garbage just in time to see Vernon and Dudley leaving, leaving aunt Petunia behind.

Taking care to remove his sandals outside and carefully tiptoeing over the threshold Harry wandered about in search of his aunt, finding her in the kitchen int he process of making a sandwich,a simple two pieces of bread, butter and a piece of ham.

"I'm done Ma'am..." Harry said casually from the doorway when he was certain that his aunt had noticed him.  
The tall, spindly woman gave him a neutral look and nodded his head and pushed the plate along the counter towards harry.

"Eat up Harry, Vernon and Dudley wont be away from long, and you had best take your belongings out by the door to go and wait for your...friends."Petunia said casually, avoiding the use of the word freak, not that she much used it anyway, but it was nice to know that she even tried to tolerate him.

"Alright ma'am." Harry said as he moved tot eh sandwich and took it, eating it with haste, afraid that it'd be taken away from him.

As he ate his aunt set a glass of orange juice on the table for him, which he downed swiftly as well and with a hasty thank you Harry went upstairs to fetch his trunk, taking great care not to hit it anywhere as he carried it down and set it outside by the walkway and went to check that he missed nothing before returning there to sit on his trunk and wait, hoping Vernon and Dudley wouldn't get back before that.

For the next half an hour Harry sat on his trunk, making sure he was out of the way encase his uncle returned, but luckily he never did, but instead a pair of familiar redheads came waltzing in, dressed similarly, grins plastered on their faces as they peeked into the front yard.

"Heey Harry..." George started.

"Been waiting for long?" Fred finished as they just waltzed in over to the teen who got up and took the hugs the both of them always threw at him.

"Nah, but why're you blooming monkeys here?" Harry said in a chuckle as he watched George go to his trunk and shrinking it down after checking nobody was watching.

"Well, when we heard that..." George began as he took the shrunken trunk and slipped it into his pocket.

"You were coming over..." Fred resumed, glancing at his twin, the glint int heir eyes as bright as it ever was, which made Harry bust out a grin of his own.

"How could we NOT come and bust you out again." They both said in unison.

Walking off with Fred and George, talking this and that, although the twins did most of the talking, telling how their business was going, what they had planned and were testing out whenever, on whomever, they got a chance to, keeping up the chatter until they got to the edge of a forest,, some twenty minutes of walking away, and as they vanished into the trees the twins grabbed Harry by the arms firmly and apparated away to the burrow.

Had it not been for the twins holding him up the way they were, Harry knew he would of ended flat on his arse, or face in the worst case scenario, magical ways of travel just weren't his thing, at all...EVER.

Once Harry felt secure enough to stand on his own two feet he tugged his arms free, thanking his escorts, which was just about all he could manage before the warm voice of the Weasley Matriarch rang out, said woman leaning out of a window, waving enthusiastically, welcoming Harry over, and without pause for breath she managed to yell out to Ron that Harry had arrived.

It took Harry several hours to get indoors, what with Ron and Ginny and Fred and George there to talk around with and play a round of friendly quidditch, but once he got indoors he was sealed in a crushing hug from Molly who wore her beaming smile and did the usual commenting on how thin he was and how he MUST absolutely come and get something to eat, and like every time before Harry did not refuse at all, being all too glad to be here in his surrogate family and home.

After he had eaten a good sized meal of mashed potato and meatballs with a rich, brown sauce and salad and a piece of apple pie for dessert Harry felt positively bursting, and it wasn't till George came into the kitchen that Harry remembered his trunk, but upon inquiring about it George merely laughed and pointed up.

" Took it to Ronniekins room."The redhead said casually as he headed to the backdoor to go out.

"Thank youuu~" Harry called after the other.

"And thank you for the meal ." Harry said with a nod as he got up, moving over to take the embrace from the hearty woman, who looked like she was about to give Harry an earful about using the formal way of calling her, but instead she just squeezed the daylights out of the stuffed boy before shooing him away to be with the others.

Instead of joining in with the rest harry made his way upstairs and took off his shirt and setting it at the foot of the bed.

There his trunk was, back to normal size and supposedly intact as well, but with the twins involved one could never be too sure to he spent a good long while inspecting his trunk on the outside, feeling it up for hidden strings and springs that would launch something horrible at him, and once he felt secure enough he leaned back just enough to be barely able to open it up.

Opening the lock and slowly lifting the lid, looking away, just in case something sprung out at him. When nothing slipped out Harry flung the lid open, but as the lid made contact with the end of the bed there was a loud poof and a purplish cloud washed over his face.

Coughing up a storm and waving his arms about to make the cloud fade away Harry was silently cursing at his own stupidity why hadn't he gone and taken a broom, who knows what horrendous things were about to happen.

As the cloud finally faded away Harry began to immediately feel about his face, looking for anything abnormal there, but nothing, no boils, cuts or anything, but the moment he heard the loud cackle of Fred from the doorway Harry snapped his head to look, his face set on a scowl.

"The heck Fred..." Harry said in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as the red head just kept laughing, the sound of several feet coming from downstairs had Harry sighing again, shaking his head as he got up.

"Heh, Purple suits you Harry, really." Fred said bemusedly as Ginny and Ron came up to inspect the ruckus, and of course the both of them began their own laughing fits.

As it turned out the only thing to have happened was that Harry's hair and face were a nice, deep shade of purple, and after much negotiation, and a good kick to the shin, Harry finally got Fred to undo the spell, while it would only last a couple of hours, Harry still wanted it gone now, lest someone else see him looking like a smurf that was being choked to death.

"I'll get the both of you yet..mark my words Fred." Harry said aloud as he checked himself in the mirror to make sure it was all gone, Fred merely flashing him a grin and opening his arms up.

"Anytime anywhere Harry, we'll be waiting." He said before going off with Ginny and Ron, letting Harry finish up what he came to open his trunk for in the first place.

Returning to the room Harry took the fabric-bound book and unraveled it, notably relieved to find it intact. Putting it back in again Harry took out a quill and some parchment and began to write up his letter to Dumbledore, spending quite a while trying to get his thoughts onto paper as clearly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and i make no profit from writing this. I write primarily for my own entertainment as well as that of my readers. Harry potter belongs to the ever talented J.K Rowling and all credit belongs to her.
> 
> Here we go, third chapter done and posted, hope you still like it.
> 
> Sincerely ~Doragonkage


	4. Chance Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter #4 coming at you like a flaming flamingo!! catch!!
> 
> Two dominants meet...always a thrill for a boy overwhelmed by his inheritance. Next chapter won't be one of my favourites, and will probably earn me the scorn of everyone...but it is as it is...i shan't be intimidated by it ^^

The next week went by fast at the Burrow, days spent playing, reading, catching up. Other times Harry found himself just being still and doing nothing at all beyond enjoying the summer days laying out on the yard, listening to the birds and basking in the feeling of a gentle breeze washing over.

The gentle breeze seemed to swipe away all of ones worries and woes to oblivion. Especially since Harry had spent the first two days trying to feverishly compile his letter to Dumbledore, in which to explain the new turn in his life in a way that, Harry hoped, wouldn't turn the headmaster against him.

On the second week of Harry's _"proper"_ summer vacation Charlie came over to visit his parents, and to catch-up with his siblings and Harry. The little brunette that he considered as a member of the family, much like almost everyone else did as well. That is all with the exception of Percy, who was kind of in the grey, you just couldn't read that guy completely. What with his habit of changing opinions more often in a day than most people changed socks in a year.

It was Tuesday afternoon when Harry caught-up with Charlie out back in the garden where the redhead was just sitting on the bench, with his arms up and bent to cup the back of his head with both of his hands. legs stretched out straight and crossed at the ankle. 

”Hey Charlie, can I bother you for a moment??. ” Harry asked, arms behind his back, left hand gripping the right by the wrist. Standing on the balls of his feet, that added with his hair in its usual mess, and the light grey t-shirt and black shorts the teen looked, not only quite a bit younger, but quite adorable as such.

Blinking a couple of times Charlie had to find his tongue again, and drag his mind out of the gutter to offer up a proper reply. Just when had the slim lad dressed in baggy, ratty, oversized rags become so..adorable, and since when had he had a faint smell of cherry to him. 

”Uhh, n-no, just trying to digest the meal, why? Whats up Harry?.” Charlie croaked out, a fact that had him knitting his brows together briefly, just what was going on. This wasn't the first time during these few days that he'd been tongue-tied in Harry's presence, he'd look into that, provided he could get the lad with him for a private talk, around here even the walls could be listening in on you.

Harry let out a small laugh at Charlies baffled expression and the staggering start of his speech, the sound sending tingling sensations rushing along the dragon-handlers spine.

”I was just wondering if you could go with me to Diagon alley, I need to check on something at Gringotts, and i rather not drag everybody along. You know the hassle it is when this gang gets a move on all at once.” Harry said with amusement lacing every word of his as he watched the redhead who adjusted his position to sit properly.

Now that Harry looked at the other he could see that the long years working with the dragons had left Charlie with a solid figure. Adding in the fact that he had quite a bit of freckles, enough to leave the skin over the bridge of his nose, and along the apples of his cheeks looking a tad bit darker, just added a bit of debt to those radiant blue eyes Eyes that Harry could just dream of gazing into endless, there was just that bit of something to them...a Flame of sorts.

Arching the brow over his left eye Charlie leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees with his hands pressed flat against each other as he looked at Harry as he spoke. Nodding slightly in understanding, letting out healthy laugh at the tiny expression of faked panic that Harry had managed to add to his mention of the chaos that'd surely follow if he wanted to take everybody along just to go to the bank to sort out something personal.

”Sure, I'd be happy to, we'll tell mom on our way to the floo, eh?” Charlie said with a nod before he pushed himself up, arching his back while stretching his arms above his head. In doing so Charlie missed the dumbfounded look on Harry face as his shirt rode up to reveal what lay beneath.

As those arms began to lower Harry shook his head ad snorted, turning around and dropping his weight down and smacking his heels onto the ground. Swinging his arms forward a little before setting them back at his sides. Lost on his thoughts Harry didn't hear, nor notice the larger male moving over until it was too late.

As his world spun briefly Harry let out a surprised shriek and clung onto the solid mass that looped around his abdomen and held him up and well off the ground. As his senses came back, Harry noticed himself being held in the loop of Charlies right arm, legs dangling behind , swinging a bit with each step the redhead took. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and turning himself enough to shoot a glare up at Charlie. 

”Put me down this instant Charlie or so help me I will hex you into a parrot when I turn seventeen!!!” Harry threatened, which only brought a chuckle out Charlie who lift his arm, jumping the dangling boy on it once earning another startled yelp from the boy. 

”No can do boss, you looked like you were lost in some daydream of who knows what, and we best not keep the goblins waiting!. ” Charlie stated happily as he carried Harry up the few stairs to the backdoor and stepped into the kitchen where Molly was bustling about like the busy little bee that she was.

Groaning slightly Harry grabbed hold of the arm around his abdomen and tried tugging it free, to no avail. 

”Mrs.Weas...”Harry started, but snapped his jaws shut with a snap of his teeth as the woman turned, brandishing a wet rag in her hand. 

”What have I told you Harry.” She said with a smile on her face, despite the threat of the wet cloth in her hand. 

”Mollyyy...Charlie is bullying me, make him stoop!.” Harry corrected himself, but before Molly could do so much as start on the issue Charlie lift his free hand up in defense and flashed his mother a smile. 

”Harry lost his feet for a moment, had to save him from face-planting into your roses mother dearest.” The redhead sad with a chuckle, and seemingly his demeanor, and the fact that Harry wasn't really struggling to get away either had affected his mothers mood in a way that she merely shook her head and set the rag down on the counter. 

”Of course Charlie, but he seems like he could stand on his own now, so mind putting him down.” Molly said warmly as she went back to sorting out things for the next meal, but that didn't mean that the two did not enjoy the same level of attention as they had a moment ago from her, she was a mother after all, paying attention to a million things at once came with the territory.

Charlie set Harry down on his feet again, but the lad didn't move from his side anyway as he straightened up his clothes, giving the elder male a slight, although playful scowl that spoke volumes of retribution.

”Umm, Molly....Can Charlie and i go visit Gringotts? Something came-up while i was at the Dursleys that i need to go check into.” Harry inquired, looking at the bustling woman as she stopped for a moment to look at him and then to one of his oldest children.

Seemingly thinking about it for a while before nodding her head, drying up her hands to te cloth hanging by her waist from the apron, moving over to give the two boys a tight hug. 

” Just remember that we're going to barbecue today, the muggle way, so don't be gone too long.” Molly told Harry before looking at Charlie dead in the eyes. 

”And you keep him safe you hear, he'll be your responsibility till you get back.” Molly said calmly, but her tone of voice left no room for argument, and her expression softened only when Charlie lost his grin and nodded seriously. 

”Don't worry mom, he'll be safe with me.” Charlie said calmly, tugging the brunette to his side again by looping his arm around the boys fair shoulder, a motion that had both boys lost in their minds for a second, unnoticed by Molly.

With a promise to be back as soon as they were done Charlie took Harry to the fireplace, making sure to dodge the others . Managing to get to the fireplace without garnering too much unwanted attention, what with the elder Weasley keeping up a casual chat about the dragons he so adored working with and once at the fireplace Charlie took some floopowder and gave Harry some as well before looking at him. 

”You go on ahead first, i'll be right after.” Charlie said with a nod, giving Harry a small nudge on the shoulder.

Oh how he hated most of the magical ways of travel, he seemed to always loose his balance on them, so he drew in a deep breath and tossed the powder into the fireplace. 

Watching the flames go green before pronouncing, as clearly as he could before stepping in, screwing his eyes shut as the magic required for flooing tossed him off into the stream, taking him to where he had wanted to go.

To say that his landing had been less than graceful would of been a severe understatement. 

The moment he stepped out Harry felt as though his foot was glued to the stone and refused to budge even as the rest of his weight came leaning forward. 

Instead of stopping him at all the stickiness that randomly caught hold of him let go just at the height of his weight leaning forward and he stumbled out and ended sprawled out on the floor. Eyes still screwed shut as a low groan left his lips while he just laid there for a moment to make sure he was still intact.

His self-diagnostics were cut short by the sound of a deep, accented voice talking above him in a language he couldn't recognize. Groaning again Harry pushed himself up to kneel, blinking open his emerald eyes to look at who had spoken.

Before him stood a man, how could he be sure? Well first of all he wore a stylish suit, complete from dress shoes, to dress shirt, a coat and a tie, topping it all were lavish black robes that added more of an ominous aura to the man than he already had, what with being tall, freakishly so at six foot ten easily. 

The black mass of hair combed back neatly, the angular and narrow, yet perfectly curved lips, quite a pronounced cupids bow on the upper lip and as a crown on the intimidating, yet handsome face were a set of blue eyes, so different they were from Charlies electric, cheerful blue. 

These held the depth of an ocean, dark and cold, calculating like a panther ready to pounce on a wounded doe, yet even with such the boy felt himself...drawn to the stranger in a way he couldn't quite place, like a moth to a flame.

Looking down at the seated boy, Mr.Tall dark and handsome arched a brow as a faint scent of sweet cherry floated to his nose, tickling his instinct, winding his nature up so that he let out a soft, deeply vibrant growl, unheard by the other patrons, yet it had the boy flinching slightly. 

”My apologies, are you alright?.” The stranger asked again in an English that was heavily laced by accent, his r's pronounced quite heavily to mention the most notable part, yet it seemed to fit him fine as he bent at the waist, offering his right hand to the boy, never once breaking eye-contact with him.

Looking up at the other Harry reached his own hand over to grab hold of the one offered to him, only to yelp as that large hand gripped him firmly, more so than one would think of looking at a man so lavishly dressed, but then again, looks could be deceiving. 

Being pulled up so swiftly had Harry struggling for balance for a mere moment, forcing him to grasp at the front of those rich robes as he settled his feet again while the stranger kept holding his hand still, seemingly unbothered by the teen standing mere inches away, though being this close kind of brought the others scent to Harry's nose. 

Wilderness, the bitter biting wind of the north and the scent of hunt made-up the smell of this tall stranger, quite a...unique smell the boy could appreciate really. 

”Forgive me for my lack of manners, the name is Bator Istvan Farkas.” Bator introduced himself, still holding the younger ones hand and gaze, unknowingly making Harry a tad bit nervous, like any sane person would when stared at with eyes that seemed fully able of ripping your should out. 

Combined with the sheer mass of the person, given that the robes did kind of make it hard to determine the shape and size, but by what one could judge from the grip and lack of chubbiness on the facial area, there wouldn't be much of anything extra anywhere.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other Harry tried to come-up with something to say, when he realized that he hadn't yet said his own name. 

”Ah! Sorry!!...m-my name is Harry....Harry James Potter.” He said a tad unsurely as he kept looking into those pools of icy cold water the other seemed to have for eyes. 

”Everything alright here Harry.” A familiar voice came from behind him and Harry snapped his head to the side to take a glance of Charlie as he stood there, arms crossed over his chest, a somewhat of a scowl set on his face as he looked at the other man standing so close to the teen he was supposed to be watching after.

Standing there a foot and a half behind Harry Charlie let out a small growl, hardly audible from the sound of the other patrons in there, but what surprised him was the returning, deeper, far more reverberating one eminating from the man who saw it fit to stand up straight when challenged. 

Chin held high, looking down along the bridge of his nose at the redhead who dared to intrude upon their moment, and as instinct would have it he tugged Harry flush to his front with the hand he still held Harry's with, which caused the teen to let out a small whine, although his brows were knitting together in agitation.

Before Charlie nor Bator could make a further fool of themselves by starting a brawl over who got Harry to themselves, said teen tugged his arms free and stepped aside. 

”Thank you for picking me up Mr.Farkas, but i must be going now, so i wish you good day.” Harry said stiffly before turning on his heels and marching off, missing the attempts from Bator to re-grab him, an attempt that missed only because Charlie closed the distance and whacked the hand aside, earning him a slightly more audible growl from the man who nailed his entire attention onto the redhead as he passed. 

”Do not think for a second that you can stand in my way boy.” Bator growled just loud enough for the redhead to hear him, before he turned and flooed off, he had things to set and information to gather after all, money didn't make itself, and he was going to need quite a bit for this new project he had going on.

Harry marched straight off to Diagon alley, through the stonewall and was waiting just on the other side of it for Charlie, who came in a few seconds later. 

”Well that was quite an event...” Harry piped out, looking at the slightly agitated looking redhead, brows knitting together again. 

”Something wrong??...” He asked, tilting his head a little as his right hand began playing with the hem of his shirt, tugging at it, rolling it around a finger.

Letting out a small sigh Charlie put on a smile and shook his head. 

”Nope, not anymore anyway,. Just thought the guy was hitting on you is all.” He said in as about as casual a tone of voice as his worked-up mind could provide.

”D'awww...Charlie the Dragon-tamer is jealous of wittle old me...” Harry teased, his lips stretched into a wicked little grin, something he must of learnt from hanging around Fred and George so much.

As Harry turned to head off to the bank Charlie fell a few steps behind, due to his blood flowing to his face, and his mind trying to find itself again, but in the end who was he to deny it? He wa quite taken with the teen, had been for a while.

First it had been admiration for his deeds and through getting to know him a bit better during the whole war with Voldemort. It had evolved into something special, a brothership, but since coming back to England there had been a change to Harry, a change that was working very hard at turning the brotherly view into something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and i make no profit from writing this. I write primarily for my own entertainment as well as that of my readers. Harry potter belongs to the ever talented J.K Rowling and all credit belongs to her.
> 
> Fourth one down the hatch, beginning to learn to edit my own work better @.@
> 
> Sincerely ~Doragonkage


	5. Confirmation of the Suspected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of an emotional one this one...i think...i am not proud of this chapter...at all...not at all...but it is made and so it shall remain...untilo i can redo it somehow...D=

Harry and Charlie walked along the busy street keeping up a constant chat, mainly to ward off some of the people who were eager to thank Harry for saving the people of the wizarding world from the ire of Voldemort, but for all their effort there were those persistent enough to just march is up to the two to bid their well wishes and congratulations.

It would have been quite alright had it stopped there, but there were some who went up and over the fine line of just being grateful, namely the members of the press, out of which some of them were the cruelest of the people the world carried.

Seemingly bent on ruining a perfectly fine day is either of someone the public felt had no privacy from them what so ever and as fate would have it, when they rounded a corner to start down the road that would lead them directly to the bank, they were quickly surrounded by a representative of just about every single media outlet in the wizarding world, all brandishing their quills to cast with writing charms, floating parchments and cameras.

The endless barrage of questions concerning about the final battle and the trial concerning the circumstances involved in the eventual death of the Dark Lord, Harry could tolerate just fine and replied to them in a practiced manner, like they had done so many times before in the year since it happened.

It all went to hell when a reporter for the Witches Weekly, one named Natali Blatt, a woman dressed in a stylish dress suit, high-heels, far too much make-up and a fur of a fox draped over her slim shoulder, took the line of inquiries from the end of the war and over to Harrys personal life.

Seemingly far more interested in the status of his relationship, any possible suitors that will provide and, worst of all, what the stud of a redhead was to him, what with walking around Diagon Alley in as she had already been informed by who knows who, that they portrayed a far too close of a relationship than that between two “friends”.

If only all of that had been left out Harry would have been happy to resume his day, but now he was blushing, stuttering and praying to every god and goddess in the world for the earth to open up and swallow him whole, but as that didn't work Harry inched his way closer to 

Charlie subconsciously, thus effectively feeding more material for the gossip hungry, harpy from hell. While Harry had confronted many a magical beast, battled the dark wizards and even the Dark Lord without falling apart, yet here and now, with only a horde of reporters harassing him, poking about his personal life, and now he was falling apart. While Harry's more reasonable part knew why, it had been trying to mend it since it happened, the part of 

Harry's mind that was in charge of emotions and instincts overrode all and forced basic and primal emotions to the surface when overwhelmed by sensory input such as this. 

Watching Harry in such discomfort lit a fire beneath the Charlies heart, a fire that roared to life suddenly, and violently so seeing how his right hand moved up to grab Harry by the shoulder, sliding him effectively behind himself, letting the tea hide his face against his back while they glared daggers at the vile woman.

"That is quite enough of that" Charlie's tone of voice was pure venom as he spoke, in low, calm tones and his voice carried a hint of a growl to it, one only Harry seemed to pick up, seeing how they tensed against his back.

"His private life isn't any of your business." Charlie all but snarled at the woman, looking at her straight in the eyes, but they might as well been juggling judging from the lack of response it got out of the woman, who held such an innocent smile on her face as she spoke up again.

"The public deserves to know what their greatest hero is up to, who are you to stop them from hearing that their savior is well." Natali spoke in a voice full of confidence and professionalism, it was giving Charlie the chills. Charlie let out a short puff of air from his nose in sheer agitation, fisting his left hand tight to ease up the itch beneath his nails.

"You prying into his personal life, especially whether or not he is seeing someone, or being courted by anyone, is not up for public display until they so wishes it, as it is you're violating his right to privacy, and worse than that you're doing so at the expense of his comfort, something I'm sure..." Charlie retorted, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the thought of getting her cornered now.

"Every single reader of yours would be FAR more fascinated in hearing, just how you bring discomfort, even pain to the peoples favorite, but more so, I'm sure your editor will be most thrilled of the fan-mail such a stunt will bring in by the loads." Charlie said as calmly as he could while looking at the offending woman, who did not lose an ounce of her confidence, she merely took her quill and parchment and stashed them away in her handbag that hung over her right shoulder.

"The public have a right to know, and you won’t always be there to stop them from knowing, so now I bid you a good day mister." She said calmly and turned to leave, the sound of her heels snapping against the street like the strike of a hammer as her form shrunk and eventually vanished off into the crowds that moved outside the ring of reporters still gathered is.

Turning to Harry to inspect him briefly shaking. Torrent, placing his hands on the boys shoulders, looking at him while Harrys head lift to look up at him.

"You alright there little raven?" Charlie inquired, the tone of his voice soothing and calm, the intensity in his eyes drowning out the crowd around them as well as the sound of their whispers and the silent scribble of the quill.

Harry let out a small sigh and lift his arms up and just snapped them tight around Charlie’s middle, tugging himself into a tight hug against the solid front, burying his face there.

Startled by the act it took Charlie a few seconds to move his arms around the tea in silent support, but it wasn't till they felt slight dampness against his chest and the faint smell of salt reached his nose, that Charlie realized that Harry was crying against him.

Clenching his jaw and squeezing the boy against him a little tighter before they slid his arms to Harry's shoulders and gently coaxed him to let go, and the moment those arms loosened up enough Charlie bent down at the knee and slid his right arm beneath the Harrys rump and the left around the boys chest, picking him up and off his feet as they stood straight, earning him a small yelp from the surprised, teary-eyed.

Making sure to keep the boy’s face from view of the crowd of reporters Charlie turned on his heels and headed back in the direction they had come from, pushing his way through the crowd.

Not that they really had to since a single glance at the expression on his face, and a breath of the pheromones he was unknowingly letting out to frighten non-Drackens away from them, had them moving aside to give them room to move, with only a few people trying to steal looks at the teen who hid his face against the crook of Charlies neck, just letting the tears of frustration slip out and soak against the collar of Charlies shirt.

Making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Charlie made a beeline to the floor and hesitantly moved his left arm away from around Harry, trusting the teen to keep a firm hold around his shoulders as they took a pinch of the Floo powder from the pot above the hearth and tossing it in, waiting for the flames to settle again before going back to the burrow with Harry held firmly against his front.

Harry remained silent and still the whole way down the street and back to the Leaky Cauldron, just taking in Charlies scent.

To the teen the Dragon handler smelled of summer ... Hot air, freshly cut grass, but with a spice to it, just something to tickle the nose, like a freshly chopped chili peppers, so different from the scent of the stranger, Bator who had picked him up from the floor earlier, but in equal measures pleasant regardless.

The more they took in Charlies smell, the calmer and more relaxed, they became, until they was just drifting off to a light sleep, from which he was jolted out of by the sensation of travel in the floo, the twisting, turning and spiraling making the tea to cling is tighter to his only source of solid support until they stepped out of the hearth,

The moment they stepped out of the hearth back at the burrow, Charlie let out a breath, they hadn't even realized they had been holding till he was back in the safety of the family home, Charlie let himself relax a little, but only barely so seeing how they still held Harry to him.

"Charlie, what happened to him?! Didn't I tell you to look out for him?! " Molly cried out from the door, where she had come to check on who had come over, and was already setting down the box of utensils she had been holding onto the couch and making her way over to the two, thinking that something terrible had happened, well more so than what actually had happened.

Drawing in a deep breath to let it out as another sigh she let his mother coax Harry out of his arms, letting out a slight whine from the coffee at being in Molly’s arms, but returned her embrace anyway, squeezing tight till the woman let him go and ushered him to sit before diverting his attention over to Charlie, eyes narrowed as she waited for her son to answer, all the while holding a hand is Harrys shoulder.

Shaking his head slightly Charlie gave her mother a small, obviously faked smile.

"We were ambushed by a horde of reporters, nothing bad in that, until one of them started prying into Harrys personal life, and the more they refused to answer and eventually stepped in closer to me, the more of them joined in, until eventually they were making it seem like they and I were an item, so I stepped in to divert their attention and got rid of the reporter and then brought him back to relax..." Charlie spoke, taking barely a moment to breathe as they went through the entire tale, just watching his mothers, and Harrys reaction, a frown setting is his face as he watched harry just hold his head down, letting out a small sigh by the time they finished the tale of their short, but eventful trip to Diagon alley.

By the time Charlie finished Molly had a look on her face that promised a fate worse than death to those who picked her up at her children, including Harry, so she did the motherly thing of tugging Harry in for a tight hug.

Telling Charlie to take the utensils she had with her out to the table that had been set out for the barbecue later in the day, a task the Dragon-tamer was less than eager to complete, but did so anyway, trusting his mother with Harry even as his nature was telling him otherwise.  
Focusing her full attention is the boy held in his arms, Molly sighed softly (a) just sat there for a while, holding the other until she felt him relax a little bit more.

"I'm sorry your trip was ruined dear ... You want anything to drink or eat? “ She asked softly while they held the boy to her, but feeling him shake his head.

Molly let out a small sigh and pulled back a little, sliding her right hand over to press her middle finger and index finger against the boys chin to gently lift his head up to look at her in the eyes, smiling that motherly smile of hers as her other hand moved down to pick up the cloth that always hanged off of her apron and brought it up to dab against those tear streaked cheeks to wipe them away.

"You know you can always count on me Harry, the entire family as well, so do not hesitate to ask for anything." Molly said with a small smile on his lips, but sad as she swept away the last tear and set both of her hands, and the cloth, against her lap, just watching as Harry nodded his head.

Getting and setting the cloth back to where it was at the left side of her hip, the matriarch of the Weasley family looked at the system, saddened, but the boy on the couch who had his gaze set on his hands that played with the edge of his shirt and as she was about to turn to leave she stopped upon hearing him speak up.

"Is. ... Is it ok if I go to bed for a while? I'm not feeling much for socializing right now.   
“Harry asked, lifting his eyes to look at Molly who merely smiled again and nodded.

"Of course dear, will you join us when we start with the barbecue, or would you want some saved up for later?" She said softly, smiling just a tad wider as a smile formed on Harry’s lips as they stood up.

"You know I wouldn't miss a family meal with the lot of you for anything, I'll just be in Ron’s room so let me know when you're starting and..." Harry started, but cut himself short in favor of moving over to Molly, who waited eagerly to hear what he was about to say, but imagine her surprise at being tied up in a tight embrace by the grateful, and hugging the back she felt almost in tears by what they said before the teen left with a chaste peck on the cheek in the final.

That is how Charlie and Ron found her a moment later, still standing there with watery eyes and a smile on her face and to their concerned questions whether he was alright, or in Charlies case whether or not Harry was alright, she just chuckled slightly and gave her eyes a small rub to get rid of the watery feel to them.

"Oh, just realized the obvious. That Harry is a sweet boy who was dealt a bad hand and yet ... they turned out better than most would have, but even so he has so much wrong tossed at him, so it's up to us to have his back, right boys?” Molly stated, more than asked as she looked at both of her boys, who nodded and gave her mother a hug before being put to work for the family meal, a task neither of them were really happy about, but performed to the best of their abilities.

While the small, but surprisingly festive, family meal was being set up, the tale of the emotional roller-coaster of a trip to Diagon alley was discussed in length among the Weasley clan, and the general consensus reached was that each and every one of them would stand behind whatever choices Harry would make, after all he deserved more than he got, nor even asked for of anyone.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and i make no a profit from writing this. I write primarily for my own entertainment as well as that of my readers. Harry potter belongs to the ever talented J.K Rowling and all credit belongs to her.
> 
> There you have it... so much out of characterness....@.@ ugh
> 
> Edited by Original-sin!
> 
> Sincerely ~Doragonkage


	6. Shadow Predators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have, first encounter of the Dracken kind, how thrilling =D

It was three days since the incident at Diagon alley, and everything had returned just about normal,although Harry hadn't even tried to go to see about the book and it's origins after that. He had, however, sent word to the bank for them to compile what information regarding it they could find and send it to him at the burrow, knowing full well that even if the information arrived after school began the Weasley elders would send it on over to Hogwarts to him.

It was a day like any other really, people scattered about the place, some loitering on the grounds or going through the schoolwork assigned over the summer, making sure nothing was missed, while other just took it easy, all but Charlie who came back from visiting Bill.

Bill had stayed in England after the war, a good thing too seeing that he and Fleur were going steady as it was, and while nobody knew what Charlie had gone to check on, everybody was well assured that it was nothing that would warrant that kind of a reaction that Charlie had while storming out of the hearth 

”What utmost BULLSHIT!!”The usually collected and calm man shouted out, and in doing so startled Harry and Ron who had been playing chess in the livingroom, not to mention Molly who had been in the kitchen at the time. 

”What's the matter Charlie??” Harry spoke-up, turning away from the game he had been at, as did Ron who spoke up next. 

”Yeah, you look like somebody trampled over Dragon eggs in front of you.” Harry piped up just as Molly rushed in to check what was the matter and just in time too to see the newspaper being tossed onto the table right onto the chess board, effectively sending the pieces scattering about everywhere, but nobody said anything once they took notice of the cover of the magazine.

The largest image contained Charlie and Harry with the aforementioned holding the later in their arms, much like one would carry a child, chest to chest and an arm around the torso and under the rear, with the one being carried holding their arms around tight the others shoulders, face buried into the other ones neck and beneath them were several other images like it. One with Harry standing close to Charlie with his side to the male, hands playing with the hem of his shirt, and Charlies hand moving to land on Harry's shoulder and his eyes cast down to look at the teen and finally an image the two walking along, more or less looking at one another, talking joyfully to one another.

Rons face had gone as red as his hair, all the way down to his neck, Molly's jaws were parted in shock, Charlie looked like he would burst into flames from sheer rage, but he just kept clenching his hands to tighter fists, but it was Harry's reaction that snapped everybody out of their states.

Letting out a small, bubbly laugh, which seemed to gain a life of its own as the teen was soon clutching his stomach, tears running down his face as he laughed on until the lack of air died it down to mere giggles of sorts. 

”You alright mate?.” Ron piped up, reaching a hand out to place onto Harry's shoulder, who merely brushed it off before wiping his eyes dry. 

”Yup, i'm fine Ron, really...” Harry said as he took the paper to look at the images some more, chuckling at random. 

”Got to hand it to them...quite creative use of sneak shots and angle, eh Charlie?” Harry mused aloud, lowering the paper to look at the man in question, who still looked just about ready to go hex some people into cockroaches to dispose of them in a suitable way, but at the same time the man looked like he could just as well be laughing about it too.

Second to find their voice was Molly who took the paper to look at it over as well. 

”It's good that you can laugh about it now Dear, and while the images are adorable, the text isn't so much....then again the paper itself is quite a piece of trash.” Molly scoffed as she set the paper down and shook her head, looking at Charlie as Harry took the paper to read through with Ron. 

”How on earth did you end-up purchasing that in the first place??” She inquired her second oldest, who merely shook his head and sighed, flexing his fingers briefly with a crack of the knuckle. 

”Bill handed it to me, and he got it from a co-worker who came to ask whether or not it was true what it said on the paper...” Charlie seemed deflated by the time he stopped talking, his shoulders dropping lightly before he backed over to slump onto an armchair, pulling off both a highly agitated and exhausted man at the same time.

As Charlie slumped down Harry set the paper down, both he and Ron red-faced, glancing at one another before at Charlie.

”How the bloomin heck did they get that down surely you..haven't??” Ron spoke-up, only to yowl in pain as Harry stomped on his toes, which earned a chuckle from Charlie. 

”Ronald Weasley, you should know better than to stick your own foot in your mouth.” Molly chastised his youngest son, who held his foot and rubbed it to alleviate the pain from his punished toes. 

”Not like i mind either way, was just wondering where they got the info is all.” Ron murmured silently to himself, which had Harry rolling his eyes, Molly sighing out slightly, shaking her head as Charlie merely shook his head and adjusted his position.

Harry glanced at his friend and jabbed a finger gently against his forehead. 

”By making it up, not like they have any truth charms or honesty charms on anything they own, and i think i even saw Rita Skeeter flash by there, not entirely sure, and you remember what she was like.” Harry explained, and Ron nodded in understanding, glancing at the news paper.

Squinting at a small piece of text at the end of the column, Ron could hardly see the name of the author. A name that had Charlie breathing heavier again and Harry just rolled his eyes. Natali Blatt, the more outspoken vulture of the group from the lot.

Charlie got up from his seat and shook his head before moving off. Now seemed to be a damn fine time to have a drink, so he went off to the kitchen to fetch himself something. Meanwhile his mind went a mile a minute in creating various scenarios with which to cause maximal physical discomfort to a certain author.

Looking after Charlie's withdrawing back Harry shook his head and took the paper, looking at it some more, thinking about how handsome the second oldest Weasley child was, and how protective of all things, and the feeling of warmth must of shown on his face because Molly came over to set her hand on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

”You alright Harry??” she inquired gently, and Harry merely nodded and said.

”just thinking that i'd be lucky to find someone half the man Charlie is by the time i do end-up steady with someone.” Hearing one of her being praised by someone so dear to her brought Molly to near tears and he pulled the teen into a hug which was instantly reciprocated. 

”So does that mean you're...bent Harry?” Ron piped up after a moment, effectively shattering the tender moment between a mother and a very prospective son-in-law, the both of them turning to look at Ron who merely blinked like an Owl caught taking a nap. 

”What?...” Ron spoke again, drawing back from the two as they kept staring at him like he just grew a second head. 

”Way to stick your own foot in your mouth again Ron.” Harry said in an amused tone of voice before he pulled away from Molly, letting her go and check if she could find Charlie to see if he needed assistance before returning to the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone for now.

For a while all was silent, the only sound being the occasional rattle of paper as harry folded the newspaper neatly, holding it for himself. 

”Well...would it matter if i was Ron?...would it change anything if i was into men....?” Harry asked, looking at his friend in the eyes, worry and fear shining quite brightly in those emerald eyes, but within the swirl of those two shone a bit of hope, that maybe Ron wouldn't reject him. 

Thinking about a way to respond for a good long while, mainly just to watch harry squirm for a while, keeping his face blank for as long as he could before he split into a good old grin. 

”Nah, i don't care who you're with, as long as it's someone you want to be with Harry, so long it's not me, i got my eyes on someone else mate.” Ron spoke up, still grinning up until Harry finally found his voice to respond. 

”Oh don't worry Ronniekins, I like my men buff and fit, able to stand-up for me if i ever need for it.” The ravenet said in an overly sweet tone of voice.

Batting his eyelashes a couple of times, in qa mocking way adorably. at his friend, Harry got up to move away by the time Ron would catch-up with what he said. The moment those blue eyes widened in realization Harry sprung off like a bat out of hell, laughing aloud, the paper still tightly held in his hand. 

”HEY!! get back here, i'm going to show you buff!!” Ron shouted, scampering up, only to step on the bishop and fall facefirst onto the floor with a groan, which only made Harry laugh louder as he ran out, Ron hot on his heels once he found his bearings again.

The day went by just like that, with laughs, discussions of what to do about the article and generic mayhem of the Weasley family. 

Arthur had been quite taken aback by the audacity of the author, not to mention the publisher to come with such blatant lies, yet for all the negative things in the paper, everybody, including Harry himself, nobody ever said that they didn't make a cute couple.

In fact Fred and George made it their mission of the day to tease and harass the two of them, mainly Harry since he couldn't, quite yet, hex them for getting on his nerves, and the twins could take a few kicks on the toes or shins quite easily if it meant making Harry a flustered mess, quite entertaining for the entire family.

At the end of the day they had decided to contact a solicitor tomorrow, Molly would go along, as would anyone else who had the day free to do so, just to avoid another harassment case like the one days before, it just wouldn't do to begin a new school year with a scandal like this, although Harry figured that he'd hear about this from a certain blonde quite often.

As the day faded away to evening and people went to bed with bidding for a good night the house got silent. Only the sound of the wind outside, the movements of the lumber that made for the house. The silent snoring of Ron, if you happened to be Harry, and little else, and in this deafening silence Harry lay in bed, arms beneath his head and legs crossed at the ankle, laying above the cover wearing naught but his pajama bottoms, waiting just a moment longer just to be on the safe side before getting up and moving as silently as he could all the way down to the ground floor.

Once he got to the kitchen Harry took off his pajama bottoms and folded them neatly, leaving himself in just a tight pair of boxer briefs. Stashing them on a chair that was tucked neatly under the table and proceeded to go outside, drawing in a deep lungful of the brisk evening air. The fair summer breeze washing over his bare form, although it didn't remain bare for long.

Scales pushed out from under his skin, claws crowned his toes and fingers, teeth reshaped more predatory and his eyes narrowed down slightly, and lastly his wings sprung out, unfolding to their fullest, catching the breeze like sails, tugging hard enough to cause Harry to take a step back to steady himself, this was what he had been looking forward to. To finally dare himself to come out at night and see about letting everything show and to say it felt amazing was an understatement, it was liberating beyond anything else before.

Bringing his wings down to fold them against his back Harry sprinted off, he ran for a while till he got to a rock, big enough to warrant climbing, but not too large as not to be able to get across in a leap or two, and so Harry leaped, left foot landing on the stone firmly, springing up to propel the boy higher and as his right smacked against the solid mass, claws scraping against it as he sprung up, leaping up to vault over the stone normally, but this time he spread his wings to their fullest, letting the wind catch hold and instinct guide him.

To anyone looking it looked like the being had flown all its life, from the first time those wings unfurled and beat down, everything worked like a well oiled machine. Muscles working like clockwork to keep those wings positioned and beating at a set pace, bending a bit to direct the boy off to one direction or the other, up or down, but to Harry himself it was like flying the first time. While technically it was a first without a broom, he still felt oddly at...ease with this, even as the rational part of his mind was trying to nag at him to take it easy and learn to handle his wings properly before putting them through such strain.

Flying about for an hour, going constantly further away from the burrow, far outside the wards around the place and off to the forest that was several hours away by car, a day by foot, but there Harry landed. Dropping through the canopy of the forest to land on a thick branch of a willow and bouncing off of it to an old pine. 

Sinking his claws in and letting gravity drag him down, his claws cutting in deep, leaving long rivets into the bark and tree itself, but harry didn't care much, he was feeling famished, the rush of adrenaline was surreal, the sound of his own blood flooding in his ears riled him up to new heights, up until another sound caught his attention.

Grouching down Harry's feet moved apart to solidify his stance, as he leaned forward, fingertips pressing against the soil as he turned his head and sniffed the air, seemed that mother nature was being very generous tonight.

Several hundred yards away from him Harry spotted a deer grazing away casually, oblivious to the new threat to enter its home, and its slow, careful advances ever closer to it. At five yards away Harry stopped, grouched down and rolled his shoulders, ready to take down his prey, waiting for just the right moment to present itself, and as the deer lowered its head down Harry dashed, rushing along the forest floor in a grouched position for speed, not like he needed it much since the deer barely managed to lift its head before the claws of Harry's left hand found its throat, slicing through the skin and flesh easily, while the claws of his right hand sunk in fully to the tender belly. 

Despite the deers first, and last, bucks did dislodge the claws at the throat, the prey was dead by the time it dropped down. Blood spurting out from the wounds at it's neck as Harry grouched down, using his right hand to just slash open the animal, ripping out chunks of meat to devour on greedily, making small rumbling sounds that resembled that of a large feline purring.

With the left side of the animals back and the left hind leg completely devoured down to the bone Harry's head snapped up as the sound of footsteps.

Heavy thud's against the forest floor that snapped twig and crushed leaves, too heavy to be an animal, echoed through the sounds of his feasting. Letting out a low, warning growl Harry found himself taking a step back, tugging his prey along with him as a deeper one replied. As the wind shifted again it brought with it the scent of freshly cut grass and heat, an oddly familiar scent at that. 

Harry didn't remember who smelled of it, all he did know that whomever it was, was going to take his kill, he would see them try and snarling right back at the growler Harry took a step back and straightened, opening up his wings to seem larger, only to find himself dwarfed again, literally so.

From the shadow of the old pine stepped a man, definitely so, covered in red scales with a bit of blue on the top arch of the wing and the skin between the (fingers) of the wing. The most electric pair of blue eyes peering through as a mane of red hair pillowed out in the wind and the largest pair of wings opened up to their full thirty five foot wingspan, easily dwarfing Harry's mere seventeen feet wingspan quite easily.

Seeing his opponent now, another Dracken, an unmated dominant at that, brought Harry to a realization that he could either fight for his kill and end up killed, or just submit, and as he fought between those two the red one stepped closer. 

Letting out another defiant snarl Harry came to a decision, the edge of the coin and dropped his kill and turned on his heels, sprinting off at a full run, he'd get away, he'd get out of the forest and...Looking back Harry hissed, the larger one was making chase and gaining on him quite swiftly too.

No matter how he zigzagged and ducked under tipped trees or ran from between two that left only large enough a gap for him to squeeze through hastily, where he had to do all of that, the other either strode over, bust through, cut in half or just upped his speed to go around, giving Harry very little time to think, an effective tactic on the long run.

Acting on first though bases drove Harry to running straight into a trap, in front of him was a high cliff that stretched along quite a few years in both directions, and while he could normally climb it, he was feeling quite exhausted from eating, hunting and now running away, not to mention the flight it had taken to get here, so Harry just turned his back on the cliff and growled, wings unfurled along the cliff-side, claws at the ready as he watched the red one advancing ever closer.

Looking into those electric blue eyes, the red scales and hair and those wicked claws Harry felt both terrified, and slightly aroused, two pieces of his mind at war with one another preventing him from thinking of a way to get out of the situation.

Anyone else would of properly been doomed on the spot, but not harry Potter, the wonder child, lady lucks favorite, and even now the rational side of Harry thanked his lucky stars. 

Just as the red one was about to tackle and effectively pin him down to the cliff-side, for who knows what, there was a sudden rush of air and the red one was gone, tumbling along the ground with another, this one covered in pitch-black scales entirely, nothing to highlight them, just black as the night around them.

The new dominant was larger, far more so, than the red one, his wings only partially open as he tumbled on the forest floor with the other for a while, until the newcomer brought its right hand down to grab the red one by the head and his left sank those dangerous claws right through the others abdomen, piercing the scales with effort, not enough to kill, but plenty enough to hurt.

Writhing in the hold he was in to lessen the ache the red one grabbed the arm at his abdomen to keep it there, his wings twitching as his skull was being squeezed mercilessly, especially when he was hoisted up by his abdomen and head above the males head, who roared out his victory before tossing the red one aside to crash into the nearby thicket.

Letting out a deep breath the new dracken, the one in black, turned to Harry, nailing the darkest pair of blue eyes upon the boy, it was like watching into the cold depths of the abyss when looking into those eyes. A pair that held power, influence and authority behind them, kept expertly in check. 

Moving towards Harry the new one snarled, holding himself tall, opening up his wings fully, stretching them to their fullest at forty two feet, colored in the same as the rest of him, with the exception of specs of white glinting from the mass of black, like the cape of death flowing on ethereal winds.

At that moment it clicked, the last bit of Harry's dracken fit into a slot and he knew, just knew, that these two unmated dominants were showing off themselves for him, vying for his undivided attention. Bringing his wings closer to his back, stepping away from the rock-wall Harry tilted his head and hissed softly, listening to the low, rumbling snarl that came as a response from the larger male, feeling it thrum through him like a well tuned bass, hitting all the right places with its vibrancy.

Growling softly, lowering his head a little Harry stepped closer to the other, opening up his wings, shaking them a little, watching the larger one puff up his chest, opening up his arms, but not moving an inch from where he was, an act that built Harry's confidence enough to stop closer still, until he was mere feet away from the other. 

This close he could smell the male perfectly now. Like a wind blowing over the tundra combined with the wilderness, the scent of killing lingered heavily, quite the smell that had Harry crooning softly.

Slowly those large arms began their descend down to eventually tug the boy in against him, but just as he was about to he let out a loud snarl and stumbled forward, effectively knocking against harry who fell back onto his rump, watching the larger male stagger and reach behind himself, using his wings to dislodge something from his back.

Apparently the red one had yet to give-up and once he'd felt good enough, had decided to show the submissive that he wasn't totally worthless and restarted the fight by jumping to the competitors back, claws sinking tot he base of the wings, teeth scraping against the shoulder until he was dislodged and the tumbling began.

With the two now suitably occupied Harry saw his chance to flee and took off, running off while the two occupied themselves with their fight over him.

By the time the sun was starting to peek over the horizon Harry finally landed at the back of the Burrow, panting for breath and drenched in sweat, staggering on his feet as he made his way up the four steps leading the the entrance to the kitchen, thankfully Molly wasn't up quite yet

Sneaking in and slipping on his pajama bottoms again before grabbing himself a glass of pumpkin juice before sneaking up again, to slump into his bed, ignoring the covers in favor of just falling dead asleep, if he was needed, he'd be awakened.

While Harry slept his mind replayed the scenes from the night before, coming up with new outcomes and events, in his dreams Harry witness both winning and loosing for various reasons, but it didn't matter, for Harry Potter was not one to go for boasting and show-offing, no...He would dig out the person from beneath the show and go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, hope you enjoyed, and i hope that at least one of you got a small rush from this =D more to come later when i can look through the rest of the chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and i make no profit from writing this. I write primarily for my own entertainment as well as that of my readers. Harry potter belongs to the ever talented J.K Rowling and all credit belongs to her.
> 
> Sincerely ~Doragonkage


	7. Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My my, how the regal, eloquent, tall, dark and handsome can go quite...stalkerish, no? in a matter of moments too..tch

Blue eyes flashing, black and red scales glinting in the pale light of the moon. The sound of claws scratching along said scales echoing around, the sound of snarls, roars and growls drowning out the sound of snapping branches and the sound of heavy bodies smacking onto the solid ground as he watched in silence.

Still as the two fought for his attention, or for him really, an oddity to Harry, especially since his attention had been denied for so long in the past, and now two were going at it to an inch of their lives, just for a chance of having him.

Blood splattered everywhere and scales cracked under the constant barrage of swipes, punches and crippling squeezes. The sound of heavy breathing mingled with the loud snarling of the two fighting males. Their motions becoming heavier, slower, their fighting turning from exchanging blows to gripping and wrestling until they both just slumped down to their knees, both having a hold of the wrist of another wrist with one hand, the other squeezed tight around each others throats.

claws forcing through the scales to rip at the throat, but neither relenting even as blood gushed and dribbled, the light of their eyes slowly fading away.

Watching it all unfold silently Harry stood, yelling at them to stop, but he didn't even hear his own voice. Harry moved his arms to get their attention but he never saw his limbs move and as his fear grew and evolved into primal terror Harry tried to move to go to the two to stop them from killing each other

Try as he might, nothing that Harry did had an effect no matter how he felt certain that he was yelling and moving, yet never feeling or hearing a single thing happen and as the two dominants slumped, their bodies falling relaxed and thudding against one another, limbs going loose but hands still clutching at torn throats as they fell down onto the ground on their sides with their blood splattered everywhere, wings sprawled out haphazardly.

As their bodies hit the ground Harrys eyes opened and he drew in a sharp gasp and his hands clung tight onto the pillow he'd been hugging to him. 

”You alright mate...sounded distressed there.” Ron spoke-up from the door, where he stood, having just stepped in to wake the sleeping teen, but as the flushed, tear stained face turned to him Ron sighed softly as he walked over to the other and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at his friend with concern. 

”Heey..whats wrong buddy...” He asked softly, frowning a little as Harry merely shook his head before sitting up as well, rubbing his eyes a little. 

”Just..a bad dream,,,,” He murmured sleepily, giving Ron a small smile. 

”What time is it??” He asked, to still any further inquiries to his well being, it was too soon after waking up for that anyway.

Ron gave him a small look, but decided to just leave it at that, trusting Harry to tell him if there was something wrong with him. 

”Just half past ten, mum asked me to come and wake you up for breakfast before we go to the solicitor about that article.” Ron answered with a nod, getting up to head off again, giving Harry a glance over his shoulder and that trademark grin of his. ”

”I'd hurry-up and get ready, mum says we can spend a little time at Diagon alley afterwards, do our school shopping as well so...plenty of chances to get into trouble, eh??” Ron said with a chuckle, which turned into a full-out laugh as Harry leaped to his feet and all but rushed off after grabbing his toiletries from his trunk, leaving the red head to his journey downstairs to inform Molly that Harry was up and would be down in a minute.

Harry set the shower and looked at himself in the mirror, letting out a small sigh as the events of last night flashed before his minds eye. The rush of running away from the red scaled dominant, the sound of his snarls, the overpowering scent of him lit a fire in his belly. 

Then the arrival of the second one, those large, bulging muscles, the gleaming jet-black scales and the ocean blue eyes, the sheer power emanating off of him as he stood there, showing himself off after having disposed of his rival, those images fed the fire until it burned with the intensity of the sun, scorching right beneath the skin in a way that had Harry let out a small whine as he clutched the edge of the sink, scraping his claws slightly against it as they grew without his own effort.

Ripping himself away from the mirror Harry turned the shower to a lot colder temperature and stepped right in. Wincing a little as the cold water pounded against his back. Despite the initial shock and pain of it, the cold water did its trick at snuffing out the bonfire of lust that had lit within.

As he washed himself from head to toe, never once turning the water warmer, Harry found his thoughts wandering off to the two, how long had they fought? How hard had they kept at it once he'd managed to rip himself away from the situation?. Most of all, were the two of them alive...or dead? If he went by his dream just a moment ago, he had just lost two potential mates because he lost touch to his instincts and let his human mind get in the way and drive him away from them, if only he'd stepped in to stop them.

When a sharp stinging ache shot through his back Harry's thoughts were cut short and he whimpered slightly as he stepped out of the shower and shut it, chills running through his figure as he took the warm towel and wrapped it tight around himself before looking into the mirror, blinking owlishly at the person looking back at him.

Purplish blue lips stood prominent against the pale flesh of his face, the dark rings under his eyes making his eyes look far too hollow as he stared into the mirror. The way he shook with every chill that ran through him, Harry looked down right ill, to a degree where his stomach churned out in protest to the drop of his core temperature. 

Shaking like a leaf in the wind Harry shuffled his way out of the bathroom and went to get dressed, putting on a hoody, a pair of jeans and socks along with his boxer-briefs. Feeling slightly better by it, only hoping that the color had returned to his face as he shuffled his way downstairs, holding the banister tightly, sliding his hand along it as he went down and straight into the kitchen where Molly was, as per usual, setting away things she had prepared for dinner when they got back.

Harry let out a small breath before greeting the woman who looked over to the one entering the kitchen, Molly knit her brows in worry and set the items she had in her hands down and went to harry just as the teen was about to open his mouth to say anything. 

”Are you feeling well Harry, you look a bit ill.”She inquired as she placed her hand on his forehead to test for his temperature, nothing ordinary there, maybe a bit cold to the touch, but no fever at least. 

”yeah, i just got lost in though under the shower for a bit too long, i'll be fine.” Harry replied, giving her an honest smile to assure her of this. 

”Well, that's good, but you should really think so deep out of the shower, far more comfortable dear.” Molly shook her head lightly as she spoke before planting a small kiss on the top of his head before moving off to the counter to pick-up a plate from under the stasis charm and brought it over. A nice, large English breakfast with bacon, beans and eggs and a piece of toast to get one going through the day.

While he ate, Harry let his mind roam again to the two from last night, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on it too far though, to avoid uncomfortable scenarios again, that and he was constantly distracted by one of the Weasley's popping by to ask whether or not they were ready to go again, or to just get something, stopping to exchange a word or two with Harry about what they would do once the original business was concluded.

Fred and George wanted to take Harry to knockturn alley, to which Molly adamantly objected to, while Ron and Ginny wanted to drop by the new quidditch store that had opened. All of it Harry regarded just with a smile and a nod, they'd get to do something after shopping and visiting the solicitor, no use planning it out and ruin the surprise of just exploring.

What caused somewhat distress for Harry was Charlie, or the lack of the fore mentioned altogether, and deciding against just assuming something he finished his breakfast and took the plate to the sink, thanking Molly for the good breakfast. 

”Hey...have you seen Charlie today? I thought he had till till the day school started off from work?” Harry said as he leaned against the counter, watching Molly do the dishes, something he wouldn't mind doing at all, but was adamantly, and repeatedly, refused to be allowed to do while Molly was anywhere near.

The elderly woman just tilted her head and looked at Harry as she rinsed the plate and set it to do, the same with the utensils he had used.

”No, but he left a note on the kitchen table sometime during the night that he'd gotten an emergency call to go back to work, he couldn't really explain more than that, but he'd be back in a couple of days.” She said while she fished the note out of her pocket, handing it over to Harry to inspect for himself.

The note was crumpled and hastily written, suggesting the writer had been in a hurry to go, so Harry thought nothing of it, although a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him otherwise. Ignoring the feeling for now, in favor of getting ready to head on out with Ron, Ginny, Molly as well as Fred and George.

Once everything was set, and everybody going to Hogwarts had their list of what they needed for the next year in school, they gathered up over at the living room where Fred set the hearth up.

”Alright, Fred and George go first, then Ron and Ginny me and Harry will be last.” Molly instructed and with a nod everybody got to it, Fred and George flooing off to the Leaky Cauldron followed by Ron and Ginny, then Molly and finally Harry, who got out just as gracefully as those who had gone first knew he would, and it was George who caught him before he could land just about as gracefully as the last time he had been here.

Looking up at George and flashing a smile, along with a small thank you Harry stepped away from George and swept the soot off of him and stepped into the group to let others who were flooing there come on through. 

”Alright, Fred and George you take care of Ron and Ginny while i take Harry to see the solicitor, and NO you are not to go off from Diagon Alley, so help your hides if i hear that you left the two alone or took them there.” Molly said, her tone of voice leaving no room for arguments, and for once the twins took on a dead serious look and nodded to their mother, after all there was nothing more important than family to the Weasley clan, meaning that nothing was worth risking a member of the family.

Moving out, the Twins went off to do the school shopping off tot he right from the Leaky Cauldron, while Molly and Harry went to the left to visit the solicitor, all of them missing the floo flaring and a single, tall and dark figure stepping out, narrowing ocean blue eyes as a familiar scent of cherry tickled his nose, Causing a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked off, the business could wait, he had better things on mind right now.

It took only ten minutes of walking for Molly and Harry to get to the offices where their hired solicitor worked at, a stylish building with white walls and a small, well kept yard in front of it through which a walkway led to the door. Molly opened the door for Harry and they both walked into the warm, inviting reception area where Harry took his time looking around himself.

The walls had no windows on it, but to make up for the lack of scenery to look there were several pieces of art portraying the countryside at even intervals from the door leading out, all the way to the desk where the receptionist sat at the junction of two hallways. 

Between each painting there was a small pedestal on which were several vines growing, some set to slowly grow along the frame of a paintings by their sides, some just let to grow down and decorate the pedestal. Beneath their feet was a thick, rich carpet that effectively dulled the sound f their steps as they walked over to the desk and inquired about their solicitor.

The receptionist was a man in his mid twenties, he had a slim build and short cut hair that was slightly styled to look both combed back and slightly rampant, a nice style to fit his angular features. Covering his frame was a simple white dress shirt and a black vest with a chain attached to the edge of his pocket, presumably holding something at the other end of it. 

”Ah, The Weasley and Potter case, yes?.” The receptionist spoke, a constant small smile on his lips as he looked through at the papers in front of him, nodding as he was given an agreeing reply. 

” Mister Hender's will see you right away, just follow me please.” The receptionist said casually as he got up ad motioned for the two to follow.

Going down the left corridor, similar tot he one they had come down along, with only the difference of the right hand side of the walls were littered with doors at even intervals, while the opposing one held paintings of people, presumably of the people who occupied the offices they faced. 

Upon reaching the third door the receptionist knocked on his three times and upon being told to enter he opened the door to step in, only far enough to allow the two to step right in.

At the far end of the room sat, behind his work-desk, a bulky man, not in a way that suggested he did a lot of manual labor, but that he had acquired a bit of extra weight along the years spent going through the different twists and turns and loopholes of the law for his clients benefit. His head was shaven bald, probably to hide the fact that he was either going severely grey or was loosing his hair, but whatever the reason it certainly worked to give him a rougher edge. 

”Mister Potter and Mrs.Weasley are here to see you.” The receptionist announced as the two entered, shutting the door behind them and going back to his desk.

The solicitor stood up and walked around his desk to greet them both properly, offering them a seat by the desk before going back to his own, looking at the two critically. 

”I was told that the case involved a man named Charles Weasley.” The mans voice was heavy and held a slight accent that Harry couldn't quite place. 

”Yes, he is my second oldest son, who had to leave for work on an emergency, but he authorized me to act on his behalf.” Molly said as he fished out a note from her purse, handing it over to the solicitor who read it out carefully before nodding and handing it back.

From then on it was just laying the ground for their claim to have the article withdrawn and for a formal apology for printing false, yet it took almost an hour for them to finally walk out of the place and as the door closed behind them Harry let out a small breath and looked at the sky, as if in he had forgotten what it looked like. Which was hardly a surprising seeing that the mans office just held bookshelves and the chairs as well as the mans desk, hardly anything to resemble the outside world, nor for one to loose themselves in thought on, quite a depressing place really. 

”Now now Harry, at least it's done and we don't have to go back.” Molly said as cheerfully as ever as she led the way, making sure that Harry was at her side, within the range of her peripheral vision as they went on. 

”Well, i wish we didn't have to go even the first time...” Harry sighed as they kept walking along, doing his best at avoiding eye contact with everyone but Molly as best he could:

Harry did not need another scandal out of just taking care of business, but try as he might, there was a pair of eyes that didn't miss anything about him. The person said eyes belonged to lifting his right hand up to draw a puff out of the cigar he held. 

A low rumble leaving his throat as he blew the thick smoke out, so, he was being ignored altogether, well that just wouldn't do so he let the elderly woman and the only being worth while to catch his attention walk along, keeping his distance for now, it just wouldn't do to have the teen surrounded by so many so eager to step-up for him to hinder his advances, no, in this hunt he had to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, chapter 7 for you all, i got nothing done on the weekend....but this week i'll be extra productive!! i promise =D


	8. A First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping up and setting the stage, second halves playing on the mind, forcing things to go as they want..tch, so rude.

Along their way along the busy street Molly and Harry passed Madam Malkins clothes shop, and while Harry didn't need new clothes,e specially since the old ones the Dursley were so generous to donate to him, fit him so well still, there was something behind the display windows that caught Harry's attention.

Set upon two mannequins was a complete set of clothes any wizard would be proud to wear. The pants and vest were sharply cut, fit to pronounce ones features better by broadening the chest and narrowing the waist. The shirt added a splash of color with its deep red color and casual style.

The light grey tie could be worn casual or neat and it'd still fit, but what really stood out about the outfit were the robes. Cut down to a sharp form the top hugged close to the torso, buttoned up all the way from the waist up to the neck where the sturdy collar ended. 

The sleeves widening towards the end, while the bottom was left to pillow out neatly. The coat came accompanied by a hood, a nice, large and deep one that added a slightly sinister air to it all. 

While the whole robes were black in color there was a darker shade of red along the rim of the hood, the collar, the mouths of the sleeves as well as the bottom of the robe, not to mention the inner lining of it was of the same dark red, with only the inside of the hood as an exception to this as it remained a solid black through and through.

Looking at the price-tag Harry almost winced a little, it was a bit on the pricey side of things, but well...when was the last time he had spent on himself, not to mention that he had quite a bit of coin to spend in his own and his family vaults.

So with a decision in mind Harry looked where Molly was, but upon turning around he was startled to find the woman standing right there with that usual smile on her face.

”If you want to go and try it out, you can.” She said with a nod, but before she could even inquire about accompanying the teen, Harry beat him to it. 

”Thank you Molly, i'll look up a bit more clothes while i'm at it, so i'll meet you up at the bookstore in a bit?.” While talking Harry already moved towards the store door.

Just about barely catching Molly's one hour time-limit before she'd be back to look for the teen which was all fine and dandy since Harry only wanted the outfit in display, and to get something for Molly for her endless support, and it wouldn't do for Molly to be around while at he went through about it.

Stepping into the store Harry steeled himself, just to appear less like a nervous wreck, and more like a respectable customer, which was proving to be a challenge unto itself. With most of the patrons who saw him enter turning to whisper to their partners and friends about who knows what, not that Harry cared much, as long as they kept it to themselves, he'd be happy to let them resume on that.

Walking through the racks and shelves Harry made his way over to the counter where the elderly woman set about orders and deliveries,. Upon hearing a customer approaching she set it aside and focused her attention onto them, and upon recognizing her customer Madam Malkins smile just doubled in radiance. 

”Ah, welcome Mister.Potter, how can i assist you?” She inquired in a professional, although elated tone of voice, looking at her customer keenly with eyes that held the wisdom of age, not to mention talent of practice. 

”Well, first of all just Harry will do...” He started, coaxing out a small laugh from the woman, a small and bubbly sound that had harry flashing a smile as well. 

”And second, i'd like to get the outfit on the display window, and some extra shirts, an extra vest and pants, and something for a woman your age, for a thank you gift.” He said, pointing out to the items he'd requested and as the owner rounded the desk and directed him to the measuring area, she'd need it to size the items up.

Six shirts, three pair of pants, three ties and two of the robes sat aside behind the owners desk while Harry's witched up into his new clothes, much tot he delight of Madam Malkin who always delighted in people wearing her creations 

”Well, there's only one thing missing, the present for Mrs.Weasley....Any suggestions??” Harry inquired from the elderly woman, who asked but a few questions to pinpoint what she would think were a fitting gift.

By the end of it Harry chose what Madam Malkins suggested. A bright orange Kashmir scarf, enough length and width to go with most outfits, or by itself as an accessory. 

”Will that be everything Harry?.” She asked while placing what harry had bought,a nd not worn, into bags for him, making sure to set the old ones in a bag of their own. 

”Well, if you could have this wrapped up for me, i'd be overjoyed.” Harry replied, giving the owner a smile as well as the scarf, watching her nod before moving off to the backroom to package it up.

While waiting for the woman to come back Harry took his bags and set them down by his feet, and as he stood up he heard a familiar chuckle from behind himself, and upon turning around he was not wrong in his assumptions to find a smirking Draco behind him, his two minions standing by him. 

”Well well well, look here boys, seems Potter is getting fancied up, got a date with a daddy, hmm?” Draco almost spat out, but never once lost his grin as he stepped closer, standing tall and looking at Harry down along the bridge of his nose.

About to shoot back an insult of his own Harry snapped his jaws shut and blinked his emerald green eyes owlishly as the whole area behind the Malfoy heir seemed to darken up and before said Heir of the pureblood house could speak another word a low, rumbling voice snapped his mouth shut and tugged his attention behind himself.

Ocean blue eyes looked down along the bridge of the angular nose, a scowl set upon his face, a look that demanded utmost attention even as those eyes darted from the three teens to Harry, taking a mere second to appreciate the sight from this close. 

”This young Kukac bothering you Mister.Potter??” The male growled out, straightening himself up to his full height, a good half a head taller than Draco, but more than three times his size, and while Grabbe and Goyle certainly were no sticks, neither of them could hold a candle to the build this man held as he awaited patiently.

”No...not yet, they were just about to move along anyway.” Harry spoke as he looked from the trio of trouble over to the stranger, whose name was eluding him so far. 

Looking into those eyes it was painfully obvious that just standing there looking down at the snobby brat and his two goons, was the LAST thing he wanted to be doing right now, even as he was enjoying the uncertainty in their stance, especially as the bratty blond dared to pipe up. 

”What did you just call me old man!?.” Draco almost hissed, yet held onto the pure-blood mask of indifference with the skin of his teeth, which was proving out quite a task as the stranger laughed, dared to LAUGH at HIM of all people.

Leaning forward, a wicked smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he set himself at an eye-level with the Malfoy heir and let out a low growl. 

”Kukac...is insect that revels in ground...” The stranger rumbled out, delighting in the flush of anger forming on the blonds cheeks, he looked just about good enough to bed with such an expression on. 

”Nov begone little Kukac before i make you.” The stranger snarled, his tone of voice just low enough for Draco, Grabbe and Goyle to hear barely as he stood up and stepped tot he side, keeping his eyes set on the trio, watching them depart from the store.

With the issue at hand dealt with the stranger turned his undivided attention onto Harry, offering a small bow at the waste. 

”megbocsát nekem Mister Potter.” The stranger said before standing up again, looking eyes with the teen again.

Harry pulled off a quite the nice look of confusion and amusement all at once before he could shake it off, it wasn't till he got a sniff of the males scent that it came back to him, like he'd heard it all his life, the others name. 

”AH!! Thank you Mister Farkas, though you needn't have bothered with that.” Harry started as his arms slid behind his back and he held his gaze up in the depthless swirls of Bator's eyes, who just flashed that predatory smirk of his, nodding his head in a sign of thanks.

”Think nothing of it, was my pleasure to uphold your honor.” Those words had a small blush creeping over the apples of his cheeks, and had it not been the slight cough from behind him Harry would of lost himself in fluster.

Turning around, effectively turning his back onto Bator, who growled slightly, enough to send the nearest customers inching away from him. 

”Ah yes, thank you Madam Malkin, can we get a withdrawal note over to the bank for them to transfer it all to you?” Harry inquired, although he was quite certain it was an uncommon practice, yet he couldn't help the small smile from forming onto his lips as Madam Malkins drew out a sheet of parchment and began writing down each item and its cost exactly onto it and signed it with a tap of his wand, before asking Harry to do the same.

Taking out his wand and tapping it against the parchment, watching his name appear on it. As his business in the store was concluded in this store he had a new issue to deal with, the repayment of a favor performed, even though it was unasked for, but none the less appreciated.

Turning around again Harry almost felt sad to see that Bator had moved off, presumably left, but a quick scouting around earned him a sighting of the tall man standing by a shelf, looking through dress shirts so he moved over. Standing nearby until the male lift a dark green shirt with a silver tie, common slytherin colors, but for some reason seeing it in the strangers hands made it look...good in a way Harry couldn't explain. 

”If it's for you, then i'd definitely pick that one Mister.Farkas.” Harry mused aloud, flashing the other a smile as he turned, that infernal grin of his set on, like it was cut in stone. 

”Please, you can call me Bator.” He growled out softly, but this way of growling wasn't meant to drive away others, no it struck a cord within Harry that brought to life the blush from earlier.

It was wierd how even the simplest things, like interacting with Bator as an example, caused his mind to spin out of control and his demeanor to deteriorate to that of a socially awkward teen. Taking a moment to just look at the stranger for a while, Harry took in a few breaths to calm himself, and his hormones, a little bit before trusting himself to reply. 

”Alright...but only if you call me..Harry.” Getting a nod in a reply Harry steeled his resolve as he kept looking into those mesmerizing eyes that seemed to drill holes right through him, quite an unnerving, yet oddly thrilling thing to behold.

”I....was wondering if...if i could treat you to...a coffee...or something as thank you.” Harry managed to out without much stammering, which only seemed to amuse the elder man, if the low chuckle passing his lips was of any suggestion to such. 

”No, you vill treat me nothing, but i vill accept you for company on my treat.” Bator mused aloud as he gave the shirt and tie Harry had pointed out , one last glance before heading towards the counter, motioning for Harry to follow him. 

”But how is it a proper thank you if i don't pay for it??” Harry shot right back, gaining a bit of confidence out of his rising temper, if this man had his head so far up his own backside as not to accept an offer when given, then he could just run off a cliff for all Harry cared for.

Paying for his item and bagging it calmly Bator turned to Harry, that grin still in place as he bowed, offering his left hand for the teen. 

”Is thank you enough to get to spend time vith you without having to stalk like a creep.” Bator rumbled out as Harry's hand landed on his, a gesture where Bator wasted no time in closing his fingers delicately around the appendage. 

Pulling it over to plant a chaste kiss on the knuckles, a certain way to melt away Harry's temper and get those cheeks flushed pale red again. 

”Well...i suppose i don't want you to be a creep...so...i'll take your offer.” Harry said with a nod, letting the elder gentleman lead the way to the door.

The door opened as if on que to reveal Molly right behind it, ready to step in, and as she stepped aside to let the large man through without risking any awkwardness she spotted Harry there, her eyes going through the figure in an appreciative manner.

”There you are Harry, hope you're all set.” She inquired as Harry walked on outside, face set on a smile as he nodded to the woman who was like a mother to him. 

”I am, but i need to thank Mister Farkas for coming to my rescue against Malfoy and his gang.” Harry said while gesturing out to said man who stood tall.

Noting the presence of the woman with a mere nod of his head, but other than that she might of been a dot of colorful air to him.

Looking over at the stranger Harry pointed out Molly blinked a couple of times, only for a small frown to set on her face, if this is the way the man acted, then no thank yous were necessary in her opinion, but Harry seemed content enough to do so.

”Well, alright, always good to uphold good manners, i'm so proud of you Harry.” Molly smile as she moved closer to Harry, planting a small peck on his forehead.

Watching the small woman approaching his intended without any consideration earned a murderous glare from Bator, luckily missed by the both of them as Molly stepped back and fixed up Harry's collar a little before looking over at the intimidating man.

There was nothing more steeled than a mothers need to protect their young, and Molly was an exception in this as she stood her tallest and looked at the elderly man with all due seriousness.

”I trust you to have the manners to see to Harry's well being while he is in your company, he does not need more scandals in his life, so when you two are done, you'll take him to the Leaky cauldron where i will wait for you both, understand young man?.” 

Looking at the short, chubby woman before him, jabbing that finger at him from where she stood kind of reminded him of his own parents, while neither were short or chubby, his mother certainly did the same thing as this one did with his siblings, even as some were far older than he was at the moment.

In those words, and even the tone of voice Bator found respect towards, even his Dracken side was taken aback by this puny human woman daring to question his ability to protect the unmated submissive he was trying to woo off of his feet. To a decree where even it decided to show the woman off by ensuring that nothing happened to the submissive. 

Bowing at the waist, his left hand crossing his abdomen while at it, but his eyes never left those of Molly Weasleys, conveying a level of commitment that one wouldn't expect from a stranger. Standing straight Bator kept looking at the woman dead in the eyes, finding not a single ounce of being intimidated in them 

”I promise he vill be returned unharmed, unscandalized.” He said in a tone of voice that left no room for maybes or backtalk, and it seemingly pleased the woman to a point where she turned to the teen.

Harry had remained silent out of worry that if he spoke-up he'd trigger events he wasn't prepared for, but as the two settled their things out Harry found himself fixed up again and another small peck planted on his forehead before the woman went off.

Looking back with every third step to check on Harry. She knew well enough that Harry could look after himself, but there were things out there that wanted harm upon him, but she trusted Harry enough to know what he was doing. Besides Molly wasn't intending on letting the two out of her sight, but she did move out of range to give them their privacy.

Left alone Harry shook his head and looked over to Bator, who looked like he had before, collected, self-aware and most of all, confident in his own being so Harry allowed himself a small breath and adjusted the bags in his hands. 

”So, where to next??” Harry said while eyeing his surroundings, not finding many a places he could see Bator at, to be honest it was a bit of a stretch to see him even at Diagon alley to begin with. 

”There is a place down that vay, the best coffee and cukrászsütemény, vi vill go there if that is alright.” Bator motioned along the way where Molly had just went, looking at Harry intently. Brows knitting together a bit Harry titled his head and pursed his lips a bit.

”What is a cukraasuutemeeny” He inquired, quite puzzled by the use of such foreign words, but as Bator offered no explanation, instead of just walking over and offering his hand out for him, chuckling along the short distance at the failed pronunciation. Growling slightly in annoyance at being laughed at, again Harry fixed Mr.Farkas with a pointed glare.

”You vill see soon, i promise you vill like it, perhaps enough to remove such a vile expression from your face.” Bator stated flatly he held his hand out still, the expression of smug amusement never faltering on his face..

Harry wasn't aware of what it was, but something had him shifting the bags from his right hand over to his left, brows still knitted together in irritation as he took the offered hand. Using his sleeve to hide the fact of being walked along, escorted as it were, like he was something special by such a tall, dark and handsome male who held his hand as delicately as one would a flower.

A surprising fact considering the size difference and the air the other put off constantly. Looking at his companion while they walked, Harry took in the time to take in the angular features, the jet-black hair, those pale red, but full lips. The well defined chin as well as the texture of the hand holding his, rough, but smooth, well used but taken care of as well, as seemed to be the case with everything about this mysterious stranger. Yet there was an air about him that he'd seen him somewhere else, after the incident at the Leaky Cauldron, he just couldn't recall where exactly.

True to his word Bator took Harry to one of the more expensive cafeterias along Diagon alley, one that had everything imported from abroad and handled with silk gloves, and despite having no lunch serving they had a waiter escorting customers to their table, providing they had a reservation that is. 

Stepping into the cafe Harry could see many an expensive paintings, presumably expensive that is, lining the walls, porcelain cups decorated with leaf-gold and intricate designs, people in various designer clothes sitting about discussing money, politics and such, quite the cliche rich place to be honest, and where else would he have the second unpleasant encounter, if not here.

Turning his head to eye more on the clientele of the place, rather than the posh styling and styled waiters, he spotted two heads of blonde and two of dark, of course the Malfoy's would be here of all places, where ELSE on Diagon alley would they feel at home?.

The sight had made Harry tense a little, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Bator who lift his head to eye the clientele and upon spotting a familiar little kukac sitting at a corner booth he couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped even if he had tried. 

”Vorry not Harry, they are of no significance to the situation.” Bator rumbled out, letting go of Harry's hand in favor of moving it over to his shoulder instead, giving it a firm squeeze as well as a nod of his head for assurance.

Having the male there, assuring him, squeezing his shoulder in such a way had Harry relaxing notably in a matter of seconds, that and the slight change in the others scent. From the bite of cold air and the woodlands, to a mere summer scented and more of like bathing in a tub of vanilla, soothing all in all and harry literally dropped his bags from his left hand as he relaxed away, a fact that had Bator chuckling softly again just before the waiter came over.

Dressed in a pair of dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black vest, quite plain but stylish enough the waitress had her hair done back in a ponytail, her index finger set on the list of today's reservations to go through it. 

”Reservation under the name Farkas, table for two.” Came the firm reply and the waitress went through it and upon spotting the name in question she crossed it over and requested that they follow her over.

Despite his relaxed state of mind Harry didn't miss the fact that this was a reservations only-type of place, and that the reservation had been made for two to begin with, a fact he was eager to check over before he went along with this much longer. 

Following the waitress along to their seat, three seats down along the wall from the Malfoy table, Harry allowed himself be seated by Bator as per his request, and watched as Bator took his own seat right across from him, looking at him expectantly. 

”By the way....what is this cukra....thing you mentioned earlier, didn't spot anything of the name.” Harry piped up as the other kept looking, not to mention the constant presence of the waitress standing there for their order. 

”Ve vill take the strawberry and Italian chocolate ones and a black coffee for me and...Vat vill you drink?” Bator handed out their order, giving Harry a glance upon needing his drink information. 

Again effectively ignoring the question about what he'd meant with the single one word, a fact that was seriously pissing Harry off at the moment, enough so that he just spat out his order for Honey tea, which in turn had Bator arching a brow, looking at him a bit more intently, if possible at all before his lips stretched into a grin again.

Opening his mouth-up again to speak his mind about being ignored and what not else Harry found a solid finger pressed to his lips, man could Bator move swiftly if he needed to.

”Calm down, i promised you vould see, i can not explain cukrászsütemény, the word...it escapes me so patience little spitfire, you vill see.” Bator murmured softly and as he pulled his finger back, he did so in a lingering fashion, eyes never once leaving the emerald pools that Harry was blessed with.

In a matter of minutes, some which were the longest ever in Harry's life, despite the constant chat about latest events, they were brought their order, a piece of three chocolate Italian cake and a piece of fresh strawberry cake along with their coffee and tea.

Looking down at the plates set on the table Harry had a small epiphany as a grin stretched his lips anew, his eyes darting off from the plates and onto Bator who merely shrugged his shoulders.

”So it's Cake that you meant...is it for generic cake or something specific?” harry said as he took a spoon to claim himself a piece of the chocolate one, devouring it in an instant, table manners be damned right then and there, something for Bator to chuckle over again.

”Is just...cake? Any can be called the same in Hungary.” He said with a nod, taking a spoon for himself, and in a spur of mimicking harry, just ate his little spoonful with as much enthusiasm as he could dig out of it, something that had Harry chuckling softly at the display of the stoic, maybe even a bit of an evil-looking man enjoying a piece of strawberry cake in such a manner. 

”You really should try the chocolate one, it's so good.” Harry almost purred as he swallowed down his spoonful, although he had to swallow down the lump in his throat at the look he was given.

Eyes narrowed down slightly, that grin melting down into a slight smirk, like a predator about to pounce on its prey. 

”If you vill cut me a piece, i vill try.” Bator crooned softly, keeping up the intense lock of the eyes, though he felt elated as he caught sight of the teens hand moving the spoon to cut a small piece onto it and shakily bringing it up for him to lean in and swipe away.

Making sure to part his lips just enough to get the spoon and the piece of cake between them before closing them, tongue swiping away the tasty treat while lips cleaned the spoon as he pulled back, a small sound of delight rumbling from his throat as he savored the piece, thinking of another way he would rather be devouring this particular treat, but that'd have to wait.

From then on they exchanged pieces of cake, drank their beverages and talked, about what Bator did for a living, what did Harry plan on doing with his life, family status and everything in between, and out of it all what pleased Bator's dracken most was Harry's desire for a large family, having missed having a family entirely growing up, so he wanted to patch that up.One the other hand what pleased Harry's Dracken to hear the most was that Bator was a confirmed unmated male, and while Harry remained oblivious the Dracken side knew well that the other was indeed just that..a dominant, a strong, able one at all, maybe not as young as one might want...but definitely at the top of his game.

With their bellies full of cake and tea, minds at ease and a casual event brought to a halt, with no disturbances from the Malfoy's at all, though Harry suspected that he would be hearing from the blond along the train ride to Hogwarts. As it was, however, he didn't mind while he walked out of the coffee-shop and allowed Bator to lead the way over to the Leaky cauldron, stopping right behind him when the larger man stopped abruptly by the corner of the establishment.

Taking a step back and apologizing for bumping into the other harry held a small smile on his face as the other turned to face him again. 

”I vould like to invite you for a casual lunch tomorrow.” Bator said as he offered his hand to the teen again, palm up and fingers only slightly bent.

As if on que Harry's free right hand went up to place his fingers over Bator's, who bent his just a little and planted his thumb against the back of Harry's fingers, holding them as he leaned forward and lift his hand to plant another small, chaste kiss on the back of it, giving many of the bystanders a good look and a load of gossip,.

Harry, for some reason, didn't mind the public display nearly as much as he should of, it just brought warmth to him that someone would go out of their way to hand him such a gesture out in public for no good reason, so with flushed cheeks Harry nodded as his hand was released. 

”So, we meet here at noon tomorrow?” Harry inquired, smiling widely at the agreeing response given to him, somehow forgetting that he was with the Weasley's and perhaps he shoudl ask them first..

Still smiling Harry stepped past Bator, who didn't stop him, merely turned to watch him walk the distance from the corner to the door where the teen bid him farewell till tomorrow before going inside. 

Left to his own Bator turned on his heels and marched off, his robes pillowing out and his expression darkened considerably, he'd heard something agitating during their conversation, and while he hadn't let Harry see just how much it had angered him, he was certain that the teen would find out the results of angering him quite soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, another one for you all lovelies <3...should prolly take the notes off...so if someone downloads the pdf it won't be so..littered that...and i seriously need to redo this chapter some more...add a bit of a more realistic feel to Molly's reaction here....


	9. On the Petals of a Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it, adults probing into the love-life of teens..as per norm =D
> 
> Hmm..Molly is off key...*whacks self* focus man focus!

The activities of the day, the blissful feeling of it all, had Harry smiling the whole day, a rarity on its own even as Harry wasn't a depressed sort of a person, or at the very least he didn't show it to those around him, but seeing him so casual, and for the sake or argument, dreamy-eyed was a welcome change to the usually reserved and introverted person Harry normally was so no one asked him about it. 

Least of all Molly who had a slight idea as to the core cause of Harry's mood, yet she had a feeling that perhaps she should pull Harry aside to ask about the man he had gone off with, or should she just leave it at that, and she probably would of had Harry not come to him to ask if it was alright from him to go out to lunch tomorrow.

Looking at the teen as if he had just grown an extra head Molly wiped her hands on a washcloth and turned her attention fully onto the teen.

”Harry can i ask you a personal question before i make any kind of a judgement here” Molly asked in a calm and casual tone of voice watching Harry's expression melt away from the cheerful one he had held through most of the day broke Molly's heart.

Yet as a mother, even if not biologically so in Harry's case, she felt it was her obligation to know, and to guide the teen into the right choices in life. Hesitantly nodding his head unsure of what Molly would want to know, and furthermore if he was ready to answer the kind of questions a situation like this could cause.

”Do you like this..man....this Bator Farkas?” She spoke out after a small pause to formulate her words, as not to shove the boy away from her, and looking how the slight figure before her tensed up, brows knitting together as lips drew into a thin line she thought that perhaps she had crossed a line even then. 

”I like being around him, but.....” Harry looked directly into Molly's eyes, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt nervously. 

”Somehow I doubt that is not what you were asking...isn't it?” Harry said as he twist the edge of his shirt around the tip of his middle finger. 

”No, no it is not sweety, so...Do you like him in a way I do about Arthur?” Molly said, wording her question in a way that left very little room to circle and dance around,. 

The slight blush that crept onto the apples of Harry's cheeks spoke volumes of the feelings forming within the teen, a sight that had Molly's chest tightening a little. Lowering his gaze from Molly's Harry fidgeted with his shirt a little more before looking up again, peeking at the other from under his brow. 

”Honestly...I don't know, but...would it be wrong if I did?” Harry wasn't sure of his own sexual preferences, having had no experience with either one, well not to speak of that is, and he was nervous to venture into anything like this.

More so if Harry wouldn't have Molly's backing in any of this. Looking at the teen fidgeting so nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while hardly maintaining eye contact with her. It was a clear reminder that no matter how mature Harry acted at times, he was still a young boy in the spring of his life, in desperate need for adult guidance, a fact that hit Molly like a ton of bricks right on the face. Lips stretching into her usual smile Molly opened her arms up and moved closer to Harry, pulling him into a tight motherly hug, planting a small peck onto his temple. 

” Of course not Harry, whoever you decide to make your life with is welcome in this house..” Molly said before drawing back to look at Harry right in the eyes, taking a slightly more serious tone of voice.

”Although i'd wish for it to be with someone of your own age-group, but...” Molly interjected before Harry could speak-up for himself. 

”Like I said, whoever makes you happy and can give you what you need and deserve is welcome to do so, as long as you choose them to be the one to do so.” The matriarch of the Weasley family said, once more smiling at the teen who snapped his jaws shut and just leaned into the hug, staying like so for a while before pulling back. 

”So, may i go and have lunch with Mr.Farkas tomorrow at noon?.” Harry asked again, offering his surrogate mother the kind of a smile that said /i kind of forgot to ask earlier and now seemed like a good time\\. 

”As much as i would of wanted to hear about this a lot sooner than day before...” Molly began, turning her head slightly while giving Harry a slightly disapproving look, a maternal one at that, just to make Harry realize that he had made plans without consulting an adult first..

”You could always bring him over here for lunch, unless he thinks home cooking is beneath his standards.” Molly rolled her eyes to add a bit of a comical emphasis onto her words as he let Harry go, who gave a small chuckle at her joke before shaking his head a bit. 

”Oh, i think it's a splendid idea, at least it'd show if he's worth spending any more effort on, eh” Harry mused, giving Molly a small wink which had the elderly woman laughing out loud, nodding her head. 

”Shall i have lunch ready at one, to give you two an hour to spend on getting to know one another?” Molly inquired before Harry could leave the kitchen.

Stopping at the door Harry turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Molly, who just held her smile firmly on her face, the slight blush creeping over the teens cheeks once more reminding her of the true age of the teen. 

”Sounds good, now i'll go tell the others that we'll be having company over.” Harry piped out before moving along, leaving Molly to her own devices in the kitchen

Letting out a small sigh Molly turned back to the counter she had been wiping and resumed on it, shaking her head slightly.

”That Bator fellow best be on his toes...Something tells me that Harry will be quite the person to have in ones life.” Molly said to herself while she finished up the counter and went to clean-up the cloth she had used to hang it up to dry.

The loud arguing coming from upstairs, suggesting that Harry had told Ron about the visitor coming tomorrow, was going just about as smoothly as anyone could of guessed. After all Ron could be quite narrow minded at times, but she loved her youngest son unconditionally regardless of his stubborn streaks.

With everyone aware of the visitor for tomorrow, with a plethora of teasing from the twins, and Ginny of all people, about how Harry had a crush on this stranger he'd met only a handful of times in the past. 

”Agh!! Ginny, I thought you'd be strongly against such a thought, not fully supporting it!.” Harry cried out, giving the aforementioned red head an icy glare, who merely shrugged it off and kept on her grin .

”C'mon! You can't expect me to actually NOT support the notion that you have the hots for a man, one older than you to boot...Although it'll break my heart to let you go, oh woe is me.” Ginny retorted, putting a nice flare to her over-dramatics by placing the back of her left hand on her forehead and leaning heavily against George, who in turn was supporting himself on Fred as to avoid toppling over from laughing so hard.

”Ehehehe...that look is PRICELESS....” Fred gasped out as he looked at Harry who had a strange mixture of a grin and a pout going on. Added with his arms tightly folded over his chest to emphasis his annoyance had quite the opposite reaction to what he'd been going for, seeing how all three of them burst out laughing again.

Turning on his heels Harry marched off and away from the cackling trio and headed straight down, sparing a small glance at Ron who sat on his own bed, still contemplating their little talk a moment ago. To avoid another argument like before Harry chose it best to just keep on going downstairs just in time to greet Arthur as he stepped out of the hearth and was dusting himself off in front of it. 

”Welcome home Arthur, how was work?” Harry greeted from the door, arms behind his back, teetering on the tips of his toes.

Lifting his gaze up and setting onto Harry he spared the teen a warm smile before taking his coat off and picking his suitcase up again. 

”As good as ever really, the Ministry is slowly starting to settle down back on its tracks again.”Arthur said as he walked over and past Harry, offering him a small ruffle of the hair as he passed, going straight off to find his wife leaving Harry on his own, not that he minded in the least.

Letting out a small sigh Harry wandered on outside, walking without aim, just letting his mind wander about as the gentle summer breeze danced around him playfully, and what did he think about?. If you asked him nothing in particular, a truth in itself that he wasn't actively thinking so much as his nature, the half of him that ached for completion that was denied of it constantly.

That side had plenty going on, it was well aware of two virile unmated dominants, both with equal amount of attractive attributes. One with physique and an air of command, the other had the most beautiful wings and a pleasant scent, those two were the only differences between the two, for both were equally able to defend him and their clutch as evident in the little fight a while back.

Not to mention that both certainly had the basics down as far as hunting went, after all both had managed to sneak up on him, a feat in itself really.

Harry wandered around the grounds for a while before deciding to settle down leaning against a nearby tree, close enough to still be within the Burrow wards, but far away enough to not be disturbed by anything coming from the house. There Harry settled down to sit, arms behind his head, legs crossed at the ankle while he reclined against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the sky and the drifting clouds,a sight that had him soon drifting off to dreamlands.

The low rumbling of a growl snapped him out of his light slumber and as his eyes opened the first thing he noticed were the change in scenery, no open fields stretched in front of him, split only by the Weasley home. Instead a lush forest filled his vision, the sound of a stream running somewhere nearby filled his ears as he shot up to his feet and looked about, he was absolutely positive that this wasn't where he'd settled down with his thoughts.

Hurled into an unfamiliar territory without his knowing was enough to have his heart racing, but the repeat of that resonating growl from before, this time a lot closer, had his wings spreading out to their fullest as his eyes scanned his surroundings and a good thing that he did too. 

In the corner of his eye there was a glimpse of something massive and black rushing right at him from his left with enough distance between him and it to dive forward. Throwing himself to the ground, only to curve his back and use his arms to roll around back onto his feet, this time facing where he had been, letting out a snarl of his own at the intruder whom he got a good look at now.

Grouched down, mostly hidden behind a pair of absolutely massive wings was a familiar figure. The same black scaled dominant from before and as he stood straight, shaking himself off from the less than graceful pounce onto nothing. 

Letting his wings remain half-way spread, like an aura of terror looming right behind him. Flexing his clawed fingers the dominant growled again and slid his left leg back and bent his right, wings quivering a little as the dominant seemed to take an awkward bow at him, an act that had just the wanted result of dulling Harrys panic and sense of threat just enough.

Lowering his wings a little and even cocking his head slightly to the right Harry let out a low rumble, a confused sound, only for it to end in a sharp, frightened snarl as the dominant just sprung forward, with those massive muscles on his legs bulging out as they shot the male forward, as his wings giving a sharp thrust back to further speed up the acceleration. 

Meanwhile those ocean blue eyes remained glued onto Harry, and arms drew back while fingers remained curled but open, ready to snatch on, and had this been anyone else but Harry, with anything less than his sharp seeker reflexes, they would of been caught.

As it was Harry however, the charging dominant could only blink as the brunette suddenly just dove down as he kept barreling forward, deep blue eyes following the slim figure as it fell down on all fours to the ground as close to the dirt as he could.

With such a large mass moving that fast the momentum forced the dominant to just run over Harry. The moment the large male barreled over, Harry sprung up and dashed forward as fast as his legs could carry him, but out of curiosity Harry glanced back just in time to see the larger male charge straight against a tree. The sound of those powerful arms snapping forward to sink his claws into its bark was enough to have Harry ducking his head in a slight wince.

More so as he watched the male rip out two good-sized chunks of tree off of the trunk before turning to his direction, a devious smirk plastered on his face. With a final roar of claim he charged off, straight after his fleeing prey.

Through bush and thicket Harry charged, the sound of his own heartbeat thundering in his ears, the feeling of every muscle in his body protesting as he forced them to work as he was being chased, diving left and right every time the chaser was just about to snap hold of him,

Yet deep down Harry knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer, and as if on cue the view in front of him was split by rivets of light. The end of the forest just within his reach so he pushed himself to a final push, aided by the sound of a low rumble behind him, one that held an oddly amused tone to it, one he couldn't pay attention to just now as he sprinted forward.

Preparing his wings by drawing them close to his back Harry got himself ready to dash off to the skies, his element and favoured playingfield. As Harry stepped out of the forest he spread his wigns to their fullest and arched them up. Just about to give that one thrust down to send him well on his way to the sky, the area where HE held dominance, but all his hopes came crashing down.

Just as his wings were about to bash down on that first flap, a large shadow covered him, and a quick glance up had him swallowing down a lump on his throat. Looking down at him were the deepest pair of blue eyes ever set on a handsome face that was split by the most devious of grins.

In that moment Harry realized that his plan was made for naught as his wings found themselves snapped against him by a pair far larger than his own and at the same time strong arms shot down to snap large, clawed hands around his forearms and with it came a heavy body slamming down against his back with enough force to knock him off his feet, held upright only by the hold the other had around his forearms.

Struggle as Harry might, snarl as hard as he could, kicking and thrashing about it was all for naught as the other just held him, letting Harry wear himself out and finally just fell relaxed did the larger one move. Letting go of Harry's left forearm in favor of snaking that strong arm around Harry's frantically heaving chest. Bending his neck enough to brush his nose along the shell of Harry's, the larger, darker Dracken let out a soft hissing growl as he just held the smaller male close to his body.

Letting him catch his breath, and also letting him know that he wasn't an enemy, and how proud he was to have been given a proper chase of such a wonderful submissive, and the more Harry listened and felt, the more he leaned against and relaxed in the dominants hold, finding himself oddly more comfortable in the hold of those muscular arms by the second, even more so as he was allowed to turn around front to front when he made a motion to do so.

This close to the other Harry tilted his head and took in those defined features, crooning softly as he tiptoed to rub his nose against the dominants shoulder, arms shyly snaking his arms around the males waist, letting the other know he was comfortable there. After a while, by prompt of the dominant, Harry lfit his head to look at the others face again, following the motions instincts were telling him to follow, lifting up as the other lowered, faces inching in closer and just as their lips were about to touch something happened.

The entire world burst into colored right before his eyes and with a start Harry awoke drawing in a small, sharp gasp at the sudden wake-up, startling poor Mr.Weasley in the process, who had come looking for him and now grouched right next to him, looking at the flushed lad who seemed to have difficulties settling his breathing down. 

”Enjoyed your nap Harry?” Arthur asked as he stood up, helping Harry up onto his feet as well, the teen merely nodding his head, still flushed and a bit out of breath. 

”Sorry if i disturbed a good dream, seemed to be like it the way you were smiling.” Arthur chuckled, finding his words confirmed by the fact that Harry blushed a bit darker red and looked at the ground instantly. 

”Y-yeah...kinda was...was i out for long??”He admitted, trying to change the subject at the same time, offering the elder Weasley a small smile once he dared to look up again before they began heading off towards the Burrow again. 

”Not more than two hours, Molly just wanted you over to discuss tomorrows meal, especially with a guest coming over and all.” Arthur said, giving Harry a small, knowing look before looking ahead again. 

”So...is this man someone you feel romantic about??” He resumed, merely looking at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

Stopping for a split second in mid-step at the question fired his way, Harry blushed anew and rolled his bottom lip betwee his teeth, gnawing on it thoughtfully as he reumed walking. 

”I...don't know...” Harry murmured quietly, not knowing if Mr.Weasley heard him or not, but since the man asked nothing more, he assumed he had, and settled for just that for an answer.


	10. Odd Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a Date and a darker side of things to be revealed, or at least that's how Harry views it.

Throughout the rest of the day Harry expected to be asked the same thing over and over again. 

/How do you feel about this man?\ but not once after Arthur had asked the question was it brought up again, but Ginny and the twins were looking forward to meeting the man who had made Harry so happy, that they had already decided how Harry felt about him, thus they had no need to ask, and Ron? More than likely, he wanted to spend as little time thinking about it as possible. 

All in all; things went along normally, with a slight increase of teasing from the twins and Ginny, who was still oddly calm about the whole prospect. After all, she had spent a great deal of time under the impression that once the Dark lord was defeated and school was over, she and Harry would really get down to dating, so it seemed that the notion of Harry coming out of the closet was a tad bit of a surprise for her.

By the time everyone at the Burrow had settled down for the night, Harry found himself just laying on his bed, first discussing of the coming school year and what to do with the rest of the vacation they still had left. 

When Ron finally settled down and began sleeping, evident from his light snore, Harry was left with his thoughts, the very same that had lacked all clarity as of late, always wandering about, purposefully avoiding focus on subjects that didn't revolve around his inheritance and the two dominants he'd met so far. Yet even still the thought that Dumbledore hadn't replied anything yet was gnawing at the back of his mind, supplying some anxiety into the mix.

In the middle of asleep and awake Harry had glimpses of the little daydream he had earlier, he felt the rush of being chased and caught, then courted in a way, he felt heat pool at his cheeks, a tightness winding itself ever tighter in the pit of his belly. Just like before, it happened again just as their lips were to meet in their first kiss, the vision ended abruptly, so much so that Harry jolted wide awake with a gasp.

Placing a hand over his chest Harry was surprised to feel his heart fluttering like a caged bird in distress, his breath uneven and heavy. “Sod this...” He groaned low to himself and sat up.

Glancing over to spot Ron sleeping soundly still, so as quietly as he could Harry drew on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, having gone to bed in only a pair of boxers. Once dressed he got up and ventured downstairs to fix himself a drink seeing how sleep chose to elude him so.

Sneaking downstairs Harry went and set the kettle to boil some water while he got himself a cup and the jar of honey, and set the tea ready for when the kettle was done. As he waited for the water Harry found himself, for the millionth time in the last ten minutes, thinking about the oncoming meal, would Bator actually agree to join in on a family meal with strangers, aside from himself and Molly, whom the man had met only briefly?. 

On the other hand it'd be a good measure of character, his Dracken supplied helpfully and after thinking about it, Harry had to agree. 

If, and it was one hell of an IF, Bator was indeed a Dracken, a dominant that was interested in him as much as he appeared to be, then if, another one of those huge Ifs in life, they mated then Bator would just have to accept the Weasleys as well, since Harry wasn't about to turn his back on them after all this time. He would fight till the last breath for the basic right to keep in touch, meet and greet and so forth with those he held as a family, not a single thing was worth losing them for.

The sudden, sharp whistle of the kettle snapped Harry from his pondering and moving quick he took the kettle and poured himself a mugful of it, letting the tea absorb into the water, stirring on occasion before disposing of of the tea grind and added a little bit of honey, just the way he liked it. 

With the cup in his hand Harry went to the living room and sat on the couch, pulling the blanket over his legs as he sat at the corner, leaning against the corner of the armrest and the back of the couch, looking ahead as he stirred his tea and sipped at it occasionally.

Once he was settled on the lounge, Harry allowed his thoughts to roam freely as he settled down comfortably. Pulling his legs up and held the cup against his thighs so he could look at the surface of his tea, and as he stared he could swear he could see flashes of images. Not of people he knew now, But of children. And yet somehow he felt...related to these children, a quite a few actually, and the more he looked, the more his grin spread, he'd always wanted a lot of children, career be damned if there was no other way of taking care of them all but stay at home, he'd gladly do so to see to the needs of them all.

Sip after sip, his cup emptied and as it ran out Harry felt comfortable and happy, so with a smile on his face he got up, folded the blanket onto the armrest of the couch and went to dish his cup to put it back again, putting everything back in their place before making his way upstairs again. 

Content in his capability to figure out this whole thing with his inheritance and the oncoming 'date', Harry slumped onto the bed spread out, still smiling as sleep finally claimed him.

The sun glared right into his eyes as he opened them suddenly as a weight landed on him followed soon by another making a nice dog-pile right on him. 

Groaning and wiggling to get the mass off of him; Harry blinked sleep out of his eyes and glared at the twins, who grinned right back as if they weren't causing some serious hindrances to Harry’s breathing with their antics. 

”Good morning sunshine, have a nice dream did we??”Fred began, looking at Harry who merely knit his brows together, quite oblivious as to what the male was on about. 

”He sure was hugging that pillow tight while nibbling on the corner of it, so I’d wager he was indeed.” George replied in Harry’s stead , nodding towards the pillow that Harry was still clinging onto, not that he had much choice in the matter with the two apes flat on him like this. 

”None of your business to begin with..now get off of me!!! You pair of bloody lummoxes.” Harry groaned, wiggling harder still to no avail as the twins remained still for a while longer. 

”Lummox is it and here...” George began, giving his brother a sideways glance. 

”We thought that we were doing you a favor by kicking you out of bed so you....” Fred resumed, putting on the most convincing expressions of hurt he could muster without pulling something as he glanced at his brother. 

“Don't have to rush about like a headless chicken trying to get ready for your big day.” The twins ended in unison, both flashing Harry a grin before scooting off of the boy and helping him up and off onto his feet.

Fred taking it upon himself to drag the feisty teen off to the bathroom to shower while George made his bed for him.

Sniggering as the door closed behind him, Harry undressed himself, might as well since he was shut in here. With his shirt off and pants aside, fingers gingerly holding the waistline of his underwear as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

Still scrawny, but some nice muscle definition here and there, but certainly nothing to chase after, especially with such hideous scars littering his body here and there. 

One on his forehead, the most infamous one, then there was one on his right arm where the basilisk had sunk its fang in, and a whole array of other minor ones from..before. 

A shudder ran through the teens body as he recalled some of the scarier, non-magical wounds on him and quickly turned his gaze away from the mirror, making haste to go into the shower to cleanse the memories, he wasn't there now, and wouldn't be for a long while, no point in thinking about such things.

Taking a while to cleanse himself, and to just enjoy the pounding of the warm water, Harry remained in the shower for a while longer that absolutely necessary before proceeding to drying himself up, just holding the towel to his face as he sighed lightly and gave the mirror a fleeting glance. 

”Quite a pickle you've dragged yourself into Harry.” He told to himself before he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked his clothes to put them into the hamper and afterwards heading off to get re-dressed in some clean jeans, putting on what he had bought yesterday. 

Leaving the shirt untucked and the top most two buttons unbuttoned and left the tie out entirely, fresh pair of black jeans with a dark red shirt, a nice enough choice for today he thought as he made his way down to join the others downstairs.

Molly greeted him from the bottom of the stairs and waited for him there to pull him into a morning hug and a peck on the cheek. 

“Looking good there Harry, so be extra careful around breakfast, wouldn't want to have to change.” She said in a mild tease while fussing with Harry’s hair, actually managing to assert a resemblance of rule into the unruly mop of hair. 

Combing the strands back without forcing them out of shape, kind of a windswept style, although that left the scar on his forehead visible, he'd fix his fringe later, now he just thanked Molly for her effort as they ventured over tot he kitchen where Ginny and Ron as well as the twins were busy eating about, although that came to a screeching halt as Harry walked in.

A moment of silence was broken by a sharp whistle from Fred, who got a proper smack to the back of the head from Molly almost instantly after. 

“Wow, pulling the semi-stylish but casual look nice.” Ginny commented, causing a healthy hue of red to bloom over Harry’s cheek as he shuffled over to sit in his usual spot at the table next to Ron. Who kept his eyes set on Harry the whole way over, seemingly unable to find words for it, but regardless he turned to his breakfast again while the pseudo-perverted trio bombarded Harry with a plethora of questions and vulgar remarks. 

While most of it was quite funny and Harry readily went along with it, there were things that had him focusing more on his breakfast, as if in it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

”Hey, can't you cut him some slack?? You've been at it for a day non-stop already.” Ron suddenly piped up once the last of his breakfast was shoveled away.

Looking at his best mate harry flashed him a grateful smile, getting the usual grin from Ron in return.

”Oh come on Ron, we're just having some fun.” George said, looking at his younger brother with a deadpan expression before glancing at Harry, true..the teen had been quite uncomfortable here and there, so maybe some slack would be fine to give. 

So when his brother went to open his mouth he put a hand on his shoulder and gave a small shake of his head, while Ginny just rolled her eyes at his brother and resumed her breakfast put-off by being told to behave none at all, she was smart enough to know when enough was enough.

Patting Harry on the shoulder as he got up, picking his plate with him. 

”Think you could play a round or two of chess, or you think you're too fancily dressed for such?” Ron jibed, flashing his friend a grin as he moved to set the plate in the sink to rinse it out. 

“Bah! I could wear a silken ballgown, with matching high heels and a corset, and I STILL wouldn't be fancy enough to lose to you in chess.” Harry declared and after a brief pause the sound of laughter filled the kitchen, Molly just shaking her head, but smiling at the same time as she set things away for now.

An hour later, an hour before Harry was to go meet up with Bator to invite him over for the family meal, an owl flew into the kitchen, perching on the kitchen table, letting out a small hoot as Molly approached it and its lift leg. Removing the letter from the owl and giving it a cracker on the go the owl left, leaving Molly to inspect the letter, it was addressed to Harry, so with the letter in hand she went outside where the kids were enjoying the sunshine by flying about on their brooms. ”Harry!! a Letter for you!!”She called out, effectively drawing the attention of all of them.

As they landed Molly handed the letter over to the confused looking Harry who looked at the envelope, a small smile stretching onto his lips. ”It's from Witches Weekly.” He said looking at Ron who urged him to open it as he fumbled it open and unfurled the parchment, reading aloud what it said upon it.

Dear Mr Potter,  
It has come to our attention, through a private informant, that an article was published in our paper without your, and Mr.Weasley’s consent, but worse than that most of the information was untrue, and presumably written with malice in mind, and for this we apologize and have began pulling the publishment from market and sending corrections, further more we are willing to compensate for this accident, just come visit at the office and we shall discuss it, this invitation has no time-limit.

Sincerely  
Timothy Anglis  
Editor,  
Witch Weekly Magazine

Moving his thumb a little he slid another sheet of parchment out to scope out the address of the offices, he'd have to talk with Charlie about that, hopefully he would be done with his emergency soon, so if they chose to go for compensation it wouldn't take place during school days. 

”That was quick work from the solicitor.” Molly stated, nodding slightly as Harry rolled the parchments again and tapped them against his chin. 

”Umm, does anyone know when would be a good chance to ask Charlie what he thinks about it??” harry stated after a while when Molly had headed back inside again. 

”Sorry, nope, just got to wait till he is available again.” Ron said with a shrug, Ginny, Fred and George nodding as well, the way the note had been scribbled down in haste suggested that whatever it was that had called Charlie back to work too soon, was serious indeed.

Setting the subject aside and taking the notes to his trunk, hopefully he would remember them later on. From then on things settled down again, the kids spending their time talking about the note, and various other things until Bill arrived with Fleur, both having a day off from work, after all it wasn't often the call for a family dinner was sent out, so Bill was more than happy to take a day out of paperwork to spend it with family.

As the situation, and reason for an all-out family dinner, was explained to Bill, he demonstrated well how much older he was in comparison to the four that had been the first to hear, he merely nodded as he listened to the tale from the get go, starting from the whole Witches Weekly incident and all the way till today, not once saying anything about it. 

”I see, well I thank you for telling me.” He addressed the five younger one, giving them a small smile.” But Harry, shouldn't you start going soon? It's already half past eleven.” He said passingly, chuckling as Harry looked at the clock on Bills desk, nodding slightly as he got up along with the rest and headed off, needing only his new robes and shoes.

Entering the kitchen to let Molly know he was going and would be back in an hour, as they had planned upon. 

”Alright sweety, have fun and remember, don't do anything i wouldn't.” She said with a small smile on her face as she wiped her hands.

Making her way over to Harry again to settle his hair down again to the previous windswept look, it fit Harry quite well, but this time she left a bit of hair to cover up the famous scar on his forehead. With a peck on the cheek she sent Harry off, not that she wanted to, but in the end...she didn't rule Harrys life, anymore than she ruled that of her children, all she could, and ultimately would, do is just make sure they got everything they need and the protection of family.

Sighing slightly Molly turned back to the kitchen and shook her head, better get this cooking underway. With a house rattling call she had all of her children, Charlie and Percy excluded so far, to come down and lend a helping hand so everything would be done by the time Harry would come back.

Thudding onto shaky legs Harry grabbed hold of the mantle of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, shaking his head to rid it of the lingering dizziness as he swept his clothes with his other hand. 

”I hate flooing..:” Harry grumbled under his breath as he swept the last of the soot off of his robes. 

”So i remember you saying.” The familiar baritone voice of Bator rumbled from behind, causing harry to stand up straight and turn around to face the other in mild fright from having been caught off guard like that. 

”But this time I didn't have to peel you off the ground, pity.” Bator said with a low chuckle, while his right hand dove into his pocket, pulling out a small, velvet covered box from there.

Looking at the offered item and then to the one offering it Harry blinked his eyes and shook his head. 

”I can't take this, I haven't got anything to give in return.” Harry started, a small blush creeping over the bridge of his nose, especially as Bator merely grinned slightly wider, showing a touch of white of teeth from a tiny gap between his lips as he thrust the item a little closer to the other. 

”Consider it a.... Belated birthday present.” Bator murmured quietly, a small wink of his left eye told Harry just what he'd been thinking about for the past two days already.

”W-well....Thank you Bator.” Harry murmured quietly as he reached over and took the box, moving a bit closer to the other to open it, and to be out of the way of anyone else flooing in here.

Fumbling with the lid for a moment Harry finally managed to pry it open and had to raw in a sharp breath at the content. 

Inside was a silver chain nicely coiled along the satin pillow and neatly in the middle was a single scale lined with silver, the scale was jet-black on the outside, with only a hint of white glinting as light hit it from the right angle. The back of the scale was of a pearly white color, quite a contrast really.

”You like?” Bator inquired as Harry just looked at it. 

”Y-yeah...but...but i can't accept this...it must of co...” Harry tried to protest, but the presence of Bator’s index finger pressing flat against his lips silenced up his protests as the males left hand moved over to take the chain and along with it the scale that hung off of it. 

”Saw it today while going for breakfast, thought you would like, and since you do, has repaid itself in full already.” The man spoke casually as he pulled his finger away in favor of opening the lock on the chain and putting the whole thing around Harry’s neck, securing it on before letting it settle on the other, the silver glinting in the light in a playful manner.

Looking at the little amulet and then back up at Bator, who held his grin as he stood and watched as well, tilting his head a bit as he caught Harry’s gaze. 

”So, have found a place where you want to eat??.” He inquired while moving a bit and extending his arm towards the empty table nearby with a single cup of tea on it. 

”Y-yeah about that...i have...an odd request.” Harry began as he moved towards the table, letting Bator scoot his seat for him and set him on it, and even let him take his drink of choice and fetch it from the counter and bring it to him, glad of the chance to think how to set his question up.

With a fresh cup of honey tea in front of him and Bator now seated, looking at him with a certain air of expectation hanging about Harry swallowed up the lump in his throat and took a sip of his tea.

”Well, the Weasleys...told me i could inv....invite you to lunch with them.” Harry almost whispered out the last of the phrase, not his fault that Bator had a way of unnerving those around him.

Those ocean blue eyes and neutral expression, the way he held himself above all others without announcing it, something to dislike and to be envious about at the same time. Waiting for the other to reply felt like a lifetime, his palms sweating, fingers drumming silently against the sides of his cup as he looked right into Bators chest, too nervous to look up into those eyes. 

”You vant me there, vith your family?” Bator spoke after a while, his tone calm, casual, he demeanor just as calm, nothing suggesting that anything was wrong at all, and looking up into those eyes Harry saw nothing, no emotion other than curiosity, so he relaxed a little and nodded his head. 

”very vell, Ve vill lunch there then, but first vi have to go get something then.” Bator stated as a matter of fact before taking a sip of his tea, leaving Harry to blink a couple of times in surprise before finding his voice again. 

”Find what?...you don't have to...” Harry snapped his jaws shut at a single glance from the other, in a matter of seconds the males entire demeanor went from casual to downright cold, suggesting that fighting him in this matter wasn't appreciated. 

”A small token of appreciation, nothing big, i promise.” Bator said as soon as he noticed the effect upon the younger man, giving him a small smile before downing the rest of his tea.

hHalf a cup of steaming hot liquid in one go, yup, he was scolding himself for acting quite that hostile in the get go, but at the very least Harry wasn't up and running off, so..he hadn't overdone it too bad.

Harry gnawed on the inside of his cheek in thought before sipping his tea. He'd been taken aback by the sheer amount of authority flung his way, but while it was quite a push-back it was also something that benefit the elder male, and he was sure it wasn't meant quite that harshly. In the end he had just tried to object to an act of kindness, not something most would take with a smile on their face, right?

With their tea out of the way Bator took it upon himself to escort Harry, keeping him close by, maybe a tad too close some might say, but Harry felt confident enough walking almost side by side with the larger male,

The short trip down along Diagon alley led them to Bacchus Emporium, an upscale liquor store that held almost any kind of alcohol. 

From human liquors, elven wines and even goblin ale. Stepping into the store Harry looked around himself at, feeling mighty out of place in such a fine place, everything was neatly in place, the floor had lush carpeting and the walls were paneled with oak, the same out of which the shelves that housed the merchandise were made of.

Following Bators lead down the first aisle and turning left to head down to the section reserved for wines. 

”Vat kind of food will be served?” Bator inquired, giving Harry a sideways glance, hardly hiding the slight smirk at Harrys obvious feeling of misplacement as the boy looked up at him with puzzled eyes. 

”Uhh...Molly was going to make lamb stew with mashed potatoes and treacle tart for dessert.” Harry replied as his gaze shifted to the shelves upon shelves of different wines, the look of confusion returning onto his features once more. 

”Ah, than i'm sure the adult vill enjoy this.” While he spoke Bator moved from Harry's right to his left and picked up a bottle of Cõtes du Roussillon, examining it briefly before presenting it to Harry.

Looking at the bottle, blinking owlishly at it more like, harry was at a loss at what was expected of him, so he looked up at Bator and flashed him a smile. 

”I will take your word for it, since i know nothing about wines...” Harry stated flatly, but contrary to his own thoughts of the elders reaction, he was pleasantly surprised instead.

The usual semi-grin that Bator held upon his face, at least when Harry was around, melted down into an actual smile. Looking upon it Harry could feel a squeeze in his chest and gut, such a simple expression, but on Bators face it gained a whole new level of appeal and to avoid making a complete fool out of himself Harry looked away, coughing awkwardly. 

”Well, that's taken care of, yes?” Harry mumbled quietly, only to jolt as a large hand was placed upon his shoulder, a comforting gesture to most, but to Harry it was like being shocked with raw electricity and burned with white fire at the same time. 

Turning his head to glance at the other over his shoulder Harry let a small, slightly goofy, grin tug at his lips as Bator just nodded and stepped forward, holding his hand on the teens shoulder, effectively guiding him along to the register.

The act of purchase went over painlessly enough,the only damper in the mood was the cashier behind the counter, a woman in her late twenties, a fetching sight if you were into the whole professional look mixed with a hint of sultry appeal.

What was wrong with the woman was simply the way she flirted with Bator to a point where Harry felt a low vibration at the back of his throat, a tingle in his gums and fingertips just aching to fall onto the woman for making a move on. 

Before he could enact upon the urges of his nature Bator placed a hand on the nape of his neck, pressing his fingertips lightly against the flesh, an act that normally would of irked Harry to no ends, but now it sent a wave of calm coursing through him, driving away the urge to fend off any potential suitors.

Leading the boy out of the store, his hand firmly set upon the back of Harry’s neck until the stepped outside where Bator let go. Shaking his head slightly Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times before turning to the other, a questioning look set firmly upon his features. 

”The hell was that.” He demanded to know, and as Bator let out a small chuckle Harry snorted and opened his mouth to tell the other to stop laughing at his expense, but for the third time that day that same index finger found it's way over to his lips, effectively silencing him again. 

”I vould ask the same of you if I vere younger, as is, I'm flattered you thought you needed to flay that woman for her flirting. ” Bator mused aloud, withdrawing his finger from Harry's lips, just to see that adorable blush setting across the bridge of his nose again.

Letting out a slight huff Harry turned on his heels and tapped his palms against his own hips. 

”Well, she was acting highly unprofessionally, I don't like that much.” He murmured quietly while crossing his arms over his ches.

As Bator merely chuckled again and nodded before heading along the road again he moved back to his spot by the others side, enjoying the occasional waft in the wind of that unique scent that was Bator’s.

By the time the clock approached one pm the pair found themselves back at the Leaky Cauldron, sitting at the very same table they had at the start of this trip. Harry played with his medallion a Bator enjoyed a cup of coffee. 

“Ah, I forgot to ask, did you get mail today, by chance??”Bator inquired as he set his cup down and looked at the teen with an expression of complete neutrality.

Looking up at the other Harry tilted his head to the left a little, blinking. 

”Ah, yes, from the Witches Weekly as a matter of fact.” Harry said cheerily, especially since it had been a positive glimpse in the day, and as Bator nodded, that handsome smile once more appearing on those features to cause Harry’s body to go into overdrive. 

”Uhh...why'd you ask?.” He said after a while, it was odd after all for strangers, that they still were to one another for the larger part, to ask such things of one another, unless they were expecting something.

Nodding his head a couple of times, Bator raised his cup to sip from again, setting it down as he returned his intense gaze back onto the teen across from him. 

”I vent for a little visit at the publishment, Had a little talk and made sure that if you didn't get mail today, I would come back.” He said as a matter of fact, like one would state the weather. 

Harry looked at his companion for a while, not quite understanding it, but somehow the way those dark eyes glinted as the man spoke suggested that perhaps the second visit wouldn't be just to talk, something Harry was torn in two over. 

One part thought it quite romantic that the other would do so, the other was kind of terrified by the notion, but neither opinion had a foothold over the other so Harry just settled to giving his companion a smile. 

”Thank you for doing it, but...you really shouldn't have.” harry said calmly, settling to just accepting the aid in a way.

Flicking his left hand idly, Bator brushed aside the shouldn’t of Harry’s statement. 

”Think nothing of it.” He stated flatly before downing the last of his coffee. Glancing over at the clock Harry stood up and nodded slightly. 

”Well, we ought to get going now.” Harry gestured towards the fireplace. 

Normally visitors would Apparate to the Apparation point near the edge of the wards, but since Harry wasn't of age yet, he couldn't so there was a special arrangement that had been made for this occasion.

Getting up after setting his cup down Bator straightened his robes and checked that he had the wine with him before joining the teen by the fireplace. 

“Where to?.” He inquired as he took the floo-powder that Harry handed to him 

“The Burrow and the password is......” Harry gestured for the male to come lower as he tiptoed to whisper the password into the males ear, where he was certain that Bator could feel the renewed blush radiating heat against the sensitive skin there.

Pulling back and quickly turning to the fireplace Harry chucked in the floo powder, waiting for the flames to settle, as well as his breathing, before stating his destination and stepping in. 

As his feet hit solid ground again Harry stumbled forward, managing to barely catch the edge of the coffee table with his hands instead of his head. 

”Just in time Harry, the food is just about done and the table is set.” Molly said from the doorway as she came to check upon the ruckus in the living-room.

Her cheery expression melted down into a neutral one as the floo flared again, and she felt the wards respond to the intrusion, but want as she might the figure of Bator stepped out in a show of billowing robes among green flames.

Greeting one another in a civil manner before Bator’s attention was back on the teen as he straightened up and shook his head, cursing floo travel to oblivion. 

“Mum did Harry arrive ye.....”Ginny cut short as she peeked out from behind her mother, blinking her brown eyes slowly, taking in the sight of the older male. 

Following their sister came in Ron and the twins, all stopping at the doorway to look, at a loss at what to make of the scene of the tall, broad man standing there, a hand on Harry's shoulder as he swept the soot off of him. 

The last to arrive was Bill, who greeted the guest, once he could manage to squeeze past his barricade of siblings, who scattered to get ready, each of them for varying things while Harry and Bator removed their robes and set them to hang before sitting down to engage in conversation with Bill for a while.  
_____________________________________________________________________________


	11. Crossing paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more interaction between Mr.Tall-Dark-and-Handsome as well as the weasleys....yeah i pay very little mind to the majority of them...even left the twins out of this one....should of really added them in the mix.

Walking over to their quest, Bill offered his hand to the other in greeting, which the man took without a moment of hesitation, giving a firm squeeze and a quick shake along with an exchange of names. 

”So, you're the knight in shining armor always rescuing Harry from the dangers of the world.” Bill joked casually while taking a seat on the couch, soon followed by the other two.

Harry sitting on the couch with him as Bator took a seat on the recliner, setting down the bag he had been carrying with him next to himself on the floor.

Arms set casually on the armrests, legs neatly together and back held straight looking as regal as one would assume. The only thing to spoil the look were those eyes, deep, dark blue, slightly narrowed. Their full attention focused on Bill, and it was that look that had shivers running beneath the redheads skin.

Being beneath that gaze felt like he was a prey looking straight into the eyes of a predator moments before the lethal strike, quite an unnerving thing. Nodding his head Bator let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, a gesture that only added to the predatory air he was letting out. 

”Vell, I've come to the rescue once vhen the little kukac tried to make a scene over nothing.” Bator glanced over to Harry as the teen let out a small chuckle at the nickname with which the elder had taken to referring to the Malfoy heir.

As Bators attention shifted aside Bill took note of the way the foreigners expression softened slightly, not by much, but there wasn't that -Make a small flaw and i will rip you to shreds- feel to it. Although he had initially thought that whatever kukac meant, it had been a word used on Harry, but the way the teen chuckled he was left pondering. 

”Ah pardon, but..what does kukac mean?.” He inquired in as polite a tone of voice as he could, yet he still felt like he had just interrupted something intimate between the two.

The moment those eyes were back on him, Bill could swear he heard the sound of water freezing over quickly coming from somewhere, for that is the difference between Bator looking at Harry and him. 

Not a single positive emotion within those dark debts, not to mention the smile that was obviously the produce of a life-time of practice of making a seemingly normal gesture without giving any kind of indication of the thoughts of the giver of such an expression. 

”Kukac is Hungarian for insect...vorm specifically.” Bator explained, using a tone of voice that spoke volumes about how little it interested him to explain himself to the red-head.

”He called Malfoy that, in-case you were wondering.” Harry piped up after a while since Bill seemed oddly at a loss on what to say, which in itself was really peculiar since Bill usually had a word or two to always spare no matter what one might say. 

Looking over at the ravenette Bill nodded a couple of times, but said nothing. His thoughts ran a mile a minute over his own uneasiness, as he wasn't one to loose his nerves easily. Pulling himself together again Bill nodded to Harry, letting out an honest chuckle. ”Well, I'm certain that whatever the blond menace did, was well worth the insult.” He said casually, returning his attention onto Bator once more.

Since topics were scarce, mostly due to Bator cold-shouldering everyone aside from Harry, something to probe into at a later date as the oldest child of the Weasley couple tried to steer the conversation over to an area where Bator might feel more inclined to shed more syllables upon. 

”If i may, I would like to ask a slightly more personal question of you.” The red-head finally spoke up once he'd planned out where to take this little dance.

Turning his head slowly to spare Bill with the smallest of glances to let the other know that he had a portion of his attention, for now. 

”It all depends on the nature of your question, i vill ansver to anything, but my ansvers vill be based on hov personal a question you present.” Bator said after a while, taking his time to enjoy the slight stiffening of the males shoulders and hands, oh how he loved to unnerve people

Nodding his head in acknowledgment Bill held his smile still, even as some of his usually confident posture did crack under the scrutiny of the stranger. 

”Of course...” Bill started, taking a moment to think how to word his question in a way that couldn't be misunderstood. 

”I was wondering what it is that you do for a living?, Harry hasn't mentioned anything whenever he'd talk about you.” At Harry's name, Bill turned his head to glance at the ravenette.

Bottom lip rolled between his teeth, brows knit together just enough to create a small wrinkles between them. He really didn't know much about Bator, only that he was from Hungary, and from an old family, and that's all he remembered. 

It wasn't because Harry hadn't wanted to ask, not at all, but whenever they stopped for something, be it coffee and cakes, or just wandering about, all they really talked about was him. Bator would ask how he was holding up, what he had planned for the future, if he had been anywhere, pretty normal questions when meeting someone new. 

There had been something...thrilling about having someone focusing their attention on Harry, and not the Boy-who-lived. Sure his friends asked too, but during their first meeting even his closest friends had taken a moment to look at just the scar, and over-time the boy behind it.

Here was someone who seemed to want nothing to do with the brand that set him aside from others. Having such attention did things, while it had him a bit on edge, it also awakened something deep within, something that had spent the last week or so trying to get him to see something that still eluded him.

Noticing the silence that had fallen over the room Harry lift his gaze, only to find himself locked into a brief staring contest with the Hungarian. The look within those eyes had shivers running up Harry's spine, enough so to cause him to shiver slightly as a small blush crept over his cheeks as he diverted his attention to Bill, giving a small smile of apology, not trusting his voice at the moment at all.

Watching Harry mull over his thoughts, Bill took notice of Bator turning his head to look at Harry. For the second time he had to assume an expression of puzzlement as the icy expression of indifference had fallen away in favor of smugness, a small grin tugging at the corners of the males lips, eyes holding a mixture of delight and pride about them as they looked upon the teen.

Why wouldn't Bator feel prideful and smug? He'd just been informed that the submissive who's favor he was wooing for talked of him when he was not around, such a revelation stroked the ego of his human self, as well as fanned the flames of his dracken to a point where he could feel it clawing at the walls of his mind, demanding to lay claim. For now Bator pushed it down and returned to Bills forgotten question

Adjusting his position in his seat Bator leaned back against the backrest, elbows propped on the armrests, fingertips pressed lightly together as he looked over to Bill over them. 

”I am unemployed, per say, but i build my fortune upon investments and real-estate, and once my mother and father step down from the family business, i vill take over.” Here he paused to let his words sink, watching Bill nod as he thought it over.

From the corner of his eye Bator could see that Harry was leaning over slightly to listen, his attention pinned to the maximum to catch every last detail, another thing to stroke his ego. As Bill opened his mouth to ask again, Bator lift his had to indicate that he wasn't done, he'd been distracted by the teen to realize how much time had passed.

”I am also the Duelist champion of Hungary three years in running, if you can count that as making a living.” He said with a final nod of his head.

Taking the brief moment before Bill would speak to scope out the teen, Bator couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at the obvious excitement in the males stance, a fact Bill had picked-up on apparently as well.

So the stranger was a duelist? Which both added to Bill's growing worry over this strange man, but also sparked an interest as well. Before he had specialized to become a curse-breaker, even before he left Hogwarts. Bill had fed a small fantasy of becoming a duelist instead, but due to circumstances he had chosen otherwise. Now that old flame was rekindled, and judging from the look on Harry's face, that seemed appealing to him as well.

Softening his smile down a little to a more genuine one, Bill clapped his knee with his hand, nodding a couple of times.

” Well blimey a duelist? And here i thought you were like most noble born are with a stick up their backsides being better than others.” Bill said with a small chuckle, a slight bit of an in the spur of the moment statement, but hearing the brunette let out a small laugh had Bill feeling just that much more relaxed.

”Yes vell...Appearances can deceive, and i pride myself in not being like most who share my status.” Bator said with a court nod, deciding to forget about the manner with which he'd been spoken to especially if it kept the look in Harry's eyes.

Said teen waited for the adults to take a break from talking before claiming Bator's attention again. 

”Could you teach me sometime? We had some dueling taught at Hogwarts but the teacher could hardly hold his wand, little alone do anything useful with it, so if you could it'd be splendid. If it isn't too much to ask that is...”Harry babbled on, his excitement, anxiety and tension all pouring through in an endless flood of words it was a wonder anyone could make anything out of it.

Bill shook his head slightly as he reclined back against the couch, observing the two for now as he thought things through once more. On one hand Bator seemed to be every bit the aristocrat like the Malfoy's, Zabini and Nott, posh and proper with a stick up his arse so far he could probably taste it. 

On the other hand whenever he would interact with Harry he either played his part admirably, or he actually did light up and loose his iciness entirely, the whole situation was quite a puzzle. It was a good thing Bill enjoyed puzzles then.

Inclining his head back Bator let out a laugh, this one proper and bubbly that carried over to his words. 

” Aranyos vagy!!” Bator exclaimed, although his laughter died down upon noticing the look he was receiving.

Harry's brows were knit together and his lips thinned down to a small line, obviously being laughed at after his outburst wasn't appreciated, but so far the teen remained still, just looking at the other, letting his next move determine everything from then on. 

”What did you just say??...”The embarrassed teen murmured aloud in a low voice that did very little to completely hide away his agitation.

From the side Bill still watched, like a tactician looking at the map plotting his next move, and as the tension spiked a part of him felt giddy that perhaps this (mr.perfect.) had done and screwed himself over now.

Still holding his smile Bator set his left hand down to grip the armrest as he leaned forward, reaching his right hand over to gently try and tap his index finger against the tip of Harry's nose, but the teen pulled back just in time, leaving the other hanging. Normally such an act of defiance would of dug out a firm response from the Hungarian, but as it was Bator simply smiled and bowed his head in apology.

”I am terribly sorry for accidentally offending you, i did not mean it like that at all.” He started, holding his eyes set firmly upon Harry's knees where the teens hands were busy kneading the fabric of his pants. 

For a while Harry said nor did anything, but since he did not hear an explanation to what was said he flicked his hand in an upwards motion to get the other to look up at him. Returning to looking at Harry again Bator withdrew his right hand, setting it over his own knee. 

”Well...what did you mean with it then...” Harry spoke-up as his eyes lowered, lest he look at the other dead in the eyes, he didn't feel upto that at all.

Taking in a small breath Bator shook his head, the smile he had held earlier still lingering, though not as honest as it had been a moment back. 

”I said that you are sveet...Your enthusiasm especially.” Bator said as calmly as ever, waiting for Harry to look up again.

Snapping his head up the moment those words left the others lips, the blush he had before returning with a vengeance to heat up his face from forehead to shoulders and Bator had to really fight to suppress the growl of delight before it left him, opting to just widening his smile as he leaned back again. 

”As for your question...Yes, i would love to teach you vhenever you have the time for it.” The oldest int he room said with a nod of his head.

About to ask something more Bill snapped his jaws shut as Molly announced that food was to be served and that everyone should go outside. 

”Ah, would there be room for an additional student in this little group of yours?,” Bill inquired instead as he got up, still keeping his attention on Bator as he got up, and offered a hand to Harry to help him up as well.

With the teen firmly on his feet Bator turned to his gifting, lifting the small bag from the floor before addressing the red-head again, letting out a small scoff. 

”I suppose i could, but I'd like to know what you do for a living, to better estimate what to teach then.” Bator shot back, letting Bill take point as he followed Harry.

Guiding the way over to the outside where the meal was set, Bill chuckled softly, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the two. 

”Well i have been a curse-breaker for several years now, if that says anything.” He called back before stepping outside, missing the brief glimpse of a grin that over-took the elders face.

The large table was set on the front lawn, the cloth charmed to tick tot he table so the light breeze wouldn't cause havoc with the setting. Ron and Ginny were setting down the glasses when the three emerged, Harry moving over to them to see if there was ANYTHING he could do, but it swiftly went downhill what with Ginny jabbing at him over his companion and Ron snickering about and participating in on it.

While the younger ones scuffled about Bill and Bator stood to the side going through about dueling, Bator's achievements and his own developments as far as spellwork went in such hectic, yet co-ordinated environment, going at it as Molly and the twins arrived, bringing in the food, as well as the late arriving Arthur.

Introducing himself to the Lord of the house Bator presented his offerings to the male before they would sit down and get ready to eat, everybody missing the fact that the floo flared inside the house, even Molly and Arthur as the keeper of the wards. Food was being passed along until the door opened from within to reveal a tired looking Charlie who held a smile as he took in the scene before him that is until a scent, and sight, all to familiar hit him and his expression went icy.

”Charlie, you're back!?” Harry exclaimed from his seat, standing up as everybody turned their attentions to the new arrival,.

Molly smiled warmly as did Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys, the only ones not smiling were Bator and Charlie who were locked in a firm stare-down, one wondering what the other was doing here, the other scolding himself for doing such a poor job in getting rid of the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today, i'm on a roll, hope you aren't too put-off by my presentation of characters....
> 
> Aranyos vagy _ You are sweet ( a rough translation)


	12. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie returns to the frey...and the rules of the game change.

The tension kept building until Molly broke it by moving to his second oldest to pull him into an embrace before tugging him over to join in on the feast.  


Whether or not Molly intentionally put Charlie sitting opposite from Harry's quest and right next to said teen, Bill wasn't sure of. What he did know now, was that he would have to have a word with Charlie to confirm or deny his suspicions of what was going on here.  


For now, however, the meal resumed on track with Molly dishing out some for Charlie like the doting mother that she was before she too returned to her seat.   


"How'd it go at the reserve? You left in such a hurry and all." Molly said in an attempt to break the staring contest between his second oldest and Harry's quest.  


Looking to his mothers direction for a moment Charlie nodded a couple of times sharply, jabbing his fork into his food like it had committed a crime against him.   


"Fine mum, just a few of the bulls acting out, had to separate them to the corners of the reserve, lest they cause any more havoc." Charlie stated casually, as not to provoke undue worry and suspicion over his little lie.

About to turn his attention back to the offending piece of aristocratic trash, Charlie found himself being nudged from the side. Turning to face towards the teen next to whom he had been seated only to find himself drawn into the most intense looks ever.

Beautiful emerald green eyes shone up, displaying the building worry that only seemed more surreal as the light of the sun reflected off the watery surface of those eyes, adding an almost ethereal glow to them to called out to any who saw them.

"You're alright? Didn't get hurt at all?" Harry asked as Charlie turned to him, just looking at the male right in the eyes, seeing the change in the previously cold look those bright blue eyes had held. 

Warm, joyful glint returned to Charlies eyes as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips while his right hand lift slowly, coming to rest on top of Harry's head, gently ruffling the mop of black hair as Charlie shook his own head in reply.

From then on the rest of the meal went on without incident. Bill taking it upon himself to engage Bator in conversation about dueling, spellcraft and such. The rest of the Weasley family chattered among themselves with the exception of Harry and Charlie.

Those two talked about the 'incident' at the reserve Charlie doing his best to spin a tale that didn't require a lot of fine details and would be easy to remember if asked of later. A task he found increasingly more difficult the more his eyes wandered over to the brunette next to him.

The look of elation with a hint of relief was one thing, but added with the constant smile that tugged at the corners of those soft, rosy lips and the little glint within those emerald green eyes. Charlie was ready to just ignore all else in favor of just taking Harry then and there to keep him from the clutches of a certain other brunette that had invaded his territory.

When the people were satisfied, their stomachs full and the atmosphere relaxed Molly began, with the assistance of Ginny and Arthur, began to clear the table for dessert, which she would still need to finish, giving the remaining lot a good chance to digest and socialize.

Getting up from his seat Harry made a small stretch with his arms above his head while leaning back for a moment before straightening and fixing his eyes upon Bator. 

"Hey..." The teen began, but found himself at a loss as those deep blue eyes swept over onto him and that smile stretched those lips slightly as a sign that his attention was on him fully. 

 

"Think...you could show some dueling moves?." The boy finally managed to spit out after a while.

Raising a single brow quizzically over his right eye Bator looked at the teen for a moment. Parting his lips to reply, he found himself swamped under the eager requests from Ron, the twins as well as, to the surprise of the younger ones, Bill and Charlie.

Out of which one had a more personal reason for wanting to see. Snapping his lips shut and taking a moment to look around himself, he could understand the enthusiasm of the younger ones and maybe even Bill, he ahd shown quite a bit of interest so far, but Charlie.

The Red menace that he had failed to get rid of before, he was not so sure of. If he was going to do it he´d have to be mindful not to give away too many secrets, they might come and haunt him, a thought that steered him towards declining the request under the pretense of having ate too much. 

Looking over at Harry, however, had the males resolve crumbling down and with that fond smile on his face again he nodded before pushing himself up to his feet.

"Very vell, i´ll give you the first lesson now vhile ve vait." Bator spoke with amusement lacing his words before he diverted his gaze over to Bill. 

"Vill you help me set a stage? As a curse-breaker you surely have some idea of how to protect others outside the arena?"

Offering a nod of his head as an answer Bill pushed himself up and motioned for the crew to follow him further away from the table to a flat piece of ground near the root of the little hill where Harry had taken his nap a while back. 

Looking around himself and evaluating the area for a while before nodding. 

"This vill do fine." Bator said with a nod before opening the sleeve of his dress shirt to get his wand from the holster on his arm. 

The wand was easily eighteen inches in length, black with the exception of a little redness on the tip that ran down along the length fading gradually till it was just a solid black. The surface of the wand was like glass, light glinted off of it, unlike in most wands, suggesting that the material used to make it wasn't necessarily any ordinary wood. 

"Shall we mark the ring going counter clockvise or clockvise?."

Bill had fished his wand out by the time Bator spoke, the trusty instrument held firmly on his hand as he flicked it a couple of times. 

"Let´s go clockwise." Bill said as he moved to stand in front of the other several yards away. Looking at the other dead in the eyes,.

Holding his wand up above his head, watching Bator mimic the motion. Holding the position for a moment, neither breaking eye-contact until after a while they blinked at the same time.

Lowering their wands in perfect synchronization until they pointed at the ground the two began to move and murmur quietly. As they moved a thin string of blue-green energy flowed from the tip of their wands and to the ground where it remained, flickering playfully as the two moved steadily until they arrived to the spots where the other had left.

The circle of blue-green energy flickered in an even circle as the two turned around so their backs faced one another. Murmuring quietly the two wove wards around the makeshift arena, laying down layers of defenses for those outside. With the last flick of a wand and a crack of energy, Bill let out a small sigh, swiping his brow free of sweat. 

"Well, that ought to do it." The red-head said with a chuckle as he stepped out of the ring to join in with his brethren and Charlie leaving Bator alone in the ring.

Fixing his gaze upon the crowed Bator stood still for a moment before letting a small smirk tug at the left corner of his lips. 

"Now, i vould like an opponent, anyone vill do?." The brunette inquired in a casual tone of voice, already daring to glance towards Bill, fully expecting him to jump in to test his skills, but alas another claimed the spot.

Up on their feet, left hands up with their wands in hand the twins called out their willingness to oppose the male. Quirking his brow again in question Bator looked between the two for a moment before a grin formed on his lips again. Crossing the arm in which he held his wand over his abdomen and bowed to the two. 

"Step right in then." He welcomed them as he stood straight.

Hopping over the line of energy the two took the moment to return the honors they had been given by bowing to their opponent. Grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats, eyes glinting with mischief as they straightened up, wands pointed at the other. 

"Very good, nov the most important thing to remember is to stay aware of the field and your opponents movements." Bator all, but growled out as he pointed his wand at the two.

A breeze passed through, blowing a small cloud of dust to travel between the fighters. 

"The second...is to never let your opponent have time to think." Bator rumbled out just before he flicked his wand sharply before drawing a small swirl after the first motion.

A blast of blue energy blasted from the tip of the wand, traveling towards the twins at an alarming speed, but the two just held their grins. 

Fred took a step forward and brought his wand in a wide arch and looking closely enough people could make out the thin layer of magic that formed into a shield just before the bolt of energy smacked into them. 

As his twin erected a barrier, George flicked his wand and murmured a spell silently. In this duo Fred held up defenses and George offensives, their normal tactic relying on Fred's ability to keep people off of his twin as he built-up.

Expecting it, foolishly enough, to just smack onto the barrier and be done with, the twins were caught momentarily off-guard as there was a sudden ripple beneath them. Looking down the twins saw the earth rippling and changing slowly. 

Jumping off, splitting apart by accident, the two watched the spot where they had stood a moment ago give a shudder before the sand crumbled to form holes in the ground. Having jumped aside and dropping the barrier the twins were never hit by the blue bolt of energy, that merely puffed into a small cloud of blue that vanished almost instantly.

Looking back to the smugly grinning man and then back at each other, the twins soon grinned as they normally did. 

"Nice one..."They chorused together before launching off. Moving swiftly on their feet the twins split apart, flicking out spell after another at the other who stood his ground while moving his wand, deflecting and blocking all the spells he could, stepping aside from those he couldn't get to with his wand.

For a while they kept this dance up, with the twins dashing and tossing jinxes and hexes, nothing serious at all, just some bat-sight and tickle jinxes to name a few, but try as they did, they couldn't get the other to step to a place he had moved his foot from whenever the man was forced to move at all. Their spells crackled past or were flicked aside like nothing, it was frustrating enough without Bator grinning there.

Glancing at one another briefly the twins nodded and after a while of trying to spell the other out they stopped, moving their wands in a wide arch to bring them pointing at the male sandwiched between them. As their wands pointed at the brunette man, twin beams of red magic shot forth, snaking through the air like serpents.

Standing still as he watched the twins closely as they dashed and flung spells at him. Bator though that they had good teamwork, but they were quite predictable. They would squint when they knew a spell to toss, their wrist would twitch just before casting, but that could be worked over with enough practice. Watching the red energies dashing towards him, looking like he was momentarily taken aback.

Swiping the expression from his face to return his grin onto his face as he waited until the energies were close enough. With barely enough time to flick his wand and call out the word needed. There was a bright flash that had everyone averting their gaze.

As the audience turned back to the field there was an universal look of surprise on everyone's features at the sight. Fred and George laid sprawled on the ground on their backs, their wands a good distance out of their reach and in the middle of the field Bator stood putting his wand back to it´s holster.

With a groan George pushed himself up after a while, or he thought he had groaned, but the sound that came out was more akin to a horny walrus bellowing than a groan and realizing this George smacked his hands over his mouth and blinked owlishly, remaining seated on the ground. 

Fred on the other hand did groan as he sat up, but as he lift his hand to rub his head, he caught a glimpse of his legs. He had been dressed a moment ago, but now he sat there in his underwear. Letting out a surprised yelp he looked for his clothing, finding them scattered about the arena. 

"W-what the hell, how´d i got hit by my own spell!?" Fred snapped as he gathered his clothing while the people outside the ring sniggered to themselves.

Letting out a small chuckle Bator glanced at the frantic teen and shook his head. 

"I sverved your spells...I chose new targets for them." Bator mused aloud as he gave the two a small bow and a thank you for their participation.

"Now that...i want to learn." George piped up once he got his wand and canceled the little spell, flashing Bator a smirk, as did his twin even as the male was hopping on one foot while dressing his sock on.

"Ve vill see, i am to teach these to Bill and Harry, so you can come along." Bator said with a nod before looking at Harry. 

For the second time that day he human side enjoyed the boost on his ego and his dracken roared in pride as the awe and pure excitement were evident upon the teen.

To the side Charlie was between stunned and highly annoyed, torn between those two as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and jaws clenched, that man...this Bator...He seemed to have everything..looks...money...influence and furthermore...the majority of Harry´s attention.

Charlie would get to that once he got rid of the brunette, he wasn't going to let Harry slip from his sight and hold like he had back at the forest, not if he could help it at all.


	13. Shadow of a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds-up rapidly and spells are flung

Bill, Ron, Harry and even the twins flocked around Bator as he exited the make-shift arena, all asking about the same thing. 

How had he managed to not only be hit, but also send both spells back at their casters. For a while Bator attempted to explain, but as he got no words in edge-wise he finally raised his hand and offered a small scowl to silence the lot.

Moving the raised hand over to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, eyes closing briefly as he fought off the small headache trying to crawl upon him. 

“Like I said, that is called Swerving, it is basically a ward, but one that cannot be upheld for long as it saps a great deal of energy, but in exchange it deflects any spells that hit you while it is maintained...” Bator found himself interrupted by Bill stating that spells weren't impossible to deflect at all, so why would one want to swerve at all if it was so costly.

Turning his attention to Bill for a moment with a look on his face that spoke volumes about how he felt about being interrupted at all. Looking at the tall red-head, however, brought Charlie to his line of sight and his eyes narrowed as he tracked his movements.

Charlie moved about the group and positioned himself directly behind Harry, planting his right hand on the boys right shoulder, effectively snapping the boy from his excited trance to glance back at who was touching him. 

The giddy smile that he offered back at Charlie upon recognition had Bator's brows furrowing briefly, a small growl bubbling in his throat as the Dracken within clawed and roared to be free to rid them of the nuisance of the dominant making moves on their chosen submissive.

Straightening himself stiffly Bator inclined his head back a little to look at Charlie along the length of his nose before resuming his explanation, albeit his tone of voice was a tad...colder now. 

“As I was going to say, While maintained the ward will deflect any and all spells coming from any direction, but it is still advised to have them hit at once, the burden on your magic will be less than having to deflect and redirect several ones after another.” Bator explained, doing his best to keep it simple.

Fred and George glanced at one another, nodding briefly.

“Sounds pretty neat...”

“Would you care to...”

“Teach that trick??”

The twins spoke-up in that eery way of theirs, offering the best, most innocent smiles they could muster, but try as they might the glint in their eyes suggested mischief, and surprisingly enough the sight of said glint had Bator's expression softening slightly into a predatory grin as he inclined his head.

“I am already teaching Bill, Harry and...” Bator glanced over to Ron, frowning slightly as the boys name fled his mind.

“Ronald...But people call me Ron.” The red-head said with a nod, one that seemed more aimed somewhere behind the tall brunette as Ron did his best to avoid looking straight into the others eyes that unnerved him to no ends for some odd reason.

Bator nodded and returned his attention back to the twins. 

“And Ron a bit about Dueling, so I suppose including you two won´t be much of an issue.” The elder gentleman said with a nod before turning to the arena.

Giving a flick of his hand his wand slid out and onto his hand. With another flick and a word of cancellation Bator undid his half of the warding, the arena crackling and shimmering faintly as he was done. 

Bill followed suit afterward, undoing his half and with a snap the ring vanished, just in time too as Molly called out for the lot to come and get some dessert.

The crew, minus Harry and Charlie, began making their way back to the table, the aforementioned duo following a bit behind.

Harry had been a bit surprised to find himself stopped as he made a move to go with the rest. Glancing back at Charlie who held his shoulder firmly with a puzzled look on his face, although it faded away at the faintest sound of a disapproving growl. 

A glance ahead told him who had made the sound as he watched Bator turn and head off with the rest, mainly due to Bill engaging him in a conversation about the pseudo-ward he had mentioned before, trust in Bill to want to get to the bottom of things.

Looking back again at the dragon handler, Harry found himself frowning slightly. It looked like Charlie had something he wanted to say, but couldn't quite figure out how to go about it. 

As Charlie parted his lips and lowered his gaze to Harry, Molly rounded the corner and called out to the two to hurry up before it´d all be devoured. With a snap Charlie's jaws shut and he gave Harry's shoulder a small pat before ushering him to move along with a gentle shove, he'd get his chance to talk with Harry later.

The table was set with cups for the adults and glasses for the children, a teapot and a coffeepot along with a jug of apple juice as well as two cakes, one a triple-layered chocolate cake decorated with a fine layer of coconut flakes, betraying the rich chocolaty goodness beneath the innocent white layer. 

The second one was a basic cake with two layers, one holding a blueberry filling,t he second with raspberry, the sides lined with whipped cream and the top, beneath a neat glazing, the assortment of strawberries, blueberries and whole raspberries.

As people sat and began cutting at the cakes to get a bit of everything, Bator waiting patiently till the crowd settled before he´d go and claim himself anything. As Harry and Charlie got over and Charlie took his seat, he was surprised to find Harry still standing, offering that radiant smile of his as he inquired what he would like to have.

Ignoring the protests from Molly about him serving people, but a plea and a well placed batting of lashes had the matriarch settling down with a final word to have Harry settle down as well.

Dumbfounded, and a bit awkward, Charlie pointed at both the cakes and asked for small pieces of both along with a cup of coffee, declining sugar and milk for it. 

As Harry moved about the table, getting everything that Charlie had requested onto his plate, bringing the plate over to place it in front of the puzzled red-head before he took the coffee pot and poured Charlie his beverage of choice.

Setting the pot down Harry spied his quest, or date as he´d been told this was, moving to get himself some cake.

Moving swiftly Harry rounded the table and with a gentle pat on the shoulder he had the elder male seated again. Repeating the process of getting Bator his choices in edibles and beverage, before returning to his own plate, picking it up, only to meep as his wrist was seized by Charlie. Seating himself down after a slight tug on his arm, Harry watched as Charlie mimicked his motions of serving, and while some around the table chuckled at the antics, it came to a halt as Bator got up and walked around to fetch the apple juice, carrying it over to the seated brunette, offering it to the teen like he were a trained servant.

Harry looked at the two as a small blush crept over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Unable to trust in his own voice at the moment Harry nodded his head to the juice, watching as Bator poured his glass full before setting the jug aside and moving back to his seat, a small smile on his face. Charlie came over then, carefully sliding the plate and spoon over in front of harry, flashing him that trademark grin of his, one that now had Harry's legs trembling slightly. 

“Umm..Thanks...both of you.” Harry murmured quietly after he had taken a drink of his juice, looking between the two.

At the back of his mind, however, Harry was agitated, as well as his dracken. They had wanted to do a small kind deed for the two, one half simply out of being a kind, well mannered young man, the other because the two dominants had been behaving admirably so far.

There had been slight chuckling among Bill, Ron, Ginny and the twins at the actions of Bator and Charlie. It looked like they were competing for Harry's attention. Out of the lot only Bill, Arthur and Molly were certain of it, and plans formed to have a word with Harry and Charlie about it. For now, however as the mood remained light and casual, they enjoyed the affair, chatting among each other.

As the last piece of cake vanished the group of duelists had decided to see about meeting on every Hogsmead weekend, seeing how the younger ones were still attending school and all, and maybe even have Dumbledore allow it as an extra curricular thing during schooldays. Although that would mean more students, something that had most presuming Bator would object to, yet were pleasantly surprised at the casual acceptance of it. 

Molly had of course protested tot he whole idea, but after careful explanation from Bill, and plenty of pleading from Ron, Harry, Ginny and the Twins had the Weasley Matriarch lifting her arms up in defeat. 

The only reason that MOlly gave-up on trying to change their minds was that she had Bill swear that he would ensure that everything was safe and that there would be no tomfoolery. A fact that had Bator snorting in an annoyed manner, he never fooled around when it came to Dueling, be it dueling as an act, or teaching it.

As the commotion, mostly due to excitement of several members seated around the table, settled down Bator looked over to Molly and bowed his head. 

“The cakes were excellent Mrs.Weasley.” Bator said casually.

Molly blinked owlishly a couple of times before flicking her wrist dismissively.

“Oh, just something pulled together quickly, I´m sure that those fancy bakeries you visit offer better.” She said casually, looking at the man dead in the eyes, waiting for his reply.

Letting out a scoff at the remark Bator leaned forward a little. 

“No, while tasty they are more focused on appearances...these...homely, delicious, full of flavor...they reminded me of the times my mother would bake for us, something no other baker has managed.” Bator bowed his head again in respect as Molly adorned the look of surprise again before nodding, accepting the compliment for what it was, even as she was slightly confused about it.

While he had complimented just to pique Harry's interest even further, he also did it improve his standing with the rest of the Weasley clan, something he might need if worse came to worse with Charlie.

The aforementioned was giving Bator the iciest stare he could before a nudge to his side had him glancing at Harry who frowned up at him. Instantly blinking out of his rage-induced stupor Charlie felt his cheeks heat as he reached his hand back to rub the back of his own head, letting out a small, nervous chuckle.


	14. Lightning Strikes Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension...too much..

As the day began to fade away and the setting sun painted the horizon in all the hues of red and orange, Bator took it as an opportune time to leave, having spent most of the day at the Weasleys as it was. 

Thanking his generous hosts for their hospitality, and his ´students´ for their attention on their makeshift class, as impromptu as it was. Lastly Bator turned to Harry and bowed deep, with his left arm crossed over his abdomen, the right extended out at his side. 

“And a special thank you for your demand to repay for my interventions.” The elder gentleman said in a tease, always loving the grin that formed on the teens lips at it.

Arms behind his back, standing on the tips of his toes Harry just looked at his guest and nodded his head in a returning bow. 

“Well, so long as entertaining a foolish child's silly requests doesn't divert you from more meaningful tasks, I'm glad.” Harry replied as his smile morphed into quite a grin.

Shaking his head lightly as a small huff of entertainment left his lips, Bator straightened himself up again. 

“If I may, where would be the nearest point from which to apparate?.” The male inquired, looking over to Molly who was spelling the table and chairs aside.

Flicking her wand one last time to send the shrunken items flying off to the shed the matriarch turned to look at the male. Despite her initial dislike of the Hungarian, Molly found herself thinking slightly more positive of the male. After all Bator had proven himself along the lines of being an honorable gentleman with very little on actually being interested in Harry in a way a lover would. 

“Hmm, Bill could you....”Molly couldn't finish as Charlie stepped forth to volunteer to show their visitor off.

That was another thing that had Molly quite puzzled today. The way Charlie acted towards Bator, and in regards to Harry, he'd glare daggers at a complete strangers, while doing his utmost best to tend to all that Harry would want, hovering nearby at all times, she had a suspicion before, now she knew it for a fact that only required a moments talk with his second oldest.

With a slightly suspicious look on her features Molly nodded, telling Charlie to fetch Bator's jacket from indoors, despite the male stating that he could fetch it himself. With a slight huff of annoyance Charlie walked off with his right hand subconsciously brushing over his abdomen. Still tender from the last time he had met with Mr.Tall-dark-and-annoying, a debt he intended to repay. 

Upon his return from inside, which took a moment longer than he had hoped as he had slight problems locating the article of clothing, Charlie was brought to a grinding halt at the sight before him. What Charlie saw was enough to set the diminished flames of jealous fury roaring again. It seemed that the twins had attempted to tease Harry some more, and from whatever had happened it appeared that Bator had felt it his duty to scoop the ravenet up and onto his shoulder to perch while fending off the twins and Ginny, who had apparently chosen to hop right on to try and get at Harry who was bouncing on that broad shoulder, laughing to his hearts contents.

The sound of the teen laughing, one that Charlie had heard before whenever he'd met the teen, somehow now seemed...different somehow. the sound so light, melodic and downright delightful. A sound that Charlie could listen to it day in and day out. Yet the fact that he wasn't the one digging out such delightful noises from the flushed teen, was more than enough to fuel the dislike and general frustration he had towards the foreign male.

Marching towards the group of younglings, Charlie found himself suddenly halted as his older brother grabbed hold of him, tugging him to a halt. 

“Hey, everything alright Char? You've been quite...off today.” Bill asked, his voice carrying over a certain level of compassion and care that he had always felt towards the Dragon-handler.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder at the only older brother he had, Charlie knit his brows together and made a slight huff. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, better still once he leaves.” Charlie all but growled out, nodding his head in the direction where the aforementioned now held both of the twins under his right arm and Ginny securely under the left, Harry balancing on the males left shoulder still holding onto Bator's head for added support. 

All of those involved, with the exception of Bator, were laughing quite happily, even Ron who had chosen to stand to the side under the pretense of having eaten far too much for such activities. Bill made a small sigh and squeezed his brothers arm briefly before letting go. 

“Don't do anything stupid now...” Was all Bill said before he turned to head inside, leaving Charlie to look behind him with that same look of annoyance plastered on his face.

Letting out the breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding, Charlie rolled his shoulders and turned to continue along his way. 

“When have I ever!?.” Charlie called back to his brother, not really expecting an answer as he walked over to the group.

With the return of Charlie, the younger ones finally tapped out, patting against the limbs that held them to be let go, a request that Bator was glad to fulfill. Letting go of the twins and Ginny without extending much effort beyond just releasing his hold on them he did letting the trio land on their feet with a thud. For Harry, however, Bator grouched down as low as he could and guided the smaller male down with as much care as he would, without upsetting the male by being over-bearing

Hopping off of that solid, broad shoulder Harry thanked his ´hero´again before turning to Charlie. Joyful emerald eyes locked onto icy blue, boring through the layer of agitation to coax out the normal, more tender side out to the forefront. 

“Can I come with to escort??” Harry asked with a slight ring of hopefulness in his voice.

Looking into those expressive emerald eyes was something that Charlie found himself yearning for, but also unable to really deny anything from their bearer either. If it weren't for a bit of a debt to settle, he would of gladly had Harry come along, if not to have the teen all to himself while they walked back, but now he just closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. 

“Not this time Harry, think mum would have you all here.” Charlie murmured quietly as he took the necessary steps closer till he was within arms reach of the teen.

Lifting his unoccupied right hand up to place it over Harry's head, to gently ruffle the wayward locks of ink black hair, meanwhile his left lift to thrust the article of clothing it had been squeezing mercilessly, past the teen so the bastard of a man could take it.

Still holding eye-contact with the teen, Charlie let a smile tug at the corners of his lips, as a pout began to form on the teens face. 

“How about tomorrow we take a walk, just the two of us, huh? Will that be alright?” The dragon-handler spoke, making sure to be loud enough for Bator to hear him perfectly from where he stood, tugging on his coat.

Turning his semi-pout upside down back to the delighted expression from before he nodded before stepping aside to say his farewells to Bator. sparing Charlie one last glance. 

“Better hold that promise too, or I'll hire the twins to pull the prank of the decade on you Charlie!” Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes before he turned to his quest, leaving the amused red-head to his own thoughts for now.

Bator had just managed to smooth out the wrinkles from his coat when Charlie's deliberately outspoken words of taking Harry, no, taking HIS Harry out for a walk. Hearing that was enough to bring that deadly look upon the Hungarians face once more, lifting his head to look at the insolent red-head, but since he didn't catch the males eyes, he settled to looking at Harry as he turned, even further annoyed by how..agreeing the teen was.

Harry lift his right hand up, which Bator took almost instantly with his left, but brought his right over to cup the delicate appendage in-between his pair. 

“Thanks for coming and for the lesson, and I hope we'll meet again.” Harry said cheerily, offering a slight shake of the hand, looking into those debthless eyes, wondering about the look they held, he wasn't certain, but whatever it was, it did offer a certain bit of warmth to the pit of his stomach.

Letting go of the teens hands, after giving them a slight squeeze, Bator straightened himself. 

“Vell, once ve can arrange a schedule, and permission, for dueling, ve vill see, and if you ever need to...” Bator said in a low voice, moving his right hand down into his pocket, pulling out a small amulet. 

“Put this on a letter you vish to send to me, and the deliverer vill knov where to find me, but forget once it is removed,”He finished up as Harry took the amulet, studying it curiously.

Nodding his head as he stashed the little piece of jewelry into his pocket before giving Bator one more farewell before departing, joining in with the rest of the younger individuals. Left alone with Charlie wasn't something Bator had been looking forward to. Now that he was he merely stood straight, with his arms behind his back, waiting for the red-head to lead the way. 

Letting out a slight huff Charlie began marching off, Bator several feet away and neither saying a word for a couple of minutes until Charlie stopped, well away from the reach of the wards around the Burrow, 

“Exactly what kind of a game are you playing here.” The dragon-tamer said finally as he turned around to face the male.

Giving Charlie a scowl for his efforts, straightening his back and holding his chin at level, looking down at the other, despite the red-head being almost as tall as he was. 

“Game? I do not play games.” The brunette said sternly, his tone of voice as cold as the rest of him. Behind his back the redhead was gripping his right wrist with his left hand in an effort not to leap at the other to rip, tear, shred and slash.

Letting out a growl, a proper one belonging to a beast, rather than a man, Charlie rolled his hands into fists and kept glaring at the male. 

“Do not think I don't know...:”He snarled out as his temper got the best of him, causing his other nature to push to the forefront.

The back of the redheads shirt bulged out a bit, ripping slightly as something pressed against it. 

“You plan on wooing little Harry to do who knows what with, you're no good for him.” Charlie growled out as the back of his shirt gave way and a pair of large red wings grew out. 

Stretching them out to their fullest Charlie rumbled with another growl as more scales began to push through his skin. Looking at those wings snapping out had very little impact upon the older male, who simply kept looking at the red-head, although his expression did take a slightly more amused undertone. 

“I vould be ten times better than you, vho can not even defend the one they seek to lay claim on.” Bator all, but hissed back at the red-head.

Without giving the brunette time to really react Charlie's temper snapped for good and he lunged forward to tackle the male down. As he collided with the other he felt the larger male move, but then the entire world lurched, a tell-tale sign of apparation.

As they reappeared escorted by a sharp crack, Charlie found his loss of balance being skilfully taken advantage of. Strong hand snapped down to grab hold of the base of both wings and with a twist, one that followed the motion with which they exited their apparation, Bator sent the fully formed Dracken aside to skid on the ground.

Letting out another growl as he dug his claws into the ground to stop his sliding and eventually get back on his feet, wings spread still as he let out a long, echoing roar of challenge and rage. What returned his call had him flinching momentarily. A long mixture sound between a howl and a roar ripped out from Bator as his own massive wings spread out, snapping to their full span, reaching up high like the shadow of death as the rest of him grew out to match. 

“This time...i vill not let you get away....this time...i vill END YOU!.” Came the last words from the morphing figure before another howling roar was let out, just as the last shreds of clothing fell.

Staring down one another, claws at the ready, wings twitching as they moved about, both looking for that opportune moment to dash and be done with it. 

Even with newly fueled rage from Bator's last statement, Charlie had enough instinct left to not dash in madly, instead he feigned and snapped, testing his opponent out, opponent who had caught him off-guard last time.


	15. Ripples of change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eruption of emotion and some violence, not for those who do not wish to read about fighting.

For a while the two circled about each other, never once breaking eye-contact. When one would feint, the other would prepare to defend from it, until Bator finally made the first move.

Snapping his wings tight against his back while moving his arms back, bending them at the elbow so his hands were at level with his hip. Clawed fingers curved slightly and ready to strike, but that wasn't what he was after as he rushed forward, a loud roar accompanying the dash.

As he moved, Bator narrowed his eyes to mere slits and focused on Charlie and what he would do, and sure enough the hot-headed little pest went straight for it.

Answering the challenging roar Charlie rushed forward as well after folding his wings tight against his back. Left arm moved so his left hand was at level with his shoulder. Meanwhile his right was similar to the way Bator had his. With the difference that he had his hand slightly more outwards stretched and higher, palm up to possibly dig his claws into the opponents gut from below.

At the moment of Impact several things happened at once. Bator's arms snapped forward, like a pair of solid bands of scale, muscle and bone to clamp tight around the smaller males torso, effectively pinning the wings and arms against the body.

As Bator snapped him into a bear hug, effectively using his mass and strength to knock his breath away while shoving him forward, but not before he got his own shot in. As those massive arms moved, so did Charlie’s snap forward, the left arm extending his hand up to bring it down In a forceful slash, catching Bator on the shoulder, but Instead of feeling the scales give and flesh tearing as blood gushed, his claws left nice scratches on the black scales before his left arm was pinned.

Meanwhile Charlie’s right hand punched up, pinning the fingers together to have each digit supporting each other as he thrust the hand forward with all his might. The scales cracked as the point of claw was thrust against it, the tough hide beneath opening up as it was cut, a bit of blood oozing out to coat the tip of Charlie’s fingers.

The joy of having pierced those solid scales on his second strike was short lived. Charlie was feeling those strong arms moving, clawed hands clamping down tight onto his biceps as they remained chest to chest with only the tips of Charlie’s toes dragging on the ground as he was shoved along until an abrupt end. 

Charlie was yanked off from the solid form of Bator's front, only to find his back colliding with the trunk of a tree, his head shooting backwards so the back of it smacked onto the tree as well. Without a moment to right his aching head, Charlie let out grunt, before his vision went black and a loud crack echoed in his ears.

Letting the red-scaled menace drop down into a heap on the ground Bator took a step back, growling low in his throat as he inspected the small, bleeding wound at his abdomen. The injury itself was nothing too dangerous, but certainly unexpected.

Looking down at Charlie as the other grunted and attempted at pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. “Get up, can't go down that easy again.” Bator snarled as he bent at the waist and reached his left hand down to grab Charlie by the hair.

As the fingers curled to grip his hair, Charlie’s hands shot up to grapple at the arm there to lessen the pull on his hair. Snarling as he was forced up to dance precariously on the tips of his toes while attempting to glare daggers at the other.

Snarling low and vibrant in his throat Bator met the glare with his own, although his lips were tugged into a grin. 

“You are still as pathetic as ever.” Bator growled menacingly.

Hissing In response to the larger male, Charlie narrowed his eyes as his vision began to clear as the wound at the back of his head righted itself. Flexing his arms and using his hold on Bator's arm to pull him up while his abdomen flexed in an effort to bring his hips up.

Meanwhile his legs bent slightly to add to the swing up. Once he had a proper alignment Charlie shot his legs up, one aimed right against the shoulder of the arm that now held him, the other to Bator's chin while arching his back to toss the other off balance as his feet made contact.

As Charlie moved Bator was too slow to react, just barely managing to blink as the male arched and his feet shot up. The force of the foot that connected with his jaw had Bator's head snapping back and his jaws crashing shut with a snap of teeth.

Meanwhile the foot that connected with Bator's shoulder threw the larger male off of his footing. Coupled with the dead-weight hanging off of his arm had Bator taking a few staggering steps before tumbling forwards.

Using his momentum and secure footing to his advantage Charlie pushed with his legs to push himself away from the other, ending up thudding on the ground and sliding on it a few feet as the larger male landed on his knees and right hand. HIs left one stretched to the side, which had his left shoulder smashing to the dirt as his wings unfolded and sprawled at his side.

Wasting not a moment Charlie scampered to his feet and lunged at his opponent. Charlie rushed in and pounced, landing onto Bator's back, right between the wings.

Snapping his legs tight around the others torso to anchor himself down Charlie growled as he brought his right arm down, sinking his claws Into the base of the right wing, causing the male beneath to roar out and jolt, still slightly dazed as those claws dug In and secured the red ones hold.

Baling up his left hand Charlie brought it down against the back of Bator's head, making said man’s head smack against the dirt. Satisfied with the sound of Impact and the low grunt he got from the larger male Invigorated Charlie so he repeated the strike again and again, pummeling the back of the brunettes head with his fist while the ground below took care of the front.

As each strike connected with the back of his head Bator felt his vision blur, both from the strikes and the dust hitting his eyes. The sting of those claws hooking in the flesh of his wing. Tugging, tearing and ripping with each and every buck and twitch he made in response to the merciless assault.

As much as it hurt having the daylights beat out of you, it was also a source of thrill to the larger, older dracken, every rush of agony fanning the flames of bloodlust, each sting of cracking scale feeding the rush of battle, but enough was enough, and he felt he had given the little spitfire more than enough.

Letting out a quick growl Bator moved his right wing, folding it down against himself, effectively pinning the hand at its base, even as the fingers there dug in deeper till the claws scraped against the bone. At the same time his left wing pinned tight against his torso to pin the others leg down as an added measure.

While his wings moved, so did his arms and torso. Both of Bator's hands clamped down onto Charlie’s ankles as he tossed his torso up, kneeling for a moment, but letting the momentum from it send them both leaning back.

With the sudden motion beneath Charlie found himself pinned against the solid back of his adversary. Tug as he might there was no way for him to break free, so without any other option Charlie kept hammering his left fist against Bator's head, hoping to deter him from the course he had sent his bulk to.

Even as blood coated Charlie’s knuckles he felt the rush of air at his back, heard it In his ears and felt it In his gut. The world tilting swiftly and before he could properly prepare for it Charlie felt the unforgiving ground connect with his back.

Letting out a strangled groan as the wind was knocked out of him from the brute force of the ground and Bator's weight smashing onto him, Charlie felt his strength leaving him momentarily, much to his own horror.

While bending backwards Bator had spread his legs slightly to better accommodate the motion. In his bent position Bator let go of Charlie’s ankles In favor of moving his arms back to grapple Charlie by the biceps.

Front there Bator moved his legs so he could plant his feet flat on the ground and arched off of Charlie. Now forming a bridge above the breathless figure beneath him, Bator dipped his backside down just a bit to add to the push with his legs.

With a flesh of his legs Bator kicked his lower half off of the other and sent it flying in a neat arch up and over. The motion forced Charlie’s claws out of Bator's flesh, causing the man to growl sharply in pain, and a twisted form of pleasure, as his lower half flew over, only to thud down well above Charlie’s head.

With a thud Bator's feet smashed to the ground toes first leaving the male on all fours with only their heads now aligned, sparing just a moment to glare down at the red-head before moving again. 

Bringing his head down to latch his sharp fangs onto Charlie’s shoulder, biting Into it hard enough to bite through to have a nice, warm gush of blood In his mouth, accompanied by the red-heads roar of agony.

As Charlie began to thrash about on his hold, Bator only tightened his hold with his jaws and left hand, while letting go with his right. Drawing his right hand back and baling it into a fist before bringing it heavily down onto Charlie’s shoulder.

Delighting In the feeling of muscle and scale moving beneath his blow, but more so the sounds pouring out from Charlie were enough to have him do it again and again and again.

Roaring, growling and hissing as his body was assaulted anew, trying to bite at the other, only to find himself unable to as that massive fist connected with his shoulder, effectively rendering his right arm useless as the nerves were put under the pressure.

With each blow Charlie could feel his shoulder giving away under the strain and the pain began to over-take the rage, draining him of the fire he'd had earlier. While pain zigzagged through him and he subconsciously still tried to fight back, the human half of his mind had a flashback to an earlier event of the day.

 **(Flashback)**  
Still holding eye-contact with the teen, Charlie let a smile tug at the corners of his lips, as a pout began to form on the teens face. 

“How about tomorrow we take a walk, just the two of us, huh? Will that be alight?” The dragon-handler spoke, making sure to be loud enough for Bator to hear him perfectly from where he stood, tugging on his coat.

Turning his semi-pout upside down back to the delighted expression from before he nodded before stepping aside to say his farewells to Bator. Sparing Charlie one last glance, 

“Better hold that promise too, or I'll hire the twins to pull the prank of the decade on you, Charlie!” Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes before he turned to his quest, leaving the amused red-head to his own thoughts for now.  
**(Flashback)**

Realization dawned upon Charlie then, he was really going to end-up a mangled mass of flesh here, dead and forgotten. He'd never be able to see Harry smile again, hear him laugh, cry or anything else again. What was even worse he couldn't take the lead on that walk; he'd be breaking a promise, a thought that chilled him to the core.

Charlie couldn't bear a thought of causing sadness to the one who had already had his fair share dealt upon him. As the scales on his shoulder finally gave way with a loud, sickening crack Charlie willed himself to stop resisting and cried out. “I yield...I YIELD!!”

Placing all his faith on the small chance of fate that submitting here and now would give him a chance to at least keep his life, even If he had to let go of the hope of mating Harry.

The words cried out rang clear In Bator's ears and after his last hammering blow against the red-heads shoulder the first halted there, just waiting for the bluff to wear off. When nothing happened Bator unlatched his jaws and let go of the male, pulling back to stand and look down at the beaten figure.

Bator's right wing drooped a little, blood dribbling still from the wound there, as well as from the one at his side. 

“Why?” Bator rumbled, glaring at the red-head.

The feeling of fangs leaving his flesh has Charlie hissing low under his breath, but beyond that he did nothing else as Bator stood. Once Bator was up on his feet so did Charlie roll over on the ground to get the weight off of his wings and to push himself up to kneel on the ground his right arm hanging heavy at his side as his wings stretched out to work out the kinks.

Lifting his head up to look at the brunette, Charlie made sure to have his eyes land upon Bator's chin, avoiding direct eye-contact on Instinct. 

“For Harry...:”Charlie groaned out as he moved his left hand over to feel his shoulder, finding some relief in the fact that it didn’t feel broken.

Eyeing the kneeling red-head for a moment, and weighing the words that had been spoken carefully before taking a step, starting on a slow circle around the other dom. 

“You yield...you forfeit your right to court young Harry as his first mate...for him?...explain.” Bator growled.

Charlie lowered his gaze as Bator began to move, thinking on a way to best explain it, deciding to just go with the simplest choice. 

“I can't defeat you...so I cannot offer him the protection that you can, but I can offer him guidance in the ways of our kind....”Charlie sighed out, groaning slightly as he attempted to roll his right shoulder slightly.

Bator kept circling for a while, listening carefully to the other, merely growling slightly at the way Charlie ended his explanation, suggesting that the red-head planned on still Interfering with this.

Hearing the growl from behind him had Charlie’s wings tugging back tight against him while he lowered his head. 

“He has not had the same kind of upbringing as you and I....what he should have had taught to him has been neglected, he didn’t even know that he was a wizard until his eleventh birthday...” Charlie murmured quietly, remaining knelt on the ground.

Bator halted in his circling after Charlie’s words registered, Harry's upbringing had been neglected? To him that seemed almost impossible. There were rules that had been Implemented to ensure that no Dracken was born and raised unaware, for someone to have...seemed unreal yet, as far as Harry was concerned it seemed...plausible. 

“Let us say that is the truth...you are still willingly stepping down from this competition? Even knowing that you might never have a chance to court him...although...”Bator growled, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he circled back In front of the red-head.

Charlie lifts his head slightly, a small frown setting on his face. Must Bator taunt him so? Hadn't he already yielded and all but handed Harry to him on a silver plate, though the way the brunette spoke piqued Charlie’s curiosity. Looking up, once more avoiding direct eye contact, Charlie tilted his head and let out a small Inquisitive rumble.

Still smirking Bator extended his left hand over to Charlie, waiting for the hesitant, submitting Dracken to take his hand before tugging him up. 

“The pover that stirs beneath Harry's very skin suggests...that even I vill not be enough to ground him...so who knows.” Bator hissed slightly, engaging Charlie In direct eye-contact.

Charlie hesitated only a moment at taking the offered hand, but since he felt no malice or dark Intent from the other, he took the offered limb to ease himself up to stand. The words that were spoken brought a small smile on Charlie’s lips as well. 

“Indeed, I'll keep my hopes up. “Charlie said as he nodded his head.

Bator nodded as well while he shook Charlie’s hand. He was willing to trust In Charlie to bring harry up to speed about his Inheritance without getting too close. If Charlie did, however, decide to act behind his back and break his own honour, then Bator would have no Issues In finishing this.

Letting go of Charlie’s hand Bator flexed his fingers and cracked his neck lazily, looking thoughtful for a moment. 

“I vish to give you something to remember this encounter from....” Bator rumbled with his baritone voice as he reached his right hand up.

Feeling about his neck for a moment he finally scraped his claw against the scales lightly until he could pinch something between his thumb and Index finger, something he brought out In front of a puzzled Charlie.

Between his fingers Bator held a single arrowhead-shaped scale, solid black except for the thin line of white going along the outer edge, thin at the base, thickening towards the point of the scale. 

“This is to remind you of your submission to me today, and as a reminder of my promise to treasure Harry, even If I could not become his mate.” Bator said in a serious tone of voice.

Charlie reached his left hand out and took the scale, looking at it for a while as he listened. Bristling a little at the first part of Bator's speech, and he could only to nod at the latter part, looking at the other right in the eyes as he set the gifted scale between his teeth and reached his left hand over to his right shoulder.

He began gently feeling about the damaged scales, probing here and there until he found a loose scale and gently pried it away. After cleaning it up with his fingers Charlie offered it to the other, waiting for the male to take it before taking the scale out of his own mouth.

Bator held the scale and examined it carefully. While it was nearly the same arrow-shape as his own, Bator noticed that it was longer and narrower and it had a neat crack in the middle, like spider web spanning along the surface of the blue and red spiral.

“May this be a sign of your supremacy over me and a promise to always defend Harry from the darkness of the world?” Charlie said with the same kind of determination as Bator had just a moment ago.

For a while the two males looked at one another with a serious expression on each of their faces, until a small smile tugged at their lips.

“Best be on our way then. Keep a close eye on our charge, but remember...one false move and I'll be back.” Bator growled out low as he moved his wings to drape them around himself. Once cocooned within his own wings he Apparated away, leaving Charlie alone in the woods.

Letting out a small snort, Charlie brought the scale up to examine it again. 

“I'm sure you will be, but you had best make yourself worthy of Harry...I will not let him suffer.” Charlie spoke casually to the chilly air before appearing himself back into his own room to heal and to think.

As he materialized in his room, Charlie nearly toppled over as the sound of his brothers voice came from the darkness, said brother of his sitting at his desk, obviously waiting for him.

“I see you've settled some things, Char.” Bill stated, rather than asked as he took in the condition in which his brother was in. 

Pointing at the bed as he stood up; Bill merely indicated for Charlie to get on it as he went about gathering up the necessary healing items. “Change back and start talking.” was all he said as he set the items down.

Charlie knew better than to argue with Bill, especially since when the man really wanted to talk about something, so he just shifted back, growling In discomfort the entire way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> az én kis láng - My little flame (rough translation)

Bill gestured towards his brothers bed, indicating that he wanted his brother on it. As Charlie sat on the bed Bill got up on his feet from the desk, padding over to his brother.

With a flick of his wand Bill lit the room with a pale white light, so he could take in the damage. While Bill had not been certain if his brother dearest would return injured or not, he had prepared in case Charlie did return damaged.

Looking at his brothers form Bill couldn't help but to shake his head and sigh heavily. Charlies shoulder was bruising up nicely, but worse still the entire area was covered in thin, red velt's that trickled blood, almost as if the skin itself was cracked, an injury that suggested that the scales had cracked and almost splintered under the assault. The left shoulder held distinct teeth marks that trickled blood, despite having closed up quite nicely. Beyond that there were bruises and scratches littering the tanned expanse of Charlies skin.

Without a word Bill moved about the room, fetching the healing-kit that he had taken to holding around, you never knew when you'd end up injured, or your brother went off on a claiming rampage. Setting several vials and a single jar onto the bedside table Bill set his gaze upon his brother, giving Charlie a cold, yet brotherly look before speaking up. ”Mind telling me what happened.” Bill asked in a calm tone of voice.

Watching Bill rummage around, like he had done so many times before, Charlie was just waiting for the words to come out. Yet no matter how expected they were, they still had Charlie frowning faintly, but past experiences had taught him to just swallow down his pride and give his brother the answers he sought.

”Well...long story short, me and..him...got into talking along the way out of the wards, and at the end of the talk i was just riled up to the point of no-control, so i jumped him...the sly devil had waited for it and apparated us both away, to where he and i first tested our strengths...”Here Charlie stopped as Bill lift a hand to gesture him to do so.

While Charlie told his side of the events Bill uncapped the first vial and handed the pain reliever to Charlie while he took the jar and uncapped it, mixing the herbal paste within it until his attention was diverted to the story again. 

”Wait...what do you mean first?...you've fought him before?? when..why?” Bill asked, his voice holding all the brotherly care, and curiosity, he felt towards the dragon tamer.

Letting out a sigh as he moved himself to offer his bitten shoulder to his brother, Charlie recalled the second time ever he had met with the Hungarian.

”Well...it was before I was supposedly called back to the reserve..” Charlie lift his hand here to stop Bill from asking anything more before he could explain things properly, or they would end up talking all night.

”I had met this wonderful submissive, a delight to be around..caring, charming and warm, just...perfect, unfortunately our Hungarian friend set their eyes upon the same submissive, nothing happened at first...”Charlie resumed, loosing himself in his tale as the words spilled forth.

”One night i woke-up suddenly, and to this day I do not know what woke me, but venturing outside I caught sight of the submissive fully transformed, those beautiful silver colored scales glinting in the faint light, that slim body moving fluidly as he glade through the air, so to make sure that such a beautiful being didn't end up in the hands of poachers, i followed him...” Charlie said with a sigh, a small smile playing on his lips as he ignored Bill who was scooping up a generous amount of the paste onto his fingers.

”I followed him far to the south, into a forest, I watched him stalk the shadows and hunt down his first doe..you should of seen it, such power...such grace mixed with raw and deadly talent.” Charlie almost purred here, his eyes already adorning a more reptilian look to them as he looked at his brother, only now noting the paste on his brothers fingers.

Looking over at the bite-mark on his shoulder, Charlie snorted slightly in amusement before looking at Bill again. 

”Promise to put only enough for them to heal, but not too much as to prevent scarring, and I'll tell you the rest.”Charlie mused aloud, smirking slightly.

Bill looked at Charlie pointedly for a moment, even while he took the jar and scraped off most of the paste on his fingers before moving to his brothers side, sitting down while gently dabbing around the edges of the wounds. 

”Do resume.” Bill said, continuing on his dabbing.

With a slight grunt of discomfort from the sting of the paste as it was applied , Charlie turned his head to look at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts anew. 

”The smell of fresh blood and the irresistible scent of this submissive...i couldn't hold down a growl, and of course he heard it even as he gorged himself on his first kill...” Charlie hissed out as Bill began to spread the paste along the wounds, being as careful as he could.

”Having alerted the submissive to my presence i made myself known to him by stepping into the light, revealing myself in my full glory, and after a while of holding my wings out and moving about he made a move to approach me, and that's when HE dropped in.” Charlie snarled, more from having Bill probe at the most painful of his wounds, than actually agitating towards the individual he was talking of.

”I didn't know who it was then, but i had never seen a Dracken that large, a good head taller than me, solid muscles and the kind of wings that could block out the sun, they were truly massive...”Charlie said, his eyes closing slightly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It was easy to appreciate the raw power and appearance of an individual when not blinded by rage after all.

”Safe to say the submissive leaped back to get out of the way, although I think that was more of the human half of the submissive surfacing that caused it, but anyway. There we were, staring down each other, and since neither let the other gain an ounce of superiority over the other, we launched off to a primal fight for the right to claim...”Charlie continued, moving his right hand shakily over to his own abdomen, running his fingertips along the skin there. A move that did not go unnoticed by Bill.

”Safe to say i wouldn't of gotten out of there had the submissive not bolted from the scene, with nobody to prove a thing to he dealt the final blow and rushed after the submissive, never catching up with him though, i laid there for a few hours just holding myself together long enough to recuperate enough to make it back....”Charlie sighed out, moving his right hand over his abdomen again, dispelling the glamour he had cast on it earlier.

As the magic faded away the only thing to change was the sudden appearance of four horizontal cuts that ran along from the left side of Charlies body almost entirely over to the right side, all of them scarred over nicely, that dark scar tissue prominent against the tanned expanse of skin. 

Upon leaning into catch a glimpse of the scars his brother had, Bill nearly growled himself, but opted to just bite his tongue and just sigh heavily as he got up and went to the bottles again to get the bruise salve for the shoulder and the regeneration oil for the damaged magic.

”So that was the first time we clashed...this time...i yielded...gave-up my claim for the submissive..until such a time when he will be available for another...and knowing this submissive as well as i already do, knowing the vast resources of power and potential at his disposal, i can swear my life on the fact that there is not a SINGLE one man who is enough to balance and ground him once he awakens the fullest of his Dragon Heritage.. ”Charlie said while looking at his brother with the kind of a look set upon his face that spoke volumes of his determination and commitment, which was quite enough for Bill, for now.

”Thank you for sharing...now, would I be wrong in assuming that the submissive is Harry, hm?”Bill asked, smirking a bit as he applied the remaining potions and oils that'd aid Charlie in his healing.

As Charlie nodded Bill set the vials away and packed his little healing-kit away. Turning to his brother again Bill reached his hand up and ran his fingers through his own hair, a motion Bill often did when he was at a loss.

For a while neither said anything, a chance Charlie took to lay down on his bed, propping his head up on his arms which he crossed beneath his head. ”I swear...this Dracken thing will drive me insane one of these days. ”Bill groaned aloud as he sat himself down heavily at the foot of Charlies bed, merely shooting a glare at the aforementioned brother of his as the younger of the two dared to chuckle.

”Awww, I'm sorry to hear that your obsessive need to know every damn thing about it is giving you such a headache.” Charlie shot back, grinning slightly even as he had to jut his hip tot he side to avoid the halfhearted slap that Bill sent his way.

”As you should be..:”Bill said bemusedly before taking a more serious expression and looking at his brother dead in the eyes.

”Are you completely sure it is a good idea to allow Mr.Farkas unhindered access to try and woo Harry??”Bill asked, only really wanting to know that his Brother was doing the choice for the good of all, and not for some twisted honor excuse.

Charlie's expression hardened instantly to reflect the certainty he felt about the matter, while his eyes reflected the honesty behind his intentions.

Charlie was quite aware that he had failed to mention that he would educate Harry about all things related to being a Dracken, but Bill not need to trouble himself with any more than he already did. 

”I am as certain of it as i am of my own developing feelings. He has a cold shell, but beneath it he has passion...the kind reserved only for family and close friends.” Charlie said quietly, all the while holding eye-contact with his brother.

Looking at his brother, searching for any hints of uncertainty or doubt. Upon finding none Bill finally got up and took his wand and healing-kit, nodding slightly in acknowledgement before heading for the door, stopping before opening the door to glance at his brother with the iciest look he had ever given Charlie. 

”If you, or Harry..or so help me Bator or anyone else Harry needs to balance out, EVER gets injured like that again and you won't let me know..i swear i will castrate you..and feed them to you” Bill hissed low in his throat, saying it only as a threat, but he could do worse things still.

Bill's glare had Charlie shivering in his bed before they both burst out laughing. ”I promise, I promise Bill, now butt-out of here so I can get some shut-eye you ass.” Charlie chuckled aloud right before Bill stepped out and dispelled the light spell he had cast.

In the moonlit room Charlie lay silent in his bed for a while, listening to his brother walking about. As the door to Bill's room shut Charlie fished out the scale from under the bed where it had fallen when he had been frightened by his brother.

Looking at the black scale with the hint of white along it as it glinted in the pale moonlight, Charlie pondered about the past two weeks, wondering where fate would take them all.

Somewhere in the far reaches of Hungary, concealed with magic and forest stood a grand estate. A massive manor built of red stone, the architecture was large, every window could easily be passed through by two burly men walking side by side. The same grandeur went with everything about the building, from the gargoyles perched on the roof, to the gardens that spanned along the side of the building.

The road that led to the estate, from the depths of the forest, would bring the passenger to the courtyard, to circle around the fountain in the middle. The fountain held two Dragons in the midst of battle, both reared up and standing tall, maws open and front legs grappling onto one another, the water flowing freely along their wings to splash down at their feet.

By that fountain black smoke gathered and formed, until with a loud crack it dissipated and large, black wings unfurled, but only the left one folded back tight against Bator's back, the right remaining open a little to lessen the pressure on the wound at it's base.

Breathing hard and heavy Bator rolled his left shoulder before moving his left hand to the claw-marks at his side, feeling the tender area a bit, nodding a little as the wound seemed to be healing properly. Confirmed that he was in no rush to tend to his wounds, even as the one at his wing still bled, Bator leaned his head back and looked at the night sky.

Huffing out a breath at the cloudless canvas of night. A smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. It had been a long time since he had smelled his own blood, or even had to put an effort into a fight, and to say it was a thrill, would be an understatement.

Lowering his head while lifting his right hand up to look at the red and blue scale he still held, turning it about in the moonlight. 

”You best hope that i am not enough, no?...az én kis láng.” Bator growled softly before concealing the scale that Charlie had given him in his fist and moving off.

Marching up the small staircase that led to the front door, swinging the doors open enough to have them back against the wall on the inside. Walking in, still baring his full form, Bator looked up to the second floor hallway, what little one could see as it ran along the length of the entrance hall. ”KATARINA!!” Bator all, but roared out as he kept moving along.

With each step taken the sound of the claws crowning Bator's toes echoed in the empty hall, for the room held nothing, no decorations, no carpet, nothing at all but the pillars that supported the floor of the second floor. The only source of light there were the large windows and backdoor's at the end of the hall, and what little filtered from the lights upstairs.

Making his way halfway to the hall before turning sharply tot he left, Bator didn't wait for the person he had called upon, instead just walked to the door he now faced, opening it up to reveal another large room, but this one held more to it than the hall before it.

The floor was almost entirely covered by a luxurious carpet of deep, red in color, the furniture here consisted of a glass-table with armchairs at it's end and a couch along the length of the table, with a large fireplace some distance away from it.

The walls were lined with bookcases, with a painting placed between two shelves. The sides of the fireplace held two large windows, almost entirely covered by the heavy curtains that hung in front of them. 

Ignoring the dribbling blood from his wing Bator made his way to one of the armchairs and promptly sat himself on it, growling slightly as the fire roared to life in the fireplace.

After a while a person entered the room after knocking on the open door. Bowing at the waist to the master of the manor, bidding him welcome home before straightening again.

The woman appeared to be in her forties,, well kept with only a hint of age showing in the depths of her brown eyes and the manner she held herself. Her red, long hair was tied back neatly, not a single strand of hair out of place. Her outfit consisted of a, black dress, comfortable indoor-shoes, a white shirt and a black vest, simple, stylish and supposedly comfortable.

”How may I be of assistance?” Katarina inquired, still standing by the door, despite the condition her lord was in at the moment.

”Wake the rest of the servants, have them packing away my clothes and books.” Bator lift his hand to still the maid, and too indicate that he wasn't done talking yet.

”Then bring me a tumbler of bourbon and a healing drought...After that you will go to my safe and retrieve the folder that holds all my properties.” Bator said sternly, while he didn't exactly have to, he trusted Katarina to handle things with the kind of professionalism that came with age and devotion to ones occupation.

Bowing at the waist and asking no questions, although she was planning on doing so upon her return, Katarina left Bator to his own for now as she completed the tasks.

As his head of servants left the room, Bator flicked his hand dismissively to have the door shut itself. Looking into the flames the danced in the fireplace Bator smirked a little, a glint in his eyes. 

”You are worth all the trouble...and I can't wait to show you all that only you could ever deserve....I will not stop until you say so, this I swear.” Bator growled quietly to the flames, squeezing the scale he held in his hand. While his words were meant for an entirely other person.


	17. a New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of an odd chapter if you ask me. Rude wake-ups, uncontrolled situations. Who knew that gaining a creature inheritance could be so problematic and confusing.

The morning found Charlie sprawled flat on his stomach on his bed with the covers bunched up over his hips and leaving his legs and upper body bare. Arms crossed beneath the pillow with his head resting on-top, turned to the side to enable proper breathing.

Charlie's hair was sprawled over his head and shoulders like fresh spilled blood, the thin tendrils snaking along intricately, a sight that could captivate the interested.

Emerald green eyes glinted mischievously as pale-red lips stretched into a grin. Legs bending a little to bring the lithe body to a slight crouch. Arms raising and fingers spreading in a manner fitting every bit the predator that readied to pounce on it's unaware prey.

With a triumphant shout Harry flexed his legs and pounced forward to land on Charlie's broad back. In the moment it took for Charlie to open his eyes and react, Harry had already moved so he could land his bottom flat on Charlie's, the teens nimble fingers skittering along Charlie's back.

The blissful silence of sleep was shattered by a sound akin to a shriek. The weightlessness feeling of his dream ground down by a weight landing on him. His unoccupied mind dragged from the bliss of rejuvenation as the sensation of tiny things skittering about his back.

At first instinct attempted to surge forward, the red dragon of fire and fury lashing out, but there was something that held it from assuming full control. The faintest smell of cherry mixed in with coconut and the tinge of blood, a scent he knew well.

With his instincts subdued Charlie's human half was left to suffer the tickling assault of the laughing teen perched upon his rear. Opening his eyes wide as sounds of delighted torment burst from his lips while he struggled the get the pest off of him.

After a while of tumbling and wringing and bursts of laughter and squeals of amusement Charlie finally managed to flip the roles. On all fours above Harry. The teen was conveniently enough clad in only a pair of plain pajamas, bright blue eyes staring keenly down into an amused pair of greens below. Their hair a mess and breath heavy from exertion so fresh from waking-up.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever as far as Charlie was concerned, his eyes absorbing in the sight beneath of a bed-headed, flushed Harry. So deep was he in just looking that Charlie didn't notice how his grip upon Harry's forearms tightened slightly, almost possessively, nor how a small, boyish hand lift up to touch something that had been spotted earlier during their little wrestle.

The feather-light touch upon the scars running over his abdomen had Charlie tensing slightly, a shuddering groan forcing itself past the redheads clenched jaws, a sound that had Harry drawing his inquisitive fingers away from the wounds.

”Was it a dragon that did these??” Harry asked in a soft tone of voice, expressing his worry with his eyes as   
he kept looking up at Charlie.

Drawing in a shaky breath Charlie pushed himself off from above Harry and sat himself on the beds edge, tugging the blanket over to cover his abdomen. A diversion to hide away a certain other body part of himself that had decided to show just how Charlie was affected by the gentle touch on such a tender area.

Even as he moved Charlie didn't break his eye-contact with Harry, and merely offered a small nod in answer to his question, deciding to tell the truth at a better time, preferably when it wouldn't cause Charlie to break his promise.

”What was he, or she, like?...these seem fairly small..was it one of the juveniles?” Harry asked again, only a hint of a put on his face that Charlie had reacted like that to the touch, even as it was rude to just..touch someone like that.

Looking at Harry now, lips pursed just a little, a hint of a frown on the teens brow, yet asking him in a concerned tone of voice, it was quite a hilarious sight to behold really. Reaching out his left arm Charlie looped it over Harry's neck and tugged the boy over.

Not letting the teen have a moment to ponder Charlie brought his right hand over, wincing a little as the motion agitated the wound there. Using his hand to ruffle up Harry's hair, to further mess those wild locks. Harry shrieked out and wiggled as his hair was being assaulted, only managing to yank himself out of Charlie's grasp when the older male let him do so.

”Well, one of the older Juveniles, yes, a vicious bull if he decides to give you a rough time...”Charlie said after he'd calmed his laughter down enough to do so.

Harry heaved himself up to sit again, giving Charlie a pointed look, only now taking note of the bite-mark near Charlie's left shoulder, and the odd wounding of the right shoulder. While the bite-mark certainly wasn't entirely human, it wasn't really something one would expect from a dragon either.

Charlie took notice of the change in Harry's expression and immediately tugged the blanket up to cover himself up to his neck. 

”Ignore that, and tell me why you woke me up so rudely.” Charlie huffed out instead, a slight frown on his face. Why hadn't he put on a shirt after Bill was done with his healing.

Harry fish-mouthed for a moment before snapping his jaws shut with a click of his teeth. While a small smile stretched at the corners of Harry's lips, the look in those emerald eyes spoke volumes of them having a talk about it later.

”Well, since it's morning already and everybody else was up and awake already, Molly sent me up to, and I quote her when I say, To drag your sorry bottom downstairs or so help her she will come and wake you with the wooden spoon.” Harry said with a nod, watching Charlie snort bemusedly.

”Fine fine, you go tell her that I'm awake and I'll be downstairs after I shower.” Charlie said with a nod, watching Harry get up and head for the door, only for the teen to stop there and turn back and face him.

”Remember...you promised to go on a walk with me today.” Harry said with a smirk. It wasn't a big deal to most, but Harry had planned about the walk since yesterday, so he wasn't going to let it slip from his grasp now.

Charlie let out a small laugh and shook his head before offering Harry a grin. 

”Don't you worry your pretty little head about that Harry, I won't forget.” Charlie said with a nod, resisting the urge to touch the bite-mark near his left shoulder, oh he wasn't about to forget anytime soon.

With a nod Harry left, his hastened steps echoing in the stairway for a while. Once Charlie was certain that Harry had ventured far enough and wasn't about to turn back for something. Charlie shed his blanket barricade and glanced down at the reason for it being there.

”Don't you try anything funny, or so help me I'll go into celibacy for a while.” Charlie growled at his arousal, smirking a little as he got up and shed his clothing, setting them aside before wrapping a towel around his waist and taking care of his morning routines.

Half an hour later saw Charlie fresh from the showers and dressed for the day. A pair of old, slightly worn jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off his physique quite admirably. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Harry, who dropped his fork as his mind occupied with things beyond his hands.

Harry ducked under the table to get his spoon, making sure to keep his eyes on his food, a small frown on his face as he dug into his porridge with the kind of zeal that you'd think it had done something to the teen.

”Oh, look at that Fred, seems Harry has the hots again...” George began, grinning like a loon.

”Indeed so, and to our beloved older brother too, my my what a greedy boy...” Fred resumed, his face set in a mimic of his twins.

Before Molly could issue her verbal threat to the twins for their teasing of their younger honorary brother, there were two sharp smacking sounds and a pair of twins holding the back of their heads while whining about family brutality.

It seems that Charlie didn't take too kindly to Harry being teased over something as natural as loosing focus of what one was doing when faced with something they fancied. A revelation that made Harry appreciate Charlie all the more.

”Owwie...did ya have to hit that hard, we were only messing around....”George whined while giving Charlie the wounded look.

”Yeah, t'was in good humors...dang that smarts...”Fred joined in, rubbing the back of his head at the same time.

”Yes well, that's quite enough of violence at the table.” Molly said in a way of chastising his second oldest son, but her tone was light and suggested that it was a half-hearted attempt.

Charlie, who had remained standing behind the twins, lift his hands again. The twins flinched slightly, expecting to be rough-housed again, about to babble apologies, only for both of them to let out a stranger sound as Charlie just leaned forward and looped his strong arms around their necks, tugging them into a brotherly neck-hold, before planting a small peck on their heads and apologized for hurting their little noggins so.

While normally watching such brotherly transactions around here roused only delighted, if not humorous feelings in Harry, right now there was something different now. As he watched Charlie lean in and loop his arms around the twins necks had Harry's blood boiling in a bad way, but when the older red-head planted that tiny kiss upon the top of the two heads was the last straw.

A low rumble left Harry, just low enough to only draw the attention of Charlie, as intended, and Ron who was sitting close enough to Harry to be able to hear the low rumble. Ron furrowed his brow and leaned in to nudge Harry gently. 

”Something wrong mate??” Ron inquired, his frown and concern growing twofold as Harry flinched, snapping out of whatever trance he'd gotten himself to.

”Huh??..y-yeah, I'm fine..just ate too fast, upset my stomach is all.” Harry chuckled nervously as he pushed back from the table and took his plate, rushing it over to the sink. All the while telling Mrs.Weasley that he was fine, and would be outside getting some fresh air before exiting the burrow, shutting the door behind him maybe a bit too roughly.

Charlie had been laughing it off with his brothers when there was a sound that caught his attention. A low vibration in the air that carried with it a sense of threat, not at him but the two unaware males in his hold. 

Lifting his head up sharply only to be greeted by the intense stare from a certain green-eyed teen, a stare that promised a world of hurt for those who dared get in his way.

At that point Charlie realized that he wasn't actually looking into Harry's eyes, but the Dracken that lurked beneath the surface, a mighty possessive one at that, and while he was flattered by the reaction, he also knew that there was only so much time before things would go awry if he didn't act now.

Just as Ron leaned in to nudge Harry to garner his attention, Charlie let his brothers go and stood up as casually as he could, but his eyes remained set upon Harry. Watching the Dracken be dragged down to the back of the boys soul to stay put for another time.

The tension and confusion that Harry left behind his abrupt departure from the kitchen lingered for a good while until Charlie finally spoke-up. ”I'll go see if he's really as fine as he says he is...”

”Wait a moment, you haven't had anything to eat, and Harry certainly didn't eat as much as I'd hope he would, so just a moment.” Molly nodded as she got up and began bustling about setting the two up with a small basket of food, handing it over to Charlie.

”Hey, I want to go check on Harry too, he's my best mate...”Ron piped up while his mother worked about setting the two up.

”Not this time Ron, it's best if you let Charlie take care of this, he's better equipped to handle it.” Molly said with a kind smile on her face directed at his youngest.”The same goes for the rest of you, especially you two rascals.” Molly added as an afterthought as she sat down again, waving her fork in the twins direction.

Charlie shook his head at the antics of his family, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he checked the basket before heading out to look for the little submissive.

Harry wasn't hard to find, the teen had sat down almost immediately after shutting the door. Sitting on the porch with arms over his bent knees, head hung while he drew deep breaths, murmuring something under his breath as Charlie stepped out.

”AH, there you are raven.” Charlie said in a cheery tone of voice as he stepped out and closed the door, mindful of the teen perched upon the stairs.

”Molly sent you to check on me?...l” Harry inquired, sounding somewhat distant, and still in thought even as the boys attention was somewhat upon Charlies figure.

”Nah, came all by myself, and while I'm at it I thought I'd enjoy the weather outside.” Charlie said with a nod as he stepped past Charlie, the basket held in his right hand as he twirled around, bending at the waist a little and offering his right hand to the teen.

”If you think it too soon, would you care to join in for the walk I have promised thee?” Charlie almost purred, twisting his voice to sound slightly older, and if not for the grin plastered on his features, the red-head could of pulled it off flawlessly.

”You're such a goofball..:” Harry said with a small chuckle as he took the offered hand, letting out a yelp as he found himself tugged up close and personal to the larger male.

With a twist and a bend Charlie yanked Harry over and under his arm, letting go of the teens hand in favor of looping it around Harry's waist and as he straightened up. Charlie now had Harry dangling under his arms. 

Said teen kicking up a fuss, although the beaming grin plastered on Harry's face suggested that he wasn't as much against the notion of being carried around like a sac of potatoes as he seemed. Maybe today would turn out just fine, despite the..odd start to it.

”You know I am, besides, this is the best way to turn that frown upside down.”Charlie said cheerfully, covering up for the wince that was brought by the sharp pain shooting from his right shoulder as Harry wiggled.

Charlie walked along for a good while, keeping Harry securely under his arm, said teen having stopped with his kicking and wiggling and now just hung from the arm, much to the relief of Charlie who had been feeling the strain from each bout of struggle on his injured shoulder.

Watching Charlie's bare feet thud onto the ground, Harry found himself thinking back just an hour or so, 

Charlie had wounds he hadn't explained, and some he had sought to hide. While normally it would be understandable that most would hide prominent scars from view, it wasn't the case with Charlie.

The dragon-handler would show-off his scars if one were to spot them, and he would tell the tale of how he garnered it, so why hide them now?. It did not add-up at all. Harry's train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt by Charlie dipping him down so that Harry's feet touched the ground again, waiting for the teen to secure a footing before letting go.

Harry straightened himself up and stretched a little with his arms above his head and arching his back into a nice curve, letting out a small sound of content as his spine popped. Sparing a glance to Charlie who sat himself down at the base of a tree, the very same against which Arthur had found him napping over days before.

Taking a seat next to the older male, as the spot was patted for him, Harry leaned against the trunk of the tree and lift his gaze upwards to look at the cloudless sky. A small sigh leaving his lips, remaining as the only sound along the ones that Charlie made as he went through the baskets content.

”So, what's the story behind your newest battle-scars??” Harry inquired after a while, turning his head to spare a glance at the older male.

Charlie pulled out a sandwich just as he heard Harry's question, halting for just a fraction of a second. Letting out a small sound of acknowledgement Charlie offered the sandwich in his hand to Harry and went to take another one, taking the moment to think how to go about it.

Harry took the offered food, but only held in his hand as a small frown settled on the teens face .

Finding himself a sandwich as well, Charlie reclined against the trunk of the tree before unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite. While he had yet to reply to Harry's question, Charlie wasn't intending on leaving it like that, he just needed to find the best way to put the events into words.

”I'm sorry for snooping...They just looked...fresh and quite..umm..flattering really.” Harry said after a while, a small blush settling upon the apples of the teens cheeks as he kept his eyes upon his untouched food, silently chastising himself for calling something like scars flattering. 

It didn't help Harry's train of thought from steering clear from the dark thoughts of being a freak that spoils everything he touches. That Charlie burst into laughter, almost choking on his sandwich in the process.

Coughing still to get the bits of food from agitating his throat, Charlie reached his right hand over to grab hold of Harry's left as the teen made a move to get away. Giving a tug on the limb he held Charlie pulled Harry over to his side before letting go, only to snake his right arm around Harry's shoulder to keep him there.

Looking down to the confused, if not distressed, expression that Harry had upon his face, Charlie could only shake his head before bending down enough to plant a small, brotherly peck upon Harry's forehead. Grinning through the entire ordeal as he pulled back to look into Harry's eyes once more.

”Thank you little Raven, nobody has ever complimented my freakish quirk of letting some wounds scar over, sure some say they're cool or some such, but never that they somehow..flatter me.” Charlie mused aloud, a delighted, slightly smug grin tugging at his lips.

”You're not a freak!!...” Harry almost shouted out before he could catch himself.

Where the teens expression had turned to an almost outraged one, it quickly deteriorated to a slightly panicked one at his own outburst. Especially since Charlie's grin melted away and got replaced by a confused look instead.

”You're..you're not...you're kind...warm..caring and an awesome person...never..think otherwise.” Harry almost whispered out as his outburst died down fully. By the end of it Harry brought his hands up, running them over his own face before digging his fingers into his own hair, gripping fistfuls of it.

Charlie sat still for a while, blinking owlishly. Well that was odd, something was definitely bothering Harry, or at the very least making him act so out of the ordinary. It was in that moment that Charlie made it his task of the day to dig it all up, no matter the cost.

Looking at the teen for a few moments, watching said boy holding his head as if trying to keep it from splitting open Charlie sighed slightly and set his breakfast aside and reached over.

Harry was too wrapped up in his own mind, berating himself for his ridiculous outburst and lack of control over his own reactions. So deep in his own mind Harry had sunk that as a pair of solid arms wrapped tight around his upper-body and tugged his slim form over against one far more solid, all this without a reaction from the teen until he was trapped in the warmth of another.

Charlie gathered Harry into his arms and pulled him over so that the teen was seated on his thighs, just holding the boy tight for now, until Harry finally snapped out of his own little trance.

”I'm...sorry..:” Harry sighed out, relaxing in the hold he was in, actually just leaning in against the older male, allowing the comforting touch, even as he did feel puzzled about his own reaction again.

Harry knew that he wasn't one for touching, while not flinching away from it, he was more acting like a cat who didn't want to be touched, leaning away or moving elsewhere to do something menial. Yet here he was now, feeling mighty comfortable right where he was. Being held and enjoying the warmth radiating off of the man who held him, drawing in the scent of said man...it had a way of making things...hazy at the edges.

”You have nothing to be sorry about Harry, nothing at all.” Charlie began, just nodding his head, confident in Harry feeling the gesture as his chin rubbed along the side of the teens head.

”Mmh...I...shouldn’t have snapped like that...not fair.”Harry mumbled against Charlies shoulder as he rested his head upon it, completely missing the slight grimace on Charlies features as the weight of the teens head settled on his right shoulder.

”It's alright Harry, but should you want to talk about it, I'm right here for you buddy.” Charlie assured, while bringing his left hand over to gently ruffle the hair at the back of Harry's head.  
Harry considered what Charlie had said for a while he absorbed the warmth and comfort from Charlie, somewhat of a grounding force in his confused life at the moment.

If it were anyone else, anyone at all, Harry wouldn't be pulling back now to look at Charlie in the eye. Anyone else would be asking him to talk to them till the cows came home, but Charlie...he might actually know how he was feeling right now, what with his inheritance, school...the book and what he'd already learned from it, and if there was enough time, he'd bring about this whole matter with one Hungarian gentleman.

Drawing in a breath Harry began his explaining. Starting from as far as he could remember accurately. While Harry left out any form of violence conducted towards him unmentioned, he painted the image of his past at the Dursley home as unhealthy and unsatisfying to a growing child as it was.

Then it was time to go into the time at Hogwarts and all the adventures within, and lastly the inheritance business, ending in a brief explanation on just how lost he felt, constantly having to wage a war against something else..another him that was clawing and gnawing to claim control, the fear of loosing himself the most evident in it all.

Charlie listened patiently, just nodding a couple of times to keep the boy going with his tale. By the end of the tale Charlie had tightened his hold around Harry a little, a small frown on his handsome features as he tugged the boy into another tight hug.

”Well, I can't help with most of it...not really qualified for it.” Charlie started, smirking as he pulled away to look at Harry in the eyes.

The sound of fabric ripping filled the air for a moment, before a rush of magic signaled the arrival of something, and with a snap Charlie's wings spread to their fullest, with the rest of the attributes following afterwards.

”But I can help with the Dracken things...so would you do me the honors and join me for a little flight?”Charlie growled, truly so with his new vocal-cords.

Harry watched, mesmerized, as Charlie's wings spread out and the rest of the attributes, blinking owlishly a couple of times before a small smile tugged at the corners of Harry's lips.

”I knew it was you...although your scent is far richer like this...”Harry mused softly, taking in a sniff before getting off of the older ones lap, still admiring every inch he could., offering his hand to the other as a sign that he was ready to go where-ever Charlie went.

Charlie stood up a short while after Harry, rumbling softly with a growl as he took the offered hand and with a crack apparated them away. Neither noticing a lone figure approaching the burrow.

A figure with auburn hair, a white dress shirt, black vest and black slacks, a delighted expression set upon his face as he walked, following a set of specific instructions given to him to deliver a letter.


	18. Education and Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so swiftly written..i was in a hurry to finish before my beta bit my head off D=

Charlie and Harry arrived a good distance away from the burrow, upon an open field. The wind made the grass dance upon the vast stretches of open field around them with only a few trees littering the wavering landscape around them.

A scenery that Harry was sure he would of appreciated far more if not for the nauseating sensation that apparating had left upon his person once they arrived. Bent at the back, gripping his own knees with his free hand, Harry drew in stabilizing breaths to find his equilibrium again.

Thankful for the strong hand that still held onto firmly to his, offering a solid place to anchor himself onto before straightening again and turning to face the red Dracken.

”So, what's the first lesson boss??”Harry inquired innocently enough, tilting his head while sliding his hand out of the grip that Charlie had on it, running his fingertips along the smooth scales there before eventually flicking off of the sharp tip of a claw. Charlie really as a beast of beauty in his full glory, one that Harry had no issues with admiring.

Rumbling low in his chest Charlie straightened himself fully and opened his wings as wide as they would go, letting the wind catch onto them just enough to force him to lean against it or be swept off of his feet.

”Well, perhaps you should call your Dracken out...show your true colors, so to say.” Charlie mused aloud as his eyes narrowed. Resisting the urge to flick his tongue over his lips in remembrance of just how beautiful of a being Harry was in his full glory.

Harry knit his brows together in a slight frown, but nodded soon after. ”Alright....i haven't practiced this all that much so...might take a while.” Harry warned before closing his eyes and focusing on the task ahead of him.

Charlie snorted slightly in amusement, but beyond that he said nothing, instead opting to just stand nearby with his wings folded against his back neatly. Charlie's keen blue eyes remained locked upon the teen, eagerly awaiting for his chance to be truly alone with the most captivating of submissive's he had ever seen.

With his eyes closed tight, Harry was surrounded in blackness, with his only contacts to the world beyond his mind being the slight caress of wind and the sound of grass moving, as well as the occasional sound of motion from Charlie. 

All of it Harry attempted to ignore as best he could while focusing inwards, much like he had when he had first gained his inheritances, yet it appeared that what little training he did back at the Dursley's had made itself vanish in the past few days. An irritating fact that garnered a sound of frustration from Harry, one he wasn't aware sounded quite a bit different to the outside, than it did to himself.

Moments flew by without any signs of an answer from his other half, until finally he felt the slight humm of it's presence. Anchoring himself to that mindset and focusing his mind upon the sensations around him, pulling it to him without forcing it into anything, letting it gather and build on it's own accord.

The more Harry pulled, the stronger the sensations grew, until it was a constant vibration all over his being, like a bottled-up spell ready to be unleashed. Waiting for the Zenith of it, the point where it'd be almost painful to keep it all contained, why did Harry to do? It was unclear, but something told him that it was how it should be done now.

As the sensations, the raw and untamed power boiled down to it's purest and most potent, Harry could not hold it anymore. As he opened his eyes, only to find his vision gone completely white and was surprised to hear an unfamiliar sound piercing the air as the wind whipped about. 

The sound was a long, sharp shrill, akin to that what Norbert had let out upon hatching, yet this one was..higher pitched with an edge of something akin to relief boosting it up.

As the sound came to a halt and his vision began to clear out again Harry had to blink a couple of times before looking around as he didn't spot Charlie anywhere. Where the older man had been the last Harry had seen him, there was a spot on the ground as if something had clung onto the ground. Following the trail of claw-marks along the ground, Harry was once more surprised to find Charlie several yards away, sprawled on his back with a cheshire grin threatening to split his face in half.

”Are...you alright??” Harry inquired, his voice sounding the same to him, although it held a softer undertone to it now, and a slight vibration around the edges.

About to apologize for not being able to call out his Dracken-side When Charlie suddenly sprung up to sit, leaning forward so he was leaning against his arms while his legs remained spread. Snorting out a puff of air through his nose Charlie merely chuckled warmly and stared at the teen before him in all of his ivory glory.

”You bet i am...that was one fine display you put there, pushed me all the way here.” Charlie mused aloud while pushing himself up to stand.

Not sparing a moment to swipe the dirt and grass off of himself Charlie moved onto inspecting Harry, just to make sure that the teen had managed to pull out everything. Said teen turning this way and that to see what Charlie was doing, that is until he caught sight of himself, realizing that he had managed it.

”Can you tell me what happened??...I'm not sure myself.” Harry spoke up once Charlie settled In front of him, after testing the teens wings out that they were not damaged at all during the transformation process.

Charlie looked at Harry for a while, arching his right brow a bit in question, but open receiving a plead to tell, the older male simply nodded and moved his own wings a bit, itching to fly already.

Charlie recapped the entire event from beginning to end without leaving a single detail unsaid. He told Harry how he had watched the teen, felt a kind of a pull on his own magic. 

Charlie said how he had watched the winds begin whipping around Harry, he had seen the gentle swirls of magic dance around the teen up until the end when Harry opened his eyes.

It was in that instant that Charlie knew to duck down and cling onto anything he could, for there had been a bright flash of green in Harry's eyes ad everything went still for a second or two, might as well been a lifetime and Charlie still wouldn't of been properly prepared for the wave of magic that erupted. 

While it had not been a lethal blast, it had been solid enough, and lasted long enough, to push Charlie back all the way there until his hold on the ground broke and he ended up sprawled on his back there where Harry found him.

By the end of the tale Harry could hardly contain his laughter, especially when Charlie had demonstrated how silly he had looked while trying to stay upright while clawing at the ground and his eventual downfall.

”Aw...I'm sorry to have embarrassed you so.” Harry said in a voice that was heavily laced with mirth.

”As you should be young man!” Charlie burst out, wagging his finger at Harry in accusation, and had he not been grinning like a loon, Harry might of apologized for it, but as it was the teen merely laughed softly.

After a while of just laughing and enjoying the events so far, Charlie finally suggested that they go for that flight, an offer Harry readily agreed on. 

Before they went off, Charlie wanted to make sure that Harry knew how to work his wings and body while in the air. Even as the red-head was well aware that Harry had flown on hiw own before, it was under full control of the Dracken instincts, flying came naturally to it, but while Harry held his own mind and senses, the teen was in for a bit of fine tuning indeed.

It took several tries, but eventually Harry managed to hover in place, with the aid of a tethering spell that Charlie had cast, just to prevent the teen from being whisked away by a burst of wind. Taking a small break, mainly so Charlie could tell Harry a bit about of the Dracken society, and the mechanics involved in associating with it.

Promising to try his best to arrange things so that he could escort Harry to the first gathering in 15th of September Charlie got up and helped Harry up as well so they could test out Harry's wings..and perhaps see how much of a natural he was with flying after all-

Meanwhile there was a knock on the front door of the Burrow and in no time flat the Auburn-haired male was greeted by the generally delighted figure of Molly Weasley. Who looked quite puzzled as she took in the visitors attire and mannerisms, although she had to admit that she liked the display of manners the young man had.

”Greetings Madame, if you would not think of it too rude of me inquire, but would you be Mrs.Molly Weasley? Wife of Arthur Weasley??” The stranger spoke softly, his lips permanently set into a small smile that showed a glint of impeccable teeth every now and again as he spoke.

”Yes, i am Mrs.Weasley, but call me Molly, it makes me sound a little less like an old woman.” Molly said in that half-hearted, warm manner of hers as she dried up her hands on the cloth that she had with her.

”Your wish will be my command Molly.” The male said as he bent at the waist, moving his right hand in a semi-arch to his side, earning himself a small chuckle from the Weasley Matriarch.

”And what would your name be? And the nature of your visit to our humble home.” Molly inquired while she moved to the side to allow the male in, and to steal a glance outside to see if Harry and Charlie were to be spotted.

”Thank you Molly...My name is Shawn Ensam” Shawn said as he stepped inside, removing his shoes at the door and setting them aside, only to take a formal stance a few yards away from the door, looking at Molly again with those misty green eyes of his.

”I was sent here by my employer Mr.Farkas to extend an invitation for Dinner to one young Mr.Potter, and i was told to deliver the invitation to here.” Shawn stated casually, watching his Molly's lips thinned slightly at the mention of his employers name.

”Your employer would like to invite Harry to dinner? Is he entirely aware of the age difference and the consequences if such a scandal would be made public?” Molly inquired, keeping herself composed even though the very thought rubber her entire hide wrong.

”Mr.Farkas anticipated your worries, and reservations so he had this made.” Shawn said in an a mused tone of voice as he reached his left hand to his chest pocket and pulled out an envelope that was addressed to Molly Weasley at the Burrow.

Within the envelope was a sheet of paper, a contract that obligated one Mr.Bator Istvan Farkas to spare no expense in securing one Mr Harry Potters privacy and reputation, with a penalty for failing to do so being anything short of the obligated ones life, and at the bottom of the paper was the neat signature of Bator Farkas as well as the seal of his family printed in wax.

Molly looked at the paper a couple of times before sighing slightly and folding it again.

”Well, since i have no real authority in this matter, there is very little i can do to stop Harry from choosing for himself, but i do appreciate the gesture from mr.Farkas.” Molly spoke while she set the note into her pocket.

”Although as Harry left with Charlie for a morning walk, i am afraid that you will have to wait here for their return.” Molly said as he led the way to the kitchen, Shawn close by.

Setting the man down to a chair, lest he get in the way all the time while Molly bustled about. The two struck up a conversation that went about what Shawn did for a living, how he made it through the wards and so on.


	19. Dawn's first Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another new for you, i'm knackered....my fingers ache in weird places D=.
> 
> This chapter is just a filler..to get things going where i want them to, if only i could decide whether or not to have Harry mated before school begins or during..hmm...

Harry landed with an ungraceful thud, the momentum with which he hit the ground forced the brunette to take a few staggering steps forward until his wings bent down to still him. Despite the lack of grace in his landing, the teen was all grins, the occasional laughter escaping in-between the heavy breaths that he drew in.

With a beat of his wings and hovering an inch above the ground for a short moment before gravity did it's job and tugged the older male down. Bending at the knees and arching his back a little Charlie spread his wings to their fullest for a second before folding them against his back while straightening up, grinning at the exhausted teen.

”You alright there Harry?” Charlie chuckled softly while stretching his arms.

”Besides being sore all over, I've never felt better.” Harry practically chirped, tip toeing for a moment and spreading his arms wide, a motion that made his wings unfurl again thus making the teen wince slightly.

”That'll pass eventually depending on how much you train your wings and yourself.” Charlie said with a sagely nod of his head while crossing his arms over his chest.

”Figures...” Harry chuckled slightly before turning his attention to his wings.

Bending and moving them slightly until the teen could observe them as best one could. The appendages were slim, bat-like in design with a fine, leathery webbing between the 'fingers' that was a light shade of grey on the back, while the front was a deep shade of red. The arch of the wings were covered in the same type of silvery scales that Harry himself was covered by, with only the difference that the scales on the wings were more pronounced, each individual scale visible to the naked eye.

Harry marveled at them for a while, so absorbed in the look and feel of them that he didn't immediately notice Charlie turning back to human and getting them new clothes to wear for their trip back home. 

Only when a fresh pair of trousers and a shirt was chucked at him, did Harry snap back with a small shriek as he fumbled to catch the clothes.

”Oi!! what was that ab...” Harry scowled slightly as he tugged the clothes off of his head. The sight that greeted the teen had the males jaws snapping shut and emerald green eyes narrowed slightly as a low rumbling growl emanated from him.

Before the previously distracted teen stood Charlie with a pair of jeans tugged on with his arms up and sliding a shirt on to cover himself up, but before the older male could accomplish the task, he gave a fine view of his back, the scarless, slightly tanned back that showed quite a few well trained muscles that moved and slid beneath the soft flesh, a sight to have a horny teen growl.

Charlie blinked slightly as he tugged the shirt over his head and adjusted it. There was no doubt that he'd heard a growl behind him for it sounded again, this time it held only a slightly annoyed undertone to it. Turning around Charlie was met with Harry still sporting all of his features, clutching the clothes tight in his hands, the distinct sound of the claws cutting through the fabric adding itself into the low rumble coming from Harry.

”Come on now Harry, no time to be lost now...” Charlie said with a light chuckle as he set his hands upon his own hips, just standing there and looking at Harry right in the eyes with all the confidence of a man well aware of himself.

Harry let out a puff of air from his nose and for a moment it looked like he was not going to back-down, but instead about to go for what he wanted, but right before anything could happen Harry managed to grapple control over himself, evident in the teens eyes opening up and the iris assuming the circular shape, rather than the feline-like oval it had been before.

”Ugh...sorry about that...i...got lost there for a moment.” Harry sighed out while he forced his body to shift back, using the clothes he had in his hands to cover-up his private parts, but not once did he look away from Charlie, as if trying to convey something to the older male that he couldn't dress in words himself.

”It's alright Harry, loosing yourself to the instincts can happen until you've fully mated with as many a dominants as you need, but with every mate you are sure to gain better control over it.” Charlie explained calmly, using what little information he had managed to gather about the submissives to try and calm the one that had already laid claim to his heart.

It wasn't so much Harry's looks, even though there was absolutely nothing wrong in that, but more so the person. The kind spirit and gentle air about him that drew Charlie in at first. Although now he couldn't really deny that the physical side was attractive, more so beyond attractive actually.

Harry turned his back to Charlie, to gain a mock of privacy, not that he minded being looked at, it wasn't like one could get privacy in the locker-rooms after a quidditch match, but at least there he wasn't aware of anyone staring, so unlike now.

Charlie took his time watching, faintly aware that he should probably give the boy his privacy, but a part of him kept him rooted there, watching that slim body. The well defined muscles and the many a cuts that littered the boys limbs, some he knew, but not all.

Even as he stared at Harry, an unmated submissive, Charlie didn't feel an urge to go for it and lay his claim. His dracken was calm and just hung back, clearly thrilled, but not willing to make it's move. A state of mind that was reflected upon Charlie who stood his ground and merely clenched and unclenched his hands lightly, seems they both had given their chance to claim in that same instance.

”I see...but is that the reason why I can't act like myself in some situations??” Harry inquired, his tone of voice low, thoughtful in a way as he slid the clothes on and finally turned to face Charlie again, taking slight satisfaction in the unease in the males stance.

”Situations like what Harry?” Charlie replied after swallowing down the lump that had come to hinder his ability to speak

”Well...You remember the failed trip to Gringotts? Or the first encounter with Mr.Farkas? Or this morning.” Harry listed while taking a few steps to start walking, they still had not done much of that so far, so might as well now.

”Yeah, you kinda fell apart, i'd wager that just about everything can overwhelm you at this point, i can't say for sure if it's just the inheritance, or submissive thing, but if it is of any consolation...” Charlie said with a nod of his head as he waited for Harry to get to his side before turning to walk along with the teen. 

”I wasn't much better off at the start, but it passed after a while.” the red head stated as he reached his hand up to playfully ruffle Harry's hair, earning him a slight scoff and a playful whack on the side.

The two spent the next hour walking and discussion of things, both of the Dracken kind as well as things of random interest, only stopping once their stomachs decided to make their state of emptiness known by rumbling loudly.

Deciding that they had spent long enough away Charlie took Harry's hand, and for good measure tugged the teen under his arm before focusing on their point of return, apparating away with a crack of magic, appearing at the front yard of the burrow a moment later.

Upon apparating and Harry finding his footing again afterward the two looked over to the front door as it opened and Molly Weasley walked out, escorted by an individual whom neither of the males knew of.

Harry raised a brow and stood straight, waiting for the introductions that were coming. Charlie, on the other hand, was the epitome of a Dominant Dracken and stood straight, stepping half a step in front of Harry, without actually blocking him from view of either one, but keeping the submissive well within the safety that Charlie could handle at any situation.

”Who's that??” Charlie all, but growled out. His expression solid, feigning casualty while using the rest of himself to make certain that to get to Harry, the stranger would have to go through him first.

”I've raised you better than that to use such a tone when meeting people.” Molly said as she gave her second oldest son a quizzical look. ”I apologize on my sons behalf, for his less than admirable behaviour.” Molly said with a slight sigh and a shake of her head while she moved out of the way to let Shawn over.

”Not at all, that was to be expected in this given moment.” Shawn said politely as he stepped down the pair of stairs from the front door.

”My name is Shawn Ensam, Junior servant-sworn of the Farkas family, assigned to see to the daily routines of the heir of the family Bator Istvan Farkas.” Shawn stated calmly as he moved his right hand over to lay it palm down over his own heart. Meanwhile bending at the waist and sliding his left foot back as he took a bow, holding his gaze on the ground.

Charlie tilted his head a bit, sure he now knew who he was dealing with, but what irked him right now was how the man had managed to get past the wards. About to voice his thoughts when he felt Harry brush past him to better see the male and to introduce him. An act of blatant disregard to the gesture that Charlie has done, or so the dracken took it as, as it bristled against the shackles of Charlies mind to be allowed to set the unruly submissive in line.

The only sign of the internal battle of wills, was the way the tall red-head knead the fingertips of both of his hands against his palms, but beyond that Charlie held himself together.

”Hello there Shawn, i'm Harry...” The teen said with a polite nod of his head. While he had always been awkward in social events and meeting new people, this one wasn't quite as awkward, after all he had some-sort of a connection to the person already.

Someone his over-excited half, was eager to make a damn good impression upon. Whcih led into the logic of improving ones value was to be less..awkward, freakish and weird when dealing with someone associated with a person of interest. A fact that Harry found quite puzzling, and would definitely take up with Charlie later.

”Ah, just the person i was told to find...” Shawn said enthusiastically while he straightened up and slid his right hand into his pocket, retrieving the letter and the small box that came with it.

”My lord would like to invite you over for a formal dinner at his London home at your earliest convenience...” Shawn said as he handed the two items over to Harry, after letting Charlie have his way of checking them for anything harmful.

”He also sends you a gift along with the invitation. He also had me swear to say that should you take the gift, it does not obligate you into doing anything.” Shawn explained as he took a small bow and straightened once more, that playful smile of his still lingering on his face.

Harry took the box and the letter, giving them a quizzical look, before smiling anew as he looked over to Charlie, who merely gave a small shrug and a smile of his own.

”Hmm...I suppose i could go...Is it alright if i have dinner the day after tomorrow with Mr.Farkas??” Harry inquired as he diverted his attention over to Molly.

”As long as you take someone to chaperon you.” Molly said with a smile, although she did glance over at Charlie, it'd calm her more to have either Charlie, Bill or Arthur going to watch after Harry.

”As we discussed earlier Molly, it is his wish for Harry to choose a chaperon for himself, to ensure his safe stay.” Shawn informed politely, nodding again slightly.

”Well then....Charlie?..:” Harry piped up, turning on his heels to look back at his mentor and friend, offering the red head a small grin. 

Charlie raised a brow as he was addressed, figures the little tease would ask him to tag along, if for no other reason then to see how it would go. On the other hand Charlie did feel a sense of pride being the first choise for Harry to ask for a chaperone.

”I'd be happy to escort you over and watch after you, beats listening to the lot bickering over here.” Charlie chuckled as he reached his left hand over to ruffle Harry's hair slightly.

”If you say so Charlie.” Harry mused as his eyes closed while his hair was being mussed up, again.

”You can tell Mr.Farkas that we'll join him for dinner the day after tomorrow at five, provided this letter holds directions in how to find his home.” Harry said as he held the aforementioned up for view.

”I will inform him of your choice, and i shall personally return to take you there.” Shawn said politely as he bowed again, but this time he didn't stand up, instead he lift his head to look at Harry briefly before snapping the fingers of his left hand and with it, like a house-elf, he vanished, leaving Charlie and Harry both a bit bewildered.

Charlie turned his head to look at his mother, who merely chuckled lightly and gestured for the two to come inside so she would explain.


	20. Embarrassing moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too vital here..just a bit of comedy and filled material. I need to really get over to the..:"good stuff" soon....

After Molly had explained both Charlie and Harry about how Shawn was able to come and go through the wards in such a fashion, she sent the two off to entertain themselves while she tended to her own work keeping the household running.

Harry and Charlie parted ways there, for a while at least, as Fred and George caught Harry along the stairway and tugged him along to who knows what.

”Ach....Save me Charlie, who knows what kind of evils they have planned for me!!” Harry pleaded in a half-hearted manner, while trying to reach out his left arm towards the older male.

”He thinks that we mean him harm, when we only want to have a little chat with our littlest brother....” Fred said in a mock-hurtful tone of voice while glancing to his twin who was on Harry's right.

”It seems so...then again...aren't talking and plotting devilish things usually the same??” George shot back, that impish grin of his tugging at the corners of his lips.

”More often than not, yes....So come along Harry, we got plenty to do.” Fred ushered along as he held onto Harry's left arm.

”Sorry Harry, nothing i can do now, but i'll come up with a plan soon enough.” Charlie said with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand for farewell for the doomed ravenette, trusting in his brothers to keep the lad from being injured, at the very least.

With Harry's whines and theatrical pleads for mercy filling the stairway, Charlie let out a soft laugh and went to his room to get himself a towel and then take a shower. Who knew that flying could actually work-up such a sweat?.

When no help was coming his way, Harry chose it best to stop his theatricals and go with the two in peace. Tugging his arms free from the hold of the twins, Harry rolled his shoulders and lift his hands to cup the back of his own head.

”So, what up Fred??” Harry said after they got down to the first floor, looking to the aforementioned male to his left.

”You know it's kinda freaky that you can tell us apart so easily..even mum can't.” Fred said in a manner of dodging the question.

”I have my ways...” Harry mused aloud cryptically, offering the two a slight waggle of the eyebrows, just for the sake of it.

Where Harry had originally been partially lucky in his adressings before, now he had an enhanced sense of smell. Where George had a milder scent, reminding one of Melon and mint with a touch of fresh rain, Fred's scent was spicier, one he couldn't quite place. It reminded Harry of the times they went out where the wild herbs grew, a mixture of smells that was never the same, yet it held the same undertone.

”I'm sure you do Harry, and I will definitely be getting to the bottom of it, can't have you putting the blame for my pranks on me, now can I?” George interjected, giving Harry a small jab on the side.

”Oh woe is you, who voluntarily pranks people in ways that will land you in trouble.” Harry mocked playfully, dodging the second jab coming at him by dashing forward briefly.

The trio walked straight on out to the backyard, keeping up their playful banter. On their way, Harry took a moment to watch Mrs.Weasley in the livingroom.

Seated in the comfortable armchair, her feet set on the footrest in front of it, a pair of knitting-needles in hand that spun the deep red yarn. Into what it was made? Harry didn't know, he just enjoyed watching the serene look of focus on Molly's face as her hands kept working.

A sudden, and somewhat unnecessary, yank on both of his arms, had Harry lurching forward with a slight sound of surprise. Giving the two perpetrators a sharp look, which only resulted in delighted laughter from the two.

”Alright alright, I'm coming..jeez.” Harry huffed out, with a slight glint in his eyes as he spotted the door.

Taking off at a swift dash Harry lift his arms up and called out for freedom all the way out of the door and well into the backyard. The twins, being the easily entertained pair that they were, shared a grin between themselves before running off to capture Harry again.

The three spent the next half an hour running about until the twins managed to corner Harry. With all three well out of breath they slumped down onto the grass spread this way and that as the warm sun bathed them in it's glow.

”So Harry, my boy...” George began, mimicking a certain Headmaster they know as he spoke, earning himself a snort from the two others.

”Jeez, way to spoil a brotherly moment.” Fred groaned in mock-annoyance before rolling over onto his stomach.

Harry pushed himself up, with a wide grin on his face. Tugging his feet over to partially sit on them, the teen placed his hands onto his knees and leaned forward a little, looking between the two older boys.

”So, why'd you drag me along over here?” Harry inquired calmly, his lips still tugged into a small smile.

”Well, been watching you since you got here....” George began, pushing himself up to lean against his arms.

”And we couldn't help but to notice a couple of things...” Fred resumed while lifting his hands up a bit to rest his chin on them.

Harry raised an inquisitive brow at the cryptic info he was being given. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry was slightly alarmed that his nature was discovered, but how could that be? When he'd let himself take on the appearances in the past, he had been careful not to be seen, or so he thought, but what if he had not?.

”Earth to Harry...helloooo??” George said as he snapped his fingers by the ravenettes face to garner Harry's attention.

”Huh...s-sorry, zoned out for a moment.” Harry chuckled nervously. His right hand sliding up to ruffle the hair at the back of his head.

”So you did, but anyway...” Fred resumed once Harry seemed to be back with them. 

”You haven't worn your glasses since coming here, something happen to your eyes since you're not bumping into things?” George took over, now properly seated with his legs crossed.

His glasses...It was true that Harry hadn't put them on since his birthday, he didn't need them anymore. In hindsight, it would of been better to keep on wearing them and gradually remove them from use, but as things stood now, Harry had to come-up with a convincing enough a lie. Too bad that lying was never his field of expertise.

”Ah those....Funny thing really...” Harry started, trying to will his hands from fidgeting as his mind raced. 

”They broke shortly after returning to the Dursley's...and since they didn't want to get new ones i had to learn to operate without them....” The ravenette explained as convincingly as he could, although looking at the twins it was becoming painfully clear that his little deception hadn't gone according to plan at all.

”Huh...that sucks....” Fred said with a slight shrug, before rolling over onto his back, with his arms crossed underneath his head.

”Especially since the Gryffindor team has lost it's seeker.” George finished for his twin, looking at Harry with a look that could only be titled as the sad puppy.

”Ah..yeah...I'll see if I can get new glasses before the first game.” Harry suggested, smiling at the two calmly.

The twins merely nodded and from there on the twins kept asking about the little things that they were bothered about. One being the oddly uncharacteristic blushing and /girly\ behavior around Charlie. 

They asked about Bator and what feelings were there. They inquired about the sudden upgrade to Harry's wardrobe, an oddity since in all the years before Harry had never once really done much about those ratty rags and worn clothes that the ravenette had been forced to wear thus far.

All in all they just got to know the sixteen year old Harry, an upgrade of sorts to the Harry at the end of last school-year.

It wasn't until closer to an hour of talking that the ultimate embarrasement came crashing over the trio. The twins burst into laughter and Harry sent to mortification and panic before running inside, flushed a healthy shade of red over the cheeks as he ran past Molly in the hallway and Charlie who was just about to walk out of the kitchen.

Both Charlie and Molly blinking their eyes as a very naked Harry ran past, with his hands covering up the important bits.

Seeing, no...hearing Harry's distress had Charlie bristling beneath the surface, and well before his mother could act upon it Charlie was storming out from where Harry came, a look of rage burning within his bright blue eyes as he caught the two laughing young men on the backyard.

”The hell did you do to him!.” Charlie all but roared from the doorway. His tone of voice low and clear, holding a hint of the dragon in it as it rumbled past his lips and reached the two.

Fred and George both died down their laughter and looked at their older brother, blinking owlishly at Charlie. 

Defending their innocence, by telling how at one moment they had been talking, when suddenly Harry's clothes just vanished off, transfiguring back to the objects they had been before, and naturally it had been hilarious to the two.

The look of registration on Charlies face as the twins tale winded down to a finish. Charlie remembered that he had transfigured clothes for Harry, seeing how the ones the teen wore when they went for their walk suffered a malfunction. He had completely forgotten about it when they got home, and now it was too late.

When Molly finally got to squeeze past Charlie's imposing form, having heard the twins version of the events from behind her son.

”You got check on Harry, and apologize...” Molly told Charlie, offering the male only a brief glance before looking at the grinning pair on the ground.

”And you two, laughing like a pack of monkeys at someones expense.” Molly said half-heartedly, shaking her head calmly.

The twins insisted that it was a hilarious occurrence, but Molly remained firm on it not being nice, and as punishment he had the twins come join and help her with making something to eat for the gang.

Charlie turned heel and left, just barely catching his mothers look and words, before he made off to find Harry, not a difficult task considering that the lad had been buck naked when he ran past.

Walking up to Ron's room, Charlie knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Upon being given permission to enter Charlie opened the door, just in time to see Harry slide on a light grey t-shirt.

Clad in a pair of grey sweatpants that hung off of Harry's hips and the t-shirt, Harry smoothed out his clothes and looked over towards Charlie, offering the older male a smile. 

”well..that was embarrassing.” Harry said calmly, actually chuckling softly at it, even as his cheeks did remain a light shade of red from the previous embarrassment.

”Well...i wouldn't know about that...” Charlie crooned and gave the younger male a small waggle of the eyebrows, earning him a small snort.

”But i do know...that i'm sorry that the charm failed...i was never too good with transfiguration....” Charlie said quietly, remaining at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

”It's alright...it could of been worse and we could of been at some place far more public, instead of home.” Harry stated matter-of-factly and flicked his right hand dismissively.

With a nod from Charlie the two left the upstairs and went downstairs to see how the rest were doing. Eventually ending up helping with the preparations for when Bill would return with Ron and Ginny, he'd taken them out to visit Arthur, just for the sake of visiting.


	21. Goods Bound in Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, we get to look at whats in the box, not much of an advancement here, sorry, but next one...we get somewhere, i promise!

As Harry was about to get his hands on the vegetables, there was a sudden realization dawned upon him and the ravenette went off to the living room, leaving the four others in the kitchen slightly puzzled at his sudden rush.

Upon entering the livingroom, Harry was glad to spot the box sitting neatly on the couch, right where he had set it before he had went upstairs to change his clothing, not to mention before the twins had dragged him off to their third degree. Walking over to the box Harry picked it up and looked it over while returning to the kitchen.

The box was about the size of Harry's arm in all dimensions except the width, where it was two or two and a half times Harry's arm. The material of the box seemed to be wood, although the it was so dark in color and finely polished that you could hardly the faint line of the growth rings or the darker spots where a branch might of once been.

There were a pair of cleverly hidden hinges on one of the longer sides of the box, while a decorative latch held it closed. The latch was a detailed depiction of the top half of a wolf's head, making it seem that the lower jaw was embedded into the wood beneath the lid to lock it in place.

The peculiar thing, beside the level of detail of course, was that there didn't seem to be a single thing that moved on the latch itself. Quite a troublesome fact that had Harry furrowing his brows tightly as he re-entered the kitchen again, and nearly walked right into the table, what with his focus set on the box itself.

”AH, so that's what you went after....” Molly said with a slight chuckle as she added some spices to the meat she had cut into nice cubes in the pot.

”Mind if you look into it after we get the meal done dear??” She added while still looking at Harry.

”Oh, sorry, yeah, just a sec.” Harry nodded before moving over to set the box down on the unoccupied end of the table and returned to the task he had left unattended, of course remembering to wash his hands again before laying them onto the vegetables.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was light as people buzzed about, the twins and Harry, and occasionally Charlie, pondering what the box would contain, and further more how to open it, once Harry shed light on his own observations of it a moment before.

”Knowing Mr.Tall-Dark-and-Handsome as well as we do...” George said, working his right hand in an overly flamboyant manner to gesture to himself.

”We would wager that to open the box you must perform a rite most foul...” Fred added in with his own version of a dramatic gesture, although he did share the wicked grin with his brother.

”And sacrifice the blood of a first born at the stroke of midnight.” The two finished their act. Ending up back to back, with their right arm crossed over their chest, the left propped against it at the elbow while resting their chins on their thumbs and index fingers, aiming for thoughtful, but hardly pulling off the /Hardly Boys\ look.

Harry, Charlie and Molly alike looked at the two for a moment, and it was Molly who first let out a small laugh at the twins antics, soon joined in by Harry as well. The only one who didn't laugh was Charlie, for the man was distracted by something.

The sound of Harry's delighted laughter, the bubbly sound of delight sent ripples of pleasure coursing down the red-heads spine. These ripples weren't the kind that pooled in ones loins, not at all. These were ripples that would chase away weariness and dark mood like it was nothing, this sensation filled a person with the same kind of delight as the sound that caused it.

”So, you have theorized that Mr.Farkas relies on dark and forbidden magics to seal a present he has sent to me? Ergo that he is somehow akin to a certain Dark Lord that is no more?” Harry inquired. His right brow arched quizzically while he set the processed vegetables into the pot he had been given and took them to the counter, his eyes never once leaving the twins.

While the twins were slightly taken off-guard by the reference to Voldemort, it was Charlie who made a sound akin to that of agreeing with the statement, one that was thankfully missed by Harry.

While Charlie didn't outright hate Bator, after all he had very little reason to hate the man, but beneath the surface of acceptance of his fate, there was the tiniest spark of dislike towards the person in question. The little spark was fed constantly by the memory of the two encounters that Charlie had with Mr.Farkas, in both times he had gotten beaten to an inch of his life, well almost anyway. The fact that a sophisticated nobleman, one who acted like any that shared his status did, could still fight like that, so...brutally, yet effectively all in the same go without fear of getting injured. A fact that had been evidenced by the one injury that Charlie had managed to get through those tough scales. 

It had been bothering the red-head from the get go, yet Charlie couldn't shake away the feeling like there was a reason behind it, obviously there had to be, and the red-head was quite eager to uncover all there was. The problem would be where to start, who to go to. He knew where the man originated from, it was a start. Beyond that, however, he was clueless, but lucky for Charlie that he knew the resources that some of his colleagues had, perhaps it was time that he cashed in a few favors.

In such a deep well of thought Charlie had been, that he had completely missed the interaction between the twins and Harry. The sound of whining and pleading accompanied the sound of a well acted mad cackle. Blinking out of his thoughts to a sight that Charlie would recall even on his deathbed  
.  
At Harrys feet were both of his brothers, clinging desperately onto a leg each. Their faces twisted into a look of horror most passable, if not for the delighted glint in their eyes. Harry stood straight and tall, his arms up and bent slightly at the elbow while his fingers were curved slightly while he laughed. Whatever had happened resulted in an amused chuckle from the older male.

Meanwhile Molly wasn't quite as pleased, sure she had a smile on her face, but the kitchen had suddenly devolved into a den of chaos with the three younger ones getting distracted with their childish behavior and Charlie distracting himself with...whatever it was that had Charlie so pre-occupied all of a sudden.

”Alright, that's quite enough. Get out the lot of you before someone gets hurt, go on out out out.” Molly said while brandishing her favorite wooden spatula, like one would a weapon, Molly Weasley waved it at all four of them to get them on the move.

Harry and the twins scampered off, still laughing aloud as the trio rushed outside. Harry turning at the door to cast a look over at Charlie briefly, before going off again.

”That meant you too Charlie.” Molly said calmly while returning to her spicing and mixing.

”Yeah...I'll be back in an hour or so. Keep the house up Mother.” Charlie called from the door before turning to the right and heading to the livingroom where he went straight to the hearth and grabbed a pinch of floopowder from the urn upon the mantle.

He had just cast the powder in and watched the green flames settle as Molly appeared in the doorway, inquiring as to where Charlie was going so suddenly, an inquiry that was answered with only a tip of an imaginary hat and a small pseudo-smile that was more on the lines of a smirk. Without a word, other than his destination, Charlie stepped into the flames and vanished in a whoosh.

Molly shook her head and sighed slightly, so Charlie went to visit work again, if his spoken destination was to be anything to go by. While she did like that Charlie had a good work morale, sometimes she wished that the boy would of chosen a less risky, and far-away location for his career, but then again...She could hardly complain, not as long as Charlie was happy with his choice.

The time between Charlies departure and his arrival was spent well. The twins and Harry fetched the box and attempted opening it, or the twins tried as Harry gleefully stepped aside to allow them, but no amount of spellwork from the twins could do anything. As a matter of fact whatever they tried, it was either deflected off, or shot back at them, which was quite a hilarious discovery when George tried the unlocking charm on it, only to find that every button on his clothing popped off and the buckle of his belt opened and hung loose, which in turn with the open zipper and button had George's pants falling to the ground in a heap at his ankles.

The scene resulted in plenty of laughter and teasing, especially since George had chosen that day of all, to go commando. While George put his pants back on, blushing redder than his hair it seemed, Fred took up the role of cracker and picked the box up. Examining it from every possible angle and direction, turning it about, hearing only the muffled sounds of whatever was inside as it moved.

”Hmm...tricky one ain't ya.....” Fred murmured quietly before setting the box down on the ground again and fished out his wand.

Tapping the item against his right palm a couple of times, adding a bit of sparks for effect as he eyed the other two. Leaning towards the box and taking the tip of his wand to the supposed seam where the lid met the box itself.

Closing his eyes and focusing onto his magic, letting it pour out in a thin stream. Forcing the stream of magic to seep in between the lid and the box, waiting for it to circle the entire thing. The blue of Fred's magic glowed dimly where it had been set when Fred opened his eyes and withdrew his wand, only a thin line of magic connecting it to the box.

”So, what now??” Harry inquired, his head tilted curiously.

”Now i will slowly work my magic to...” Fred was cut short by the box flashing brightly once before the eyes on the wolfs head-lock flashed once.

What followed had all three of them scrambling away. There was a distant howl before the magic that had been forced upon the box was sapped away and the box flashed once more. In the aftermath of the flash there was a ghostly image of a wolf standing above the box. Easily the size of a small horse, powerful paws and jaws and a set of piercing bright eyes as the beast stood with it'shackles raised and showing of fa row of large, sharp teeth in a snarl.

”Whoever you are, know that your unauthorized attempt at opening this delivery are all in vain, repeated attempts will be severely punished, for only the one this is meant for can access what is inside.” came a deep, baritone voice from around them, not really speaking to anyone, yet to all of them as the wolf remained stationary.

With it's purpose fulfilled the wolf lift its front up and growled before stomping its front paws onto the ground. With a flash and a small bang both, the wolf and box, vanished, but out of the two only the box re-appeared, landing lifelessly at Harry's feet

All three adolescents blinked dumbfounded at what had just transpired. Harry more so than the twins as he heard the small thud at his feet and spotted the box sitting there innocently, and avoid of a big, ghostly wolf above it.

”So, you got something to try it with?, you didn't get a key or anything.” George piped up after a while, nodding towards the box.

Harry shook his head as he grouched down and picked the box up, eyeing the wolfs head-lock for a while and then the twins, who merely shrugged back at him. Oh how he wished that the decorations had snakes, then perhaps his ability to talk to snakes could be used to open it.

”What a gift...i can't get it to open and a gigantic wolf appears if i try getting help for opening it...”Harry said in a huff and maneuvered his hands so the box was more on his left arm, while his right traced his palm along the top of the box, his thumb trailing along the edge, or it did until the digit bumped against the wolfs head.

With sharp snap the head pushed outwards from the box and turned until it was pointing up. With a slight startle Harry extended his arms out, half expecting the thing to spit something at him this time, but instead the wolfs head settled back against the lid, again looking like it belonged there.

For a moment none of the three did anything, but try and remember to breathe. In all this spent time, all fourtyfive minutes of it, they had tried almost everything imaginable short of just smashing it open, and all it took was a slight brush of a thumb over the dang lock for it to pop open like that? It was both infuriating, and quite well within the borders of what a certain Hungarian would device.

”Well, what's inside?.” The twins exclaimed in unison once they found their voices.

Harry moved over to the two and sat down, setting the box down onto the ground. Looking over to the twins who merely nudged towards the box. Grabbing the corners of the lib firmly, Harry steeled himself for what would wait inside.

What seemed like an eternity to the excited trio, was but a moment as the lid was pushed up, and let to fall back and all the way open as the contents were revealed. The thoughts that occured within the minds of the three at the first glimpse of the material revealed to them were of varying kind. 

One thought that the items in question were of the naughty sort and the owner of such a dirty mind let out a small whistle at it. The second looked at the items a bit and identifying the first two on the top quickly, he felt excited and giddy with anticipation. The second one was puzzled, yet the sight of such material had his mind wandering where his brothers had dove in straight away.

Reaching forward and grabbing the first pair of items from the box to be properly examined Harry could hardly contain his glee. In his hands he held a pair of guidditch gloves made of fine Dragonhide, there weren't many details on them, cept that the fingers ended in fine points. Setting the gloves aside for the twins to inspect.

Next time that Harry pulled an item out from the box he held a jacked, made of the same black dragonhide as the gloves, and upon closer inspection the trio deduced that the gloves could be attached to the jacket, and thus they were looking at a half set of a complete set of quidditch gear and there was still something inside the box.

Pulling out the remaining items and setting them on the ground neatly in the other that they had been pulled out. There was a complete set of gear for him, albeit all of it looked like it was done a couple of sizes too big for Harry's lithe frame, a fact that worried Harry a bit as he looked it over. The set was neat, very little detail with the exception of the buckles and belts and the helmet and the boots, they were crafted to resemble Dragons in one way or another.

The helmet in special had plenty of detail. It was a whole head covering piece with two small horns jutting out at the sides and trailing along the head, following the contours of it and almost meeting at the back. The front had a cover that would shield everything beneath the nose all the way to the throat, and it held the resemblance to a dragons maw with it's neat imprint work. The eyes were left open to offer maximum visibility while sacrificing little on the protective aspects.

The boots, while regular mid-calf length,had no laces nor zippers, they were belted up from the ankle to the very top with small spikes at the back by the half-way of the calf, the same with the gloves at the elbow. While they certainly looked heavy and stiff, when held and handled they gave well and weighted almost nothing, suggesting some peculiar spellwork right there.

”Well, you got some growing-up to do, eh Harry??” Fred jabbed in jest while his eyes roamed over the sleek outfit.

”Definitely so, but it seems that loverboy left a note.” George called from his spot where he'd grouched by the box, his hand reached forward to pick a neatly folded piece of paper from the lid and stood up to hand it over to Harry.

Grabbing the piece of paper with a thank you, Harry unfolded it and let his eyes roam over the neat script there, his lips tugging into a small smile by the end of it.

”Well, what does it say.” George inquired from behind the note, eagerly grabbing the paper once it was given over to be read.

 

_Greetings Harry._

_I hope that these items find you well and that they serve their purpose. While they may appear too large, rest assured that once you adorn them all, there is a charm cast upon them to resize them to fit you better._

_Let your opponents see you wearing it and know that there are none who can match my little dragon in the skies._

_With respect ~Bator Istvan Farkas_

 

That was all that it said upon the note, and the last bits had the twins grinning like a pair of loons as the note was allowed to fall and settle on the jacket on the ground.

”D'aww, Harry has Mister tall and ominous head over heels....” Fred all, but purred, while making expression of being smitten beyond comprehension.

”So cuuuuuute, look how he blushes....” George interjected, indicating to Harry who was, in deed, blushing a great deep shade of red.

With a snarl Harry leaped at the two, who jumped to separate directions and dashed off. Harry opting to give chase, while grinning himself, it was sweet to have made such an impact in such a little time, but he'd have to go and get something return, so he plotted while he chased the twins down.

That is where Bill, Ron and Ginny found them, all three a mass of limbs, laughs and indecent jokes about someone sticking their something in someone and the occasional ouch from a jab done too hard. 

When Bill managed to finally separate the dusty, breathless and obviously amused trio from one another and demanded an explanation, he wasn't quite prepared for what he heard, nor got to read once Fred slapped, quite literally so, the note that came along the gift right onto Bill's forehead.

So it was agreed upon that Harry try out his new outfit immediately, and since objecting seemed rather pointless at that point, Harry readily accepted the offer and the five of them made quick work of getting it all on and as the last buckle was fastened firmly there was a small sound of bells, that was quickly followed by the sound of leather being manipulated.

As it had been said, the outfit shrunk and adjusted itself to fit snugly around Harry's figure, leaving the teen clad from head to toes in form-fitting black dragonhide, the visage of a small humanoid dragon almost.

The admiring of it was cut short by the sound of glass shattering, and as everyone's attention snapped over to charlie, the reason came quite obvious.

There at the doorway Charlie stood, his jaws agape and his left arm hanging by his side while his right was bent and his hand appeared to have held something before, but whatever it was lay on the ground shattered, and the contents of it spilled on the stairs while the red-head oogled at the target of his desires.

”Well damn....” Was all that Charlie could manage in the situation, without actually growling out most of it that was.

Before Harry could say anything, and he had the best thing to say in mind actually, it was Ron who beat him to it by poking fun of Charlie's reaction over Harry's new gear.


	22. Hunting for the Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift hunting and other nonsense. I had hoped to skip over to the lunch, but my muse thought differently, but worry not, ch.23 is under works right now so i shall have that dinner and a bit of speeding in events after it.

Harry placed his hands on his hips, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips beneath the face-guard of his helmet, but there was a small , delighted glint in the ravenettes eyes as he looked over to the older red-head. Turning to face Charlie fully,the teen cocked his hips to the right a little, a motion that earned the teen a low, hardly notable rumble from the male.

”I think I'll go fetch my broom and test these out.” Harry said mere moment before taking the first step towards Charlie at the doorway.

Moving his hands off from his hips Harry walked off, with Ron, Ginny and the twins tagging along, but all of them were ignored in favor of keeping emerald green eyes locked on a pair of stormy blue. Two beasts looking at one another, not to determine their threat to one another, but one was challenging the other to act upon the obvious desire that burned and raged beneath the surface.

Charlie, for all his self-control and promises, felt his resolve and will melting away beneath that intense gaze. The attire helping none, especially since the facial cover hid away any traces that Harry might be blushing beneath it, thus effectively leaving the sight of a being certain of himself and the effect he caused with the way he walked, each motion highlighted by the outfit that clung onto the teen like a second skin. If not for those two smoldering green eyes looking straight at him, right into the core of him, Charlie could of possibly restrained himself a bit better, but right now the world consisted of only him and the most beautiful of submissives in the world.

The closer Harry got, the more shallow did Charlie's breathing become, the more frequent the little growls that thrummed a cord within the submissive. Just as Charlie was about to reach his left hand out to grab the little submissive, he was snapped back to reality by someone calling out his name.

Blinking stupidly a couple of times Charlie focused his sights again, diverting it from Harry and onto his older brother who motioned for him to come over, With a slightly embarrassed grin tugging at the corners of his lips Charlie moved out of the way to let the younger ones in to fetch their things, ignoring the questioning looks that he was being given by his younger siblings.

After pulling his wand out and fixing the shattered glass and setting it onto the step, out of the way of anyone coming through the door, Charlie went over to his brother, who merely grinned at him and shook his head in a slightly disapproving manner.

After a while of flying, and eventually coaxing both Bill and Charlie to join in, they held a friendly match of quidditch with the oldest of the lot as captains. While it had been quite a close match, Bill's team won in the end when Harry grabbed the snitch before Ginny, a result that surprised no-one at this point, but the Fred and George, spearheaded by Charlie, made it a point to put the blame on Harry's new gear, two out of the trio basing it onto aerodynamics and enchantments, the last agreeing to it, while his motivations for blaming the gear resided everywhere else BUT the aforementioned facts.

After Harry had managed to change back to regular clothes, having taken a shower afterwards and packing the gear neatly into his trunk, the lot of them aided Molly in setting the table before eating., and it wasn't until after they had finished that Harry tugged Bill to the side.

”What's up Harry?” The older male inquired, wondering why Harry would pull him to the side, when obviously Charlie was the one that was more...compatible for the teen? Then again before Harry's inheritance he had been quite close friends with the ravenette.

”I was just wondering if you had the time, and wouldn't be too bothered by it, that maybe you could go to Diagon Alley with me?...” Harry said, while his hands played with the edge of his shirt, the slight embarrassment from having to ask someone to go to town with him, like he were naught but a child still, shining within the depths of those emerald eyes.

”What do you need from there?.” Bill inquired casually, while he had no objections to escort Harry about, he was just curious about the teens motives.

”Well...I was hoping to return to some of the gifts that I've gotten from Bator....” Here Harry held a small pause to glance past Bill to see if anybody was listening before resuming. ”And to get something for Charlie too, for his help.

”Then i shall not stand in your way, so, you ready to leave?.” Bill said with a slight chuckle before reaching over to plant a hand on Harry's shoulder, and using the hold to tug Harry over to a one armed hug, a casual gesture that brought Harry just close enough to be spoken to without worry of being eavesdropped on.

”And it's alright, i know what you and Charlie and Mr.Farkas are.” Bill said in a low tone of voice before straightening up again, looking at Harry while giving him a secretive wink before ushuring him towards the floo, the stunned teen following his lead quite readily.

”I'm taking Harry to Diagon Alley to take care of some errands i need to take care of!!.” Bill called back, hardly waiting for a response before grabbing a pinch of the power and chucking it in, escorted by a clearly announced destination.

The two flooed off just as Charlie and the twins got to the door, Charlie barely managing to catch the look that Bill sent his way, and had his brother been another Dracken, Charlie would of had no issue rushing in after. Since Bill was a wizard through and through, Charlie took the look to mean that anyone daring to even think of harming Harry, would have hell to pay before they could execute their plans, so the dragontamer relaxed a little, as much as he could really, being apart from his submissive.

Harry managed to hold his footing this time as he stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, stepping aside as to avoid colliding with Bill who stepped out after him. After dusting themselves off the two went out to the alley, Harry stopping short of the door to look, a thoughtful look on his face.

”So, which one first?.” Bill said from Harry's side, looking where Harry looked.

”Well, I was thinking that we smash our heads together and think of something for Charlie?, while i try and think what Bator might like.” Harry replied a little unsure, tapping his right index finger against the palm of his right hand.

”Ah, then i'd suggest we go look at some clothing he could wear for work, he'd be head over heels for that.” Bill suggested, flashing Harry a smile.

”Sounds good, but where should we go?, i doubt Madam Malkins has much in the lines of fireproof clothing?. Harry said, glancing at Bill.

”We could go to the Leather Emporium, they specialize in working with the hide and leather of various beings, i'm sure they have something in stock.” Bill said with a nod before taking point in leading Harry over to the store.

 

As they walked, Bill and Harry talked about Harry's schooling and Bill's work, for neither dared to bring-up the topic of Harry's creature blood, you never know who might be listening in.

Eventually the duo arrived at their destination, a bit to the side from the main passage, but still pretty notable, what with the massive sign along the wall with the stores name on it, above the double doors that led inside.

Upon entering the store, Harry was taken aback by the sheer amount of leathery items they had, not to mention the stocks upon stocks of untouched hide neatly packed and ready to be sold. It wasn't until a member of the staff came to greet them, that Harry snapped out of his awe.

Before them stood a woman, in her early thirties perhaps. Her dark brown hair was done into a neat ponytail at the back of her head to complete the stylish, yet casual look along with her uniform.

”Greetings to you patron, and welcome to the Leather Emporium, Can i be of assistance to you somehow?.” The woman inquired while looking right at Bill, assuming that the larger, older male was here to do business.

”Perhaps you can.” Bill said calmly before motioning to Harry.

”Uh, Hello. ” Harry managed to say when motioned to, his eyes moving from the woman and onto the various items on display.

”I'm looking for something to gift to a friend of mine, preferably something he could use at work, but also combine for social gatherings...a multi purpose wear really...I'd appreciate the help, if you're not too busy that is.” Harry said after a while, looking at the many a customers walking between the shelves, feeling a little awkward with such a vague description of his needs.

”It would be my pleasure to assist you, now, what kind of work does the person do for a living?” The woman said cheerfully, a smile ever present on her face.

”He works with Dragons, so i'd need something that can handle the heat at the very least.” Harry said with a small nod and a smile, only now noticing the name-tag upon the kind woman's chest.

”Ah, Dragons then? Then i'd suggest dragonhide for that, we have an excellent selection of pre-made items in store over here.” The woman said with a nod before turning on her heels and leading the duo along to the section of the store that held the dragonhide selection.

There were boots of varying length and design, some for parties, some for walk and some for work. The same went for pants, vests, jackets and gloves, and it took the three nearly an hour to find what Harry deemed perfect for Charlie. It would of taken considerably longer had Bill not volunteered to model the items, after all he and Charlie were only a little apart as far as bodysize went.

With a pair of working boots, and a pair of everyday shoes, as well as two pairs of pants and a pair of vests now neatly packed up in a box of their own and paid for Harry was ready to leave the store, when he remembered himself again and looked at woman, who had helped them choose.

”Thank you for all your help, I could of never managed on my own.” Harry said with a quick bow and a flash of a smile.

”It was my pleasure Mr.Potter.” The saleswoman said calmly,tapping the signed payment paper she held on the desk in front of her as Harry gave her a puzzled look.

Blushing and laughing nervously Harry nodded his head and went for the box, only to find that Bill already had it under his arm and was waiting for him at the door. With a hasty farewell and a promise to shop again, he exited the store with the ever amused Bill right by his side.

”So, thought of what to get for Mr.Farkas yet?” Bill asked once they got onto the main-street, so to say.

”No, but it has to be something unique....” Harry said absentmindedly while trying to go through what little he knew of the older male.

Harry knew that Bator was not short on money, so there was nothing the man could not get for himself, so it would have to be something that the male wouldn't necessarily get for himself to begin with, perhaps an accessory of sorts? Not necessarily jewelry, but something fitting for the style of the man. It was then that the duo happened to pass a store window when a glint behind it caught Harry's eye, and upon checking what it was that shined so that Harry found just what he was looking for.

Set on a velvet pillow were a pair of silver cufflinks, styled in the shape of a wolfs head with small pieces of Tanzanite set in the eyes, the dark blue stone glinting when the light hit it in the right way. How fitting would those be? Considering that the theft prevention on his gift had been a ghostly image of a wolf. Based on that assumption alone Harry thought it the best.

Looking to his right where Bill had managed to relocate having continued along the road a short distance, and upon an agreeing nod from the older male the duo entered the store. With only a minimal of negotiation Harry managed to acquire the cufflinks as well as have a little something engraved on the back of them.

With the gifts in hand, neatly packed and ready to go, the pair found themselves back at the Leaky Cauldron enjoying a cup of tea the both of them before flooing back to the Burrow where the rest were eager to see what had been acquired,a bit of information that neither Harry nor Bill shared, especially since Harry opted to just taking the packages up-to the room he shared with Ron and locked them in his trunk for later use.

The rest of the day was spent in various activities, so much like any other day thus far and it wasn't till people began to trickle off to sleep, that Harry took out the larger box from his trunk again, after having made sure that Run nor the twins were anywhere in sight before making his way over to Charlie's room, knocking on the door.

After a while hasty clattering from behind the door Charlie opened the door to the smiling teen that stood behind it, blinking a bit at the sight.

”Uhh, what's up Harry?” Charlie inquired as casually as he could, pushing the door open all the way while leaning against the frame of it.

”Can i come in first?.” Harry requested, shooting a glance over his shoulder to make sure they were still just the two of them there.

With a nod of his head Charlie stood aside to let Harry in, closing the door behind the male before turning to look at the ravenette who stood by his bed, holding one of the boxes that he had returned with earlier today.

”Thought i'd get you a little something...” Harry said a bit unsure, averting his gaze from Charlie, lest he got lost in the others gaze.

”By the looks of it, that's not just a little something.” Charlie stated humorously, indicating towards the box that was now being held out for him.

Taking the box from harry and setting it on the bed with a word of thanks, Charlie hesitated for only a moment before beginning to open it. What lay inside had the older male blinking a couple of times as he pulled out item after another and laid them on the bed, taking a moment to admire each piece before laying them down.

”Wow...this must of cost a fortune..:” Charlie managed to say as he ran his hands along one of the boots he had been given. ”Especially since it's shed skin, instead of the butchered sort...” He added while turning his attention to the teen anew.

”It cost no more than your help with this inheritance thing...” Harry said with a nod, effectively dancing around the real reason why he'd originally gone out and got something for Charlie, but at least he'd taken a step forward in making clear what his Dracken...what HE wanted from the older male.

”You're too sweet, you know that? A simple thanks would of been enough.” Charlie said with a small chuckle, hesitating only a moment to reach his right hand over to tug the ravenette into a firm embrace, one that was reciprocated in an instant.

”Thank you Harry, for everything.” Charlie whispered low into the teens ear, delighting in the slight shiver he could feel running through the lithe figure that he held in his embrace.

”You're welcome Charlie.” Harry replied with all the honesty he could muster, risking a small nuzzle against Charlie's shoulder.

For a while the two remained locked in their embrace before Charlie forced himself to pull back, lest he find himself lost to his instincts. With a healthy hue of red blooming on the apples of both of their cheeks the pair split, Harry moving to the door, escorted by Charlie.

”You had best get some sleep in you, tomorrow is going to be a big day, can't have you being sleep-depraved, now can we?.” Charlie joked, flashing Harry his trademark grin, one frighteningly similar to that of the twins mischievous one. Managing a small smile even as saying that, and knowing what he himself implied with those words, stung like a hundred daggers all at once.

”You too Charlie, i want my chaperon at his most alert in case i manage to find myself knee-deep in trouble...again.” Harry replied just as jokingly before turning and heading off, stopping at the stairs to steal a glance over his shoulder at the other.

No matter how hard Harry would try and explain it, he would never know why. But as he glanced back he couldn't help the low, vibrant growl from leaving him, almost like a deep purr it was, and the sound that replied to it was enough to make his entire spine crawl pleasantly before he went off to take care of his routine, a grin plastered on his face through the entire event.


	23. Never Do Anything In Halves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that this update took me ages, and that it is such a confusing and long chapter...Life and reality just took a turn for the worst. Everything is now sorted and I can finally return to my usual schedule of writing. Thank you all for your patience <3
> 
> Sincerely ~Doragonkage

The next day found Harry waking up early, as usual, so the ravenette took care of his morning routine of washing-up and dressing himself for the day before venturing downstairs to see about feeding himself, or possibly help Molly, if she happened to be awake at the moment.

As it were the Weasley patron was nowhere to be seen, and a quick check of the time revealed that Harry was actually up especially early, which had the teen hoping that his early morning shower hadn't roused anyone from their sleep, just because he hadn't checked the time before doing so in the first place.

With nothing else to do about it other than to move on, Harry made himself a sandwich and a cup of tea, leaving them onto the kitchen table while he snuck back upstairs to fetch his book as well as the ink and quill, might as well use the time for some extra studying on himself and his kind, no?

Making himself a comfortable spot downstairs in the livingroom Harry settled down onto the couch so he was leaning more against the armrest at an angle that allowed him to rest his head against the back of the couch if need be. While he proper his legs in a way to enable him to support the book and enable him to flip the pages easily enough, skimming through what he had already read, watching the text that he had summoned before scribble along the pages until new empty pages made themselves known.

Until the rest of the house began to wake, Harry scribbled onto the pages, asking about different kinds of rituals for dominants to approach a submissive. Basically Harry was preparing himself to the inevitable of being mated at some point, just when? That would be up to today's meeting, it all depended on an answer to a question that had been bothering the ravenette for a while now, since all this began to be honest.

It was Molly's eventual arrival that had Harry close his book to greet the woman and explain the reason for him being up so early, and already fed as it were. Harry took his book upstairs and together the two began the task of preparing breakfast for everyone, Harry making it his first task to present Molly with a nice cup of tea to sip on while they cooked.

By the time breakfast was well and truly done, most of the inhabitants of the house had woken-up with only Charlie and Ron missing by the end of it, so Harry and the twins decided to go rouse them so they could all eat. The twins went for Ron, the younger red-head was less fire and brimstone if roused from his sleep. That left Harry with waking up Charlie, a task he was more than glad to take, he had a theory to test, one he had freshly acquired upon his studies this morning.

Testing the door to see if it was locked or not, which it was not, much to Harry's eternal gratitude. Stepping into the darkened room as quietly as a shadow, Harry shut and locked the door behind himself before stalking his way by Charlie's bedside. Watching the figure sleeping there for a moment.

Charlie was laid on his stomach, with his arms crossed under the pillow and his head was turned to face Harry at the moment. The cover only half-way covering the athletic body beneath it's obscurity, truly a thrilling sight to behold..

Slowly but surely Harry knelt by the head of the bed and placed his hands on the edges of the mattress and slowly began to lean in, as not to wake the other with the sudden dipping of the matress. Stopping only once his lips almost touched the shell of Charlie's ear, holding his breath by then.

 _”Wake up my dominant, it's time to get up.”_ Harry said in a low whisper, or he though he said it, but what was actually said was very different.

No actual words, not ones anyone could recognize anyway, but ones anyone could recognize as parseltongue, the language of the snakes. The low hissing flowed fluently past Harry's lips and straight to Charlie, each syllable more pronounced than before as a bit of the dracken seeped into it, making it more alluring, but clear.

Stormy blue eyes snapped open, filled with primal rage for a fraction of a second before what was in front of him registered to him and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Stretching his legs and arms a bit, Charlie let out a low growl as he watched Harry withdraw from him, a look of amusement and accomplishment plastered on the ravenette's face as he sat back on his heels, and waited for him to fully awaken.

”Morning....” Charlie grumbled aloud, his voice a tad hoarse from sleep still as he adjusted his position so his arms were crossed over the pillow and he could prop his head over them and fully enjoy the sight of Harry by his bed.

 _”Good Morning...”_ Harry replied, still using parseltongue, clearly delighting in the way Charlie shivered when assaulted by the low hissing.

”I have no idea what you're saying, but I suggest you cut it out before I do something we both might end-up regretting.” Charlie growled softly, still grinning a little.

”I just wished you good morning is all” Harry said, amusement lacing his voice, even as a small hue of red blossomed on the apples of the teens cheeks.

”That all, huh?...I could have sworn it sounded longer when you were right by my ear Harry.” Charlie all, but crooned aloud as he reached his left arm out and planted it on top of Harry's head to ruffle the mop of hair there, much to the ire of the teen.

”Perhaps you'll find one day, but until then...”Harry almost purred while his eyes closed slightly, almost to add a bit of sensuality to the teens expression while he leaned forward looking like he might just plant a kiss upon the drowsy man on the bed.

Watching Harry lean in, those beautiful green eyes half-closed, lips pursed just a touch was enough to coax Charlie into an automated reaction of flexing his arms a bit to push himself just a little off the bed to better lean in and meet the teen half-way, only to find out that his reaction was just what Harry had been after.

The moment that Charlie lift himself, effectively freeing the cover from being pinned to the mattress, Harry's left hand shot out and grabbed it, yanking it clear away and standing up fully, a grin plastered on the teens face while his left arm extended to his side, holding the cover well away from reach.

”You'll just have to get ready and head downstairs.” Harry chuckled before letting the cover fall from his grasp.

Charlie blinked, dumbfounded at the sudden chill that enveloped him, as the focus of his wildest desires was suddenly up and holding his cover in one hand with a smug look on his face. Recovering from the initial shock of it quickly Charlie let out a good, deep growl and moved to get up, sending Harry laughing to the door to unlock it.

Charlie rushed forward just as the door opened and Harry slipped out, laughing all the way as he ran into the hall with Charlie hot on his heels with an expression of utmost enjoyment on his face, although it faded quickly once he got to the top of the stairs.

”Morning Bill!!!” Harry called out just as he dove down the stairs, barely managing to avoid the aforementioned who was coming up the stairs.

”Morning Harry....” Bill returned to the greet, if not sounding a bit lost as to why the teen was in such a rush, although his surprise and wonder came to an abrupt halt once he looked up to see what Harry was fleeing from.

There stood his younger brother, naked except for the pair of tight boxers he wore, a pair made even tighter by the prominent indicator to the type of dreams Charlie must of been wrapped in prior to being awakened.

”Seems Harry managed to get you up alright.” Bill said teasingly, nodding towards Charlie's crotch while making the rest of the stairs up.

”Uhh...yeah..:” Charlie huffed, shifting a bit to try and better hide his arousal.

”Better take a long shower then...” Bill chuckled softly as he passed his brother, clapping him briefly on the shoulder before venturing off.

By the time Charlie made it downstairs breakfast was well under way and the happy buzzing chatter, clatter and eating filled the spacious room effectively. Charlie arrival halting the activities of only his father, mother as well as Ginny and Harry, out of which the three first bid the red-head a good morning while Harry gave a smile.

Unable to help himself from smiling back at Harry, Charlie moved over to the pot that gave off the delicious smell of fresh brewed coffee and poured himself a cupful before taking the cup to his lips and blowing on it once before taking a sip, a delighted sound emanating from him as he moved to claim himself a seat, only slightly aware of a pair of eyes keeping a tight watch on his every move for later use.

Throughout the breakfast, and the remained of the day the atmosphere at the Burrow was jovial, without a better word to describe it. Those who stayed engaged in various activies ranging from fooling around to reading. For those who left for work the day provided a sense of calm about it, instead of the typical feeling of pseudo-anxiety that came with having spend a well weathered day like this cooped-up indoors.

By the time afternoon rolled around Harry though it best to start getting ready for his dinner-date, yet the moment he made a move to get up and head to get himself some clothes, the twins and Ginny plastered themselves onto his side, insisting that they lend a hand in their field of /expertise\\.

In a clump the four made their way up to Ron's room where they split. The twins practically shoving Harry in while Ginny went to fetch the things she would need for her part in getting Harry to appear more presentable.

In half an hour the twins had managed to get Harry dressed, after having gone through just about every article of clothing that the teen had in his possession.

Harry was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress-shirt, that had the two or three top most buttons undone to show a bit of flesh of the neck and collarbone. 

On top of the shirt was a black vest and around his neck was a red tie. One that was partially tightened on to better direct attention to the flash of flesh that the partially undone shirt offered, an article that Harry thought to remove when he left, deeming it...unnecessarily flaunting. To top off the entire outfit the finer pair of Harry's dress-robes were put on

Once his clothing was done the twins ushered Harry over to Ginny who insisted to be allowed to do Harry's hair, a request that was agreed upon once the scissors were put aside.

Half an hour later found Harry walking downstairs again with Ginny, Fred and George trailing light behind with the three last ones looking quite satisfied with themselves.

Harry's hair was done simply, the top and sides swept back and made to stay there with a bit of hair-wax, just enough to force them to their back-swept look while the back was simply combed neatly and tied down with a single red string into a small ponytail.

”My you're looking quite fetching Harry, Mister Farkas sure is lucky to have garnered your attention.” Molly commented as she entered the hallway on her way from the livingroom, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she said it, even though she still felt quite concerned about the whole thing.

”You can say that again..” Came Charlie's rumbling voice from the top of the stairs where he had stopped to look down at the sight.

Charlie was wearing a pair of black, stylish dragon hide trousers with matching boots. Upon looking closer it was revealed them to be from the set that Harry had bought the day before. A fact that filled Harry with glee, as well as a certain level of delight over the way the trousers complimented the males build.

Over his torso Charlie wore a red dress-shirt with, that's right, one of the vests that Harry had bought, this one a bit more for showing, what with a slight flare on the shoulders for width and the slightly raised collar. Around the neck and hanging on the front, neatly tucked underneath the vest, was a black silken tie.

Charlies hair was done as it was always, swept almost entirely back into a ponytail with a small fringe left to frame the left side of the face, by accident or purpose? It was anyone's guess, but Harry liked it.

”I need to consult my fashion team, it seems that my chaperon is better dressed than I am.” Harry said in mock-exasperation, while looking at the three who had helped him along.

While the three merely looked at Harry between stunned and slightly offended, before just laughing it off when harry did. Eventually the five of them made it downstairs where Molly still stood, amused by the antics of the children.

Tugging Harry over, and suggesting he take off the robes, for now anyway, so Molly could look it over, closing the top most buttons and properly setting the tie, as well as tightening the straps at the back of the vest that Harry wore, to have the article hug a bit closer to Harry's body, just to bring out the form that hid beneath the cloth.

”There, now you look like a fine, young gentleman about to set foot in the big, bad world.” Molly said once she stepped back to admire her handiwork, as did the twins, Ginny and Charlie, all admitting to the same fact.

”Thanks Molly...” Was all that Harry could say, looking at the woman that he considered a mother, giving her a genuinely appreciative smile.

From there on life went about normally and by the time that Shawn made his appearance at the Burrow, Harry was sitting at the table wrapped in a game of exploding snap with Fred, so far only Fred of the two had blackened fingertips.

”Greetings Young masters Weasley and Potter.” Shawn said politely as he made his way over to the two.

”Oh, Hello Shawn, is it time to go already?” Harry inquire, a brow arched in question while a delighted smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

”Not quite yet master Potter, I decided to arrive early to inquire if you wished to leave early to spend a while traveling on Diagon Alley.” Shawn replied, just as politely as before, even adding a small bow at the end of it.

”I see...” Harry replied, nodding as he set the cards down onto the table before looking back at the servant. ”I'll ask my chaperon if he wishes to leave ahead of schedule.” The teen added while getting up and heading to the door, only stopping there to look back at Shawn.

”And please, call me Harry.” The ravenette added from the door, flashing a cheeky little smile of his own before retreating inside.

”As you wish Harry.” Shawn said with his smile still intact, remaining standing there in attention with his arms behind his back.

”Pretty neat being able to pop in behind wards like that.” Fred spoke from his spot, casually leaning against the table while facing Shawn.

”It is indeed, but it is quite restricting as well.” Shawn said flatly, glancing towards Fred.

”Oh? How so?” Said Fred, sounding quite puzzled at that, so much so that even the usual glint of mischief in the red-heads eyes dimmed down.

”I cannot cast even a simple spell, nor can I cause any bodily harm upon anyone, even at my masters command.” Shawn explained casually, smiling still.

Fred raised a brow and leaned forward a bit with his head tilted in wonder while those sharp eyes studied the male in an attempt to try and figure out something. There were no physical indicators as to why Shawn could not do any of the things listed before, nor were there any unusual magics to be detected from brushing ones magic over the male, yet just as Fred was about to inquire further into it, he was cut short by the arrival of Harry and Charlie, both whom were dressed to go.

”Looking quite stunning Harry.” Shawn commented flatly, even as a playful smile decorated his face. ”As do you Master Weasley.” Shawn said afterwards, garnering a small nod of appreciation from Charlie, who was too taken by Harry's appearance still to really mind anything else..

”Thank you Shawn, shall we get going then.?” Harry said cheerily as he walked on over to Shawn, adjusting his robes a little.

”We shall, if you'd take my hand and I will take us away.” Shawn said while extending both of his hands to the two.

Once they were linked Shawn closed his eyes and together the trio vanished, only to reappear at a designated apparation point on Diagon Alley. Letting go of the hands he held to return his own at their place by his hip Shawn bowed casually and stepped outside of the warding ring along with the two.

For the next twenty minutes or so the trio walked along the street, a deed that worked wonders on Harry's nerves that threatened to strain and snap when put onto a spot like this. Without Charlie's influence and the casual chatter that the three engaged in.

By the time that the clock approached five Shawn had led the way along to the residential area of Diagon Alley, down along the winding street until they stopped at the gates leading to a house most grand, borderline a mansion in it's own right as it stood tall and pristine behind the stone wall.

With a tap on the seal at the center of the gates Shawn forced them to open and yield the path beyond them. Bowing at the waist and extending his arm out towards the walkway paved with a curious red stone that glinted like molten rock in the light.

The sides of the walkway were lined with a wild variety of flowers, all in bright colors and neatly arranged, and at every two yards there were archways, along which vines grew along set frames. Beyond the walkway there was a vast, even yard with nothing but grass, with the exception of small patio with sun-chairs and a table standing there unoccupied.

The walkway led over to a large portion that was paved with the same stone that the walkway itself was, but from there one could access the yard quite easily. The red stone led up, forming the stairs that led over to the massive double doors, to which Shawn walked without further words spoken. Stopping at the top of the stairs and standing by the doors, waiting for the other two to reach him before he grabbed the door handle and bowed, turning the handle at the same time.

”I bid thee both welcome to Elysium, the home of Bator Farkas.” Shawn said in ways of introduction as he opened the door, revealing the room behind them.

Harry drew in a breath in wonder of the view that opened before him. There was a small halfway of sorts leading to a large and open room at the end of it. The room itself was large and bathed in warm, pale glow that radiated from the detailed crystal hanging from the ceiling. The walls were made of handcrafted oak, a shade or two lighter than that of the floor itself, which was polished to a perfection so that you could see your own reflection staring back at you.

Beyond that the only decor in the room were the crafted wooden panels, there were no flower nor paintings hung to be seen in the first room.

At the center of the room was a table made of marble and glass. The foot of the table was of crafted marble depicting vines that wove their way froma wide base to a narrower middle before fanning out, creeping along the underside of a thick slab of glass and hooking at the edges of it.

To the left side of the room there were door leading out to the yard again, probably to the patio seen from the front. Directly opposite of the front door there was a hallway leading to who knows where, and above there was a hallway with a banister that had two holes where it would of met the wall, presumably where stairs would connect to, instead there was no such thing to be seen, suggesting that construction was still somewhat underway.

Behind the banister one could see another pair of doubledoors that would lead to a room of unknown purposes as well as the fact that the hallway led along, to both left and right, to who knows where.

To the right from the room another hallway let the way to a multitude of rooms, making it all quite apparent one thing. As big as the house seemed on the outside, it was charmed to be even more so on the inside.

As Charlie and Harry both took in the plain, yet decorative inside of the room, Shawn shut the door to the outside and moved to the nearest wall to the right of the door and touched the panel there, murmuring a word in a language that neither quest in the house recognized.

As soon as Shawn withdrew his hand the panel pushed outwards, revealing a place to hang ones robes and set ones shoes in neatly and out of the way. Yet again Shawn stepped aside and motioned for the two to put their things there.

Once done, having to prevent the hidden compartment from closing as Harry remembered something in the pocket of his robes, Shawn led the way over to the larger room, seen from the door and turned to face the two.

”If you will await here, I will go and fetch the master.” Shawn said, once more bowing politely, causing a stray lock of his hair to fall from behind his ear.

”That vill not be necessary Shawn.” Came the baritone voice from above.

Looking up Harry witnessed Bator stepping out from the room directly behind the banister, stopping by it to look down at them while adjusting the cuflinks on his sleeves.

The Hungarian was dressed in a form-fitting suit made of fine material that reflected the light well, but not overly so as to appear liquid. The jacket was closed so only a thin sliver of the white shirt beneath was revealed, not to mention of the deep red tie that was firmly set in it's place. The mans hair was neatly combed back and his jaw was shaved clean, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

”It is a pleasure meeting you again Harry, and Charlie.” Bator mused aloud before he turned to head to the left hand opening between the banister and the wall, walking calmly towards it.

”As is you Mister Farkas...” Harry said a bit unsurely as he watched the man walk towards the inevitable fall.

Charlie said nothing, merely nodded at being acknowledged by the other, but he did place a hand on Harry's shoulder when he sensed the raising dread over the well-being of the other dominant. Choosing to just watch the scene unfold before them, for he doubted that Bator would just waltz down to his own demise, or simple humiliation, quite so easily.

Whether or not it was thanks to to the calming effect of Charlie's confidence, but Harry could not bring himself to say a word, nor act in any way to warn Bator of his swiftly approaching plummet down to the floor beneath, not even when his mind was nearly shrieking at him to do something only to have it silenced by stun the moment Bator's left foot stepped over the edge and began lowering.

There was a small drop between the edge of the second floor and when Bator's foot suddenly stopped, supported by pale blue light that formed into a stair beneath the males feet. The same effect following suit with each and every step the male took on his way down, the stairs vanishing immediately after the last step off of them was taken and Bator was left to approach his quest of honor and his chaperon.

Harry blinked, dumbfounded, at the other, having never witnessed something quite like that before. With the master of the house standing a few feet away from him, bowing slightly at the waist with their right hand extended towards him, there was very little for Harry to do, but to return to the bow and take the hand offered to him. The motion was familiar, with the exception that Bator turned their hands so that Harry's was facing up and lift it slightly to plant a small, chaste kiss on the teens knuckles, earning the older gentleman the delightful sight of a blush forming on the apples of Harry's cheeks, much to the frustration of Charlie who stood in the background, observing the events.

”Quite a beautiful place you have here....” Harry began when he managed to extricate his hand and return it to his side, after motioning to the room they were currently in.

”Thank you, it is one of the more home-like in my possession.” Bator replied with a nod of his head, just prior to extending his welcome to Charlie, although their exchange was far more stiff than what it had been between Harry and Bator.

”So, where have you planned on taking me for dinner??” Harry asked after a while of silence, and to stop the two from staring each other into submission.

”I had planned that ve vould stay here, for I remember you mentioning that you felt uncomfortable in fancy restaurants and such, not to mention the brief mention of home-cooking being preferred over fancy cuisine, so I brought in the only person I can trust with such a cooking.” Bator said in a soft tone of voice, stopping himself there to see whether or not his plan was approved of.

When Harry nodded and smiled, visibly relaxing some now that they were not leaving anywhere to be publicly oogled at for the masses to spin their tales of gossip.

”Who did you hire to cook then??” Harry inquired, head tilting some as he stepped in to follow Bator as the larger male began leading them along the hallway down towards the lounging area.

”I called my mother, and brought him over yesterday.” Bator said once they got to the room.

The lounge was decorated well, a fireplace on the middle of the wall that held the doorway, with a coffee-table set on a thick, soft rug and surrounded by two love-seats and a settee fit for three, there were bookshelves filled with books. The entire opposing wall, when entering the room, was made of windows with a pair of doors leading into a greenhouse, all in all quite a relaxing place.

”Him...”Harry blurted out before he managed to catch himself, a blush forming on his cheeks, one that grew even darker at the hearty laugh that the man across from him let out.

”Yes, him, my mother is like you...a male dracken with the ability to give birth to children.” Bator explained calmly, looking at Harry keenly for his reaction while motioning for them to have a seat.

Harry could merely nod slightly, still feeling a tad tactless from just blurting something like that out, like it was a crime or something. When Charlie made a noise of amusement when the red-head walked past, Harry fixed him with a sharp glare and promptly moved to claim a seat on the edge of the settee, still holding the box firmly in his hands, missing Harry calling out in a strange language and gaining a reply in the same, but a softer, more aged voice.

Snapping from his thoughts as a glass of water was placed before him on the coffee table, Harry looked up to see the amused blue of Bator's for a while before the male moved over to hand Charlie his drink of firewhiskey.

”Harry, I voild like to introduce you to my mother...Alfred Enre Farkas.” Bator said casually, extending his right arm over to Harry, while his left indicated to the doorway where another man stood.

Alfred looked to be in his early fifties. His hair was the same shade of black as Bator's with only a single streak of the silver of age on the forehead. The males physique was slimmer than that of his son's, but still quite well built, as evident of the arms that were shown thanks to the rolled-up sleeves of the dress shirt that the male wore. A clean kept beard decorated the elder ones chin, and the deep-blue eyes, a Farkas trait Harry was sure, held a tiny bit of a mischievous glint and the edge of time. The male was clad in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and a hand towel was flung carefully over one broad shoulder.

”Pleasure meeting you, I'm Harry Potter.” The ravenette said, mustering up all the manners and courage that his upbringing had given him thus far to not retreat from the pinning gaze of the other as they shook hands. The stare of a mother evaluating ones qualifications to be with their son, is truly one of the most daunting of things.

”The pleasure is mutual.” Alfred said with a small smile on his face, nodding in approve at the firm handshake he was given.

After Alfred had introduced himself to Charlie and the four of them had talked for a while, Alfred took his leave to return to the kitchen to finish up his cooking, colorfully cursing the fact that his son couldn't even boil water without burning it as he left, an act that effectively eased up the bubbling tension that had formed.

”AH! Before i entirely forget...”Harry suddenly burst up onto his feet, grabbing the box that he had set onto the settee. Moving over to where Bator sat in one of the two seats and handing the small box over.

”You had no need to get me anything.” Bator said with a nod, while his eyes remained set upon the brightest pair of greens he had ever seen as he set down his drink and took the box, chuckling softly at the quiet murmurs of wanting to do something nice in return.

Opening the box and revealing the wolf-head cuflinks sitting on the velvet pillow, the blue stones glinting up at him. Without a word Bator set the box on his thigh and proceeded to remove the cuflinks that he had previously put on and set them onto the table while he slipped on the new pair, adjusting them till he deemed them perfect. Just as Bator was about to thank for the cuflinks Shawn stepped in to announce that food the first course would be ready to be served.

The way to the diningroom was short, just down a ways the same hallway that led to the lounge. The diningroom itself was plain in decor with a similar glowing crystal mounted on the ceiling as the one in the entrance hall. The table was made of oak, the two legs that it stood on carved to resemble that of a dragon, or a similar beast with claws, as were the chairs themselves, simple with small details to captivate ones eye. Bator being the gentleman that he was pulled a seat out for Harry to take on the right-side of the head of the table, letting Charlie choose his own seat, which he did right next to Harry.

The table was set with utensils that matched the rest, plain, but with enough detail to set them apart from ones found in everyday homes. There were two sets of glasses set, one for wine and one for water and such, both were made of fine crystal that made intricate patterns on the wood of the table when hit in the correct way.

When Shawn walked in with the first course, a delicious smelling soup, Alfred was right behind them, most likely to offer insight to the food, but well before he could began Harry inquired why the man was not joining them. After a short while of debate later the male took a seat opposite from Harry, eyeing the teen with a growing sense of appreciation for the male, especiually since Harry had offered to fetch the male his utensils and such, but was held back by both Farkas men from doing so, demanded to just sit and enjoy.

The first course of food was called Húsleves, a thin veal broth with sliced vegetables and bits of meat and a bit of pasta with a plenty of spices ranging from chili to lemon, and even a dash of mint. The dish went well with Harry who eagerly engaged in a conversation over it with Alfred who gladly went over the process of making it.

After a short pause, and a visit to the kitchen later, Alfred re-emerged with Shawn and brought with them a dish that wasn't expected. 

Their plates were filled with fresh pasta that had a thick layer of a sauce that smelled heavily of paprika and tomato, and if one really tried the faint smell of chili could be picked up as well. Ont op of it all were nice, big juicy looking meatballs, obviously hand-made.

Once the chef reclaimed his seat and the Parmesan cheese was passed along, the four were swept away by the rich flavor of it all, and much to Bator's eternal agitation, Alfred revealed this to be one of Bator's favorite dishes, especially when he was a child and they spent time in Italy, in Bator's fathers villa.

Once the food was done and eaten Alfred stood up and announced that he'd go and finish with desert, at which point Harry insisted that he got a chance to help, and to go over the recipes that he'd been given so far, and while normally Bator would NOT of let his intended leave his sights, it didn't take much more than a cold glare from his mother to have the man lowering his head and nodding.

While the two submissives worked their wonders in the kitchen, the two dominants were left to their own devices, the two finding their way back to the lounge where they sat and had another drink and actually managed to strike up a conversation, mainly about Harry, but still.

Once the dessert was done and served, the evening found the four sitting in the lounge the adults enjoying a drink while Harry enjoyed a cup of lemon and honey tea, the four of them talking and getting to know one another, Charlie and Alfred talking about Dragons, appears that the Farkas were one of the bigger donors for the reserve where Charlie worked. 

Meanwhile Harry and Bator held their own conversation about Bator's family, the many siblings he had and the loss of one adult from the mateship Alfred had, and it was then that Harry found himself reaching a point where he had to choose, there was just one thing that he wanted to know first. Locking his eyes with that of his hosts, Harry drew in a breath and set his cup down, steeling himself for what he wanted to say.

”I might be new to all this, but....I know what you've been doing, and there is but one thing i want to know before i decide on anything.” Harry began, looking aside for a moment to gather his thoughts, jolting slightly when he felt a pair of large, strong hands grasp one of his, and looking back he was met with the clearest pair of blue eyes he'd yet to see before, urging him on to ask.

”What would make you a good choice...Why should I go with you Bator?.” Harry inquired quietly, oblivious to the silence nearby as the two other adults stopped their conversations to pay attention to the critical moment taking place.

”I cannot tell you vhy you should choose me...” Bator began, giving the hand he held in his a reassuring squeeze.

”But i can tell you this nov. Should I be lucky enough to have you in my life, there vould not be a moment vhen i vould not shov my affection, not vith money or things, but being there, holding you close when you need it, offering all that I can to chase avay to chase avay the dark.” Bator resumed, never once rbeaking eye-contact with the petit submissive that had caught his heart now.

”I vould cherish and love any and all children born of you, be they mine or another one of your diminants. The same goes for any dominant you choose, none vould go vanting for anything, least of all the safety and love of a family, this....I svear to you nov.” Bator said with a sense of finality to his words.

Where the Hungarian might be selfish and cold, he was not the type of a man to deny those he loved and cared for anything, and there was nothing he wanted more than a big family.

The smile that tugged at Harry's lips was almost painful by the end of it all, and the teen could only tug his hand free from the hold it was held in, and ignoring the slight hurt within the ocean-blue eyes Harry leaned in quickly and snapped his arms around the older ones neck and whispered a quiet thank you into the males ear.

There were very few things that could have made Alfred more proud of his son than what he witnessed here and now, for he had been worried about the male for years now, what with going without a mate and not even looking for one. Combine all that with the way the boy distanced himself from the family, but Alfred had always suspected that it wasn't quite as negative as it seemed, despite what Bator's father said.

Charlie could barely contain himself, his breathing shallow in an effort to control himself. No matter how bad it would feel he could not break his word, and if Harry would not choose him all of a sudden, he would just have to tough it out and manage, didn't make it any easier though.

After Harry pulled back from the embrace and apologized for his forwardness, earning himself a playful ruffle of the hair, the four returned to their relaxed chatting. At some point it began to rain heavily, the pitter patter of the rain on the greenhouse-roof and the many a windows dulled the sense of time of all of them, up until Alfred found a sleepy Harry leaning against his left shoulder a bit heavier than was considered friendly.

”Harry dearest, would you like to go to sleep? I'm sure my son would offer a room for the night?” Alfred inquired in a calm tone of voice, reaching his right hand over to gently run his fingers through the teens hair.

”Mmh...Dun wanna be...a bother.” Harry managed to say in between the sleepy yawns that snuck past his defenses.

”You could never be a bother Harry.” Bator murmured quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips before his attention moved over to Charlie. The dragon-handler looked torn between his obligation to ensure that Harry got home safe and sound, and letting the lad get his rest, even if it was on a territory that'd require Charlie to forego his own sleep to ensure the boys safety, even if there was no real danger here.

”Think Mrs.Weasley would mind if you two spent the night here? I have more than enough space to house everyone.” Bator asked from Charlie, looking at the other dominant, while Alfred moved his left arm casually over Harry's shoulder, offering a bit more of a comfortable position rest in.

”Oh, she will mind, but I rather not jostle him more than that, so I'll just have to explain the situation to her tomorrow.” Charlie said with a small smile, looking fondly over at Harry, only to let out only a brief growl as Bator got up and moved to take the boy, but a look in his direction stifled the accidental sound immediately.

”Follow me then.” Bator said casually once he managed to pick Harry onto his arms, despite the teens protests.

Leading the way to the stairs and up them, Bator took Harry straight through the double doors nearest to the stairs and through them to the master bedroom. With only a large bed taking up most of the floor-space and a couple of cabinets for clothes, the room was quite plain, with only one door leading to the en suite.

Setting the tired teen onto the edge of the bed, chuckling at the pout he was being given, more so when Charlie joined in by telling Harry that he should really go to sleep, especially since he'd been up before the crack of dawn to begin with.

While Charlie and Harry had their little bickering it fell upon Bator to procure the lad something to wear for the night, settling in pulling out two sets, one white and made fully out of cotton, one black made of silk with an intricate design of a flower growing along the right side of it. Presenting the two over to the teen, with a promise to re-size them to fit better, Bator couldn't help but feel a bit anxious over the situation.

While the cotton pajama would of been a usual choice, he'd always wondered about silk so he chose it and watched Bator shrink it down a few sizes to fit him leaner frame. Sending the two away with a bid for good night Harry undressed himself and set his clothes aside neatly folded and took care of his routine before bed. Slipping the slick material on, delighting in the unique feeling of it for a while before creeping into the bed, one far too large for a single person to occupy alone.

For a while Harry twisted and turned, his mind going from one place to another, unable to really focus on anything particular. It wasn't until Harry rolled onto his side and curled up a bit, breathing in the scent of the owner of the bed that things seemed to settle, even when something was missing still. Even still sleep claimed him easily enough, but it wouldn't be easy sleeping for this war-hero.

With Harry set for the night Charlie and Bator ventured back downstairs to join Alfred in the lounge, finding the elder seated with a drink in one hand a cigar in the other seemingly enjoying himself. Without anything to prevent it the other two joined in and for the next couple of hours the trio sat and discussed, or well Alfred discussed, the other two were left to deny or agree with the elder assumptions of the situation at hand.

It was closer to midnight that the idle chat was brought to a screeching halt by a sudden sound. A vibrant cry that was both sad and distressed at the same time, but held an undertone of need beneath itself, a sound that had both dominants raising their heads. Moving as one the two dominant stood and began heading over to the source of the most heart-breaking sound neither had ever heard, letting out a low rumbling sound to soothe the distressed one.

While the two walked, with ever quickening steps, they began to shed their human appearance to let their drackens out, sporting all of their attributes by the time they got to the stairs. Once there Charlie took a small sprint and used his wings, which barely fit in the room, to boost himself up, while Bator opted to run up the stairs, knowing full well that his wings would never fit properly if fully unfolded.

Charlie was already in the bedroom when Bator rushed in, stopping in his tracks the same as Charlie had at the sight that greeted them.

Curled tight on the dead center of the bed was the most beautiful of beings that neither had beheld before. White scales glinted in the dim light that was cast by the moon. Inky black hair was sprawled over the red sheets like tendrils of ink, some clinging to the quivering wings that were tucked in close to further shield the distressed figure beneath.

Without much though, guided by instinct alone, the two dominants abandoned their rivalries as they both moved around the bed, one on either side, continuously growling softly to assure the smaller dracken that he was safe and looked after. When none of that helped the two looked at each other from across the being, sharing a nod with one another before crawling in, careful as not to startle the submissive more than was necessary.

Carefully the two inched in close, settling down on their sides, neither daring to touch the sleeping figure. Charlie moved his left wing to drape it over Harry, while Bator moved his right to drape it over all of them, creating a cocoon of safety. Beneath their makeshift shelter the two dominants pressed as close as they could to Harry without touching him, chasing away the distress with soft croons, growls and hisses, and eventually the teen settled down.

Only after his left hand reached out and grabbed hold of Charlies forearm and his right wing extended enough to press firmly against Bator at his back, and that is where the three spent their night, bonding under the most unusual circumstances.

Alfred watched the two go, holding his glass tight enough to cause it to crack slightly. Not because he was enraged at being left so abruptly, but to reign in his submissive side that was shrieking at him to go and aid the distressed child. Never before had he heard a call like that, undoubtedly neither had anyone else for that matter, for a call like that was meant to only call in a submissive's mates, or bonded in this case, and not one like him, yet the way it resonated within the elder left very little to argue against.

”This boy will be most interesting to watch as he grows....I only hope that the lummox can reign in his possessive nature enough.” Alfred growled over the edge of his glass before taking the last gulp and putting out his cigar before retiring for the night, his mind running a mile a minute.


	24. Breakfast Commotion

He felt warm, almost hot, he could feel sweat covering him in a thin sheen, but despite all, Harry was quite comfortable where he was. Harry could vaguely remember the nightmare that had tormented him at some point, but when all this warmth wrapped itself around him, like a blanket of safety, the nightmare had been chased away, and while he dreamed of nothing else, he felt rested unlike ever before.

As Harry's mind began accustoming to reality, the teen found that there was a weight at his front as well as his back as well as over his sides, effectively trapping him there. Panic flooded the teens figure almost instantly, only to be replaced by confusion the moment his eyes snapped open.

Within the darkness of the cocoon he was trapped in, Harry could vaguely see a familiar face nearby, that was Charlie in all his dracken glory sleeping soundly, although the males brows did knit together immediately after sensing Harry's panic, a low, vibrant growl emanating from him. About to lean in to offer the dominant a small, assuring nuzzle to indicate that he was fine and that there was no need to worry, when there was an answering rumble behind him, this one far more baritone than Charlie's.

Putting in a bit of an effort found Harry able to glance behind him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the sight of Bator, also displaying his heritage fully, snuggled at his back and from the looks of it the two dominants had their wings covering them from head to toe, Charlies covering Harry from shoulder down while Bator's was draped over all of them, that explained the heat.

Further examining brought Harry in with the realization that he was fully formed as well, and quite effectively trapped where he was and whenever he moved, the other two would react and [Sleep-talk] with one another.

Letting out a small sigh Harry closed his eyes and focused, pushing aside his heritage to shrink down even a little. As his body reshaped slowly, harry made sure to use his arm to keep the arms that enclosed him propped high to prevent the two from tugging closer still.

Once Harry was back to his human form, he took a moment to ensure that the two were still fast asleep and not about to move. Content that he had managed this far without disturbing the two, Harry moved onto the next part of his operation to get up.

Wiggling himself a bit to fit on his back between the two dominants, taking his time to enjoy the feel of scales rubbing along his skin. Once Harry had managed that he lift his right arm up to join in with his left, and from there he took a gentle hold of the arms and kept them still while he slowly worked himself towards the foot of the bed, inch after an inch the teen crept lower still, maneuvering the arms of the dominants carefully, to a point where he planted them flat on each others hips.

With a bit more wiggling the Brunette managed to free himself from the prison of comfort, and actually had to shiver once he he sat up at the foot of the bed. Stealing a glance towards the sleeping two, although anyone else looking there would only see Bator's massive wing and back. About to get off the bed Harry had to freeze as the two shifted once more, growling softly to themselves to assure that all was still fine.

Unlike the previous times, the moving and growling didn't stop immediately after one answered to the other, and Harry had to swallow in slight distress, he didn't want to awaken the two after all just because he had to go. Feverishly the teen pondered on what to do, only to find himself letting out a small, soft trill-like sound, which settled the two down again where they snuggled-up closer to one another, a fact that had Harry wanting to stay and wait for the two to awaken, but first he had an issue to attend to.

Quietly making his way to the en suite connected to the bedroom, Harry went and relieved himself and quickly washed his face before venturing to the bedroom again. Scavenging for a moment until he found his clothes, harry opted to just slip on his shirt and pants, leaving out his socks and other pieces of cloth before venturing downstairs.

Harry took his time with the stairs, partially because he couldn't quite trust what he did not see, but once Harry felt the force against his feet instead of nothingness, he began his slow descend along them, watching in awe as the blue energy glowed beneath his feet, forming the stair he was standing on, as well as the banister to the side, showing a ghostly image of where the next stair would be to ease the process of getting down safely.

Yet Harry didn't reach the bottom of the stairs for a while, so mesmerized by them he was, that the teen took to waltzing up and down them, even hopping over individual stairs, ones closer to the ground, to see if it'd react still, that is of course once he had memorized roughly the layout of them.

There Shawn found him, having fun on the stairs at six am in the morning, a sight that amused the servant to no ends, so much so that he stayed silent for a few minutes and just watched, until the teen spotted him. The following embarrassment had Shawn's grin stretching ever wider before he brushed the apology aside.

”You should have seen me, I slid down the banister a couple of times, to a point where Master Farkas had to pluck me off and order me to do something useful for a change.” Shawn stated without shame, earning himself a chuckle from the teen.

”That aside, why are you awake at this hour? I'd thought you would sleep soundly in the little cocoon those two made out of themselves for you.” Shawn inquired, tilting his head a little to the right, making a bang of auburn hair fall over his left eye.

”Well simply put nature's call won over comfort, and I never been good at falling back asleep once I wake-up.” Harry said with a shrug, still smiling however.

”Could you show me to the kitchen? I can't remember where it was exactly.” Harry said after a while, looking to his right at the corridor, he knew it was there, but he wanted to spend a while with the odd servant.

With a nod and a small bow of his back Shawn took Harry to the kitchen, only to find Alfred there already with a newspaper on the table and a piece of toast and a cup of coffee next to it. The man wore simple grey slacks and a white shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, looking mighty casual sitting there, up until he took notice of the two entering the kitchen.

”Good morning Harry, I trust that you slept well?” Alfred said with a nod of his head in greeting, while folding-up the newspaper, he had better things to pay attention to now.

”Good morning Alfred. Have you been up all night?” Harry inquired, stopping at the end of the small table to look at the older gentleman, vaguely recalling the other wearing different clothes, but wasn't entirely sure.

”Oh no, I got up half an hour ago, a habit left from having so many children over the years.” Was Alfred's reply, accompanied by a delighted laughter.

With a faint hue of red blossoming over the bridge of his nose, Harry moved to the cupboards, only to be reminded that he wasn't at the Weasley's at the moment, hence he knew not where everything was. Still blushing slightly, now from embarrassment more than from having a glimpse of his future, Harry inquired if there was tea around to be had, and when Shawn moved tot he cupboard it was located in and pulled it out.

”I found it odd that Master Farkas made it the most crucial point of getting tea, when he himself drinks only coffee, now that mystery is answered.” Shawn stated, amusement lacing his every word as he spoke while opening the packet, only to blink owlishly as it was snatched from his hands.

”I'll make it, so you go sit down.” Harry demanded adamantly, yet his expression was of mirth, even the tip of his tongue stuck out in jest at the baffled servant who looked from Harry to Alfred.

The aforementioned male simply laughed at the expression on Shawn's face, even more so when he was being glared at for offering no support in the predicament.

”You best do what your masters mate-to-be tells you to, or you'll be knee-deep in trouble.” Alfred said once he managed to reign in his laughter, pushing out a chair for Shawn to claim as his own, which the servant did with a huff.

”I swear if he starts making breakfast I will put a stop right then and there.” Shawn grumbled under his breath, suddenly feeling slightly agitated over the situation, although he had no reason to be so.

”No, you will not, because you will be having tea, and if anyone asks, I'll say that you cooked, yes.” Harry added in cheerily, already moving towards the cold storage, keeping his eyes firmly set on Shawn, who merely grumbled and pouted, but remained seated.

Alfred shook his head and got up to help Harry get what he needed for what he was planning, but was only allowed to do so when he promised not to get involved any further, this breakfast was to be a form of thank you for the lovely meal from yesterday.

Before the hour was done there was a plenty of fried Bacon and eggs, as well as some steamed vegetable, a left-over from yesterday. Harry was just getting ready to make some grilled sandwiches when all three of them stopped what they were doing when there was a commotion upstairs, a clear sign that the two dominants had woken-up.

There was first a loud thud from upstairs followed by a quiet, albeit agitated hiss before a resonating roar achoed through the house, one that had Harry instantly moving off from the stove and letting out that vibrant trill anew. The sound of a door slamming and, what sounded like a herd of charging wild beasts followed suit, and in no time the doorway was crowded by a red and a Black dominant, both who looked beyond relieved once they caught a glimpse of the submissive there.

Shawn moved quickly out of the way as the two moved in and went straight for Harry. Bator grabbing the teen's right arm while Charlie took the left, both bending down to sniff at the appendage thoroughly before moving closer to the neck. Harry was stunned into standing still while his arms were being handled, but the more the two sniffed and licked, the more uncomfortable Harry became.

It wasn't till Charlie attempted at tugging up Harry's shirt to get at his abdomen that Harry finally had enough of it. Yanking himself free from the grasp of the unsuspecting dominants, glaring at the two of them as he stepped back.

”That's enough of that, I will not be degraded like that in public.” Harry hissed, literally so, as he lift his right hand and pointed at the two dominants, ignoring their growls in favor of standing his ground.

”Harry, they're just concerned and checking you over for injuries.” Alfred interjected, although he did keep his eyes set on the two dominants, especially his son, who held his ground still even as the male stood tall at his fullest to show his superiority over the submissive that had effectively chosen him the night before, a gesture that Harry was adamant to ignore.

”Well they got to check already, that ought to satisfy them that I'm FINE, so get a grip so I can get back to making breakfast.” Harry scoffed in reply, watching the two wearily, especially when Bator suddenly smirked and bent at the waist and reached his left hand out with the palm facing upwards.

Harry looked at the offered appendage apprehensively for a moment before reaching his own hand out to place it on top of it. Bator curled his fingers just a little and brought his thumb across Harry's fingers while he leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss upon the boys knuckles, glancing up at the male with a devilish, if not delighted glint in the corner of his eyes.

Behind him Charlie bowed at the waist and sent a kiss through the air to the man who held his passion, a smirk on his face when he turned and began the walk back upstairs to get dressed. Bator followed suit once he let go of Harry's hand and bid his mother a good morning.

”Well done Harry, one should never let their Dominants run them over.” Alfred praised, getting up to clap Harry on the shoulder before ruffling the teens hair in a parental manner.

”Yeah, well...Something tells me that this was nowhere near the least of it, eh Alfred?” Harry shook his head lightly before returning to the sandwiches, idly carding a hand through his hair while he waited for the pan to warm-up.

”Knowing my son....I'd wager that you're right, but by the looks of it, you've got that well under control.” Alfred replied, smirking lightly as he made his way towards the door.

”But should you ever need help dealing with a stubborn dominant, don't hesitate to ask me, I'll gladly share my secrets.” Alfred added as an after thought before venturing out to the hallway, leaving Harry to tend to breakfast, one the teen had been so adamant about doing.

By the time the clock was half past seven, did Charlie and Bator both march back into the kitchen, just in time to see Harry setting out the last of the edibles onto the table. Both of them rumbling in appreciation of the many a delicious scents wafting about them.

Charlie moved first, round the table to step behind Harry, moving his arms down to embrace the smaller teen while bringing his lips down in a chaste kiss on the boys cheek, whispering a quiet thank you for Harry alone to hear.

Next up was Bator who couldn't keep the scowl from his face as Charlie dared to move in before him, something he would take vengeance over later on, but for now he stepped over to Harry. Waiting for the teen to turn to face him before bringing a hand over to place his bent index finger against the boys chin, tilting it up a bit more while leaning down to plant a kiss right on that famous scar on the teens forehead.

”Thank you for breakfast, and for making your choice.” Bator almost purred softly as he looked into the depths of Harry's eyes, smirking a little as the light hue of pink blossomed upon Harry's cheeks.

”It's alright....The least I could do in return..for the two most suited for me.” Harry replied, his voice low as not to carry to more ears then the two pairs those words were meant for.

While it was true that Harry had been fast asleep when he had called for the dominants last night, it was a choice that was made under an agreement between the two natures of Harry, the human and the Dracken, both of which now benefited from this arrangement, how unusual it may be.

Harry moved to the side and took the mug he had set on the counter and poured it full of Coffee before taking it over to Bator, telling that it was made according to the instructions that Shawn had given him, albeit reluctantly. Fetching another cup for Charlie, knowing the red-head liked it, but never drank it at home.

With the two dominants seated, out of which Charlie seemed at a loss on how to position himself on the chair, constantly moving to get comfortable, a fact that had Bator grinning quite wickedly every time he witnessed it. With their morning drink in hand, Harry fetched himself a cup of tea before taking a seat as well. Before they could begin Alfred rejoined them there and together the four of them ate, chatted and planned for how to go about this new development, and after a while of debate it was Harry that said that perhaps he and Charlie should come stay here for the rest of the holiday, and think on things better, lest there be an oversight or hasty choices made.

With a plan of action laid out, stomachs full and the trio dressed properly and clean it was time to face the music of going home well after the allotted time of return. Bator would be going with them simply to offer his own apologies, lest his submissive and beta face the scorn of the Weasley Matriarch on their own.

”CHARLES ARTHUR WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!.....” Came the bellowing call the moment the came within sight of the Burrow, the shriek was enough to have Harry flinching and Charlie drawing in a deep breath. Bator just looked ahead and held his arms behind his back while walking, ready to face the consequences head on.


	25. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another step in life...the fledgling leaves the nest to venture out into the world.
> 
> Sorry for the hideously long wait with the chapter, but here you go, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Will you stay for a while? I'll have to make tea and have something sweet to nibble on while you pack.” Molly inquired, when she pulled away from Harry. Keeping her left hand on harry's shoulder while her right hand went up to gently swipe at the boys hair, while said boy eagerly nodded his head.

Molly stood at the doorway, hands at her hips and a scowl on her face, looking every bit the worried and offended mother that she was. Her eyes set on Harry and Charlie, although she had to avert her eyes from them as something moved behind them to block her line of sight. 

Locking eyes with Bator, the one man she would say she disliked genuinely, for good this time, Molly wished she had enough power in her to actually cause harm with a stare alone, but as it was it was a Matriarch against an Alpha male, both not giving any leeway one way or another, although out of the two Bator seemed to be less in it out of spite.

”Why are you here.” Molly snapped, her frown deepening as the man simply stood there, as if waiting for something.

”I came to apologize for keeping Harry and Charlie for longer than was appropriate.” Bator said, offering a curt nod of his head in a form of a bow, while never removing his eyes from Molly's

”Thank you for apologizing, but now kindly leave as this is a family matter from this point on.” Molly stated coolly, her lips thinning in irritation as she watched Bators lips forming into a small, smug little smirk.

Here Bator turned to Charlie and Harry, a brief look of thought passing over his features. Looking between Harry and Charlie the oldest of the trio exhaled briefly before returning his attention back to Molly.

”I'm afraid to say, but I cannot leave them, Harry especially at this time.” Bator stated flatly, arms behind his back as he stood straight, chin held high in defiance.

”And why might that be?” Molly inquired, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for a response.

”Because I'm a Dracken submissive and I've chosen Bator and Charlie as my dominants....and and..:”Harry said from behind Bator, but his embarrassment won out in the end, but luckily his dominants stepped in there.

”And before he has his bonding heat, neither Bator nor I can stay too far away from him, so nobody can snag him away...” Charlie resumed, rubbing at Harry's shoulder.

”For that reason I've come here to inform you that Harry and Charlie vill be moving in vith me until Harry's school starts, this is non-negotiable.” Bator said with a certain level of finality.

”Is..that true Harry?...Why didn't you say anything sooner?” Molly inquired, her tone of voice lacking the previous anger, replaced with concern and a touch of sadness.

”I couldn't trust anybody with this, especially after I wrote to Dumbledore, but never got anything back from him....I....I was just scared I suppose.” Harry murmured quietly from where he leaned against Charlie's side, looking at Molly when Bator moved to the side.

”It's alright Harry, I just need to know...Are you happy?...will you be happy with all this?.” Molly said quietly, giving Harry a small smile of assurance.

Harry looked between the two males, one of passion one of strength, as individuals incompatible with him, but together they were perfect. The longer he spent looking at the two older men, they handsome features and smiles, the more elated Harry felt and eventually he nodded and pulled away from Charlie to go and give Molly a hug, one she happily returned to.

”Will you stay for a while? I'll have to make tea and have something sweet to nibble on while you pack.” Molly inquired, when she pulled away from Harry. Keeping her left hand on harry's shoulder while her right hand went up to gently swipe at the boys hair, while said boy eagerly nodded his head..

”I vould be happy to stay, if I am permitted to” Bator said from his position a couple of yards away from his submissive and the pseudo-mother-in-law.

”Well, Since you will be a part of the family, whether or not I want to, I suppose I should welcome you then, no?” Molly said calmly, turning her head to look at the male, narrowing her eyes.

”Just so we are clear...If anything ever happens to Harry...I will hunt you down and make you suffer for it.” Molly stated calmly, coldly and in a way that left no room for doubt of her capability of doing so.

”If that ever happens, You vill find me in the lovest depths of Hell into vhich I have cursed myself for failing my mate and my family.” Bator said just as calmly and with just as much conviction too.

”Come on Harry, let's go get our things then and leave these two to stare each other to oblivion.” Charlie chuckled aloud as he walked over to harry, planting a hand on the teens shoulder, grinning at him when their eyes met and they went off to gather their things.

Both Bator and Molly watched after the two for a moment before Molly let out a small laugh, shaking her head briefly. About to head back inside she stopped half-way to her turn to glance at Bator once more. The man just stood there while his hands fumbled to fish out a small metal box from his pocket as well as a box of matches. Pulling out from the metal box a small cigar Bator promptly lit it, looking at nowhere in particular anymore.

”Just take care of him...He's been through a lot.” Molly said quietly from the door, shaking her head slightly. Mentally she was berating herself for just letting this go.

The way she understood Drackens was that if she would actively set herself in the middle to keep an Alpha from being near the submissive that had chosen them, especially since she was an outsider, she would be risking her own life at worst, and alienating Harry at best, neither option which drew Mollys fancy, so here she had to give in, no matter how bad of an idea it was.

The only reply from Bator was a simple nod, not because he had nothing to say, but he was physically unable to utter another word. He had been separated from Harry's presence for less than a minute, and he was already feeling his restraint being tested. Drag after drag Bator drew from his cigar, yet he couldn't taste it, couldn't feel it, each of his actions bearing a semblance of urgency about them. He could feel his mind being fought, he could almost smell the dracken trying to push out and get to the submissive, but he wouldn't let it.

Bator knew that he would have to learn to trust Charlie, and any possible other mate that Harry would gain along the way, to be able to keep Harry safe at all times if he, himself could not for some reason be there for Harry. With effort Bator managed to waste the cigar, stumping it against the ground and vanishing the thump away once he'd put it out before going inside to find his mate and that wayward dominant of his.

Upon his entry Bator could already smell the tea, but more than that he could smell Harry's scent as it lingered in the air. Taking a deep lungful of the sweet fragrance, Bator could hardly contain the small growl that bubbled in his throat, completely unaware of the oldest of the Weasley children standing right outside the door to the livingroom. With hardly restrained eagerness Bator removed his shoes at the door before following the scent all the way upstairs to the room that Harry shared with Ron.

Bator was about to open the door when he suddenly froze. There had beena sound coming from behind the closed door, the sound of a breathless giggle, and it wasn't Charlies either, although it wouldn't of mattered which one of the two let out such a haughty sound, it was made without him present there. With a growl bubbling in his throat again Bator nearly tore the door off of it's hinges stepping inside the room.

The sight that he was greeted with ground the gears in Bator's mind to a violent halt. Harry was sprawled on the bed with his face flushed and a wild grin on his face squirming there slightly. Meanwhile Charlie stood nearby with his wand poised, smirking like the cat that ate the canary.

”Exactly WHAT is going on in here...and more importantly why was I not invited, hmm?” Bator growled in mock-anger, although his lips did tug into a grin when he stepped into the room.

Moving over to Charlie and reaching out to grasp the males shoulder, holding it firmly while he guided the red-head to sit, despite the pleading look that was given to him. The moment Charlie put his weight on his rear he couldn't help but to cringe slightly, a tiny squeak of discomfort escaping him while his eyes set upon the Alpha.

”Oh quit looking at me like that, you'll get vrinkles.” Bator mused as he stepped over to harry, taking the teens hand to help the boy upright again.

”It seems your packing is novhere near even started yet, and here you are galivanting around.” Bator mock scolded the two upon taking notice of Harry's trunk being open, but only a portion of the boys belongings were in it.

”We're not gallivanting around, just got momentarily distracted when Charlie decided it'd make me feel better if I laughed..hence the previous giggling.” Harry murmured quietly, although he was still smiling where he sat on the bed.

”Hey, it worked, you don't look half as mopey as you did before.” Charlie pointed out from his perch on the chair, although as he attempted to lean forward to reach out and plant a small affectionate pat on Harry's person, he winced again, gritting his teeth slightly.

”I wasn't mopey...” Harry protested, putting on quite the convincing pout, which was soon replaced with concern over the cringing and wincing man before him.

”You alright Charlie? You've been awfully cringy this morning..:” Harry inquired with a level of worry that came naturally to him. Brows knit slightly as he studied the older man, completely missing the smug smirk displayed on Bators face.

”AH, fine fine...just slept poorly, haven't slept on a bed that soft before, sent my back to cramps.” Charlie hastily replied, although the deep hue of red that crept across the bridge of his nose and well over his cheeks spoke volumes about it being something else entirely.

”I think that's a talk best saved for once ve return home.” Bator stated, although the soft laughter emanating from him made it difficult for him to speak properly.

Harry was bewildered, on one hand Charlie was uncomfortable sitting at all, not to mention when mentioned he'd blush something fierce. On the other hand Bator seemed and sounded smug beyond compare when the topic of Charlies new-found inability to sit properly was brought up, add in that Bator wasn't willing to discuss the reasons for either case while they were out of the sanctuary of Bator's home, raised some suspicion in Harry's mind.

”Enough of it, nov please resume packing, and Charlie, don't harass Harry” Bator stated calmly, still smiling slightly as he turned to leave the room, ignoring the look Charlie shot his way in favor of turning his back and walking out..

After the two had packed and their stuff hauled downstairs, only for the two to find Shawn standing in attention at the bottom of the stairs, reaching his hands out to take hold of Harry's personal belongings before disappearing.

Going into the kitchen Charlie and Harry were greeted by Molly, Bill and Bator out of which the two had been discussing who knows what, but from the look on Bators face Harry assumed that Bator had been given another warning to behave himself and take good care of Harry and Charlie both.

”Oh thank magic you arrived, I've been threatened left and right here.” Bator breathed out in relief, running his right hand over his head, combing his fingers through the neatly combed hair.

”Well, you should of thought about the kind of family I might be bringing along.” Harry said with a grin on his face as he made his way from Charlies side and all the way over to the exasperated Dominant, lenaing in to circle his arms around the mans shoulders in a firm hug.

”And never think that you can keep me away from the Weasleys, or I'll show you a whole new level of anguish.” Harry whispered quietly for only Bator to hear.

Feeling the male tense at the threat, most likely because the dominant side wasn't taking it well that his submissive was talking to him like that, but Bator managed to keep it in check and merely growled deeply.

”Vhat is this? Threaten Bator day?? Don't I get any kind of love and understanding?” Bator actually whined then, putting on his best effort to appear hurt by the amount of hostility directed at him.

”Perhaps one day, but for now you just got to settle with me sticking to my choice.” Harry laughed out, turning his head slightly to plant a small, chaste kiss on the frowning mans temple before pulling away and looking over to Charlie.

Charlie had already been on the verge of bursting out laughing when Bator had thanked them for arriving at all, but when the man, who usually was so cool and collected, suddenly pouted like a spoiled child and actually whined about the lack of kindness towards him, Charlie finally lost it. A deep and bellowing laughter erupted from the dragon-handler, spilling forth without restraint, much to the ire of Bator. Pretty soon everyone in the room was laughing, and even Bator allowed a small chuckle, it might not be so bad to have a family like the Weasleys on hand.

The next couple of hours passed quickly in conversation, tea and snacks. Plans for all sorts of gatherings made for the two familiars to meet eventually, but before long it was time for the trio to head off. After their last hugs and farewells, anda promise from Molly to explain the situation as she saw best, and a promise from Charlie and Harry to visit before school started again, if not for anything else then to shop for the school supplies.

During those farewells Bator made another surprise by informing Molly of the floo address to his home on Diagon Alley, letting her know that they would be welcome anytime during the day, that way the separation wouldn't be as bad, but he also warned that should Harry's heat strike suddenly...everybody should be well prepared to leave with haste.

It hadn't escaped Charlies notice that whenever Harry's inevitable heat was mentioned, how the teen would blush and fidget, a small frown knitting his brows closer together. While Charlie had a vague idea as to the why of it, he would wait until they were back at Bator's...or well now THEIR home to ask about it.

In a whoosh of magic and fire the trio left the Burrow and stepped out of the hearth in the Elysium, finding Alfred sitting on the couch with a tumbler of bourbon on the table, and a newspaper in his hands, peeking over it at the arrivals. An amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips as his son stepped through and immediately turned around to catch Harry, who nearly face-planted into the awaiting arms with Charlie following right behind.

”I take it went well, hm?” Alfred inquired from where he sat, folding the newspaper before setting it onto the table.

”Yes, mother, it did go well. Did Shawn arrive already?” Bator said flatly while helping Harry with swiping the soot off of his robes.

”Oh yes, he went ahead and put them to the master bedroom.” Alfred said with a nod, leaning forward to take his tumbler to take a sip of it while leaning back, setting himself comfortably on the couch.

”I think I'll go put my things away, do you have somewhere I could put them??” Harry inquired once his robes were sufficiently, and then some, clean of the soot from the floo.

”Indeed I do, right this way.” Bator mused as he shrugged off his own robes and folded it over his left arm, leading the way for the two.

”Why didn't you pack anything Charlie? Surely you need something?” Harry inquired from his red-headed dominant, right brow arched slightly.

”Most of my belongings are at the Dragon reserve in Romania, I'm going there tomorrow to have a word of the new development in my personal life, so I'll bring as much as I can with me” Charlie stated casually, stealing a glance at Harry, only to smile wide at the sight of the frowning teen, now the reason for that Charlie could figure out simply enough.

”And before you even start, I'll have you know that my work won't keep me from you, I'll request for a transfer closer to home and you.” Charlie crooned softly, reaching his left hand out to place it gently on top of Harry's head, slightly ruffling with the silky strands of hair.

The smile that Harry offered in return was enough to make Charlies heart swell twice it's size, his grin stretching enough to almost make the Cheshire envious of it. All the while leading the two back upstairs and to the master bedroom, Bator listened to the two with a smile tugging at his lips. While Charlie still was a competing dominant, the situation they found themselves in, and the fact that Harry was happier with the red-head around, was enough to quell most of Bator's possessive qualities down to manageable levels.

”Here we are.” Bator stated as he swung open the doors, once more revealing the large bedroom and the doors leading to the en suite as well as the walk-in closet.

At the foot of the bed stood Harry's trunk and Hedwigs cage, empty as it had been for a long while now. The sight of it had Harry stopping for a moment to allow the memories of his familiar to flash before his minds eye.

”Before you unpack, however...Care to tell why you blush like a virgin when you going into heat was mentioned?” Charlie purred, a small, almost devilish smirk on his lips as he strode past Harry and promptly sat himself on Harry's trunk, only to be painfully reminded as to why he hadn't wanted to sit down much today int he form of a sharp jolt up his spine.

Harry froze in place under the weight of Charlie's words. Lifting his gaze and setting it firmly onto the red-head while a blush began to form across the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks. Meanwhile Bator leaned against the door-frame, a quizzical brow raised a she watched, eager to hear this as well, if not for any other reason then to confirm what he too, had suspected.

Harry looked from Charlie to Bator and swallowed down the lump in his throat. His hands occupied themselves with the hem of his shirt as the teen took a few steps back and forth, while trying to organize his thoughts into words he dared to talk of, although if he couldn't speak of any and all things that troubled him to his dominants..then who would he talk of them with?

”Well...You see...I'm..what I mean is that....I...I haven't ever....you know.” Harry stammered shyly, his blush spreading to cover most of his face as he admitted such things, especially since everybody else he knew seemed to have some form of experience or another.

Bator remained silent after the confession, although his eyes did darken considerably as they roamed over Harry's figure, unspoiled, much to the relief of the Alpha. Meanwhile Charlie's face was literally trying to split apart from grinning too much, the red-head lifting himself up to his feet again, rumbling with a chuckle.

”Thought so, but I got to say, that you sure did pick a fine Alpha to have your first time with.” Charlie crooned softly, although the moment the words left his lips, Charlie brought a hand up to cover his mouth while color faded from his face.

Harry kept fidgeting for a while longer, but at the smacking sound Harry lift his gaze to look at Charlie, tilting his head quizzically at the older male. Meanwhile Bator couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up, all morning Charlie had worked diligently to try and keep attention off of his predicament, and now he just almost blurted it out.

”He means to tell you that the reason...” Bator began but was suddenly interrupted by Harry whipping around and fixing him with a stunned look.

”The two of you...this morning?...that's why You haven't been able to sit properly...” Harry whipped around again to point at Charlie who felt his cheeks warm with a blush.

”This is just great...My dominants go about boning one another left and right...” harry said with a sigh, looking like he was saddened by this revelation. His gaze down and arms hanging.

”No no no!! It was just an accident...I took a shower and He didn't respect my privacy...and well one thing led to another and..well..yeah....” Charlie panicked, moving towards Harry to try and calm the teen, only to find himself grasping for air as Harry dove past him and went straight for the bed, grabbing one of the many pillows and tossing it at the back of Charlie's head.

Bator who had huffed indignantly at their morning activities being called an accident, was also concerned for the sudden shift in Harry's mood over the revelation. About to move in to pull Harry into an embrace, Bator found himself watching Harry dive off, scurrying over to the bed and standing on it holding a pillow in one hand, grinning gleefully before chucking the pillow. Bator dove to the side when the pillow ricocheted from Charlies head and went straight at him.

Standing straight the two dominants looked at their Submissive who merely stood tall on the bed, smirking at them.

”I don't mind the two of you having fun without me, but I want to hear everything about it.” Harry demanded from his high-ground, pointing at the two dominants who emrely glanced at one another.

”Your will is our command, Your Highness.” Bator and Charlie said in unison before they made their move.

Splitting up the two circled the bed and pounced on it, both aiming to grab their flighty little submissive.

For a good, long while the three played cat and mouse all over the bedroom, until finally theyw ere spent, and more or less happy they flopped onto the bed in a haphazard sprawl. Breaths coming short and heavy, sweat matting their hair and trickling down their faces.

”So...How was it then?....” Harry piped up after a while of catching his breath, earning himself an embarrased groan from Charlie, and a predatory growl from Bator, who merely rolled onto his side, supporting his head with his left hand, while the right found itself planted flat against harry's stomach.

”Well you see...” Bator began, fingertips idly drumming along Harry's stomach as he told the tale of the first tryst between himself and Charlie, taking great delight in the way Charlie hid his face under a pillow and groaned in dismay.


	26. Dreams and Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a...dream and a slight accident. The scene, the chapter, written like this to make-up for not writing it when it happened originally as a way of making-up for it to a dear reader of mine in AFF ^-^
> 
> az én kis láng - My little flame (Hungarian)

Taking the lead Bator guided Charlie back upstairs to the master-bedroom, one they had all shared the night before. Upon entry to the large, dimly lit room, Bator proceeded to pointing out where the en suite was, telling the red-head where he would be find himself a towel, soap and hair produce, letting his quest know that he was welcome to use them.

Once he had closed the door behind himself Charlie let out a small sigh and shook his head. He was both happy and annoyed over the recent events. In one hand he had the submissive he had been pining for, on the other he had an Alpha he could hardly stand to be near of. Even though their differences in strength and will had been put to the test before, those conflicts resolved and over with, there was still something that roused Charlies hackles.

Charlie still couldn't help but to wonder whether or not he wasn't feeling like he had submitted to Bator simply because he and Bator had both been picked by the same submissive. While normally that'd soothe any Dominants nerves to a tolerable level, it also meant that while they awaited for the submissive to have their bonding-heat to permanently connect them together as a family, the Dominant was in charge of fending off any and all suitors.

”Could it be that since technically he nor I are mated to Harry...that we still see each other as rivals, until we are bonded.” Charlie murmured quietly to himself, while morphing down to his human form, his very naked human form.

Still deep in his thoughts Charlie moved his hands down to his waist, taking some delight in feeling the many scars decorating his flesh as he did so.

The most notable on Charlies body, besides the well defined musculature, was the tattoo of a dragon crawling down Charlie's right leg, with it's tail snaking up and hiding into the trimmed section of hair at the red-heads groin.

In all his naked glory Charlie stretched his arms out and tiptoed for a brief moment, satisfied with the slight snapping of his joints. The many work-trained muscles rippling beneath Charlie's flesh when he stretched, only now taking in his surroundings.

The en suite was half the size of the bedroom itself, quite a large thing itself. Directly at the opposite end of the door was an alcove of sorts. Stepping closer to it Charlie came to the realization that it was actually a bathtub fit for four. Three faucets provided the tub with it's waters, small holes at even intervals lined the edge of the tub. Each hole seemed just deep enough and wide enough to hold a glass upright, but who knows.

Stepping to the side from the tub, looking to his left Charlie took in the shower. You couldn't take the sprinkler in hand, as it was mounted to the wall, the nozzle more like a wide plate, nothing moved in the slightest. Reaching his hands down to grab the ornate handles and twisted them slightly, both at the same time.

For a while nothing happened, so Charlie twisted them a little more until water finally began dribbling out. With a slight twist more the waters rushed out, a cold spray hitting Charlie's face and chest, startling the male enough to yelp indignantly while leaping back.

Rubbing the cold water off of him, warming the spots int he process, Charlie watched the water raining down, literally so. The shower-head made the spray of water resemble rain, light, wide-spread sprinkles of water raining down. Reaching his hand out under the spray Charlie was pleased to find the water warm and the pitter patter of the water a pleasant brushing along the skin, quite a delight really.

Stepping beneath the gentle spray of water Charlie let out a content sigh. Tilting his head back he allowed the spray of water hit his face. Just standing there, completely relaxed and without worry, just letting the water run right over him, and when he eventually moved, it was to remove the tie he had in his hair, having forgotten about it earlier.

With a shake of his head Charlie sprinkled water everywhere, as he long strands of hair were let free to form red rivets like snakes over his shoulders. Lifting his hands up and crossing them to rub at the opposing shoulders, rubbing the water on leisurely. Closing his eyes and sighing again while his body relaxed under the spray of water.

Slowly his hands slid down, crossing again while they slid down to his paws and all the way to the bottom of his rib-cage. On their way over his pectorals the tips of his fingers brushed over Charlies nipples, a ghostly touch, brief and usually ignorable, but for some reason now Charlies mind, or hormones, decided to not leave such a gesture unnoticed.

In his minds eye Charlie could see a pair of far more delicate hands brushing over there. His nose was tickled by the faint scent of coconut and cherry, a scent he was oh so well familiar with. The brief flickers of sensations, fantasies almost made into reality, sent a wave of heat coursing through the red-heads body, pooling in the pit of his stomach and groin.

Lowering his head and opening his eyes Charlie was slightly disappointed to find himself still alone under the shower, no pretty mop of black hair and piercing pair of emerald eyes to gaze at. Not a pair of smaller hands running along his wet skin, but his own, calloused pair that had slid all the way down to his hip to wait. Looking down there was not a narrower waist where and another erection jutting up, demanding attention, no there was only the wet wall and his own erection pointing up at him, throbbing needily.

”Suppose there is no harm in relieving myself...” Charlie murmured quietly to himself, while he slid his left hand from his hip and braced it against the wall. Meanwhile his right hand slid down along diagonally from his right hip, diving down towards the left until the junction between his thumb and index finger was pressed firmly against the base of his erection, pressing firmly against it to point the tip against the wall.

Growling softly in the back of his throat Charlie slid his hand slowly forward, and one by one as his fingers brushed over his balls and would no longer touch his flesh, Charlie bent his fingers, slowly wrapping his hand around himself by the time he reached the tip, squeezing there to feel the warmth of his own pre smear along his palm. Letting out a warm breath Charlie slid his hand back down to the base, once more opening up his fingers until only the index finger and thumb circled the base, repeating the same motion time and time again, making sure to make each downward stroke as slow as possible to enjoy the feel to the fullest.

Breathing heavily while leaning against the wall, the soft rain of warm water at his back a grounding effect. Eyes cast down to watch himself masturbate, constantly imagining a certain brunette there, kneeling in front of him. Imagining it was Harry's hand that slid along his wet flesh, instead of his own.

In his mind Charlie could see a certain shyness in Harry as he performed this act. A slight hue of red over the bridge of his nose, with his pupils dilated while he looked up, seeking guidance in this act of unfamiliar way of pleasuring someone other than himself.

Slowly Charlie's hand picked-up the pace of his strokes, each one gaining more need to find that zenith of pleasure. So lost in his self-pleasuring was Charlie that he never noticed the increase of the wet smacking sounds his hand was making as it hit against his groin, not that it mattered, the door was closed, he was alone with his imagination.

Outside in the master-bedroom Bator had gone to the walk-in closet to find himself a set of new clothes to wear, a chore that usually took a while as he always preferred to look his best when venturing outside his own home. Now imagine his surprise when he re-emerged back into the bedroom, to find that the en suite was still occupied, the sound of water splattering against the floor the most prominent sound coming from there, yet if one listened well enough there was a distinct smacking sound to be hear.

Upon reaching this realization Bator's lips split into a grin of wicked delight. Moving to the bed Bator put his clothes down on the bed and moved to the closed door. Laying a hand on the handle and slowly twisting it, as not to disturb the man on the other side, after all who would like to be disturbed at a time like this.

Slowly the unlocked door was pushed open, revealing all to the lord of the house. Bator was greeted with the sight of Charlie braced against the wall with his legs slightly parted to offer stability while his right hand was down stroking a generously sized manhood with a certain need, one that Bator was well familiar with.

Witnessing one as finely formed as Charlie in the throes of masturbation was more than enough to call out Bator's own arousal.

While he hadn't planned on taking a shower quite yet, there was as certain allure in the sight that had the older man stepping into the steamy room. For once Bator was glad that he had slept as long as he had. More so thankful that he had slept in his full form, leaving himself utterly naked, thus making his plan far more easier to execute.

Walking in as quietly as he could Bator made his way over to the distracted dominant, his erection swaying with each step that he took. Stopping only when he was but an inch away from the man, taking in the strong, spicy scent of Charlie's arousal this close forced a shudder to run through the older mans spine.

Moving swiftly Bator took the last step forward. His left foot planting firmly right by Charlies left foot as his front connected with Charlie's back. Left hand reached out to grab and pin Charlie's hand against the wall by the wrist. Meanwhile Bator's right hand circled around to grab onto Charlie's right one, pinning it down to the base of the red-heads aching cock. With his lips by Charlie's ear Bator let out a low rumbling growl, from one dominant to another to say he wasn't a threat.

Charlie could feel his peak approaching, faster and faster his hand slid along his length, oh so close, just one more stroke to go, when all of a sudden there was a solid warmth at his back. Startled from his daydreaming, Charlie attempted to bring his left hand to try and defend himself from the attack, only to find his hand firmly planted against the wall. Meanwhile his right was pinned down against the base of his cock, squeezed down by a hand slightly larger, but far stronger than his and then there was that growl.

The sound seemed to vibrate right through him, and as his mind cleared enough he knew who it was that had him pinned in such a way. Turning his head to the direction from where the sound came from, Charlie was met with the sight of Bator's grin.

”What're you doing, let me go right now.” Charlie huffed, only to draw in a sharp breath when he felt Bator shift slightly.

It seems that not all of them had been in contact with one another, as with the shift of Bator's body there was a new feeling in the mix. There was something hard, something long and quite thick pressing against the crack of Charlie's ass, and with the added feel of exactly WHAT Bator had in mind came another growl, this one far more demanding.

”I'm seeing to it that the needs of my quests are met to their fullest.” Bator growled hotly against the shell of Charlie's ear, before biting the lobe of the mans ear, not too rough, but not gently either, just enough to make Charlie gasp.

”I was taking care of it just fine by myself, thank you.” Charlie grunted, shoving his shoulder against the man behind him, for no result what so ever.

”Indeed you were, But I'm sure I can make it just that much more...enjoyable.” Bator growled against the back of Charlies ear.

While he spoke Bator slid his right hand along, away from pinning Charlie's hand and instead used his grip to give a slow, firm stroke along Charlies erection. The shuddering breath that Charlie drew as a resoult was enough to assure Bator that Charlie wasn't about to fight too hard, yet.

Letting Bator resume on his stroking Charlie moved to a more pressing matter. Moving his freed right hand back, sliding it along till he had it between Bators erection and his own ass, gripping the older mans cock firmly, only to regret it a moment later.

In the way Charlie had slid his hand down, He had the tip of Bator's erection at his wrist, and the tip of Charlie's middle finger still couldn't reach the base, not even the assumed pubic hair there. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in hsi throat Charlie flexed his fingers, wrapping them around the other the best he could, leaving his middle finger pressing against the underside of it.

While Bator had the length, Charlie was delighted to find that his had more girth to go with it, a fact he would love to demonstrate to the man behind him.

”That's it , az én kis láng....” Bator growled quietly into Charlie's ear, rolling his hips lazily to rub himself against Charlies taut behind.

”W-what....” Charlie huffed out, yet again trying to nudge the other away from him, onyl to be met with the same sort of resistance one would expect from a wall of stone.

Instead of answering Bator put more of his weight against Charlie, forcing the red-head to put more of his strength into use propping against the wall. When Charlies left arm began to shake fromt he added strain, and awkward position, Charlie tugged his right arm away to take some of the weight off, although he was painfully aware how vulnerable he was at the moment.

”Tell me Charlie....Ever had a man lay claim on you before.” Bator practically purred into Charlie's ear, before sliding his lips along the length of Charlies neck, laying nibbling kisses along the length of it.

”How's that...any of your business...:” Charlie hissed out, trying to move his shoulder to block Bator's approaches on his neck, only to have the older man bite him just a bit harder to force him to let go.

”It is, since it will determine how much of a preparation I will undergo before I claim you.” Bator growled softly, planting one last bite, right onto the one he had made days ago in the forest.

”You're not claiming anything....” Charlie hissed, only to gasp when the most recent of his scars was bitten on, the red-heads entire body shuddering beneath the wave of sensations the action caused.

”Oh, but I am, or did you think yourself safe when Harry's heat comes? You think you would have a chance at claiming dominance over me then?” Bator snarled, the sound almost entirely filled with threat, only a hint of the previous seduction in it as the man ground up against his pinned prey.

Charlie was stunned into inaction by those words. It was true that when a submissive went into heat, those in the mateship were lost in the pull of it all, and only the established pecking order would remain, as far as who gets to top who went. So even if Charlie was raising his hackles at about every turn he could now, the fact was that he had still lost in fights for dominance twice now, and if that should carry on over to the first heat.

Swallowing down his pride, and nerves, Charlie gave a tentative roll of his hips, just to get an estimate of the manhood that was pressed against his rear. Would he dare take it in the throes of a heat, and see just how operational he would be afterwards...Or should he get accustomed to it before-hand. With another roll of his hips Charlie reached his decision, and hung his head.

”I've...been with men before, both top and bottom, just...not with well endowed men.” Charlie growled out, not liking the situation at all, and if it weren't for the built-up lust from his earlier masturbation, he would walk away from this.

”Why thank you Charlie. Now be a good boy and remain as you are Such good behavior demands a reward.” Bator murmured softly against Charlie's shoulder, before nibbling on the bite-mark again, just to make Charlie shudder.

Slowly Bator let go of Charlies wrist and cock, stepping back slightly while sliding his palms along Charlies flesh, taking great delight in the feel of the musculature there as it rippled beneath his touch. Taking his time tracing the many scars littering Charlie's body, Bator delighted in the way touching those scars made Charlie shudder and squirm.

Once Bator had his hips on Charlie's hips the older man went down onto one knee to be at an eye-level with Charlie's rear. Licking his lips while tracing his hands along so his left came to cup the left cheek, while his right ghosted over the right one and slid along between Charlie's legs and went for the aching maleness, giving it a slight stroke and a tug.

”Lean forward and open your legs some more, if you would be so kind..” Bator instructed from where he was, leaning in to place a small bite onto the unoccupied right buttock.

With only slight hesitation Charlie opened-up his legs some more and bent at the waist a little, shuffling back a little to be comfortable in the position. Bent as he was Charlie was fairly certain that he was leaving nothing hidden, and the though of what was to come brought a blue to tint Charlie's cheeks a healthy hue of red.

Bator growled deep within his chest as he watched Charlie comply with his request. Watching those strong legs work, the large muscles that made up Charlie's thighs and ass flexing beneath the soft flesh in a way that had Bator's erection throbbing even more.

Letting out another growl Bator leaned in close and stuck out his tongue to run it over the exposed hole. Hearing and feeling Charlie jolt in surprise to having something foreign like that rubbing over his hole, was another source of thrill for Bator, who hesitated none in repeating the stroke, this time with a bit more pressure.

While Bator worked his tongue along Charlies hole, working it to accept further preparation, Bator also stroked along Charlie's length, just to keep the red-head pre-occupied with the many different sensations rushing through his body.

After a while of rimming Bator pulling back and moved his hand away from kneading Charlies ass. Sliding his freed hand over to brush his middle finger over the slicked hole, growling softly in satisfaction as Charlie groaned and pressed back against it, almost demanding.

Bator pushed himself up to his feet, and at the same time he applied just enough pressure with his left hand to slip the tip of his middle finger past the ring of flesh, once more delighting in Charlie's response to his advances.As he stood Bator drew right hand away from Charlie's erection, sliding it around to cup the swell of the mans ass. Grinning slightly wider, showing a row of pearly white teeth Bator drew his right hand back an inch or two, only to bring it down harshly against the wet flesh.

The resounding smack was accompanied by a brief cry from Charlie, who attempted to straighten out. Bator snapped his right hand up, dragging it along the expanse of Charlie's back to snap onto the red-heads neck, gripping tight while putting enough weight to it to keep the man bent over as he was.

”Do not pretend like you didn't like it...I can smell it, I can feel it in the way your ass clings to my finger.” Bator snarled in a manner befitting a predator.

While he spoke Bator pulled his middle finger out, only to press it and his index finger against the bothered opening. With all the care he thought necessary Bator pushed the two fingers in, going slow just so he could enjoy the feeling of the ring of muscle undulating around his finger, only dreaming of having that around something else.

Charlie would of retorted to the implication that he liked it a little rough, but his words were stolen from him by a curt buck of Bator's hips that rubbed the older mans erection along his thigh, leaving a smear of pre in it's wake to be washed away by the water. To top that off the finger was withdrawn from within him, and as ashamed as Charlie might be to admit it, he did let out a small throaty whine at the loss, only to gasp sharply when he felt a larger insertion take its place.

”Think you can break me old man? Is that why you're going through all this trouble of prepping.” Charlie growled, looking over his shoulder at Bator, while a grin stretched Charlie's lips.

To put emphasis on his words Charlie flexed the muscles of his rear the best he could, to trap the two digits within for a brief moment, an act that earned him a throaty growl from the man behind him. Taking great pleasure in the way Bator growled and stiffened behind him was more than enough a reward for Charlie, who merely repeated the flex of muscles anew.

” Az én kis láng...” Bator growled huskily before he withdrawing his fingers, using the hand to smack the left side of Charlie's ass, just for good measure.

Bator moved himself fully behind Charlie, and ground his hips close to rub his erection along the crack of Charlie's ass. Placing his left hand at Charlie's left hip Bator used his right hand to grasp himself, pulling back enough to run the mushroom tip along Charlie's ass, leaving behind a musky trail of pre-come.

For a while Bator merely teased Charlie by running the tip of his length over the bothered opening and preventing any and all attempts to pull away or escape. Only when Charlie snarled in frustration, did Bator seize with his teasing.

So worked-up were the two of them that both sported attributes from their Dracken, both had claws instead of nails. Irises mere slits like a reptiles and teeth sharpened and some elongated with a few scales broken through the skin. Bator moved one last time to bring himself to a perfect alignment with what he sought, and the moment he laid pressure against the tiny ring of flesh, he felt Charlie shudder and tense.

Growling like a feral animal Bator thrust his hips once, twice and on the third go he finally breached Charlie's most intimate. The feel of that tight ring of flesh clamping down around the tip of his length was enough to rip another growl out of Bator, who's grip on Charlie tightened again.

After a while of enjoying the rhythmic clenching of the tiny muscle Bator snarled again and forced more of himself to invade the warmth that reluctantly welcomed him. Taking delight in the returning snarl and hisses from Charlie, Bator decided to award the feisty dominant.

Moving his right hand away from Charlie's hip, Bator made sure to drag his claws along the length of Charlie's back, leaving behind red lines in his wake. Sliding his hand all the way up to the head where Bator combed his claws through the mans hair before taking a firm hold of it, tugging to force Charlie's head back so Bator could watch the expression on that handsome face.

Once Bator had slid himself in fully, his balls resting heavily against Charlie's ass, Bator took a small break to adjust his stance slightly. Left foot sliding forward a little while his right knee bent just a fraction to solidify his stance before he began anew.

Dragging himself out slowly all the way until merely the tip remained, watching Charlie's face as it went through the emotions of delight and anger, all things which fueled Bator's own lust. Ever the kind of a man to award deeds that pleased him, Bator gave Charlie what he seemed to want. To be completely dominated and made to feel all there was.

Hissing deep in his throat Bator snapped his hips forward, thrusting his length fully into Charlie, the resulting smack of flesh on flesh drowned out by the throaty snarl from Charlie, who reacted to such brutality by clamping down tight onto the invading organ. Without pause Bator pulled himself back just as Charlie squeezed, causing the both of them to growl in pleasure, one from the mere strength behind the squeeze, the other from the friction and feel of his strength being resisted.

From then on Bator was relentless, his hips snapping back and forth rhythmically, yet without mercy. Bator would alternate between deep and slow strokes, and shallow and fast, not giving Charlie time to really adjust to anything.

To mix things up some more Bator would sometimes roll his hips in search of that one spot that would open the gates of Eden for Charlie. Each time Bator would brush that tiny bundle of nerves, Bator would growl deeply in the resulting spasm of those silky insides.

Charlie found himself unable to move, his joints locked in palce to keep himself upright when the large man took him. Charlie's claws had long since dug into the wall. The stone cracking more each time Bator would ram forward, and with each stroke in Charlie felt himself fill-up with the warmth of the other man in a way that made his own loins burn and ache.

Like all good things in the world , so was this coming to an end for the two of them, both men feeling the heat gather in their loins, rapidly building-up into a raging inferno that demanded release. While Charlie had figured that he would have to finish himself off once Bator had his fun, imagine his surprise when he felt the claws retract from his hip and a strong hand wrapping around his aching manhood.

With each of thrust of his hips Bator would move his hand the opposite way on Charlie's cock, giving it his all until finally neither could take any more. Bator preparing for the inevitable by moving his right hand away from the back of Charlie's head to linger at the red-heads throat instead.

To stifle his own roar of of pleasure Bator bit onto Charlie's shoulder again, muffling the sound onto the flesh as his cock erupted within the tight warmth of Charlie's ass. Jet after another of thick, potent cum splashed against the tender flesh within.

Charlie felt the eruption of warmth within him, and the sensation added with the stroking and feeling of rapture was enough to send Charlie over his own edge, yet when he was about to shout out his pleasure, he found his throat squeezed tight, the sound dying down onto his lips as a mere gurgle.

The added sensation of being choked made Charlie's orgasm just that much stronger.His hips would twitch with each spurt of cum he would shoot out to splatter against the wall, with the last few ropes of cum landing onto an awaiting palm.

Feeling drained in all ways imaginable Charlie retracted his claws from the wall, and for once he was thankful for the man behind him for keeping him upright. Even as it was by the throat, although as the hand had loosened it's hold to allow proper breathing, and by a long, rigid cock in the ass.

”Thank you Charlie, I needed that.” Bator rumbled quietly into Charlie's ear before moving his head in a way to plant a small peck on Charlie's cheek, before guiding the man down to kneel on the floor after pulling himself out.

Charlie was already blushing from the words, but once he felt Bator withdraw from his tender insides, Charlie couldn't help but to blush a darker shade of red when he felt warm cum trickling out, sliding along his inner thigh before the water washed it away.

Remaining kneeling on the floor Charlie caught his breath and watched as Bator brought his left hand up and stuck his tongue out to swipe away the traces of Charlie's release that had splattered there. The sight causing Charlie's spent cock to give a twitch, much to the amusement of Bator himself.

”Clean yourself up, I will fetch you a pain reliever in the meanwhile.” Bator said once he had finished licking Charlie's cum off of his palm.

Once Bator turned his back to Charlie and began heading out, Charlie's eyes blew wide open at what he saw.

Harry shot upright to a sitting position with a gasp. His eyes wide and his breathing heavy and hot, while he lift his left hand up to run it over his forehead and hair, pulling the wayward strands of hair back. Groaning slightly Harry flopped back onto the bed and gazed up at the darkened ceiling, the dream he just had vivid in his minds eye still.

It wasn't till a little while after his abrupt awakening that Harry became aware of a wetness in his boxers. Tugging off the covers and lifting the waistband of his boxers Harry groaned again. Apparently he had been physically as aroused as he had felt through the entire dream, resulting in a musky surprise for him. With a sigh harry let the waistband snap back before the teen rolled out of bed, hissing in discomfort when his feet hit the cold floor.

It was a choice that all three had agreed on to sleep in their own bedrooms up until they were fully bonded, especially when taking into consideration what had happened the first night when the trio had slept in the same bed after Bator's mother had left back home to Hungary.

Harry shuddered as the brief memory of waking up to his two dominants snarling at each other, both looming above him looking just about ready to go at each other, and had harry not slept in the middle, they might of. It wasn't until Harry smacked the both of them on the shoulder and demanded that they stop, that the two settled down, still glaring at one another.

While he reminisced about the recent events, Harry removed his underwear, and used them to clean up his loins before fetching a new pair from his trunk, as well as a pair of socks to put on before venturing out, wet pair of boxers in hand, out to the downstairs bathroom.

Making quick work of rinsing his underwear and himself, Harry wrung them dry into the sink and then cleaned up after himself before venturing out again. Deciding to stop by the kitchen to get himself something to drink Harry set his damp boxers on the chair and fetched himself a glass of juice and set his boxers on the edge of the table before sitting down with his juice and thoughts.

Sitting there with his half of a glass of juice left is where Bator found Harry. The older man was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, quite a difference from his usual attire, but one that complimented the mans looks in a..thuggish manner.

”Where are you going this early?” Harry inquired, head tilted slightly as he let his eyes roam over the figure in the doorway.

”It's six am, so not so early...” Bator chuckled, nodding his head towards the exit. ”I vas heading out for a morning jog, like I alvays do, vant to come vith?”

”Uhh...Sure, just got to get dressed.” Harry said with a smile, drinking his juice down swiftly and washing the glass and grabbing himself a paper hand-towel when he returned to the table to fetch his boxers and wiping teh table clean from where the wet garment had been on.

”vhy're you wandering around with a pair of wet boxers in hand?” Bator inquired, sounding slightly worried, up until Harry he got a whiff of the lingering smell of musk when Harry got close enough.

”I...uhh...had a dream..”Harry replied honestly, blushing a deep shade of red at it, although he was thankful that Bator simply stepped to the side to let him pass.

”I vill wait by the door.” Bator chuckled slightly, reaching his left hand out to ruffle Harry's hair before the teen could sprint off to get himself dressed.

Harry arrived ten minutes later, dressed in a white long sleeved shirt that hugged his figure tightly, and a pair of black sweatpants that seemed a size too big, but would do for now. After Bator got over his staring-fit he led Harry out to the front yard to stretch first before setting out to jog along Diagon Alley. While they jogged, keeping the pace at an even level for the both of them, the two talked, very much like they had when they had met the first time. The subjects they talked of changing whenever the two would quiet down to just enjoy the sound of the others breathing and the scent of each other in the air.

Even as the atmosphere was relaxed Harry did feel slightly bad that Charlie had been left back, but he did vow that he'd find something he could do with just Charlie, as not to give neither of them a reason to act hostile over.


	27. A little bit of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay, I've been sick lately and Haven't managed to write anything..TERRIBLY SORRY!!
> 
> This chapter ends in a cliffhanger ;) the next will resume from here, I promise this time.
> 
> Kelj fel, én kis láng. Hadd legyen az én angyal szabadon. = "Arise, my little flame. Set/let my angel free." (in hungarian, VERy rough translation...If a hungarian person COULD give me an accurate translation, I'd be grateful <3)
> 
> Angyal = Angel (Hungarian)  
> ~Sincerely Doragonkage

When Harry and Bator returned to the gates of Elysium, and managed to treck down half the length of the walk-way when the door nearly blew off of it's hinges. Through the doorway Charlie stormed out, only to come to a screeching halt where the paved walk-way met the first stair. The abrupt stopping of Charlie had Shawn smacking square against the red-heads form, whatever the frantic servant had been trying to say brought to a muffled end against Charlie's broad back.

The sight would of been hilarious, if not for the fact that Charlie stood there in nothing but a pair of loose pants, with his hair a complete mess. Eyes burning with uncontrolled fury, betrayal and most of all panic. All those things clear as the light of the sun.

”Get away from him NOW....” Charlie hissed aloud, while his fingers curled down against his palms with an audible crack of his knuckles.

Harry watched as Charlie stormed out of the building, clearly in the search of something. The healthy hue of red over the mans cheek. The lines of the pillow still fresh upon Charlie's cheek and his wild mane of hair all evidence that the man had literally just gotten out of bed and flown off the handle. It didn't take a scientist to figure out what had gone awry, and from the low growl coming from next to him was enough to force a shiver down Harry's spine.

”Or else vhat?” Bator challenged straight away. Straightening his back and looking at Charlie along the length of his nose as he attempted to take a step to get between Harry and Charlie.

Where the Dracken side was preening at the chance to witness two dominants fight, it was the more dominant Human mentality that held control now as he watched Bator take a step forward, holding himself tall and firm against the challenger.

Harry looked from one dominant to the other, he could see their Dracken's pushing to the front-most, both already showing scales here and there, claws pushing out from beneath the nails while muscles twitched and bulged, ready to go.

”I'll cut you to size for laying a hand on my submissive.” Charlie hissed again, although his voice had gone lower to a more of a growl than anything.

Not wanting neither of the two to get hurt, nor make a scene where anybody could possibly see them and thus doom them all, Harry did the only thing he could. Rushing forward to get between the two dominants Harry turned his sides to both of them and lift his arms, looking from left to right.

”Stop it you two. There is NO reason to go through this again!” Harry partially shouted, to get the attention he needed to snap the two out of their deadlock of will and nature.

”You're velcome to...” Bator managed to snarl out, only to be cut off by Harry stepping in the middle of them, a yard or so between him and Charlie.

Blinking in confusion Bator huffed indignantly, as did Charlie. The two of them stood tall and while their eyes never moved away from Harry, the both of them kept a close look at their opponent as well.

”Step aside Harry, this isn't a place for a submissive.” Bator huffed and stepped forward, fully intending on going through with things.

”This is the place for THIS submissive, now STOP acting like a raging bull.” Harry snapped back, gritting his teeth to keep from shouting more, although his eyes were set on Mister Farkas entirely.

”Watch your tongue old man, that is NO way to talk to MY submissive.” Charlie snarled and moved forward as well.

”Stop antagonizing him Charlie, I'm his just as I am yours.” Harry snapped, feeling mighty agitated at being objectified like this. Turning to face Charlie, with his arms still spread out, about to make his objections known for this, only to find himself being moved.

Bator made his way over to Harry in long strides, his temper being tested in the way he was being talked to by this insignificant little dominant. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, fully intending on guiding the smaller male to the side, so as not to be right in the middle of him ridding them of the issue.

Charlie's already raging jealousy and anger were fed new life when Bator's hand landed on harry's shoulder and began to maneuver the teen to the side. With a snarl Charlie shot forward and drew back his right arm.

Once near enough Charlie swung, delighting in the loud smack of his fist connecting with Bator's left cheek. As Bator stumbled to the side, bringing his own hand up to the spot where he'd been struck, Charlie took his chance to move the stunned teen behind him, out of harms way.

Charlie's brief victory was short-lived as Bator gathered himself and lunged back, his face twisted into a vicious expression, filled with blood-lust and desire to settle the score. Harry barely managed to scrambled out of the way when Bator came tackling Charlie to the ground, effectively knocking the air out of the red-heads lungs.

While the two exchanged blows Harry moved over to Shawn, who had remained standing at the doorway. Slumping down to sit on the top step Harry sighed and ran his hands over his face, groaning in frustration.

”Terribly sorry that I couldn't calm Master Weasley's temper upon his notice of the departure of you and Master Farkas.” Shawn said from his spot, bowing deep to express his sincerity.

”It's alright Shawn, nothing you could do, not until I have my heat...” Harry sighed plaintively while he crossed his arms over his bent knees and rested his chin on his forearms.

”Why can't I just have it..and be over and DONE with it to those two can stop getting on each others nerves for simply smelling me passingly” Harry ground out, his right foot tapping nervously against the stone step, when a thought suddenly popped up in the teens mind.

”As a matter of fact...” Harry began and shot up, startling Shawn in the process, more so when the grinning teen turned to face him.

”Ah...yes Master Potter?” Shawn inquired politely, although he did have to swallow a lump in his throat, that look didn't promise anything good, EVER.

”First of all you will stop calling me that, and second of all....” Harry glanced over to the brawling pair, frowning only briefly before clearing his throat.

”It seems that I'll have to practice the fine art of love-making all by myself because my lovers are so very, and truly fond of each other instead.” Harry purred, making sure to speak in a tone of voice just loud enough to catch the attention of the brawling pair, before he turned to head back inside, stopping half a step behind Shawn.

”Or would you care to help me with the subject Shawn?.” Harry practically purred into Shawn's ear, having leaned closer so his breath brushed by the shell of the males ear.

The words and tone of voice that Harry had chosen to use pulled just the right chords. In an instant both Charlie and Bator halted in their wrestling. Both had a firm hold of the other with one hand, while the other was used to hit and block, and so they stood only turning their heads to focus their entire attention to the little vixen at the doorway.

Two pairs of blue eyes narrowed, twin growls of possessive in nature filled the air as they watched their submissive flirting so with another man, another NON-dracken man at that. Disengaging from one another, swiping at the small trickles of blood from nose and lip the two rolled their shoulders and as a united front began advancing towards the sputtering servant and grinning submissive.

”And this is our que to RUN!!” Harry shrieked suddenly before dashing off, laughing aloud as he went.

Shawn blinked owlishly for a moment, only to practically scream when his eyes landed on the two adrenaline filled dominants rushing towards him. Dashing in after Harry as fast as his legs would carry Shawn hoped to avoid being caught, he had NO desire what so ever to deal with two Dracken dominants who had been riled up by competition, and by a supposedly lusty submissive.

For the next fifteen minutes the house was filled with the heavy thumping of feet thudding against the floors, mainly those of Bator's, Charlie's and Harry's, since Shawn managed to hide himself. In the end Harry was caught when he was running along the upstairs corridor in an attempt to get away from Bator.

Dashing down the stairs, taking them in two leaps and rounding the corner and down the hallway, completely unaware of missing one Dominant. Dashing past the kitchen harry ran all the way to the living-room, and there his mad dash was brought to a halt.

Not a second later than Harry had managed to pry open the door, and he felt a weight at his back and a pair of solid arms around his waist, easily picking him up and using the momentum to carry the teen over to the couch. Flat on his front on the couch, breathing hard between chuckles, Harry gave a slight wiggle beneath the one who held him pinned to the couch. Drawing in a breath through his nose Harry knew instantly which one had pinned him there.

”Nnh..that's enough Charlie...lemme go now.” Harry whined, giving another wiggle. Yet when he heard the low, rumbling chuckle from the red-head, Harry couldn't help, but to stiffen.  
5  
”Don't think so....That was quite a threat you made there...and a submissive like that should be taught not to threaten their dominants.” Charlie purred softly against the back of Harry's head, taking a deep breath of the boys scent before nuzzling the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry attempted to wiggle free from beneath the pinning weight of Charlie, but with the way his over-worked muscles protested the motion the teen gave-up and huffed against the couch. Laying still instead of attempting to flee forced Harry to truly experience the slight nuzzling at the nape of his neck. Each brush of nose and morning stubble along the sensitive skin at the small dip at the base of his skull was more than enough to have Harry shivering and squeezing the couch-pillow.

”I'm not a child nor am I a Dog that can be taught, so get off of me.” Harry grunted beneath Charlie. The teens entire body shivering when the vibrations of Charlie's answering growl vibrated against his back.

”No, you are not, but I'd say a lesson needs to be taught here regardless.” Bator mused aloud from the doorway, where he was leaning against the door-frame with his arms crossed over his chest, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

The sudden, although expected, appearance the older man was just enough of an impact on the moment to allow Harry to regain himself, and his hormones back under control. Turning his head to look at the slowly approaching male, only to feel the same sense of fluster and utmost loss of the ability to really do anything but be there and be dealt with, so to say.

Charlie turned his head just enough to see the older Dominant walking towards them. The side of his head rested against the softness that was Harry's hair, while said teen was pinned beneath his form, held by strong limbs while blanketed by a solid torso, just the barest hint of weight resting on the slim figure.

”Kelj fel, én kis láng. Hadd legyen az én angyal szabadon.” Bator murmured softly once he got to the side of the couch, grouching down to be at an equal level with the two, keeping his eyes set on both of them.

To say that Charlie was taken by surprise, would of been an understatement. His right brow arched up to nearly blend in his hairline, the left side of his lips tugging in a grin, but he did push himself up enough to let Harry free. The act that was met with a slight squeal of delight from the hastily clambering teen.

Harry righted himself and sat at the end of the couch. Stretching his legs out fully, even wiggling his toes a bit, only to realize that he was still wearing his shoes. Frowning at his own thoughtlessness, Harry moved his leg to to move his foot within reach to remove the article, only to find himself unable to do when a strong hand gripped his knee.

Looking to his left Harry blinked a couple of times as he watched Bator grinning back at him while maneuvering himself, and the foot, within reach so he could remove the shoe himself. Making sure to rest Harry's foot on his thighs while he tugged at the laces, taking his time before sliding the footwear off, tossing it aside without a care.

Repeating the process with the other shoe as well, Bator had Harry's feet on his thighs, his hands running along the heel. Slowly tracing up along the sole while his thumb applied just the slightest of pressure against the arch of the foot, drawing a long, shuddering groan from the teen.

While Bator worked his hands along Harry's feet, Charlie crawled over. Laying down on his stomach, but instead of blanketing Harry, he brought his head to rest on the smaller ones lap, nuzzling the side of his face against it. Harry glanced down, and suppressed a chuckle at the sight of Charlie nuzzling his thigh like a cat. Moving his left hand about Harry placed it on the back of Charlie's head and began combing his fingers through the tousled strands of red hair, occasionally scraping his nail gently against the scalp, even more so when Charlie began to growl quietly, the sound akin to a satisfied purr than anything else.

Their moment of lounging and pampering was brought to an abrupt stop by the arrival of Shawn and a large trey full of various edibles. As he set the trey down onto the table Shawn lift his head just enough to give Harry a brief glimpse of the sly grin that the servant had on, and for good reason too seeing how Harry frowned.

Since Harry and Charlie had moved in, Harry and Shawn had spent time familiarizing with one another. Harry for the sake of finding out some of the routines that Bator had as regarding to his everyday life, so he could better accommodate and adapt to them. Meanwhile Shawn got to know the future spouse of his master to best aid him, as well as the other man, to settle in and to find out their routines as to better fulfill his role as a servant of the Farkas household.

”Thank you Shawn....” Bator sniped sharply as he let Harry's feet slip from his grasp. Head turned to grant said servant a pointed look to let him know that the interruption was not appreciated.

”Shall I serve your morning bourbon and cigar now, or once you have showered?” Shawn inquired as cheerfully as he ever did while he stood behind the table, seemingly unaffected by the brief glare he'd been given.

”I vill call for you, vhen I vish to have it.” Bator huffed, flicking his right hand in a dismissive gesture to send Shawn on his way to tend to the rest of his daily tasks.

”Do you have to talk to him like that?” Harry said from where he sat on the couch. The teens fingers still idly combing through Charlie's hair.

Harry nudged Charlie slightly, but instead of the man moving to get up, Charlie rubbed his face against Harry's thigh and made a small grunting sound. Apparently the red-head had dozed off beneath the idle ministrations from his loved one.

”Would you be kind as to give me a bowl of mixed fruits please? And a cup of tea would be nice.” Harry said while a smile decorated his face as he looked up to at the older dominant.

Bator merely nodded at that and did as he was asked of. Spooning a bowlful of the fruits for Harry, and setting it aside while he took the teapot and poured the water, blinking at the plain, steaming liquid for a moment before glancing over to Harry.

Fighting the urge to chuckle Harry merely moved his free hand to point at the small metal box that stood between the bowl of fruit and fresh bread, conveniently located to be hard to miss. Taking the box and opening it Bator found himself frowning at the content, and seeking some guidance from the teen.

”One teaspoon will be plenty, just sprinkle it there and stir, then add a bit of honey.” Harry instructed with a smile still lingering on his face, finding it quite endearing that despite his age Bator wasn't familiar with the concept of tea.

Bator set the cup down and raised his right hand a little, flicking it in a gesture while he murmured the quiet spell to summon his wand. The item came whirling through the air, landing on the mans palm with a smack.

The ominous looking item flicked once and the bowl as well as the cup began levitating in the air, hovering over to be within Harry's reach. Next the wand was pointed at the couch and with a flick and a quite murmur of a spell, and a brief jolt of surprise from Harry, the couch stretched a little.

No longer seated at the end of the couch, Harry found himself sitting on the seat next to it, undisturbed. About to inquire as to why Bator had done so, Harry found himself already answered when the man sat down and used his wand and magic to fix himself a little to eat.

Taking his chance Harry let the bowl and cup levitate undisturbed for now, while he carefully slid himself so he was partially leaning against Bator's side. Gradually letting his weight fall entirely against the solid form when he was not denied the contact, and glancing over at the older man's face revealed the delight the man took in the gesture itself.

By the time Harry and Bator had went through half of their breakfast, both doing so in comfortable silence while Harry's hand kept petting Charlie's head, when the red-head stirred from his cat-nap. Charlie stretched his arms and legs the best he could and yawned long and deep up until he realized just how he was positioned.

Straightening himself up and apologizing for falling asleep like that, Charlie reached his hands up to rub his eyes.

”Don't be sorry Charlie, you were cute all curled up there like a cat, especially if I dared to stop petting you hair.” Harry said cheerfully, and just to see whether or not Charlie was lulled to sleep out of being tired, or from the touch, Harry reached up again and gently ran his hand along the length of Charlie's head, from forehead to the back before sliding off the shoulder.

Charlie was blinking the last ounces of sleep from his eyes when he heard Harry speak and was in the process of asking what he meant when he felt the most heavenly sensation ever. A gentle pressure against his scalp, a distinct warmth emanating from the source of the weight on his head as it was slowly slid along over his head before brushing off over his shoulder. Charlie didn't even notice he had leaned against the touch before it was gone.

Looking at the two other men on the couch and their shared looks of amusement was enough to bring a slight hue of red over his cheeks in embarrassment.

”Now I know that if I ever find you with difficulties to sleep, just how I can lull you off to dreamlands.” Harry chuckled softly before taking a sip of his tea.

”That was quite endearing, but I suspect that only people with the hands only a good mother can have, could ever cause the same reaction.” Bator added as he set his cup down to the table, locking Gazes with Charlie for a moment when he straightened, trying to convey the compliment his words were meant as.

”Only time will tell that...” Charlie yawned slightly, giving Harry a brief smile while the teen busied himself in trying to hide his blush behind the edge of his teacup.

After breakfast the trio went about their day like they would any other Saturday. Bator would have his morning Cigar and bourbon outside, two things that Harry had discovered would be nigh impossible to remove from the mans routine without some form of bloodshed. Charlie and Harry would meander around the house and grounds talking this and that and would be joined by the oldest of the three once he had made himself more sociable after his unhealthy morning routines.

Together the three men would enjoy the summer to it's fullest, wandering over to Diagon Alley to shop, and just enjoy the scenery.Yet there was only a slight oddity in this day that both Dominants caught onto when they found Harry in the kitchen talking quietly with Shawn.

Harry looked flushed, his face was red all the way down to his neck and hew as gesturing nervously with his hands more than with the words coming from his lips. When Charlie made their presence known the conversation was cut immediately and Harry had all, but rushed to join his dominants, urging them to ignore his odd behavior so they could wander about outside and just enjoy the day. The reason for such odd behavior wouldn't come clear until much later in the day.

It was around ten when Harry announced that he'd retire to bed explaining that he'd woken up ridiculously early in the morning, a story that Bator confirmed since he'd found Harry already awake when he'd gotten down in the morning himself. Yet when Harry got upstairs Sleep was far from his mind.

Hastily Harry went to his room to fetch himself a new pair of underwear, as well as the silken morning robe that he'd gotten and went to take a shower. Once Harry was done, his previous clothing put in the hamper, the necessary spells cast to prepare himself for what he'd planned, the teen made his way over to the master-bedroom, hesitating at the door for only a moment before venturing inside.

Leaving the door ajar a little, so that a small sliver of light split the darkness within. Harry made his way to the bed and climbed onto it. His face flushed red, a slight bit of sweat beading at his forehead while he tried figuring how to position himself. Finally settling with just kneeling in the middle of the bed with his hands on his thighs with his robes pooled about himself to leave a sliver of flesh to be seen along the line of the throat, and all the way to the waistband of his boxers.

Taking in a deep breath, and one last glance at the bedside table to make sure that Shawn had gone and done what he'd asked him to, before Harry closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Focusing his mind on a single though, in his need for his mates, he didn't bother specifically what he needed them for, just that he needed them. Letting the feeling intensify slowly, keeping himself from reacting to the illusion until just the right moment.

Letting out the breath that he had held in a low, and vibrant call, a signal from a submissive to their dominants, one that'd drive said dominants to seek the submissive out. When nothing happened for a while Harry thought that he'd been too quiet for Charlie and Bator to properly hear him, and was preparing to repeat the call when he heard the distinct sound of the two literally rushing to him.

Charlie and Bator had been enjoying the quiet calm, despite the void left by Harry's departure, when both of them suddenly stiffened. It was as if their minds and bodies were suddenly in perfect synchronization when their attentions were seized by a distinct sound, one they had heard, but once before, yet it rang clearer than anything.

Together the two stood up and without a single thought spared for anyone who got in their way, the two dominants rushed forward, both growling softly as their instincts guided them to. Rushing, if not literally running, towards the source of the sound in the second floor of the house.

Upon the sight of the master-bedroom's door slightly ajar the two put one and one together and barged in, only to stop dead in their tracks at what awaited them in the room.

In the middle of the bed was Harry, wearing nothing but a pair of black underpants and the slightly over-sized morning-robe of red silk, but that wasn't what stunned the two into place. It was clear that Harry had a reason for being there, dressed how he was, yet it was unclear whether or not the teen had consciously allowed his dracken side to make an appearance.

Iridescent scales covered the area around Harry's eyes and all the way up to his hairline, while some glistened along the teen's jaw. There were scales glinting in the light on the revealed expanse of chest, stomach and thighs that were visible.

Most notable of the changes, however, was the fact that harry's hair was longer, much longer as it now fell about mid-way of Harry's back, and instead of being the perpetual rat's nest, the longer locks of hair now fell in neat waves. When Harry tilted his head to look at the two men, one such lock of hair fell to idly frame the side of the teens face.

”I don't make idle threats and promises....” Was all Harry said, hoping that both Charlie and Bator would remember his words from earlier and could connect them without any further explanations, he was feeling nervous enough as it was.

”Are....you sure about this...:” Charlie croaked after a while, hardly phased about the state his voice was in while his eyes took in the otherworldly sight before him.

”I vould be lying if I said that I had not wanted this ever since I saw you..” Bator murmured softly, his voice having gone lower, more...huskier than before.

”But I have grown to respect you more than I ever thought I vould a submissive, so I ask you now..:” Bator kept on talking as he reached the foot of the bed, leaning forward in a bow, yet never did his eyes venture away from Harry's.

”Do you wish for only one of us here?” Bator inquired, his voice holding the same lusting edge it had so far, if the edge was dulled a little by his sincerity.

Harry looked over to Charlie, who still stood at the doorway, looking both angered, aroused and stunned in the midst of the scene, seeking assurance or something alike from the older man, yet when none came Harry looked back to Bator and put on a smile, one that showed his nervousness and willingness.

”No, I want you both here....I want to have some experience before my heat, you know..” harry murmured quietly, averting his gaze when that predatory, smug grin reformed on Bator's face.

Charlie couldn't believe the sort of arrogance that Bator could pour into such a situation, the man was beyond thoughtless, he was downright...His train of thought was cut short by the reply that harry had give, the teen wanted them both, his little Raven wanted them in equal measures. Smiling confidently, looking at Harry the whole time as he made his way to the foot of the bed.

 

When Charlie and Bator made a move to lessen their own clothing they were stopped by Harry, who merely suggested that the two strip each other. An admition to finding it an arousing thought, was enough of an inducement to have the two dominants turning to one another.

Bator reached his right hand over and hooked his fingers under Charlie's belt and tugged the man over. With their fronts now firmly slotted against one another, arousal pressing against arousal, the two stared at each other for just a fraction of a moment.

Leaning in Bator hid his face from harry's view under the pretense of nibbling on Charlie's neck. Instead he moved his lips over to whisper into the mans ear.

”Remember to moan like you did in the shower...I'm certain our little Angyal would love to hear it.” Bator growled quietly into Charlie's ear. Meanwhile his hands occupied in sliding up Charlie's shirt, exposing the expanses of muscular body and slightly tanned flesh for Harry's eyes to feast upon.

Before Charlie could properly respond to the words spoken, he felt Bator's teeth clamp down right onto the spot where the previous bite-mark from the same man was on. The teeth slotted in nicely, pressing against each and every tender area accordingly, but unlike when they were made, this bite was gentle, meant to put pressure just enough to cause a zing to run through the intended targets spine. Groaning low in his throat Charlie gripped at Bator's hips and ground his hips lazily forward while he arched his back just to let Harry watch a bit better.

When Charlie's arms refused to move an inch to help in removing the shirt entirely, Bator merely gripped it firmly, and with some help from his newly formed claw, tore the article in half, discarding the pieces onto the floor, running his claws along the expanse of Charlie's chest, showing Harry just how well Charlie reacted to a stimulus that held an edge of pain to it.

This is how the two went on, working each other up for their submissive, who watched on aroused mesmerized by the live show. Until the two men stood in nothing but their underwear of choice with both of them flushed, breathing deep and hot with a thin sheen of sweat glistening on their skin.

Turning their heads to look over to harry, both growling slightly as they distanced from one another, both circling to a side of the bed, getting on it on all fours. Slowly crawling towards the submissive, both moving slow, to show they were in control, and that they would do all to prove worthy of the trust now placed upon them


	28. First time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to apologize for having taken this damn long to write anything, but my mind has just been a wind-tunnel. Not a though nor plot to be had to write down, but now I seem to be recovering from that slump so....Here we go.
> 
> Hope it'll satisfy some of you =) Until next time!!
> 
> Sincerely ~Doragonkage

Harry scooted back on the bed until he could move no more, piercing green eyes looking between the two dominants that crawled towards him. While Harry had no inclination to flee from the scene, something at the back of his head told him to fake it just to see what the two would do. Green eyes darted from Charlie to Bator, the light reflecting off of them and adding a mystifying depth to them, letting the two crawl in closer all the way until they could grab at his ankles.

It was Charlie whose hand reached out first to place the first touch upon Harry's bare ankle, but instead of soft flesh Charlie's hand met with the softness of the sheet instead. A perplexed rumble eminating from the red-head as he looked at Harry. Said submissive had dashed to the right, well out of Charlie's reach, as well as from Bator's.

The older man raised a brow and lifted himself up to kneel on the bed as those deep blue eyes of his nailed on the fleeing submissive, who had taken to lounging on his back in full display. While the sight sent a spark of arousal through Bator's body, the fact that Harry was playing them both for a fool wasn't sitting well with the Hungarian at all.

As if sensing the older male's thoughts, or perhaps thinking the same, Charlie dove right after Harry, catching the scrambling lad into a firm embrace while using his momentum to flip them around so that Charlie was flat on his back with Harry mushed right up to his front.

Harry was all flailing limbs and delighted shrieks. While he hadn't expected neither one to just LUNGE in like that, especially since they were dealing with a virgin, it wasn't like Harry didn't take a certain amount of delight out of being mushed to a solid front while held by a pair of strong arms, there was just something especially relaxing about it all.

Harry looked down into Charlie's eyes. Watching as the different emotions of mirth and lust with a pinch of concern were free to be seen upon the red-heads face. How could Harry resist a look like that from someone so important to him?

Harry shifted slight, further thrilling to the small gasp of breath Charlie drew as their bare fronts slid along one another, with the exception of their still covered loins which were left to eagerly throb against one another for now. Tilting his head slightly, Harry brought his lips down onto Charlie's lips in a chaste kiss nothing more than a casual touch between lovers, yet it was enough to draw a vibrant growl from the red-head and for his arms to tighten around the smaller male.

Charlie's hands fanned out and slid over to Harry's waist, feeling the muscles beneath the silken cloth draped over the boy. The red-head would of let his hands map their way beneath the silken cloth had there not been a slight shift on the bed.

Once Charlie had Harry securely in place Bator had moved over, deciding to take part in their little submissive's attention. Kneeling next to the two Bator reached his left hand down and placed it on top of Harry's head, combing his fingers through the silken strands of hair and thus drew a croon from the boy.

Harry pulled away from the osculate he was sharing with Charlie and began to lift himself up, much to the aforementioned ones dismay. With eyes slightly hazed from desire Harry glanced over to the oldest of his mates, taking in the form of the scantily clad man.

The many swells of muscle were a feast all on their own, one that Harry enjoyed watching as he felt one nearly identical to it shift beneath him. Harry reached his right hand out to Bator, letting his fingertips ghost over the swell of the mans pectoral watching as they moved with each of the man's heavy breaths. Meanwhile Harry's left hand mimicked the motion of his right in tracing along Charlie's chest, slowly dragging his fingertips along the flesh until the tips of his index fingers brushed across the areola and the small bud in the center of it, finding the reactions he gained from such a simple touch quite addictive.

Bator growled quietly deep in his throat as he arched his back slightly to offer more of his chest for Harry to explore, yet when those ghosting fingers brushed over his nipple Bator's hands moved up and secured around the wrist and forearm of the hand. Deep blue eyes looked right into Harry's eyes while Bator brought the teens hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss onto the back of the hand, then to the wrist, the Hungarian's hands moving accordingly to slide the sleeve out of the way while those kisses travelled.

Harry would have observed the romantic gesture all the way through, had he not suddenly felt a large, warm hand slide align his side, the thumb of said hand brushing along the boys stomach while the hand moved up to the shoulder and promptly slid the article of clothing so it exposed the shoulder.

So the trio went on for a while, with both Bator and Charlie working as a unit to slowly strip Harry of his robe until it lay discarded on the bed. Out of the three only Bator had moved, and he now straddled Charlie's thighs, his front fitted against Harry's back while said teen had his lower half mushed fully against Charlie, his front kept up by his forearms.

Charlie's lips and tongue worked on the left side of Harry's neck and shoulder, while Bator took care of the right side, both lavishing the skin with gentle nibbles, tasting licks and chaste kisses. Meanwhile Harry crooned, whined and squirmed between the two solid figures and each time the teen moved he was granted the effect of his mere presence and willingness had on the two.

Bator's groin rubbed against the swell of Harry's ass with every shift of the boys hips, likewise Charlie's bulge would be rubbed along Harry's own straining front in a way that had Harry biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making too many embarrassing noises at once. 

Without ever seeing what lay hidden beneath the pair of boxers, Harry could tell from the brief rubs alone that the two he had chosen for himself were quite....Intimidatingly endowed, to say the least. When Charlie arched his back to lift his hips slightly, Harry could feel the full length of the red-heads erection pressing against his own, but before he could worry about that he felt Bator shift his own hips down with a slight roll forward that brought about a slow, shallow stroke.

As Bator slid his hips slowly to let harry feel just what awaited him, there was a moment where Harry froze entirely, something both dominants picked-up on. Bator lowered himself so that his larger form completely blanketed Harry, and his left arm slid around the teens chest while his right was planted down next to Harry's arm while the Hungarian held himself propped.

”You are in control Harry, your pleasure means more than either mine of Charlie's.” Bator murmured quietly into Harry's ear, placing a small kiss on the back of it.

”Whatever you want to happen here tonight, is more than plenty for us.” Charlie assured while he brought his right hand over to cup the side of Harry's face.

Lifting himself up slightly Charlie dared a small, brief brush of his lips over Harry's. Imagine Charlie's surprise when he felt Harry's jaws move and his lips parting slightly in silent demand for something of which Harry himself wasn't entirely sure of.

While Charlie and Harry were occupied with their osculate Bator set out to do his own thing. With a bit of effort the Hungarian was able to slide his hand along the length of Harry's torso all the way down to where it cupped the teen's loins, the older man rumbling deep in his chest as he felt the definite sign of arousal pressing against his palm, throbbing strong in accordance to the boys heartbeat.

Harry moaned softly into the kiss as he felt Bator's broad hand sliding along his skin, making it tingle with warmth. Yet when said hand came to press against his arousal Harry stilled again and pulled away from the kiss, looking into Charlie's eyes once more.

Charlie licked his lips to get the last traces of the taste of Harry, before the red-head tilted his head and slightly and moved his lips over to Harry's neck instead. Planting small kisses along Harry's jugular and feeling the rapid beat of Harry's heart well through the flesh, but above all that Charlie could feel the slight vibrations of the withheld whines, mewls and moans that the teen was keeping to himself and as far as Charlie was concerned that was unacceptable in this situation.

Between the kisses on the neck and careful stroking on his front had Harry lost in his own world of new-found pleasure, so deeply that the teen couldn't stop the surprised moan as he suddenly felt his underwear come undone in shreds, quite literally so.

Bator discarded the pieces of fabric that clung to his claws while sitting back on his haunches to watch his handiwork. Presented to him, without a shred to obscure the view, was the most perfect rump the Hungarian had ever laid his eyes on. The cheeks were round with enough softness to give it that healthy look. Yet when Bator reached his hands out and stroked along the smooth flesh, and as Harry tensed as a result of it, the musculature hiding beneath the deception were made pronounced, a sight that truly tested Bator's restraint.

Growling low in his throat again Bator slid back into his earlier place of blanketing over the two men, but this time he put a bit more of his mass on it to truly pin Harry against Charlie, an act that seemed to be greatly appreciated by Charlie, if his shuddering groan was anything to go by. Moving himself to the left side of Harry's neck Bator planted a few kisses there before catching the tip of Harry's ear with his teeth, giving the slightest of pulls, earning himself a quiet mewl from the trapped teen.

”I think Harry should be allowed to unwrap his gifts, hmm?” Bator murmured softly as he diverted his attention from the squirming submissive and set it onto Charlie, giving a slight thrust down to put emphasis on what he meant. Finding it amusing how the red-head tried so hard not to follow his instincts and just claim the boy, whom he kept pinned down.

Charlie knit his brows together as the words spoken to him made no sense, not until that devious old man thrust down and further pressed his and Harry's erections together eliciting the sweetest of moans from their little submissive. If that wasn't enough the surprised buck of hips from Harry, that really ground the teens bare organ against Charlie's clothed one, certainly made Bator's intentions clear. 

At Charlie's nod of consent Bator slid off of Harry's back and settled on his back next to the teen, who looked between the two seemingly at a loss. At Charlie's coaxing Harry sat upright, setting his bare rear against Charlie's thighs, even giving a slight wiggle of his hips as the fine hairs on Charlie's thighs tickled his rear.

.”Undress us Harry....” Charlie said, surprised to find his own voice so much deeper, huskier than it had been before, yet his surprise was swept away by the sheer pleasure of watching, and feeling, Harry shudder on-top of him.

Shakily Harry lift himself up slightly while his hands went up, purposefully brushing over the red-heads loins before his fingers hooked under the waistband of Charlie's underwear. Looking straight into Charlie's eyes as he slowly began sliding the article of clothing away, smiling a little as he heard the blunt tap of something heavy smacking against Charlie's taut stomach, and the sharp gasp of pleasure that emanated from the man.

Discarding the piece of cloth once he had slid it fully off Harry turned to look at his other Dominant, repeating the same motion as he had with Charlie, making sure to keep his eyes from wandering to what was revealed just yet. Only when Charlie and Bator were entirely naked, both men who were clinging to the last straws of restraint by now, did Harry move to kneel between both men.

Harry's knees between the two pairs of hips, back arched slightly as he leaned forward, while his hands found themselves on the two heaving chests. Idly feeling the muscle and flesh while they trailed down, followed closely by Harry's gaze, lower they slid until the blunt, wet tips of fully swollen erections pressed against his palm.

Even like this Harry could already see the two shafts perfectly, the feelings of dread and excitement running rampant through him. Slowly Harry slid his hands down and curled his fingers so wrap around the two organs, making their owners arch and groan lewdly while their erections wept musky precum.

Deciding to award his dominants for their display of restraint, and feeling further empowered by the way Charlie and Bator both reacted to his simple touches, Harry slid back and brought himself down lower. Bator and Charlie both watched as Harry's eyes flickered over momentarily while the teen lowered himself so that he had equal distance to the two, both gripping the duvet tight enough to rip it with their claws.

At first Harry ran his nose along the length of Bator's erection, taking in deep inhales of the man's scent, before repeating the same on Charlie. This kind of teasing went on for a while until Harry finally moved his hands, sliding them slowly along the length's.

Charlie propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Harry stroke and nuzzle his cock. Charlie's stomach and arms flexed whenever Harry brushed his lips over the exposed length, or whenever those slim hands reached the tip and fully enveloped it. Sometimes Charlie could swear he felt Harry squeeze just a little to make him moan.

Switching over from Charlie's erection, keeping his hand still there maintaining a steady pace of stroking, Harry began lavishing the same sort of shy actions along the older one. While Bator did enjoy the shyness, he was hungry for more.

Bator reached his right hand out and placed it on the back of Harry's head, not gripping tight, but rather a controlling move. Giving Harry a small assuring smile while his hand at the back of the teens head applied a bit of pressure to bring Harry closer to the straining need he held.

”Why don't you give it a lick Harry...” Bator instructed while flexing the hand at the back of Harry's head.

Tentatively Harry stuck out his tongue and let himself be guided down, the dracken half of him delighting in being controlled like this. Brushing the very tip of his tongue over the underside of Bator's length awarded Harry with a good, heady taste of another man. The raw and salty taste, with a bare hint of something exotic, washed over Harry's taste-buds and soon enough Harry found himself licking away more boldly, flicking the dexterous muscle here and there to bathe the entire organ.

While Charlie could appreciate the view of Harry in such a position he couldn't help, but to feel slightly envious and it showed too in the way his brows knit and eyes darkened. Before anything could happen, however, Bator snapped the red-head out of his thoughts with a brief tap of his foot against the others calf.

Giving Harry's hair a slight tug to have the boy come off from his task at hand, Bator motioned for Harry to go give Charlie a feel, the Hungarian had something else he wanted to have a go at, and it wouldn't do to let Charlie get to it first.

Charlie scooted back a little so that he was propped against the head of the bed, thus freeing his arms. As Harry settled between his legs, looking flushed and aroused, Charlie reached out and cupped the side of the boys face, drawing him in for another session. Even with Harry there, Charlie couldn't help but to keep an eye on the Hungarian as he moved to the nightstand.

It didn't take much for Charlie's lust-clouded mind to figure out what Bator had been rummaging about. Just one glance at the palm-sized jar on the mans hand was enough, and the sheer thought of it was enough to make his arousal spike-up and his erection to throb strong with a generous donation of precum to smear onto his belly.

Pulling away from the kiss Charlie did what Bator had done before and guided Harry down towards his aching need, but unlike Bator had done Charlie placed his hand onto Harry's shoulder and gently pushed him down.

With Harry more or less on all fours with his left hand on Charlie's right thigh and his right hand on Charlie's right thigh idly tracing the tattoo there, the teen was properly presented for Bator once more.

While Charlie occupied Harry's senses and attention Bator uncapped the jar and set it aside for now, all the while keeping his eyes set upon the pair. When Harry was once more offered a treat to explore Bator moved in himself.

Kneeling behind the boy while tracing his hands up from Harry's ankles, over the calf and along the thighs until he had his hands full of the ripe little rump. Giving the fleshy globes a rolling knead Bator couldn't help but to growl in want as he was given a brief glimpse of the fleshy little hole that resided there.

Using his hands Bator spread the cheeks apart once more, but this time kept them there. Leaning in close the Hungarian brought his lips in to plant a small peck onto the ring of flesh just before his lips parted to allow his tongue out to swipe across it.

Harry had been quite content with exploring Charlie, kissing his way down the swell of muscles down to the heavily throbbing, musky erection. His soft, wet tongue gliding along the heated flesh and glands in such a way that had the red-head groaning and arching, those beautiful blue eyes of his fluttering shut. Even so he was vaguely aware of a pair of hands travelling up along his legs only to halt at his rear only to knead the flesh there, much to Harry's surprised delight, but then there was another kind of a sensation.

About to look back and question what was going on Harry was brought to a still by the feel of strong, yet soft lips pressing against his pucker and then the determined swipe of a tongue over one of such an intimate area, it all had Harry squeezing tight onto Charlie's thighs while the teen buried his face against the red-heads groin to muffle his whines and mewling moans there.

Swipe after swipe Bator's tongue worked over the flexing ring of muscle, the tip often times pressing right at the center of it in a slight probe, but never invading. Each swipe digging out more sounds of varying kind from the pent-up teen, and each of those sounds spurred the Hungarian on further.

To further overload Harry's mind Bator moved his left hand over and between Harry's thighs and wrapped it around Harry's own erection, giving it a firm squeeze and a slow stroke to draw out Harry's moans. Harry's back arched and his claws pressed dangerously against Charlie's skin as pleasure rushed through him from the stroking and licking. It felt like every nerve was being attacked all at once, his body remaining operational only through sheer will while his mind fogged over. What had began as a tense ordeal of a first-timers choice was slowly morphing into something entirely different.

”Charlie vhy don't you show Harry hov to use your mouth, hmm? I'm sure that the both of you vill enjoy.” Bator murmured over Harry's rear, letting his hot breath wash over the wet patch of skin.

Charlie didn't reply, instead he guided Harry up to kneel, said teen whining slightly as he lost his perch, but he soon found himself held upright by a strong arm around his middle and a broad, solid surface pressing against his back while soft lips, the very same ones that had been on his hole a moment ago, laced his neck with plenty of kisses. In an effort to press back against the solid warmth behind him Harry found his bare rump pressing against something hot, heavy and large, but where before it had caused a spike of tension in the teen, it now brought a spark of arousal even as the logical half of Harry worried over the fact that the 'beast' that was currently pressing against the cheeks of his ass would inevitably be buried IN said ass. A quick glance at Charlie's endowment only added to the worry that the tiny, pesky little sound of reason. No matter how Harry might view his situation, he would be feeling things in the morning.

Meanwhile Charlie moved so that he was flat on his back with his head between Harry's thighs, thus getting himself a good view of everything, while his legs were pulled back and his feet were firmly planted on the bed and spread slightly. Charlie reached up and planted his hands onto Harry's hips and gave a slight pull, looking up at the teen and couldn't help but to smirk at the look he was given back.

Cheeks red as rose, lips puffy from kissing and chest heaving with heavy breaths, but above all, or more so beneath it all, was the sight of Harry's erection standing proud and bobbing slightly with each heavy throb of Harry's heart.

Charlie lift his head slightly and parted his lips enough to slide his tongue out to swipe it over Harry's scrotum once before one of the testicles was expertly sucked between those lips, the previously gentle tongue now pressing and feeling thoroughly. The unexpected tug on his testicle had Harry jolting slightly, but not in a bad way if those sharp moans and jerks of his body were anything to go by.

”Give him a taste of his own medicine Harry, indulge and relax for me baby.” Bator crooned quietly into Harry's ear before guiding the teen down to face Charlie's arousal once more.

For a while Bator watched as Harry felt about and used his lips and tongue in various ways that had Charlie's thighs trembling and toes curling. Had Bator had nothing more pressing at the moment he would have gladly watched the two play, but now his conquest awaited.

Reaching out to the jar of lubricant Bator dipped his right index finger into the viscous substance, making sure to have plenty on it before setting the jar aside. Kneeling behind Harry one more, Watching as Charlie slurped and licked along Harry's arousal, going slow to let the teen mimic his actions, or perhaps he couldn't go any faster in risk of losing himself into it? Who knows.

Smirking down at the bothered red-head while moving his left hand over to spread Harry's ass again, making sure to go slow so that Charlie could watch. Slowly Bator pressed the tip of his finger against the tight, moist little pucker and began working it in. Alternating between heavier probing motions and slight circular strokes Bator eventually worked the tip of his finger in, drawing out a strained groan from Harry.

Placing his left hand at the small of Harry's back Bator stilled the boys hips while he slowly slid the lubricated digit in. The feeling of those resisting, warm walls of flesh crushing down onto his finger really tested Bator's control over his Dracken half, especially when his mind began offering him images of how it would feel squeezing around something else of his, something that throbbed and dribbled precum onto the bed.

While Bator worked on Harry's hole, making it slick and used to being opened like this, Charlie and Harry both took their own enjoyment out of it. Charlie mainly in watching the flesh yield under the Hungarians careful ministrations, and Harry in simply the way the finger, and later on fingers, would stroke the silky walls of flesh, touching nerves that were not used to being touched like so.

When Bator had three fingers working within Harry, and he could easily move them without considerable resistance he withdrew his fingers and re-positioned himself. One foot flat against the bed in alignment with Harry's knee while the other leg remained bent so Harry's knee and Bator's had contact, said mans hips drawing in close as a hand reached down to grasp himself at the base of his cock, running it across the boys opening.

Charlie watched as Bator got himself into position to lay first claim on their shared submissive, watching as that daunting length was rubbed along the quivering hole. Wanting to make it a more enjoyable action for Harry, the red-head reached over for the jar to lubricant and quickly scooped up some onto his fingers and reached up to grasp Bator by the cock and swiftly spread the liquid onto it.

Feeling someone grasp him by his erection had Bator's eyes darting down, a warning growl rumbling in his throat already, only to fade away when he caught sight of Charlie's stern gaze. Morphing his scowl into a smug grin Bator huffed down at the man and drew back enough so that Charlie might properly coat his length, letting the man play the role of a knight in shining armor in defense of a virgin, even he wasn't THAT much of an asshole to just cram himself into a barely prepared man.

Once Charlie's hand drew away from him Bator took his place once more, his right hand finding perch on Harry's waist, while his left held himself steady as he pressed against the slick opening. Leaning forward to kiss Harry's shoulder Bator began pressing himself forward, keeping Harry from withdrawing with the hand on his waist, and with the aid of Charlie who returned to his previous task of nursing on Harry's cock.

Slowly and surely Bator worked himself against the resisting muscle, easing himself in with the aid of the lubricant until the head of his length popped in, drawing a sharp cry from Harry. The feel of the tight ring of flesh quivering behind the crown of his cock had Bator tensing and growling against Harry's shoulder. Shaking hands slid up along Harry's sides so that one found it's way to the boys shoulder while the other gripped Harry's side, the hold held firm, but not crushing.

”The pain will fade, trust me.” Bator murmured quietly into Harry's ear before planting a small kiss on it.

As Harry nodded and once more buried his face to Charlie's groin, taking in deep inhales of the scent of Charlie and arousal. Slowly Bator pushed against Harry and inched himself in, not stopping until he was fully lodged within the boy.

The feeling of being filled had Harry's back arching up and his muffled whimpers turning more pained with every passing moment, up until something unexpected happened. Just when Harry was about to call it quits he felt the blunt force within him pressing firmly against something that set his nerves ablaze with a sensations unlike anything he had felt before, so instead of a plea to stop Harry let out a cry of pleasure, his hands clinging tight onto Charlie's thighs while his insides crushed tight around the invading organ.

Gritting his teeth, but grinning still, Bator kept pushing against the resistance, angling himself so that he had the most pressure put against the little bundle of nerves that left Harry unable to really feel the pain of insertion anymore. Charlie watched closely as Bator sank in, feeling only a slight pang of jealousy of not being the first, but in the end it didn't matter, not when he had Harry clinging onto him with his claws and moaning against his groin, it was quite something being used for support like that.

After a while of holding himself hilt deep Bator began pulling back, drawing only one thirds of himself out before sliding in again. From then on his hips found no end, slowly working himself in and out of the willing body of his submissive, working himself against the resistance until he could move freely at full length.

Sometimes he would thrust in deep and slow, other-times he would switch to a more rapid set of shallow and hard thrusts that had flesh smacking on flesh, and all the while Harry sang out within the throes of pleasure and mild pain. Harry's inside's clinging to Bator when he withdrew and relaxing when he entered, eliciting quite the array of satisfied growl and snarls from the man on-top.

Had they not been fooling around for so long already Bator might of chastised himself for his lack of stamina, for in less than half an hour he felt himself slip, his thrusts growing needier, harder, his grip more possessive until finally he reached the height of his pleasure. Arching off of Harry, head thrown back as a loud roar, a literal one at that, tore out from his throat just as he smacked in one last time before his orgasm took over.

Hips twitching against Harry's backside as Bator's cock throbbed and spilled a generous load of cum within the boy. It took a minute for Bator to gather himself enough to pull away from Harry as carefully as he could before settling onto his haunches behind him. Hazy blue eyes watched as cum trickled out from the slick opening, slowly trailing along the perineum, slowing down as it reached the scrotum and eventually vanishing as Charlie lift his head and licked it away.

Harry lay completely spent on-top of Charlie, his hot breath washing over the red-heads erection as cloudy green eyes looked on without focus. Even the slick warmth he felt on his stomach didn't really bother the teen, especially so when he felt himself moved so he was flat on his back and suddenly Charlie was hovering above with a satisfied expression on his face.

”You did good Harry.” Charlie crooned softly before lowering himself to steal a kiss from the weary lad, who's hands suddenly found themselves at the base of Charlie's erection, squeezing it.

Charlies jaws clenched and a rumbling groan emanated from him as he stilled, lips a hairs width away from claiming the kiss they had sought to claim.

”You should really try for yourself Charlie.” Harry purred. His breath washing over Charlies lips with each spoken word. 

”I can go again, I want to go again, it is my duty after all as a good submissive.” Harry resumed, a small smile forming on his lips.

To silence any arguments Harry lift his head and crashed his lips against Charlie's as hist arms snuck up and around the red-heads neck to keep the man there. Since he was denied any objections, and because he really needed a release after a show like that, Charlie moved himself so that he could get himself aligned only to find his cock now grabbed tight, his hips held up by it as another hand spread something onto his aching need.

A quick glance back, much tot he chagrin of Harry, confirmed that it was Bator applying lubricant onto him this time that smirk once more adorning his handsome face. With a scoff Charlie returned to Harry and claimed his lips in another kiss before working himself into the teen.

For a while Charlie and Harry made-out while the red-heads hips pumped back and forth slowly, just to give them enough time to really enjoy the act. All the while Bator laid on his side next to the two, watching them closely. It wasn't until he felt a hand at the back of his neck that Bator snapped out of his haze, only to find harry looking at him with a smile on his face as small whines and moans bubbled out from him.

Charlie had gone up to kneel, using his thighs to prop Harry's hips while the teen's legs were firmly around his waist, the dragon-handler's hips steadily hitting against Harry's rear. The teen in question had grown hard anew and now tugged Bator over for some kisses, a thing that the older man gladly obliged in.

Scooting in close he leaned in and claimed those swollen lips in a good, long kiss, coaxing Harry into using his tongue some more, teasing with swipes of his own. Meanwhile Bator reached his hand up to grab Harry's erection, smearing the left-over cum from Harry's first orgasm along the stiff meat.

Between the kissing and the stroking and with Charlie's constant thrusting Harry felt like he was floating on a cloud of pure euphoria. All of Harry's nerves ached for more, and as Charlie's thrusts grew more earnest and Harry's cock throbbed harder the ache, that sweet tormenting ache of a building release only intensified.

Charlie couldn't help but to watch as Harry and Bator made-out, he could feel the pleasure coursing through Harry from all the contact they shared, the way the flesh within Harry quivered and clenched whenever he would hit Harry's prostate or when Bator would flick his thumb over the tip of Harry's erection, it was all quite heady. Add in the fact that Harry was mewling and moaning in a way that would leave the incubus and succubus alike in shame of it, it was a wonder that Charlie lasted as long as he did.

With a final set of thrusts Charlie arched and moaned out loud, mixing his seed in with Bator's while he rode out the feeling of Harry reaching his second climax of the day. Weary and sweaty Charlie withdrew from Harry and collapsed onto his side next to Harry.

His breath heavy, all of their breathing was heavy, the three lay there with the two dominants close to Harry's side while the teen snuggled into the warmth. Two pairs of blue eyes watched as the scales and claws began to fade away as the dracken drew back.

”Mmh...sleepy...” Harry murmured through a yawn, stretching himself out slightly.

”Then sleep, ve vill shower tomorrow.” Bator said with a nod, stealing one last kiss from Harry's lips.

”Thank you for everything Harry.” Charlie whispered quietly before claiming those lips in a kiss as well.

”Now the two of you....” Harry crooned tiredly, looking between Charlie and Bator alike.

The two dominants looked at each other over their submissive, their instinctual need to drive away the competition raising it's ugly head again, but between the sated lust, and their content mate between them, neither had the heart nor will to follow such instincts.

With a grin on his lips Bator reached his hand over and cupped the back of Charlie's head and pulled the man over to give the red-headed pain in the ass a proper goodnight kiss, making sure to work his lips and tongue in a way that dug out a growl from Charlie, making it a show for their submissive who watched with utmost focus. Charlie responded to the kiss like he would to Harry, with a slight bit of more dominant attitude to it, delighting in the low rumble he gained from the older man.

With their goodnight kisses shared Charlie and Bator worked the duvet away from beneath Harry and then pulled the covers over, none even discussing about going to their own bedrooms, not when in such a lovely state of weariness and content. Happily the three snuggled up, much like the first night they slept in the same bed.

Charlie's arm over Harry's middle, with his palm flat on the side of Bator's hip. Meanwhile Bator's arm did the same over Charlie's, the two dominants burying their faces against Harry's hair before sleep over took them.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series. It belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K Rowling, i merely play with it. I make no money from writing this, this is just a hobby of mine to pass the time. 
> 
> Give a big shout-out to my wonderfully talented Beta-Reader Original-Sin, without her none of what I've write so far would be readable...at all, so check her out on Adult-fanfiction.org or request links to her work from me =)


End file.
